No Turning Back A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by StephDaTwilightFreak
Summary: Damon, Stefan and Elena thought that Katherine coming back was their only problem - they were wrong! When Charlie turns up after 150 years, so many memories are brought back to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my Vampire Diaries fan fiction based on the characters from the TV show. I have made my own character Charlie and she has an interesting back-story with a lot of the characters as well as her own story, which I hope you like. The storyline is set just after the start of Season 2, so, Katherine has been (caused trouble) and gone and everyone is trying to get back to 'normal'. I began this last September and posted it on Booksie and Wattpad (feel free to read my other work on Booksie) but a friend suggested this site. So here it is! :D **

**I started writing this just before season 2 and continued as the season progressed. Obviously a lot of characters have died now and so much has happened, it was hard to keep my storyline to what was happening on the show. I would write a chapter, then on the next week's show, someone would die or do something which contradicted what I'd wrote. Basically now, I have my own plot, without the sun and the moon curse etc. as none of that had happened when I started. And that's what a Fanfic is anyway, using the characters and putting your own twist on things.**

**So I hope you like it and please read and let me know what you think, I really enjoy reading your comments and feedback! :D**

**PREFACE**

Charlie Dubois finished drying her long red hair, she shook her head letting the lose waves fall naturally around her back and shoulders.

She looked herself over in the mirror – her perfect sixteen year old self stared back at her – her pale flawless skin, her beautiful piercing blue eyes, her perfect smile, her flaming red hair. She sighed. This was the same reflection which had stared back at her for many years now. Never changing, always beautiful, always young, and yet, this was a curse. The price for her everlasting youth was large, a vice she would never control, a craving with a mind of its own.

However, she forced herself to smile, she was stuck this way, this was what she was and no matter how much she wanted it, she would never be alive.

She checked her outfit of skinny jeans, Converse and blue baggy sweatshirt over one last time before picking up her bags and heading out the door.

As she crossed the lobby the fat bald receptionist not so subtly looked her up and down. She knew she wasn't sixteen and she could break his neck in a mere second if she wanted to, but he didn't, surely he knew it was wrong to stare at young girls. Nonetheless, she gave him a half-hearted smile as she continued to the main exit. She was glad to be leaving this cheap ugly apartment but she was anxious about where she was going.

She got into her new shiny black Land Rover and gave a light chuckle. She knew it was wrong to use her powers to get what she wanted, but she loved this car and the guy who had owned it was a jackass.

She turned on the ignition, checked her mirrors and pulled away from the curb. As she drove she hummed to the radio, she was mainly using this as a distraction from her thoughts.

In a few hours she would be back to where it all began, back to the place where her heart was stolen... but also where she had found love. She was nervous about returning to Mystic Falls, here there were people she'd been avoiding, people she hadn't seen for years, two people in particular which she hated, yet, she needed their help to find out the truth.

**Chapter 1**

Elena and Stefan were laughing about their afternoon as they drove back to the boarding house. Elena's long brown hair was shining in the moonlight. Stefan smiled at her.

"Is it wrong to be having fun when we still don't know what Katherine is up to or what her intentions are? But sometimes, when I'm at school or hanging out at The Grill, things feel normal. I can forget about what's going on with Damon, with this whole Katherine thing, and why I look like her."

"No, it's not wrong, you're human, Elena, you should be allowed to enjoy yourself, to relax and just have a normal life." He sighed. "You shouldn't have to deal with all this."

"Stefan, please don't..."

Suddenly, Stefan brought the car to a stop.

"Stay in the car, Elena," he ordered, his eyes scanning the area around the house.

"What? Why? Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan didn't answer, but he didn't need to, she'd now noticed the unfamiliar jeep parked across from them.

"Who do you think it is? I've never seen that car in town before." she said, and she too was now searching for the owner of the car.

"I don't know, but with Katherine back, we have to be extra careful about who we trust. Anyone could be working for her." He opened the car door. "Please stay here, I'm going to search the house and grounds."

Elena opened her door too. "No, I'm coming with you."

Stefan sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise to do as I say."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm going to have a quick search around, you head to the house."

Stefan ran into the woods so fast, Elena didn't have to time to see him move.

Elena cautiously walked to the door, she knew she should be afraid with Katherine out to get her, but with everything that had happened since she had met the Salvatore brothers, she was getting used to the idea of people wanting to kill her.

Elena opened the front door and screamed.

Suddenly, Stefan was at her side. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"It's a girl, I don't know her."

Stefan stepped inside holding Elena behind him.

"I can't believe you don't have a human living here, Stefan, I just walked straight in."

"Charlotte?" Stefan stammered. "You're a vampire?"

"Yep, it's me, the one and only," Charlotte smiled sarcastically.

"You know her, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I did over a hundred years ago." He faced Charlotte. "When did you turn?"

"What a question, I would have to say about 250 years ago."

"But that would mean..."

"Uh huh, I was a vampire the very first day you and Damon met me."

"So, the whole time..."

"Yep, that's pretty much what it means, Stef. And guess what, I was just as surprised when I found out you and Damon had turned."

"How did you find out, we were still human when you left Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked curiously.

"News travels fast, Stefan, and um, little miss bitch Katherine, she found my mom in the early 1900s, told her she'd turned you. What a bitch, she turned you and then left you. God, I hate that girl."

"Katherine? You know her?" Elena said weakly.

Charlotte smiled darkly and turned to face Elena. "Well, well, well, look at you, the rumours weren't rumours after all."

"Excuse me?" Elena said now face to face with Charlotte.

"You, Elena Gilbert, being Katherine Pierce's doppelganger. It's so scary; it's actually giving me the chills. Stefan, how can you stand to be with her, does she not remind you of that bitch every time you look at her?"

"Elena is nothing like Katherine, Charlotte, nothing," Stefan growled. He pulled Elena closer to his side. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You haven't been to Mystic Falls for almost 150 years."

"How rude, Stefan, why don't you show me where I'll be staying, I'll have a good night's sleep, and in the morning we can get down to the nitty-gritty, you can ask me anything you want and I can ask you why the hell there has been so many killings in Mystic Falls in the last year."

"Where you'll be staying?"

"Well, you don't expect me to sleep outside do you." She picked up her bags and headed to the living room. "And by the way, it's Charlie now; it is the twenty-first century after all."

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary, why is she here, why? I never meant to hurt her but I did... and Damon did. And now she's back... when I thought she was dead. All those years ago she was a vampire, how did she keep that from us? Did she use her compulsion on us? Why did she never bite us... or turn us? Or did she simply just want to live as a human? Not every vampire is like Katherine. But why is she back now? What if she wants revenge? What if she's working for Katherine? What if she wants us dead? But why would she after almost 150 years, why now? Yet, if she is still the Charlotte I knew, she wouldn't hurt anybody... not even Damon after what he did to her.<em>

Stefan closed his diary and put down his pen. He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night, he'd tried not to worry about Charlotte but it was hard when he didn't know what she wanted. He sat back up and sighed. He needed to talk to her.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang downstairs. Stefan was out of the chair and in the living room within seconds.

Damon was standing in the middle of the room, broken glass all around him. Elena walked through the front door.

"Damon?" Stefan asked shaking his head annoyed. Elena was now at Stefan's side and he took her hand in his.

"Well, brother, I found out something very funny at The Grill this morning. Your little girlfriend Elena here told me that Charlotte, aka Charlie, aka Charlotte who should be dead by now is in our house," Damon shouted as he tossed a vase across the room.

"Indeed I am," Charlie smiled cockily from the top of the stairs.

Damon looked in shock.

"Aren't you pleased to see me Damon?" she said as she descended down the stairs. She wandered across the room and stood in front of Damon. "I missed you?" she smiled.

"You look exactly the same as the last day I saw you... in 1864," he whispered. He gently touched her face. "When did you turn? Are you still eighteen?"

"Um, I'm sixteen actually."

"Sixteen?"

"Damon, I've been sixteen since 1764, I was born in France in 1748."

"Are you telling me, that when I was dating you, you were a vampire?"

"I think being sixteen for almost one hundred years before I met you kind of implies that."

Damon turned away from them.

"You dated her?" Elena said. "What about Katherine?"

"I dated Charlotte before I met Katherine," Damon breathed, still facing the other way. "It was 1861, I was barely eighteen, she was a couple of years younger than me, or so I thought... we dated for three years..." He turned to face Charlotte. "I'd been with a few girls but you were my first love."

"If you loved me, why did you forget about me?

"Forgot about you? I thought you were human; I had to leave my human life when I was turned. And now almost 150 years later, I thought you were dead."

"No, no, no, you forgot about me, when you met her."

"Charlotte, a lot of what happened back then is a blur to me, but I loved you." Damon put his hand on her face but she pushed him away.

"Damon, when you came back from the Confederate Army, you acted like I didn't even exist, it was as if I was invisible, everything was her... Katherine," she whispered.

"No, I only dated Katherine because you left, you just disappeared one day."

"I left because you broke my heart, before you left for the army, Damon, you proposed to me, you said when you got back we'd start a life together. I told you that wouldn't be possible for us as I had a secret."

"Well, now I know what that secret was," he scoffed.

"You told me you didn't care what I was hiding, that we could work through anything, because we loved each other. I was going to reveal myself to you, I thought you were the one, and you choose that bitch over me. " Charlotte now in tears ran across the room and was out of the house within seconds.

After Charlie left, Damon, Elena and Stefan stood in silence. No one knew what to say. Damon slumped on the couch and Stefan stood across from him, Elena at his side. Stefan was the first to speak.

"You never told me what happened with you and Charlotte. Is she telling the truth, did you cheat on her with Katherine?"

"I don't think this is any of your business, little brother," Damon said his voice bitter.

"I think it is when Charlotte is hurt like that and the fact you let Katherine play you once again."

"It was almost 150 years ago, Stefan, let it go, lighten up, mellow out."

Elena finally spoke. "Why is everything a joke to you? Charlie is obviously upset, you broke her heart, and you pretty much cheated on her. I mean, you left her for Katherine." She shook her head in disgust.

"Don't you start with me, Elena, you've been alive barely 18 years, what do you know."

"I know enough, I know you don't hurt the ones you love. I know you don't start flirting with someone else when you're already in a relationship. And you certainly don't ignore your girlfriend and treat her like she's nothing."

Damon was suddenly on his feet in front of Elena. "It was 150 years ago, Elena, you weren't even alive then, you don't even know Charlotte. How do you know what she's said is the truth."

Elena was now face to face with Damon. "I know it's the truth because it's you we're talking about here, you who has absolutely no willpower when it comes to Katherine, you who acts before you think."

"You have no idea what you're talking about; things just didn't work out, and it's not like she's innocent in all this, she was hiding the fact that she was a bloody vampire. Plus, I'm sure she's not the only person in this world who's been dumped, it's not my fault the woman has held a grudge for 150 years," Damon smirked.

"It's not funny, Damon," Stefan said as he put his arm around Elena. "The thing is, you didn't even dump her, you forgot about her, you just moved on, I bet you didn't even realise she was gone."

Damon laughed darkly.

"There you go again, you can't take the truth, what you did to Charlotte was wrong, you are not stable when it comes to Katherine, every time she's here you instantly go under her spell, you let her break you, you're weak."

Suddenly, Damon had Stefan pinned against the wall, his eyes red and his fangs out. "Say that again, little brother, 'cause let's not forgot, as a human you were under Katherine's spell too."

"Yet, I didn't search for her for 145 years. You're weak, you can't see Katherine for what she really is, she pretended to be Elena, she tried to tear us all apart, she almost killed John," Stefan breathed through Damon's hold on his throat.

"He deserved it," Damon laughed as he finally let go of Stefan's neck. "But Katherine, I hate her as much as you do now."

Elena ran to Stefan's side, she rubbed his arm soothingly. "He was my father, I know I don't exactly like him, but you already destroyed the soul of my mother, I didn't need to lose both my real parents to vampires."

Elena and Stefan headed to the front door. Damon didn't move, his head turned away from them.

At the door Stefan stopped and turned back to Damon. "You may try to lie to yourself, but no one believes you. You pined after Katherine for 145 years, Damon, the whole time she wasn't in that tomb and she never came to find you," Stefan said softly.

Damon remained silent, his back to Stefan.

"When she finally did return, all she did was hurt and make trouble, she played with your emotions, with mine, she messed with Elena, and yet, she still didn't want you. And where is she now? We don't know. What you had with Katherine wasn't real, Damon, she tricked you into leaving Charlotte and you fell for it. You threw away a chance to have a real life with someone, and now 150 years later, you're just a violent, bitter and lonely 170 year old vampire, who relishes in the pain and hurt of others to hide how he really feels."

Leaving Damon alone, Stefan closed the front door and followed Elena to the car.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat at a table in the back corner of The Grill, a glass of whisky in her hand. She sensed someone standing beside her, but she decided to ignore it.<p>

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before."

"That would be because I haven't been here before... well, while you've been here..." she said half-heartedly and took a big gulp of her drink.

"What? I've lived here my whole life."

"Don't listen to me, I'm crazy, I say weird things all the time."

He looked suspiciously at her drink. "I'm not surprised drinking like that, aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Aren't you a little nosy for someone who doesn't know me?"

He laughed. "I like your cynical attitude, sometimes I feel the same way," he said sitting on the seat opposite her. "You feel like nobody gets you, and nothing good is going to happen to you, so you shut them out with sarcasm."

"What are you doing, what's with the heart-to-heart? Who said you could sit here? And why do you think I want to listen to your problems, I have plenty of my own?"

"I'm Jeremy, and I decided I could sit here as I wanted to get to know the slightly crazed but cute redheaded girl on the chair opposite," he smiled with a cocky grin.

Charlie smiled too.

"See I made you laugh, so do I get to know your name now?"

She sighed and extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Charlie, nice to meet you, Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned widely. "Nice to meet you too, Charlie."

"You have no idea what you're saying," Charlie said softly.

"What? Should I not be happy about meeting you?"

"You just don't know me that's all."

"Then I'll get to know you," he grinned.

Charlie couldn't help but smile; she'd known Jeremy for barely five minutes, why did he make her feel this way.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls, Charlie?"

"Um, it's a complicated situation; I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You wouldn't be, I want to know more about you," Jeremy smiled.

"Why? You've just met me; I might be a complete nutcase for all you know?"

"Are you?" he laughed.

"What? A nutcase?"

"Well, you said it," he grinned. "And I did find you here drinking whisky at 10am on a Friday morning."

"What's wrong with a breakfast drink? Gives me a good start to the day," she giggled.

"I like to see you laugh, you look really pretty." He placed his hand gently over hers.

"You are so weird, you don't know anything about me, and yet, you're being so sweet to me, and you're acting like you've known me for years."

"Maybe I'm just a sweet guy," he said smugly.

"Maybe," she laughed.

Jeremy looked down at his watch. "Um, it's after ten-thirty, I have a class at 11, I'm gonna have to go to school."

"No problem," she said as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

Jeremy stood up. "Aren't you going to school? I mean, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," she said, she tried to suppress a laugh. "How old are you? Oh, and no, I'm not going to school."

"I'm almost sixteen. So, if you're not going to school, does that mean you're not planning on staying here long?"

"I'm not sure how long I'm staying here," she smiled softly. "And you, you're still fifteen, making me a cougar."

"Hardly," he laughed. "I'm sixteen in less than a month."

"You're so young. It feels like I've been sixteen for years," she laughed.

"And you said I'm weird, when you say things like that," he said laughing with her. "Look, I really need to go to school, but I don't want to say goodbye in case I don't see you again."

"So, you want to see me again," she giggled. "Why would that be?"

Jeremy's cheeks flushed slightly red, Charlie had to draw her eyes away from them.

"Because, you're cute and quirky and have amazing blue eyes and fiery hair like your awesome personality. And like me you're a bit of a loner and slightly odd and I think if we spent time together, you would really like me."

"Would I really?" she laughed.

Jeremy checked his watch again. "I seriously have to go now, but do you want to hang out at my house tonight? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I think you should."

Charlie sighed. "How can I say no to that," she giggled. "You're smooth, Jeremy, I have to give you points for that."

"Well, thank you, Charlie, you're very sweet." Jeremy wrote his number on a napkin. "Text me, please, I'll give you my address and we can sort out a time for tonight." He lingered at her table.

"Okay, I will, don't worry, I promise to text you. Now go to school," she laughed.

"You promise?" he said as he walked backwards towards the door.

"I promise, now move it."

Now across the room, Jeremy lingered in the half open door. "Charlie, it was awesome meeting you," he shouted before he'd disappeared out the room.

* * *

><p>When Charlie returned to the boarding house no one was home. This she was glad of, she needed to be alone.<p>

She went into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

She took the napkin out of her pocket and smiled. Jeremy? Where had he come from? Why had she met him now? She didn't have time for this? But why did he make her feel so happy?

She typed his number into her phone and was about to text, when she heard footsteps approaching.

"What do you look so goofy about? Have you just eaten a bunny, Charlotte?"

"It's Charlie and I'm not goofy about anything, thank you very much?"

"Who are you texting then, someone has you happy?" Damon smirked as he crossed the room.

"Why does it matter to you? You didn't want me remember," Charlie said bitterly.

Damon ignored her comment. "So, Charlie, you haven't told me yet?" Damon said sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Told you what?" Charlie said not looking up from her phone.

"The real reason why you're here? Surely you're not here just to torture me," he said with a cocky smile. Yet, he did wonder whether she was.

Charlie sighed and finally looked up at Damon. "As tempting as killing you is... um, I'm here because I want to know who killed my mother."

"Your mother is dead? Recently? She was a vampire too?"

"Well, duh, if I was a vampire 100 years before I met you, she must have been too, unless my mom just didn't age," she said her voice full of sarcasm. "I thought you were smart, Damon."

"You're so funny, Charlotte. It's just a lot to take in, little miss sarcastic. I thought you and your mother were human; 150 years ago I found you both in the woods beat up, your clothes dirty and ripped. I took you back to my father; we gave you a home, a life... Wait a minute, you want to know who killed your mother, do you think it was me or Stefan?"

"No, no, no, I don't think it was you. We'd just moved to Ohio, we'd been living in Boston for almost five years and we decided it was time to move on."

"Why Ohio?"

"We have a house there we bought back in the 1930s, didn't think anyone would remember us." Charlotte took a deep breath. "We'd been there three days, I'd been out hunting and when I returned I sensed something was wrong. As soon as I walked into the house I smelt it." Charlie's voice became barely a whisper now. "Her body was staked on the living room floor and beside her was a note."

Charlie took a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Damon. He read it aloud.

"_Charlie, as you like to be known now, it's been such a long time. I hope you are doing okay. I'm so sorry I killed your mother, but it had to be done. You have so much more potential on your own. I've been trying to find you for years, where have you been hiding? I'll be waiting for you, you and I could achieve so much together. Bye for now, you're clever Charlotte, I know you will find me. Also, I took your mother's ring; she won't be needing it anymore._"

Damon sat cautiously beside her. "I'm so sorry, Charlotte. I really am."

Charlotte leaned into Damon's side, he was taken aback, but he put his arms around her.

"She was murdered three weeks ago, I've spent those three weeks trying to get the courage to come here and ask you and Stefan to help me," she sobbed into Damon's shoulder.

"You want our help to find who killed your mother?"

"Yeah, I do, and I think I have an idea who it was."

"Who?"

Charlie pulled out of his arms so she could see his face. "Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 :D What do you think of Charlie so far? And do you think Katherine could be the one who killed her mother? Steph xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D And btw it's sad reading Jenna's name now she's dead on the show :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Before Damon had time to reply Stefan and Elena walked into the room.

"Is that true, Charlotte, you think Katherine killed your mom?" Stefan asked now standing in front of her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Damon handed Stefan the note. When he'd read it, he sighed and sat on the chair across from Charlie. "This is terrible, Charlotte, I don't know what to say, but of course we'll help you."

"Well, firstly, both you and Damon could help by calling me Charlie." She laughed lightly despite herself. "But thank you, I really appreciate it, I didn't know who else to come to."

"Do you really think it's Katherine?" Damon said.

"Why? If it is, are you going to protect her?" Charlie asked, her eyes glaring.

"Protect her? That woman is insane, but, I mean, it just doesn't make sense, why would she kill your mother now, you've been a vampire for 250 years, and why would she want you?"

"Isn't it obvious to you, Damon?" Stefan said.

"Enlighten me then, brother."

"She wants Charlotte on her side. Katherine is mad at us, no correction, she hates us. When she came back, we didn't want to play her games. We turned her down, we both chose Elena over her."

"And she thinks Charlie hates Damon too," Elena said, speaking for the first time.

"And probably me too, I mean, I didn't exactly do anything to help you when Katherine first came in 1864," Stefan said.

"Are you saying Katherine wants Charlotte's help to take me and you down? Kill us even?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, we are. But don't worry I'm angry but I don't plan on killing you," Charlie smiled lightly.

"Good to know, Charlotte, but who said we won't kill you, put an end to all of this? I don't really feel like going on a wild-goose chase with Katherine again," Damon laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha, my sides are splitting. Well, if you don't start calling me Charlie, who said I won't kill you."

"Enough, both of you, we don't have time for you to fight," Stefan said calmly.

"What are you guys gonna do then?" Elena asked.

"Well, Katherine is at a loss, Charlie is on our side," Damon said smugly.

"For now," Charlie said mockingly.

"Charlotte, don't," Stefan said, standing up and taking Elena's hand is his. "Right, me and Elena are meeting Caroline and Matt at The Grill so we need to go." He turned to Charlie. "But I promise, tonight we will sort out how we are going to deal with all this."

"Thank you," Charlie whispered.

"Remember, we all need to be careful, if this is Katherine, who knows what her intentions are. She loves to play games, and this whole thing could be a trap, she could want you dead as well, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and Damon snorted.

Stefan rolled his eyes and headed out the door with Elena.

Damon and Charlie were now alone in the living room.

"Well, guess me and you are hanging out tonight then, Charlie, what do you want to do?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrows smugly.

"Nothing with you," Charlie said, standing up.

"Ah, come on, woman, we can play_... Scrabble _but I think _Twister_ sounds better. You can go first."

"As much as I would love to play board games with you, Damon... I actually have plans."

Charlie headed to the door but Damon was suddenly in front of her, blocking her path.

"Do you mind, I have somewhere to be?" Charlie said pushing passed him.

Damon grabbed her small wrist easily in one hand. "Do your plans have anything to do with who you were texting earlier?"

"And if they do?" Charlie challenged.

Damon sighed and let go of her arm.

Charlie disappeared out the front door, and left Damon alone in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Charlie felt nervous as she drove to Jeremy's house. Why she didn't know. He was just a human kid. She'd been on dates with millions of them. But for some reason he seemed different. It was as if he understood her, how she was feeling, what she was going through, like in his subconscious he knew who she really was.<p>

She knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Two seconds later she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Jeremy opened the door with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Charlie, you kept your promise."

"Told you I would," she smiled.

They lingered at the door way, for a few more seconds, smiling at each other nervously.

"Jeremy," a female voice shouted from inside.

"One second," he said and headed back inside the house.

Charlie waited outside the door. _Please invite me in_, Charlie thought. _I can't enter unless you do._

"Just come in, Charlie," Jeremy shouted from down the hall. It was as if he'd read her mind.

Charlie stepped inside and gave a sigh of relief.

"Just come through to the living room," Jeremy said.

She wandered down the hall and heard someone in the kitchen.

Charlie stopped at the entrance to the living area. A pretty blond haired woman who looked in her late twenties was cutting tomatoes. She smiled brightly at Charlie.

Jeremy came to Charlie's side.

"Charlie, this is my Aunt Jenna."

_Aunt?_ She wondered where his parents were.

"Hi, Charlie, nice to meet you. I'm just making Tacos, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Charlie smiled back.

Jeremy sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to come over.

"So, are you a video games type of girl?" Jeremy asked as Charlie sat down.

"Are you asking if I'm good at video games, or if I like video games?" she laughed.

"Both."

"Well, yes, I do like them and I don't like to brag but I'm pretty good," she giggled.

"Hmm," Jeremy laughed.

"What? Are you scared of getting beat by a girl?"

"No, no, no, you won't beat me," he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

"Fine, it's on," she laughed grabbing the control out of his hands.

"Can't believe you beat me every time," Jeremy said, "I mean, like 5 games in a row, how do you have reflexes like that?"

"I told you I was good. Are you impressed?" she giggled.

"Very, what's your secret?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," she laughed.

Jenna walked into the room. "Are you done letting her kick your butt, Jeremy? Your Tacos are done."

"She didn't kick my butt, I let her win."

"Uh huh," Jenna laughed. "5 times in a row? You are such a gentleman," Jenna said sarcastically.

Jeremy pouted like a girl, Charlie thought it was cute.

"Well, I'm heading out for a bit, I won't be long," Jenna said raising her eyebrows at Jeremy. She turned to Charlie. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie." Charlie smiled back and Jenna headed out the room.

Jeremy and Charlie ate their tacos at the table.

"So, why are you living with your aunt, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, um, my parents died in a car accident last year," he said picking at his taco.

"I'm so sorry," she said sincerely and she put her hand gently on his.

Jeremy smiled down at their hands. "Thanks, um, what about you? Are you here with your parents?"

"Um, no, both my parents are dead too."

"I'm sorry," he smiled gently. "Who are you here with then?"

"I'm staying with the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan; my family have known them for years."

Jeremy instantly pulled his hand away from Charlie's. "Salvatore brothers?"

"Yeah, they are old friends of mine. Why? Are you okay?" she asked, confused by his reaction.

"Um, I mean, do you know..."

"What?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes caught a picture which made her choke on a piece of taco.

"Elena?" she coughed.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"The picture, wait a second, oh my God, is she your sister?"

"Yeah, um, she is, why?" he asked confused.

"Elena Gilbert is your sister. Oh my God. I have to go."

Charlie started to stand but Jeremy grabbed her wrist.

"What? What are you doing? What has Elena got to do with anything?"

"Look, Jeremy, its complicated, I just... she wouldn't want me seeing you."

"Why? Charlie, are you... I mean," he trailed off, unsure whether to ask her.

"You know don't you, you were going to ask me about Damon and Stefan?" She sighed and sat back down.

"Ask if you knew they're vampires, yeah, you said you'd known them for years. And I mean, you come out with things like, 'I lived here before you did,' and 'It feels like I've been 16 for years,' not to mention you were drinking whisky in a public place. I mean, you couldn't get served at a bar unless you..."

"Compelled the barman," she finished for him.

"Yeah, um, so you're a vampire too?"

"I am, yes and I'm sorry for lying to you and now you know what I am, I'll go if you want me to," she said softly.

"I don't want you to go, Charlie," he said and he took her hand in his. "I want to know everything about you."

"Well, that might take some time, I have 250 years to talk about," she laughed lightly.

"I really do like to see you smile," Jeremy said gently trailing his thumb across her hand.

"I think I should go now, Jeremy. It's late and I don't want to be here when your aunt or Elena gets back."

"Oh, okay, but I'll only let you go if you promise I'll see you again," he grinned.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "I promise you'll see me again."

* * *

><p>When Charlie returned to the boarding house, Stefan's car was still gone.<p>

The house was quiet, empty; it seemed eerie at night. She walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch. She leaned her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes.

"So, she's returned," Damon said walking into the room. "How was your date?"

"Date? Who said I was on a date?"

"Don't start that with me, woman, the goofy smile, the giddy mood... just tell me one thing, what does he give you that I can't?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can't give me anything, and I don't want anything from you, Damon," Charlie said standing up.

Damon was suddenly in front of her. "Oh, really?" he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

"You're so full of it, Damon," Charlie scoffed.

She tried to step around him but he grabbed her shoulders pulling her to him. "I may be full of it, but I'm not a liar, why are you denying your feelings for me?"

"Feelings? For you?" She pushed him off her but he grabbed her wrists, holding them against his chest.

"Leave me alone, Damon."

"Or what?" he said pulling her closer to him, their noses almost touching. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me."

Involuntarily her gaze dropped to his lips.

"Tell me," he whispered as he leaned closer.

Charlie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of Damon's perfect lips which were now almost touching hers.

"If you don't answer me, Charlotte, I'm going to kiss you."

Charlie's head was spinning. Kiss Damon after what he'd done to her? He's dangerous, and he mocked her but he's also sexy and dark and beautiful...

Suddenly, before Charlie had time to think about it their lips touched. Damon laced his fingers in her hair and Charlie grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. Swiftly, Damon pushed her against the wall, his hands gripping her arms holding her to him. He brushed the tip of his tongue against her lips, enticing her to open her mouth. Their mouths and tongues came together perfectly.

Damon abruptly pulled her to the foot of the stairs. Charlie then began to take control. She grabbed the thick hair at the base of his neck and brought his lips back to hers. He groaned against her mouth and swiftly dragged her up the stairs.

His strong hands wrapped around her, his tongue traced between her lips parting them as he deepened the kiss. His hands never stopped moving; one on her back while the other played with her hair.

Charlie's hands were all over him, feeling his muscles tense beneath her hands heightening her awareness of him.

Damon abruptly pushed her onto the bed. They were both panting now. Damon's hand slowly moved up her thigh. His lips caressed the hollow of her neck as he eased down the straps of her dress and bra. In response, she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers wandered over his perfect chest and shoulders.

She grabbed the back of his hair, urging him on. Damon rolled over her, pushing her into the bed.

Charlie held his face gently in her hands. "I've missed you, Damon," she whispered, before crushing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary, I am so lost. What should I do? Was last night a mistake? A lapse in my judgment? Or is there a chance that deep inside Damon still cares, that he still has a heart, and he is still the same Damon who loved me 150 years ago? I thought I could fight it, but there is still a part of me that loves him. Maybe I always have. But now, there is Jeremy... I've known him barely a day, but when I was with him, everything felt easy, natural. And all my problems, Katherine, Damon and my mom, for the briefest moment they didn't seem as bad. He made me laugh, he knows what I am and he still wants to know me, wants to spend time with me. I'm so confused; do I confront Damon about last night or do I ignore him? Do I meet up with Jeremy today and act like nothing happened or do I tell him the truth? But what is the truth? Am I still in love with Damon? Could I be? Maybe coming back to Mystic Falls was a mistake altogether?<em>

Charlie tossed her journal on the bed and slumped down beside it. She lay on her back and pulled the pillow over her face. _Ugh! I'm already dead I can't even suffocate away my frustration_, she thought.

It was obvious there was no point lying in bed all day dwelling over her problems, they weren't going to disappear, she decided to have a shower, and get dressed and deal with the day as it came.

The warm water felt nice as it eased her tense back and ran across her face but her stupid problems stayed clear in my mind. When she closed her eyes, she could see his perfect face. His beautiful blue eyes, his messy dark hair, his muscular body, his cocky smile... crap, what was she doing? She jumped out the shower, grabbed a towel and ran into her room.

She swiftly dressed in skinny jeans, an oversized black t-shirt and biker boots. She pulled her still damp red curls into a messy bun and outlined her blue eyes with black liner. She grabbed her phone from the dresser and headed down stairs.

She walked into the lounge and poured herself a scotch before collapsing on the couch.

"Wow, is your life so bad, you have to drink away your sorrows?" Damon asked sarcastically as he sat beside her.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Why are you always the only one here, do you seriously have nothing to do?"

"Well, Charlie, unlike my wannabe human brother who spends his days pretending to be a high school teenager, I would rather spend my days embracing what I really am, I enjoy being a nonliving living person. I mean, we're vampires with cool superhuman talents, speed, strength, controlling minds, blah, blah, blah."

"You're pathetic," she scoffed.

"You've got to admit, Charlotte, being a vampire has its perks, I mean you can't tell me that last night wasn't the best sex you've ever had," he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

Charlie was suddenly on her feet in front of Damon. "You really are a stupid jerk, is that all last night meant to you? Was it just a game? Do me and boost your ego?"

Damon was now also on his feet. "Well, what do you want me to say? That last night has changed everything; we are going to be the vampire golden couple, with the perfect life, living in a beautiful world filled with rainbows and sunshine."

"What the hell is wrong with you, why are you so cynical?" she said, pushing Damon's chest angrily with her hands.

"I'm a vampire, Charlie, that's why I'm this way. I'm allowed to be a lazy, selfish immature asshole," he said mockingly.

"Being a vampire doesn't mean you have to hurt people, Damon. It doesn't give you permission to toy with their emotions. I mean, you just don't have a right to make them do what you want."

The corners of his mouth quirked upward. "Oh, I think it does."

Suddenly, Damon pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully, Charlie tried to fight him off, but she found herself kissing him back. She couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, Damon had her pinned against the wall as they kissed intensely.

He kissed down her neck, her shoulder, her chest... before his lips found hers again. He kissed across her cheek until his lips hovered over the hollow of her throat. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me," Damon whispered into her ear. "You've been mine from the first day I found you."

Suddenly, Charlie threw him across the room. Her eyes bloodshot and her fangs exposed. Within seconds he was on his feet again and had Charlie locked against the wall. His lips curled into a malicious smile.

"Wow, the woman has found her backbone, and she's finally acting like a vampire. It's hot seeing you in action."

Swiftly, she was out of his grasp and had him pinned to the floor by his neck.

She leaned forward, her face mere inches from his. "Don't think you can beat me, Damon, I may not choose to live like a vampire, but I have 100 years on you."

She abruptly let go of his neck and was at the front door.

Damon sat up rubbing his throat.

"Don't mess with me Damon, my mom is dead and I'm trying to find the vampire who killed her, who may or may not be the bitch Katherine, and hence I'm a tad bit vengeful. I'm older than you, which means I'm stronger, and to top my bad mood off, I haven't eaten in days so I'm rather hungry."

Damon walked to the table and poured himself a scotch.

"You can ignore me all you want Damon, but I'm not some human you can play your silly little vampire games on then erase my memories." She sighed. "I can't believe I thought I still loved you," she spat, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlie was sitting on a park bench; her head down as she absentmindedly fiddled with her ring, twisting and turning it on her finger. <em>If I just took this off now and let myself burn, no one would miss me<em>, she thought.

"Charlie?" a male voice shouted from across the street distracting her from her suicidal thoughts. She sensed him coming towards her, but she didn't look up.

"Charlie?" the same voice repeated. He was right in front of her now. "Are you okay?"

Charlie finally looked up and saw it was Jeremy. "I'm fine, Jeremy, don't worry about it."

He sat down beside her. "You don't look fine, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Look, Jeremy, I don't want to be rude, but there is nothing you can do for me, you don't know me... my life is so mixed up." She sighed deeply. "The only way you can help is by staying away from me, it will be the best thing for both of us."

"No, you can't tell me what to do. You can't push me away that easily. I know what you are and I'm not giving up on you." He took her hand in his.

"Don't, Jeremy," she breathed and she pulled her hand from his. "Just because you know who I am doesn't mean you can help me. I'm no good for you. I'm not a good person, Jer, I mean, I'm not even a person at all."

"Don't say that, in knowing you just one day, I've seen what an amazing person you are."

"Jeremy, I'm not amazing at all, I don't deserve your kindness, I've done something so stupid..." she trailed off and she dropped her eyes from his.

Jeremy gently titled her chin up with his finger. "Tell me, I won't judge you. I'm your friend."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I, um... I slept with Damon last night," she whispered.

"Damon?" His eyebrows furrowed. "I know you've known him a long time, but isn't he too old for you?"

"It's not the same for vampires, Jer, it's not like I'm really 16 and he's really 21, I'm 100 years older than him."

"Are you two together?" he asked, unsuccessfully covering his disappointment.

"No, we're not together; we haven't been together for 150 years." She dropped her gaze from his. "Last night was a mistake. I'm an idiot for letting him get to me."

"Even humans make mistakes, Charlie; it doesn't make you a bad person. I mean, we've all done stupid things, things we regret but by putting yourself down like this you're letting Damon win."

Charlie didn't look up as he tried to meet her eyes under her hair. "I just don't know what to do, Jeremy, I hate him, but a part of me still cares about him." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"Its fine, Charlie, I'm your friend, I want to know your problems, I'm here for you."

"Why are you so sweet to me? I really don't deserve it."

"Come here," Jeremy said as he held his arms open to her.

Charlie let him put his arms around her. "I'm no better than he is, Jeremy, I'm a vampire, no matter how much I try, I'll always be this monster," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Not all vampires are bad; I've seen it for myself."

"What? Stefan? Caroline? And Damon has brief moments when he cares, but we're all the same."

Jeremy sighed. "No, I, um... a little while ago, I knew a vampire named Anna, she cared for me more than any human ever has."

Charlie pulled out of his arms. "Anna?"

"Yeah, Anna and her mother Pearl."

"Pearl? I thought she was in the tomb?" she asked confused.

"She was, but Anna got her out. How do you know them?"

"Anna was my best friend, long before I met the Salvatore brothers. God, I haven't seen her since the 1980s, she was in Mystic Falls recently?"

"Yeah, a couple of months back, she was really special," Jeremy whispered.

"You liked her?" Charlie deduced. "She is amazing, she can have her bitchy moments, then again can't we all," she laughed lightly despite herself. "How is she?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, um, Charlie..."

"She's dead?" Charlie gasped.

Jeremy nodded.

"Oh, my God, I mean, how?"

"I can't believe you don't know, it was awful, Charlie. Damon opened the tomb trying to get Katherine back but it turned out she wasn't there but in the process all the other vampires escaped. Then..."

Charlie interrupted him. "Wait a second Damon opened the tomb, recently? To get Katherine? Is it his fault Anna's dead?"

"No, it wasn't technically his fault. He wanted to help Anna. There was a device that only vampires could hear, a sound which caused them pain. On Founder's Day, all the vampires were rounded up using this device, they were injected with vervain and burned, including Anna..." he trailed off.

"I remember that device, Jonathan Gilbert, he was working on it just before I left. But who would do that? I mean, how did the humans know about the vampires?"

"It was, um... my uncle, he killed Anna and he staked Pearl, he tried to kill Stefan and Damon too."

"Your uncle kills vampires and I'm sitting here with you." Charlie was suddenly on her feet.

"I'm not like him, Charlie; I'm not a hater of the vampires. I mean, I really cared for Anna and I know Stefan cares for Elena and when I look at you I see how amazing you are."

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry; I know it wasn't your fault, but I need to go, I need to talk to Damon."

* * *

><p>Charlie was huddled into the corner of the couch, her eyes glazed, and an almost empty bottle of liquor in her hand.<p>

Damon sauntered into the living room a cocky grin across his face.

"I got your urgent message, so, what exactly did you want me for?" he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

As he crossed the room, his eyes found Charlie's small drunken figure curled up on the couch. Damon sighed. "Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"It's _Charlie_, C-H-A-R-L-I-E, _Charlie_, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, _Charlie_, how much have you had to drink?" he said as he pulled the bottle from her limp hand. "Hmm, apparently a lot."

"No, I have not, I've only had a little, honestly," she slurred.

Damon laughed cockily as he sat on the chair opposite her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Did you know alcohol curbs your cravings it really helps. Like really helps. And I feel kind of numb."

"That would be because you are plastered and very intoxicated, my dear Charlie," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon?" she said sounding like a small child.

"Yes, Charlie?" he said, the corners of his mouth quirked upward.

"Why did you want Katherine out of that tomb? Did you love her? Do you still love her?"

"Why do you care? Seriously, does it matter?"

"Yes, no, I don't know, I think I do care but I don't want to care, yet, I do care about you..." Way past drunk, she collapsed back on the couch.

Damon was suddenly on his feet in front of her. "Well, this isn't the first time I've been in the presence of a completely wasted girl?"

"Damon? Come and hold me, just wrap me in your arms and take away my pain like you used to."

Damon sighed but he lay down on the sofa beside her and pulled her into his chest.

Eyes barely open, Charlie caressed his face.

"Our eyes match, imagine if we were human, Damon, we would have beautiful blue eyed babies. Perfect," she breathed.

"You're drunk."

"No, you just think I am..." she said sleepily.

Seconds later her drowsy eyes were closed and she was asleep in his arms.

Damon stared at her beautiful peaceful face. Her pale perfect skin, her long lashes, her full lips, her soft red curls. All the things which had first drew him to her and suddenly he was back in 1861.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what do you think of her relationship with Jer? Do you think Damon still loves her? And what will he remember from 1861?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here it is, hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mystic Falls, Summer 1861

"Will you stop staring at me, Damon, please," Charlotte said as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're mine," he said as he stood behind her putting his arms around her waist and kissing her back and neck.

"Behave, Damon, I am a respectable lady and I deserve to be treated like one," she giggled.

"You respectable please," he smirked as he kissed down her collar bone.

"And we are having dinner with your father and his colleagues in less than an hour; surely you don't want to look like you've been fooling around with the homeless girl you found in the woods."

He spun her around so he could see her face. "You know I don't see you like that, I love you, Charlotte. I love everything about you, even from the first day I saw you, your natural beauty, your kindness, your amazing eyes, your perfect lips..." he said as he leaned closer.

"You are smooth with your words, Mr Salvatore," she smiled seductively.

"It's my charm and dashing good looks, you ladies just can't resist me."

"You're full of it and rather obnoxious," she said, her lips almost touching his.

"Is that so?" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.

"Yes..." she tried to say between his kisses.

He slipped in his tongue deepening the kiss.

Damon pulled her down onto the bed, their lips still touching and started to loosen her corset.

Charlotte gently pushed her hands against his chest. "No, Damon, come on, your father and his respectable friends are downstairs," she laughed breathlessly.

"Being a good girl are we today, Miss Charlotte, I know you're not innocent," he smirked. He took her hand from his chest and started to play with the ring which never left her finger. "You've never told me the story behind this ring."

"It's not important, just some old family heirloom that I've unfortunately inherited. I'm stuck with it for life."

Damon didn't know why but her words seemed to have a double meaning. "You're just so secretive about your life, I just feel like you're keeping a whole part of yourself from me."

She gently caressed his cheek. "One day I will tell you, Damon, when I'm ready, when I feel you're ready, please just trust me for now."

He rolled gently, pressing her into the bed.

Slowly he drew himself up onto his elbows, so that he was looking down at her, his eyes so beautiful, staring into hers. "I will always trust you, Charlotte." He kissed across her cheek to her lips, outlining the shape of her mouth with gentle kisses before kissing her deeply.

Soon they were both breathless and he moved his mouth to her neck, giving them a chance to breathe. He brushed his lips across her throat.

"Let's skip dinner," he whispered into the hollow of her neck and his lips found hers again.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Damon watched her perfect sleeping form as he held her in his arms. He thought he'd never see her again. She'd been alive for the last 150 years – a vampire for 250 years. The whole time he'd thought she was human, gone by now.

He loved her; he used to love her so much, could he still? He gently caressed her cheek; she stirred lightly in her sleep.

Why did she not tell him what she really was? How did she manage to hide it from him for so long?

It seemed so obvious to him now, her ring, the way she often flinched when he unexpectedly pulled her close or kissed her... how she would suddenly hide her face. He even remembered the night guard saying he'd repeatedly seen her in the forest at night. Now he was a vampire, all those little things made sense, were so noticeable.

Suddenly, the front door opened making him jump. Damon instantly recognised the footsteps as Stefan's.

As Stefan entered the room Damon careful removed his arms from around Charlie and laid her gently on the couch.

"What have you done to Charlotte?" Stefan asked, his tone judging Damon.

"Don't give me those judgy eyes, Stefan, she did this to herself, a full bottle of our best scotch to herself," he said standing up.

"I bet you did something to make her do it, when there's a problem you've always played a part in it somehow."

Damon crossed the room and stood in front of Stefan, a cocky grin forming on his face. "It's amazing how well you know me brother. You really want to know what happened?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"I slept with her last night and now she's bummed, acting like it's the end of the world because I don't want to play the happy couple and shout from the roof top that I love her."

Stefan shook his head in disapproval. "You're lying there, Damon, I think you do love her."

"Please, it was just a bit of fun, Stef, I was showing her how much more equipped I am now," he smirked.

"You don't deserve her even if you do love her."

"There you go all judgy again, is it not stressful and boring being so serious 24/7? I mean, I'm depressed just watching you, bro," Damon said with a cocky grin.

"Stop changing the subject, Damon, not everything has to be a game."

"Well, I didn't play the game alone, Stef, remember, it takes two to tango."

"That's not what I meant, Damon. Stop avoiding the truth."

"What truth, Stefan? What do you all want from me? I didn't know she was alive, I didn't even though she was a vampire until two days ago, and now you want me to confess my undying love for her?"

"I don't want you to do anything, frankly, I don't care what you do, Damon, but you either decide to be with Charlie or you leave her alone. I'm tired of watching you play people, Damon, hurting people I care about."

"Is that a threat, little brother?" Damon said, now in Stefan's face.

"Don't think of it as a threat, more like words of forewarning."

"Wow, such big words from the bunny eater."

Stefan smiled half-heartedly. "You know, you can make all the jokes you want, say every witty remark possible, but you still feel for Charlotte."

Damon snorted.

"I remember the way you used to be with her, you loved her, what you had was real. And you could have that again, Damon, if you just let yourself feel, you don't have to be this cold-hearted monster. You and charlotte could have a future together, use that small amount of emotion that's buried inside and take back what Katherine took away from you."

Damon laughed sarcastically. "You know, Stef, you should be an advice columnist, 'Solve Your Vampire Angst's With Stefan Salvatore,' I think it would be a huge hit."

Stefan sighed, knowing there was no point pushing the issue any further.

"Well, thanks for the heart-to-heart, brother, but I have to be... not here," Damon smiled mockingly. He slapped Stefan on the shoulder and headed out the room.

Suddenly, Charlie groaned and her eyes began to flicker open. Stefan was instantly at her side. Charlie sat up and winced with pain. Stefan sat beside her, supporting most of her weight.

"What happened, Charlie? Why did you drink like that? I mean, you really shouldn't let him get to you."

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not just Damon, Stefan; um... it's just everything. I mean, I know I shouldn't have done that, it doesn't solve anything but I just had one drink, then I had another and another, and the more I drank the better it made me feel both emotionally and physically."

Charlie began to stand but her legs collapsed beneath her. Stefan caught her before she fell. "Charlie, you're really weak, when was the last time you fed?"

Charlie sighed. "To be honest I have no idea. With my mom gone, the note that may or may not be from Katherine, the thought of coming back to Mystic Falls, of asking you guys to help me, I've just felt so stressed and so angry, so beaten and now there's Damon... at times... at times, I sometimes think it would be easier just to die." She was now fighting back her tears.

Stefan rubbed her back soothingly. "Charlotte, do not think like that, you can't do this to yourself, you have to feed."

"Why do I? If I just took my ring off now and walked out into the sunlight would anyone actually miss me?"

"Why are you saying things like that, Charlie, of course they would, there's me, I know Elena likes you, and Jenna does, she told us you hung out with Jeremy yesterday, she said he seems to really like you... and there's Damon.

"That's exactly my point," she scoffed. Stefan looked at her totally perplexed.

"Technically, I've known you and Damon for 150 years but the whole time you thought I was dead, so really it's like I've just met you again, just like I've just met Jeremy, Elena and Jenna. No one gets to know me long enough to miss me... because I'm a vampire, a monster, I'm a nobody... who has to move on because I'm not human, because I don't age. My mom was the one person I always had, no matter where we lived, no matter what happen, I had her."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into his side. "You have us now, Charlie; we won't let you be alone. And I promise we will find Katherine and we will end her."

"You can't promise that, I mean, I can't put my problems onto you. And Damon... Damon doesn't care."

"You're not putting anything onto to us; we have just as much reason to want her dead as you do. And Damon, well, he will always just be Damon. He doesn't want to show weakness or emotion, but I know he still loves you, I saw it in the way he was holding you, the look in his eyes."

Charlie pulled out of his arms so she could see his face. "He's not the Damon I remember, Stefan, he's changed, he's so cynical and bitter... who I loved is not alive anymore."

"I agree, Damon isn't the same person he used to be, but he still cares for you. He cares for me and Elena too, and as much as he likes to deny it he cares for this whole town," Stefan said. Charlie shook her head in disbelieve.

"I'm not saying that Damon doesn't have a dark side but over the last century and a half I've seen glimpses of his humanity."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know if I could love him again, Stefan, last night was a moment of weakness, I gave in to him but it was more lust than love." She slowly got off the couch and walked to the stairs. "I know what happened in 1864 wasn't all his fault, Katherine compelled him, most of his actions weren't his own, but I'm to blame too."

Stefan was at her side again. "How was Damon choosing Katherine your fault?" he asked.

"I didn't want to compete with Katherine, I could have compelled him, won him back... but then it wouldn't have been real." She dropped her gaze from Stefan's. "I didn't just leave because I was hurt about him falling for Katherine, I left because me and Damon being together wasn't right, the way Katherine treated you both brought me back to reality, reminded me of what I really am... a monster, not human and I couldn't have had any type of future with him... without turning him and I wouldn't have done that to him, I wouldn't do that do anyone, I wouldn't want anyone to have to suffer this life," she breathed.

Stefan rubbed her arm soothingly. "I think you need to tell Damon that."

"Why? What difference will it make?"

"You're both hurt, only Damon hides his emotions behind the cynical sadistic mask he's made. I think you could be the one to change him."

Charlie sighed and sat down on the stairs.

"Maybe I'm only hoping but I really believe he cares for you." Stefan patted her shoulder. "Well, you look tired, I'm gonna get you some blood, and you are going to drink it, no more suicidal thoughts," he said his voice full of authority.

"Okay," she said weakly and she headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Charlie collapsed down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.<p>

Stefan was right, she needed to feed. She felt sick, weak, her throat burning, her skin on fire as her body ached for blood. She could feel her fangs threatening to burst through her gums.

She rolled onto her back and breathed in and out heavily, trying to push away the intense need she felt inside.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. It was a gentle knock, too weak for Stefan or Damon.

Charlie sat up swiftly. "Who is it?" she said half-heartedly.

"Um, its Elena, can I come in?"

_Elena? What did she want?_ Charlie wondered.

Several moments passed before she answered. She didn't want to talk to Elena but she didn't want to be impolite either. Elena seemed important to both Stefan and Damon. And her appearance which was eerily similar to a certain bitch seemed an obvious reason.

"Just come in," she said reluctantly.

Elena slowly opened the door and cautiously walked into the room. She hovered for a few seconds before she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Now close to her, Elena's blood instantly rushed into Charlie's nose. Charlie quickly held her breath.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie said feebly as she tried to control her desire.

"Um, Stefan has gone to get you some blood, right? He was just leaving when I got here."

"Elena, is there any point to your rambling?" Charlie said a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"He said he's worried about you, you're not dealing well with the loss of your mom, or with Damon, um, I..."

Charlie narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Why had Stefan told Elena all of her problems?

"I was just wondering if you're okay?"

"Why would my wellbeing be of any interest to you?" Charlie snapped.

"I just thought I'd..."

"You just thought you'd what? Play best friends with me as a way to suck up to Stefan and Damon? Or maybe you thought you'd try to convince yourself that you're part of the vampire world, even though you know nothing about it," Charlie said raising her voice.

"What is your problem, Charlie? Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you."

"You really want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes I do," Elena said confidently.

"You look like her, Elena. It's that simple. I mean, I don't exactly hate you, I don't know you, but your face, it's hers and that's all I see. A manipulative bitch who has both brothers wrapped under her little finger. They'd do anything for you."

Elena got off the bed. "I'm nothing like Katherine, I would never mess with both Stefan and Damon, I care for them both but I only love Stefan. And I would never make him do anything he didn't want to, or hurt him in anyway."

"You're already hurting Stefan. And one day poor Stefan, he's going to have to make a choice."

"What choice?" Elena asked, yet a part of her already knew the answer.

"To turn you or not? Charlie said with a slight smile.

Elena shook her head.

"Don't act so shocked, Elena, I mean, it's the reality of your relationship. Elena, you're already eighteen, and Stefan never will be... 5 years time, 10 years time, 30 years time, he's still going to be seventeen," she said softly.

"And what about my brother? He's obsessed with you already. If things don't work out with you and Damon are you going to turn him?" Elena shouted with anger.

Suddenly, Charlie had Elena pinned to the wall by her neck.

"I would never do that to anyone. Never. I couldn't condemn anyone to this punishment, this curse." Charlie loosened her grip on Elena's throat but she still kept her against the wall. "Being a vampire is not a gift, yeah, we have intensified senses... speed, amazing hearing, unbelievable eyesight, we can control people's minds, make them do anything we want them to but is that really worth the price we have to pay, the craving we can never control."

"I know it's not a gift, I watch, Stefan, Damon and Caroline fight it every day," Elena whispered.

"We are not immortal, Elena, not really. We can still die; it may not be as easily as you can and it happens in very different ways but we are just the same as you, we feel pain, and anger, we hurt, sometimes even more than you do. The only difference is that we don't age."

Charlie was suddenly on the bed again leaving a shocked Elena alone against the wall.

"I've never thought of it like that."

"And not ageing is a curse in itself, watching your friends and family die, having to move every few years so people don't notice, having to leave your life, your job, your home."

"I'm sorry about your mom, I really am. I lost my parents too."

"I know Jeremy told me."

"I know you don't like me but I'm here if you want to talk, if you need a woman's opinion or if you just need to escape Stefan and Damon," Elena laughed lightly.

Charlie nodded.

Elena cautiously opened the door and stepped outside the room. She turned back around when Charlie spoke.

"I know it's hard accepting the truth, but one day it's a choice you and Stefan are going to have to make."

"I know," Elena said almost inaudible and she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Despite her melt down, her many problems and her conflicted feelings about Damon Charlie slept rather well that night thanks to the fresh blood which now ran through her body, pulsing through her veins, taking its rightful place, making her feel alive and in control again.<p>

As Charlie slowly began to wake up, she felt the sun on her face coming through the gap in the curtains. She groaned, still tired but knowing it would be best to get up and face the consequences of her talk with Elena. No doubt Elena would have told Stefan. She rolled onto her other side away from the light. She blinked several times before opening her eyes fully.

Charlie screamed perfect blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Crap! You absolute jackass," she shouted as she swiftly sat up.

"Wow, you look better today, what did you have last night, bunny or squirrel?"

Charlie shook her head annoyed and shoved against his chest with her hands. "You just don't sneak into a person's bedroom like that. You could have knocked."

"Firstly, you're not a person you're dead, secondly, I could have but this way was much more amusing, and thirdly, it's not like I haven't shared a bed with you before," he smirked.

"You're so not funny. You really are an ass."

"Well, I know I'm an ass but come on I'm funny," he said with a cocky grin.

"No, what you are is a pretentious egomaniac, with no morals, no sense of shame, no inhibitions, just nothing," she said getting off the bed and heading across the room.

Suddenly, Damon was in front of her blocking the doorway.

"Well, now you've got that off your chest, Charlie, I think it's only fair I tell you that last night you said you cared for me and that if we were human we would have beautiful blue eyed children... really I think it was a hint that you want to have sex with me again," he said smugly.

She pushed passed him. "No, I have more self-control than that, and yes, Damon, I do care about you but sometimes you make it hard for me to like you."

"Ouch, I'm wounded... oh wait, nobody likes me."

"Have you ever wondered why, Damon?" Charlie said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Damon shamelessly sat beside her.

"Love and hate are both strong emotions does it matter which one you feel for me?"

Charlie lowered her eyebrows. "I wasn't talking about just me, but if you're asking, then yes, it does, Damon, love is earned through trust and friendship, hatred is caused through pain and lies."

"But doesn't human nature need both? To really know someone is to have loved and hated them in turn. Pure love doesn't exist. Hatred is a disguised form of love."

"So, basically you're saying that every person who hates you secretly loves you?" she half-laughed.

"Well, yes, I am irresistible," he said smugly.

"There you go again with the stupid comments. Can you ever just be serious?"

"I could be I just choose not to be," he smirked.

Charlie sighed deeply and flopped back onto the bed.

Damon lay on his side beside her and started tracing patterns up and down her arm. "So, my alcoholic little friend, what did you want to talk to me about last night before you drank yourself unconscious and expressed your need for me?"

Charlie rolled onto her side so they were face to face. "If you promise to answer seriously, I want to know everything. Why there were so many killings earlier this year, what happened with the tomb, the tomb vampires, the device, Anna, Pearl, Katherine..."

Damon cut her off. "How do you know all that?"

"Jeremy," she said simply.

"Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother. That's who you were hanging out with, sad-depressive-little-hormone-raging-teenage-Gilbert. Really? What is the appeal of that kid?"

"He's kind and decent and he doesn't manipulate or use you to boost his own ego."

Damon's lips turned up at the corners. "Who would do that? I mean, I don't need to use anyone to feel good about myself."

"Look, Damon, as much as I would like to sit here and argue with you all day, are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Well, I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you anything you want, if you answer me one question."

"What question?"

"Who turned you? And how do you have a sunlight ring?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who did turn Charlie?... (Also sorry if the formatting is a bit funny, I couldn't upload this in the document manager like normal, the screen kept going blank.)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4 :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"That's two questions, Damon."

"Yes, but whoever turned you most probably gave you that ring, so technically its one question," he smirked.

"Fine, if I answer will you answer my questions?"

"Yes," he smiled with a cocky grin.

Charlie sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I've never known. I just woke up and I had this ring."

Damon was suddenly sat beside her. "You're lying."

"Look, Damon, what does it matter?"

"Just tell me, Charlie," he urged.

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you, I guess you have a right to know."

She got off the bed and sat on an armchair in the corner of the room, her back to Damon. "My story begins in the summer of 1764, in Paris, France. My family was wealthy, prosperous; we lived the high society life. My father Eugene Dubois like my grandfather and my great-grandfather before him was a much respected man. He was a professor, and although I was a woman, he made sure I was very well educated."

"So, you're French and well educated, very hot and sexy, mademoiselle," he smirked.

"Damon, you asked me to tell you, please take this seriously."

"Sorry, mademoiselle, I'll be on my best behaviour."

Charlie sighed deeply but continued. "My mother like my father came from a wealthy family and my father enjoyed showing off our impressive status. We lived frivolous and luxurious lives oblivious to the wars and political problems which were destroying the lives of so many around us. We lived in a beautiful grand estate with many people working for us. My father made sure me and my mother were well looked after. I was spoilt, elaborate dresses, my own handmaiden to wait on my every hand and foot. And as my father's only daughter, beautiful, sophisticated and now sixteen, I was sought after by many noble young men."

"Beautiful and sophisticated, you have a high opinion of yourself," Damon said with a cocky grin.

"Damon, do you want to know my story or not?"

"Just ignore my comments, I can't control myself."

"Just after my 16th birthday I was introduced to Jean-Paul Boucher, the son of one of my father's esteemed colleagues. A few days after our meeting, he proposed. The night I died... was the night before my wedding..."

* * *

><p>France, 1764<p>

Charlotte suddenly sat up in her bed. Smoke! She could smell smoke. And the house was so quiet. She sat in silence listening, there wasn't a sound. Surely, there should have been staff preparing for her wedding tomorrow. What was going on?

She got out of bed, picked up her long white night gown and crossed the room. She quietly opened the door but before she could investigate she was stopped by her Handmaiden Marie.

"What are you doing, Mademoiselle Charlotta?" she asked whilst directing her back into her room.

"I can smell smoke, Marie, is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, Miss, you just concentrate on being well rested for your big day tomorrow," she said brushing aside her question.

Charlotte reluctantly sat down on her bed. "What is going on, Marie, where is my mother and father?"

"Your father is taking care of the problem and your mother is in her room sleeping as you should be." Marie sat on the bed beside her and began brushing Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte pushed her away. "I can't sleep. Why is it so quiet? Where is all the staff? I am getting married tomorrow."

"Don't fret, miss, everything will be fine."

Suddenly, her mother ran into the room screaming. "It's terrible, Darling, the stables are on fire, your father went out when he smelt the smoke, nothing is left. The stable boy and all our horses are dead. But the strange thing is the boy was covered in bite wounds."

Charlotte ran to her mother's side and hugged her. "Mama, who could have done this? It's just awful. And Papa? Where is Papa now? Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Charlotte, but evil has possessed our property tonight. Your father went to get help, but I'm worried, he's been gone too long." She pulled out of Charlotte's arms. "Right, Charlotta, get dressed, and put a few things into a small suitcase, we have to get out of here."

"Don't you think you're over reacting, Madam Violette, the fire was an accident and an animal most probably attacked the stable boy?"

"No, I do not think I am over reacting, Marie, and how dare you speak to me like that. It is not your place to tell me what to do. This fire was not an accident, someone is out to get us, my husband is missing and I want my daughter safely out of here." She pulled a dress from the closet. "Put this on Charlotte for me please. And where is the rest of our staff?"

Suddenly, Marie was in front of Violette and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You will not leave this house, you will not panic."

"I will not leave, I will not panic," her mother repeated in a trancelike state.

"What are you doing to her?" Charlotte shouted.

"Tell your daughter to stay and that everything is fine."

"I will tell her to stay, everything is fine."

"Good," Marie said as she let go of her.

Before anyone could stop her, Charlotte ran as fast as she could out of the room. She kept on running and running, her heart pounding, her lungs struggling for air but she didn't stop.

When, she reached the top of the staircase, she was frozen with fear. Dead bodies littered the hall below, all of them bleeding from the neck. Her eyes then found one body in particular, her father. She dropped down onto her knees.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and held their wrist to her mouth. Blood. She tasted blood. The rusty liquid filled her mouth, she felt sick. She tried to fight them off, kicking and screaming but it was no use, whoever held her was too strong. She tried to spit the blood out but it still trickled down her throat.

Abruptly, the arm was gone from her face but she felt warm breath just below her ear and strong hands gripped her neck. "Say goodbye to your perfect spoilt brat life, Miss Charlotta, we have such big plans you..."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Damon was suddenly beside her. "So, your handmaiden Marie, turned you, and killed your family, all your staff, started the fire?

"Uh huh, she started the fire as a distraction while she fed on and murdered all the staff and when my father went for help he was killed."

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Damon said and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your problem."

"I know how it feels to lose the people you love, to have your life taken, and I may act like I have no humanity left but it's in there somewhere," he said with a slight smile.

Charlie gentle traced her fingertips across his cheek. "I really thought my Damon was gone, then you surprise me."

"Don't get too used to it, I can snap just like that," he said with a cocky grin.

"I don't doubt that," she laughed lightly.

Damon pulled out of the embrace. "So, back to your story, was Marie a vampire the whole time she was with your family?"

"Um, no, she'd been with us since I was a child, and she'd aged, so, I don't really know when she was turned."

"Wait a second, your mother, she was a vampire, did she turn her too? And Marie, where is she now?" Damon asked curious.

"Yeah, Marie turned my mom, and um, Marie, she's dead now."

"Dead, did you kill her?"

"No, I didn't, but there is one thing you haven't realised yet, Damon, if Marie was in my room with me, who killed my dad and most of the others? There's a lot more to the story..."

* * *

><p>France, 1764<p>

Charlotte suddenly shot up in bed. She was panting heavily and covered in sweat. What a horrible nightmare. It was still dark out, what time was it? Disorientated she anxiously looked around the room.

Marie was instantly at her side. "Welcome, Back, Miss Charlotta, how do you feel? You look beautiful."

Charlotte looked down at herself; she was wearing a beautiful burgundy gown, it wasn't her own. Her father had always forbidden red. Her long crimson hair was in perfect ringlets. She looked back up at Marie and realised Marie's dark hair which had always been in a bun was now stunning and curled down her back and she too was wearing a beautiful gown.

"Welcome back? Marie, what's going on, why am I dressed this way, why are you out of uniform?" she demanded.

"Isn't this a turn of events, miss, I am now your master," she laughed darkly.

"Marie, you're scaring me, where are my parents?" She started to get out of bed but she suddenly caught the scent of something... something warm and desirable... this smell... it made her throat burn, ache... this dry ache was all she could think about, and the more she thought about it, the more it hurt.

Her hand flew up to cup her throat, like she could repress the pain from the outside. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her head hurt, her eyes stung, her gums, something was in her gums, she felt like her mouth was going to explode, what was wrong with her?

"It's the blood; your body wants it and it will continue to cause you pain until you get it," Marie said darkly.

"Blood, what are you going on about?" Blood? Blood... It had been everywhere, all those dead people... her father, she did something to her mother, where was she?

Suddenly, Charlotte had Marie pinned to the floor by her neck. It was like her body had acted on its own, how did she move so fast? "You killed all those people, you killed my father, and my mother... you brainwashed her, you made her say what you wanted her too, you've done something to me too," Charlotte shouted frantically.

In an instant, Marie was out of her hold and had Charlotte against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, girl, you can't win me, I'm older, you're weak and new, you haven't even fed yet..."

Marie was interrupted by the most compelling and intoxicating voice Charlotte had ever heard. "Let go of her, Marie, it's my turn," the voice threatened and a dark figure stepped into the room...

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up at Damon. "This was the first time I ever saw her..."<p>

* * *

><p>Marie groaned but stepped away from Charlotte.<p>

Suddenly, the figure was in front of them. She was breathtaking. Perfect dark brown curls, beautiful olive skin, chestnut eyes... yet, her beauty didn't hide the dark smile which covered her face.

She grabbed Marie by the shoulders. "Thank you, Marie, you have served me well but sadly, I am done with you," the woman said with a malicious smile.

Before Charlotte had time to realise what the woman was doing, Marie's body lay crumpled and lifeless on the floor, a stake through her chest.

Charlotte sat huddled in the corner of the room. Her arms wrapped around her legs, breathing in and out heavily.

Suddenly, the woman was in front of her. "Don't be afraid, we are going to be great friends," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Charlotte tried to move but the girl effortlessly pushed her back to the floor.

"You killed her," Charlotte whispered.

"It had to be done, I only turned her a few weeks ago, made her to start the fire tonight, turn you but she's done her job now, we don't need her, but you and I, we are going to have so much fun together. And just between you and me, I killed your father, you're a beautiful, powerful young woman, you don't need men controlling you, and now you can control them and you will be young forever..." she smiled callously and the way she said "control" seemed to have a double meaning.

"What? How could you... get away from me?" She tried to push her away but it was useless, she was too strong. "My mother, where is she? Have you killed her too?"

"No, no, no, your mother is too valuable, too beautiful, don't fret, she is just like us now."

Suddenly, her mother landed on the floor just inside the doorway, her mouth covered in blood. Two women, one around her own age and the other in her mid thirties appeared behind her.

"Charlotta, this is Annabelle and her mother Pearl, they are great friends of mine. You, me and Annabelle are going to be best friends. And Pearl and Violette are going to look after us. We are going to be one big happy family, always young, always beautiful, unstoppable, breaking the hearts of men everywhere," she laughed darkly.

Charlotte was too afraid to speak. She had never been so frightened. Always young, always beautiful, the speed that they moved, blood, the pain she felt inside her body now, was this woman telling her that they were vampires? Her and her mother now too? She'd heard the stories of the demons of the night, the bloodsuckers, feeding on the living to stay alive but that's what they were stories. But the ache in the throat, her gums, her whole body, everything that had happened tonight was convincing her otherwise.

The woman swiftly grabbed her hand and when Charlotte looked down, a beautiful blue ring was on her middle finger. "This is yours, the stone is called lapis lazuli, you must never remove it. We all have one, your mother too. Without it we would burn in the sun, die. You are very lucky to have one, I don't give them to just anyone." She gently put a strand of Charlotte's hair behind her ear. "Now, there is only one last thing to do."

Charlotte then realised that the older woman Pearl was no longer in the room. And suddenly she smelt it again. The rusty delicious smell which made her whole body ache. She wanted it.

Pearl appeared in the room again this time with a man, she realised it was Jean-Paul... her fiancé... he was bleeding from the neck... Charlie found herself drawn to it.

Without realising Charlotte was now inches from him. She moved closer and closer to his wound. The warm red liquid ran down his throat. She wanted to taste it. She suddenly shook her head. What was she doing? Taste blood? But it smelt so amazing... she abruptly felt something break through her gums, the skin around her eyes tightened... she didn't want the blood, she needed it...

"Charlotta, your face," Jean-Paul gasped.

She inched closer.

"Do it," the beautiful woman urged. "Do it and you can be young forever, be powerful, have everything you want."

"Please, Charlotta, I love you, don't do this, I beg you..."

Charlotte grabbed his shoulders stopping his words. "I'm so sorry, but I'm so hungry." All of a sudden her fangs effortlessly dug themselves into his neck. His mouth opened but let out a silent scream. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but the warm liquid as if filled her mouth, her body, her veins, it felt so right... so amazing, so natural. As she drank, she heard, the beautiful woman cackle with pleasure. And seconds later she was holding his limp body in her arms.

Suddenly, realising what she had done, Charlotte dropped his body and fell to the ground.

The woman was instantly at her side. "Don't worry, it gets easier. Actually, it's fun." She wiped Charlotte's mouth gently with her sleeve. "Welcome to the family, Charlotte, I'm Katherine."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Damon grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and shook her. "You're lying."

She abruptly pushed him back. "Get off me, Damon. And no, why would I lie. It's the reason why I hate her so much, my family was rich and successful, she wanted that, she wanted me and my mother for our beauty, she wanted us to be just like her. Everything was a game. She killed my dad, the hundreds of people who worked for us, and when she was done she set my whole house, the grounds, everything on fire to cover her tracks. No one ever knew what really happened to the Dubois family, we were all declared dead in the fire."

Charlie crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Damon was suddenly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't expect that, now I know why you hate her so much and why you suspected it was Katherine who killed your mother." Damon sat beside her. "I'm in shock, Charlie, honestly I am. That bitch gets around doesn't she?"

Charlie sighed. "Why did you think I would make that up, Damon? Did you not want to believe it was her, do you still love her?"

"No, I don't love her," Damon snapped. "When she came back she chose Stefan."

"What?"

"When she came back a few months ago, she said she'd never loved me, it's always been Stefan. Just like Elena chose Stefan. But anyway what do I care. He can have both doppelganger bitches."

"You don't always have to play the tough guy, Damon. It's okay to show emotion, weakness, to be upset."

"What's there to be upset about?" Damon scoffed.

"Katherine. You loved her and she didn't love you. And I mean, you died for her..."

"The past is the past, Charlie; I don't have a magic wand to change it. And why would I want to? I'm a vampire, I'm awesome, I'm the eternal stud. Why are you so bothered about the past? About Katherine? So, she turned you. So, she's killed your parents. But if it wasn't for Katherine you would be dead by now, you would have married that pompous Jean-Paul, had his little brats, been a boring rich snob, grown old, but because of her you have been strong and beautiful for 250 years."

Suddenly, Charlie slapped Damon's face.

"You have no idea what my life was like before I met you. I may choose to live off animals now but when I was with Katherine... let's just say I've done things I'm not proud of." Charlie was suddenly on her feet, pacing the room. "I spent almost 100 years trying to get away from her, but she was so much older than me and hence so much stronger. I hated what she made me do but I had no choice... and my body craved the blood."

"You're a vampire, Charlie; you're supposed to crave blood."

"You just don't get it, Damon. My life for almost 100 years was a game. Playing with the minds of kind young men, pretending we were hurt or lost, asking for their help, and these poor men unaware of what we were, came to our aid. They thought they were helping five feeble young women, but in helping us they came to their deaths. She would make us feed on them... kill them... I know I'm not that person now but I can never take back what I did," she whispered.

Damon gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Charlie, I'll admit over the years I've killed for fun, I'm not going to lie to you, but since I've came back to Mystic Falls I've wanted to protect the people here, I've wanted to be accepted and frankly, I have no idea why, I must be insane."

Charlie tried to fight his grip but he only held on tighter. "Listen to me, Charlie, you haven't seen me for 150 years and I know you think I'm a cocky arrogant git, which I am, but you have no idea what I used to be like."

"I can imagine, Damon, you have darkness in your eyes, you're so bitter, so smug and you're just not the Damon I remember." Charlie stepped closer, their faces inches apart. "But deep down, you're a very lonely and unhappy man and you use humour and sarcasm to mask your pain. I remember when you were human, how your father never accepted you for who you were and how he reprimanded you for your actions and choices. He didn't approve of you choosing me either."

Damon snorted.

"You use this dark sense of humour and sarcasm as a way to compensate for your loneliness, acting like you don't need anybody and pretending you're happier on your own but deep down inside you know that you're not, you just refuse to admit it."

Damon clapped sarcastically. "Thank you, Dr. Charlie, for your brilliant psychoanalysis but now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?"

"How did you escape from Katherine?"

Charlie sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room. Damon followed and sat beside her.

"Katherine told us all of our strengths and weaknesses from the very beginning; I knew the only way to kill us completely was a stake to the heart but I would never be able to defeat her. I knew my only option was vervain. It took me years to find it but in early 1861 I was successful, after 100 years I had finally found a way to escape." Charlie took a deep breath. "I knew she was too strong for me to stab her with it myself, so I came up with a plan. It was my day to hunt, which made it so easy. I compelled the man to drink it; I'd never seen the effect of vervain for myself before, but as soon as she bit into him she collapsed, her body crumpled to the floor, I couldn't believe it had actually worked. Me and my mom didn't wait one second, we ran and ran and found ourselves at the harbour. We got on the first boat to America, a new world for our new life."

"And that's when I found you?"

"Yes, we landed in Virginia. We wandered for days, trying to find shelter, food, but there was nothing but land. We found ourselves in some woods and that's when I smelt blood but it wasn't human. I followed the smell and saw a rabbit. I was so hungry and before I had time to think about it I'd drained the rabbit dry. But amazingly I felt instantly better. I ate another rabbit, then another, my mother did the same and we realised this quenched our thirst, we could live off the animals, we didn't have to be monsters."

Charlie suddenly dropped her gaze from Damon's.

"Once fed, we continued through the woods and that's when we heard voices, human voices. The first we'd heard in days. This was our chance, a chance to gain back our humanity, to be taken in, to make a life in America. We lay on the ground and pretended to be hurt, it was easy we were covered in dirt and blood, we'd played this trick a thousand times before with Katherine... but this time we weren't doing it to kill, we wanted a home."

Charlie's voice was barely a whisper now. "As soon as you saw us you were at our sides, you crouched down beside me and gently titled my face up. You looked at me and when I saw the compassion and concern in your amazing eyes I... I knew I loved you. I wanted you... and you were right, Damon, you have had me from the day you found me."

"I'm not that person anymore, Charlie."

"Why aren't you, because you tell yourself you're not him, because you tell yourself you don't care?"

"I'm just a dick, Charlie."

"Katherine didn't come to Mystic Falls for you and Stefan; she came to find me, you and Stefan were a bonus you became a game. She saw how much I loved you and you loved me and she hoped if she took you away from me that I would go back to her but she then became so obsessed with you both I wasn't a priority anymore. When I left, I never stopped loving you, Damon; I'm not going to deny that. And I've felt guilty about leaving you for the last 150 years, I left you because I didn't want to turn you and I didn't want to stay and watch her destroy you..."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, I don't know what for in particular but I'm just sorry for everything that's happened. I know I'm not who I used to be but I care for you, Charlie, I still do..."

Charlie wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Damon; I know that wasn't easy for you to say. I thought you had no humanity left but there is something inside of you that cares. You're not as snarky and arrogant as you like to think," she said lightly.

Damon inched closer to her, a smug but sexy grin spreading across his face. His lips found Charlie's and she didn't fight him off. His mouth skimmed her throat, and then moved to her bare shoulder. He eased the strap of her tank top down and brushed his mouth lower along her arm. Right then, Charlie wanted to be as close to him as she could. She needed him.

She crawled across him, straddling his lap. She slid her hands up his perfect chest before kissing him again. His arms circled her waist, locking her against him.

She ran her hands under his shirt.

"You sure you want to do this again," he murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I want you, no, I need you, Damon, I'll deal with the consequences later..." she breathed heavily and her lips found his again...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, let me know what you think :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here it is :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After several hours of making love, Charlie now asleep was curled up against Damon's side. He had one hand around her resting lightly on her back, the other gently stroking her hair.

The last few days had brought back so many memories, made him realise so much about himself. Over the last year he'd managed to find some of his humanity whenever he was around Elena but she belonged to Stefan she wasn't his, plus, most of the time she hated his guts, and rightly so after everything he'd done to her.

Charlie, well, she probably hated him too, but... in a different way... a good way if that was even possible. She was a vampire and she was his, this she'd even admitted. He could annoy her, wind her up, make her want to kill him, and he knew if he really did piss her off she would try, yet, he'd bet anything she'd still forgive him.

She'd only been back three days, and yet, she already had some sort of power over him. She made him feel different, he wanted her and as much as he wanted to deny it she made him feel happy... secure, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He gently stroked her cheek, why had he ever taken these moments for granted. Just lying next to her, watching her sleep, her face so peaceful, so beautiful, so perfect... He looked at the ring on the middle finger of her right hand, exactly where it had been 150 years ago... when he'd had no idea who she was... naive and human and yet, he'd always wanted to be with her...

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, 1861<p>

Charlotte sat on a bench in the courtyard of the Salvatore boarding house. She smiled to herself as she admired the beautiful view, the many acres of land, the spectacular house and she couldn't believe her luck.

Yesterday they'd been wandering through the woods, dirty, wearing rags, their hair mattered, their faces covered with blood and only a week before that had they escaped from Katherine.

Now here she was, sitting in this amazing courtyard wearing a beautiful dress, her hair washed and curled, she had her own room and she was being cared for just like she had 100 years ago when she was the daughter of a respected French professor.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Thinking about her father left a lump in her throat, made her still heart ache.

He'd been dead for almost 100 years, she'd been a vampire for almost 100 years, she'd spent a century with Katherine... murdering, taking innocent life... but now she was free, she would feel the pain, the guilt of what she'd done for the rest of her existence, however long that may be, but here in America was the start of her new life, she was going to change what she was.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching. She quickly wiped her eyes and face removing all traces of her tears.

When she looked up Damon Salvatore with his dark curls, sexy smile and beautiful blue eyes stood before her.

"Good evening, Miss Dubois, I hope you are feeling better." He nodded to the bench beside her. "May I sit?"

She smiled back. "I'm very well thank you, Mr. Salvatore, and yes, please join me."

He sat beside her, his face held a gentle smile. His face was so perfect, sexy but at the same time held compassion. She found herself drawn to his lips; she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She quickly looked away.

"I hope we have made you feel welcome, how are you liking America?"

"You have made us very welcome, Mr. Salvatore; you have no idea how much your hospitality means to us. You have been very gracious. And America, well, it is the new world, very different from France but I think I am going to like it here."

"I hope you do. I've spoken to my father and he said you and your mother are welcome to stay as long as you need, it was dreadful what happened to you, losing your father, your house, all your possessions in a fire..." He suddenly looked down at his hands. "I'm here if you need anything, Miss Dubois, don't be afraid to ask."

She gently placed her hand on his. "Thank you, I am so grateful, I just need a friend, Mr Salvatore, that's all I want, talking like this... it's so nice to hear a normal human voice."

"Well, if we are to be friends, Miss Dubois, you can start by calling me Damon," he smiled, his lips curved slightly higher on the right.

Charlotte found him breathtaking. Why was she so attracted to this human boy?

She laughed lightly despite herself. "Well, Damon, thank you, and you can call me Charlotte. You have been so kind, giving us shelter, clothes, food..." She sighed, her voice barely a whisper now. "You don't even know us and yet, you are treating us so well."

Damon took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "You and your mother need our help, Charlotte, and I want to treat you well, and if you don't mind me saying, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire 18 years of life."

Charlotte suddenly pulled her hand from his. 18 years... how could she be so selfish as to let this innocent young man fall for her? They could never be together. Yet, a part of her was glad he was attracted to her too. Was it really possible to want someone, to love them after knowing them only one day?

"Are you okay, Miss, did I say something wrong?" Damon said concern obvious in this voice.

"No, no, I'm flattered, and you, I've never been so attracted to any man in my life as I am to you... but this, I mean, um, this is not right," she whispered.

"I know, we've just met, Charlotte, but you can't say it's not right, I'm 18, you're 16, there's nothing wrong with that, you're from money, I'm from money, and I know you've lost everything, but I can look after you, your mother too."

Charlotte shook her head. "Damon... you don't know what you're saying, I, I think it's best if me and my mother leave." She stood up.

She began to walk away when Damon grabbed her wrist pulling her too him. "Please don't leave, I don't want you to."

Before charlotte had time to react, he pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and inviting. His lips felt so perfect against hers, gentle, but passionate no man had ever kissed her this way before.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as she kissed him back. He gently held her back holding her to him.

The more she kissed him the more she wanted him... Being this close to him... his blood... she didn't have time to stop it, her eyes darkened, became blood shot, her fangs extended waiting to touch the soft skin which covered his neck.

She quickly turned away from him, breathing in and out heavily. She could get through this, she could resist temptation, she wouldn't hurt him. She pushed against her desire, breathing in the fresh night air. She felt her fangs retract, her eyes relaxed. She'd done it; she'd fought the monster inside of her.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry," Damon said as he gently touched her shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that, it was very rude of me." Damon meant it; he didn't want to hurt her.

"No, no, I kissed you too, it was actually me who lost control..." she said dropping her gaze from his.

Damon gently touched her chin, tilting her face up. "Don't be ashamed, Miss, I like you too and I'm here for you remember," he said softly.

Charlotte nodded still slightly dazed from her need for his blood. She sat back on the bench.

Damon cautiously sat beside her. "Please, tell me what I can do for you?"

Charlotte blinked back her tears. "Could you just hold me?" she whispered.

Damon wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest.

Charlotte was so confused, so angry, it wasn't fair, if she was human it would have been so easy to make a life with him, but she wasn't she didn't age, she had to fight the need for blood and this poor boy he had no idea what she was, he just saw a beautiful vulnerable girl who he wanted to love and protect. And yet, here in his arms she did feel safe.

Damon rubbed her back soothingly. He would prove to this girl that they were right for each other. He would look after her, make her happy again. In just a day, she had changed his life...

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Damon laughed out loud; she'd wanted his blood the first time they'd kissed. She said she'd lost control. And he was just a stupid human, he had no idea.

Charlie stretched, her eyes blinking a few times before they opened.

"What are you laughing at?" she said groggily and she lay her head on his chest.

He automatically put his arms around her. "You and our first kiss," he smirked. "You basically wanted to drain me dry."

"What a lovely way to put it," she laughed despite herself. "I didn't though," she said simply. "I would never have hurt you, I loved you and I still do even when you're a complete dick."

Damon met her gaze with a faint smile. "I've always loved you, Charlie, back then I wanted to protect you, care for you but for the last 150 years, I've taught myself not to feel. And you've been back for three days and you've already brought back some of my humanity."

She gently caressed his face. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He rolled pressing her into the bed. "Hmm, I'll let you know," he laughed and his lips found hers. She felt his tongue in her mouth and she grabbed his hair pulling him to her. He caressed her curves, her bare skin, while she traced his perfect muscles...

Suddenly, Charlie pushed him off of her. "Where does this leave us, Damon? I mean, are we together now? Or is this just a bit of fun for you?" she said her eyes glaring.

Damon sat up and put his hands behind his head. "Charlie, cut me some slack, I haven't exactly been the most caring person for the last century and a half but we'll not see other people if that's what you want, I promise not to play with any sorority girls," he said raising his eyebrow smugly.

She sighed. "I guess that's a start."

He put his arms around her. "I'll never be the Damon you remember; he was human, innocent, naive. Now, I'm just an ass, I'm a dick, I'm selfish, I'm arrogant, but I am sexy and very desirable," he said with a smug grin.

She pulled out of his arms. "You forgot glib, conceited and rather vain," she smiled sarcastically.

"That I am but come on you've got to love this body," he said smugly.

"Do I really? Because I think sexy is overrated," she said her lips almost touching his.

"Well, then there is something seriously wrong with you," he grinned sarcastically.

He suddenly pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She traced her hands up and down his perfect chest. "Hmm, maybe your body isn't too bad," she giggled.

She kissed down his neck, his shoulder, his chest... Suddenly, he threw her back onto the bed. He was taking control.

Their breathing was now wild and heavy but they didn't stop. She knotted her fingers in his hair, holding herself closer to him.

"Are we ever going to get dressed today?" she murmured against his lips."

"No, Miss Charlotte, you are not going anywhere, you are all mine today," he said smugly.

"Just for today?" she asked kissing his bare shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows and his lips pulled into his cocky smile, the smile she loved, which always went slightly higher on the right. "Are you sure you can deal with this much fun and excitement every day?

She kissed down his chest just stopping shy of his crotch. "I'm a big girl, Damon, I'm sure I can handle you."

Charlie opened her eyes to find the bed beside her empty. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Classic Damon, he'd left her already.

"You awake, sleepy head?" Damon said, making her jump.

She opened her eyes to find him lying beside her. "Did you miss me?"

"Do you find it amusing sneaking up on me like that? I know we can move fast but you could at least give me some kind of warning," she huffed sounding like a small child.

"A warning like this?" he said smugly before he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Do you forgive me now?"

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know," she teased.

"She's learning, I love a girl who likes to play my type of games," he laughed. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her back and pressing his lips against hers.

Charlie gently pushed him back. "No, Damon, you're the one who has some things to learn, I'm 100 years older than you remember," she said smugly as she got off the bed.

Suddenly, he pushed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. "What do I need to learn, are you going to teach me?" he grinned.

She gently trailed her fingertips down his chest. "Hmm, you're so young, where to start. You're so far behind me," she giggled. She pushed him away from her. "I'll get back to you," she grinned sarcastically.

She sat on the couch and he followed. He took her hands in his.

Charlie looked down at their hands and sighed. "This is still so weird," she breathed. "It's been 150 years, so much has happened... but this morning has been..."

"Amazing, sexy, hot, the best sex of your life?" he finished. He flashed his cocky smile.

"You really love boosting that already extremely large ego of yours don't you?" she laughed lightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so desirable and you couldn't keep your hands off me," he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

"Actually, it was you who came into my room this morning and you kissed me first," she smiled.

"Now don't go splitting hairs, I haven't made love on my own all morning," he said sarcastically.

Charlie smiled lightly. Damon leaned forward to kiss her but she pushed him back. Her face was suddenly serious.

"You never did answer my questions, Damon."

"Do you really want to know the truth, Charlie; the answers will only make you mad at me?"

She sighed. "I guess you're right, I don't want to spoil this perfect day." She lightly kissed him. "But don't think you're off the hook, I do want those answers sometime soon."

Damon was suddenly on his feet. "Well, I feel like some alcohol and human food, why don't we go hang out at The Grill. Get out of the house before Stefan and Elena get back from school?"

Charlie smiled. "I like that idea but remember I'm only sixteen, you'll have to buy my drinks for me," she laughed.

He grabbed her hands pulling her up beside him. "I am such a terrible boyfriend, you should not be drinking you're too young, when I said alcohol I meant soda."

"Uh huh, but that's not the only reason that makes you a bad boyfriend, I couldn't possible mention them all, there are far too many," she said sarcastically. "But I did like the boyfriend part."

"You mean I'm dating a beautiful tiny red-headed demon?" he said his mouth forming a cocky grin.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Well, I'm dating a psychotic, egotistical ass, but for some strange reason which I will never understand I kinda like him," she said biting her lip seductively.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," he smiled sarcastically. "Now, let's go take a shower," he said raising his eyebrows smugly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later Charlie and Damon were finally ready, and at The Grill. They walked into the busy room hand in hand and all eyes were on them.<p>

"Why is everyone staring?" Charlie whispered.

"Well, you're new here, you look kind and innocent, you're beautiful and young, and well, I'm a dick, so they're probably wondering why the hell you're with me."

"That's a good point, why am I with you?" she teased.

"So, I can do this," he said smugly before he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"No, that's not the reason," she giggled.

"You are so funny," he said sarcastically. "Go, sit, I'll order. Is a beer and burger okay or are you too posh for that being a sophisticated upper class woman?" he said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed. "No, that's fine; I'll go find us a table." She kissed him lightly before crossing the room.

She found an empty table in the far corner and sat down. She smiled to herself as she watched Damon at the bar. He sure did love himself.

It was so surreal being with him again. Even though, he was a vampire now and he was a lot more cocky and arrogant than he used to be, he still seemed more relaxed, more himself than he was when he was human.

She was reminiscing to herself when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find Jeremy's Aunt Jenna smiling at her.

"Hi, Charlie, how are you? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"I'm good, thanks, yeah, sorry; I've had some things to deal with. Is Jeremy okay?"

"Jeremy's fine, I think he wants to see you though." She paused for several moments. "Um, I couldn't help but notice you came in holding hands with Damon." Her tone showed she obviously disapproved.

"Um, yeah, we are kind of together," Charlie smiled lightly.

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Only a few and we've known each other a long time, our parents knew each other." After 250 years of being a vampire Charlie was used to lying to humans, or in this case stretching the truth... a lot.

"I see, well, just be careful, Damon is... well, he's Damon."

"I know exactly what you mean," Charlie laughed mostly to herself.

Suddenly, a hot guy who looked maybe thirty came up behind Jenna and put his arms around her.

He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding towards Charlie.

"She's a friend of Jeremy and um, she's Damon's girlfriend," Jenna said once again with disapproval in her voice.

"Damon's girlfriend? I hope you know what you're in for," the man laughed.

"I've known him a long time, you get used to him."

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that sleazebag," Jenna said crossing her arms across her chest. Charlie wondered what Damon had done to make her hate him so much. She made a mental note to ask him... yet; did she actually want to know?

Suddenly, Damon was beside Charlie placing two bottles of beer on the table. "Who's a sleazebag?" Damon grinned as he sat on the chair beside Charlie. "You couldn't possibly be talking about me as Jenna always speaks so highly of me," he said smugly, putting his arm around Charlie.

"Of course, I'm your number one fan," Jenna said mockingly.

The man gently squeezed Jenna's shoulders a light smile on his face.

Damon's face held his cocky smile. "So, Rick, I see you've met my girl."

"Not officially," he said extending his hand for Charlie to shake. "I'm Alaric Saltzman; I'm the History teacher at the high school. Will you be joining us?"

Charlie took his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Dubois and I'm not sure yet, things are bit... well all over the place, my mom has recently passed away, and I just came to visit Stefan and Damon, so I don't know how long I'm going to be in town."

"I'm very sorry about your mother," he said sincerely. "But just let me know if you do decide to stay in town, I'll help you enrol, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm sixteen..."

Suddenly, Alaric noticed the ring on her middle finger. "What a beautiful ring," he smiled but something about his expression seemed wrong.

"Thank you," Charlie said warily. Did he know what she was? Did he know what Damon was?

Jenna looked at her watch and tugged on Alaric's sleeve. "Um, we have to go, I need to be back for Jer," she said breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Okay, you go wait in the car, I just need a quick word with Damon, I'll be there in a minute."

Jenna kissed his cheek. "Okay, but be quick." She smiled at Charlie. "It was nice seeing you again, Charlie." She turned to Damon giving him a black look. "Don't get hit by a bus, Damon... or do," she grinned sarcastically before she turned on her heel and headed across the room.

Once Jenna was out of sight, Alaric grabbed a chair and sat beside them. "Another vampire girlfriend, I thought there was just Katherine?"

"So, did I until three days ago, I thought little redhead here was human, I hadn't seen her for 150 years."

"So, why come back now?"

"My mother, I wasn't lying when I said she's just died, actually she was murdered..."

"And we're pretty sure it was Katherine who killed her," Damon finished for her.

Alaric was about to speak when Charlie cut him off. "Wait a minute; how the hell do you know about the vampires?" Charlie demanded. "Jeremy said Jenna has no idea, how ironic is it that her boyfriend's acting like he's some kind of expert."

"It's complicated I'll let Damon explain it to you," Alaric said brushing her question off and getting up from his chair.

Charlie noticed the bitterness in his voice. What had Damon done to piss off Alaric? "So that's another one to add to my list of unanswered questions," she huffed.

"Well, I better get going, Jenna can get a little bad tempered at times and it looks like you two need some alone time to talk." He started to walk away but after a few steps he turned back to face them. "Speaking of Jeremy, don't hurt him, Charlie, he's been through enough this past year."

Before Charlie could say anything he was already walking away.

Damon and Charlie sat in silence for several moments. Charlie was staring down at her hands; Damon was the first to speak.

"Please just tell me what you're thinking or what you want to say to me and get it over with."

"I'm fine," she said flatly as she continued to twist her ring on her finger.

"You're obviously mad at me, just get it off your chest, spit it out, I'm all ears," he said with a slight grin.

"I don't want to fight here, Damon, and I can see that stupid smirk on your face. It's just a joke to you isn't it?"

"How can it be a joke? I don't even know what's wrong with you, but something certainly has your panties in a twist," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Charlie was on her feet. "I'm gonna go to the rest room, I just need a couple of minutes away from you."

Charlie stormed across the room and shoved through the bathroom door. She leaned against the sink breathing in and out heavily. Why did she let him get to her? Yet, why did so many people hate him? What had he done to make the whole town dislike him so much?

Charlie splashed her face lightly with cool water.

She heard the door open and looked up to see a petite dark-skinned girl walk into the room. "You okay?" she asked Charlie. "You look stressed."

"Don't worry about it? Just boyfriend troubles."

"You mean Damon Salvatore troubles. I saw you with him. That guy is dangerous and more trouble than he's worth," she said bitterly. So, this girl didn't like him either.

"You're telling me, he drives me insane, I haven't seen him for years." She sighed deeply. "He's so different than he used to be."

"You've known Damon Salvatore for years?" The girl's expression changed... she looked worried... scared even.

"Yeah, I have," Charlie said warily.

Suddenly, without any warning the girl grabbed Charlie's arm.

"What are you doing?" Charlie demanded. "Get off me."

Fear spread across the girl's face. "I knew it, you're one of them."

Abruptly, Charlie grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "Elena and Jeremy, that teacher and now you, does everyone know about the vampires in this stupid town? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett," she whispered as Charlie held her by the neck.

"Bennett? You've got to be kidding me. You're a witch aren't you?" Charlie laughed cynically. "I should've known the Bennett witches are still in Mystic Falls."

"Yes, I'm a witch and I'll cause you pain with my mind," Bonnie threatened.

Charlie snorted. "I'm 263 years old, Bonnie, that won't work on me." She let go of Bonnie's throat and swiftly headed to the door. "Anyway, I won't hurt you, I don't feed on people."

Bonnie leaned back against the wall for support. She rubbed her neck. "Wait a second you're older than Damon and Stefan, how did you meet them? What are you doing here? And why would you be with Damon?"

"So many questions, you're a nosy little thing aren't you. I really don't think my life is any of your business, do you, Bonnie?" She slowly walked back towards her stopping only a few inches away. "Why do you hate Damon?"

"I wouldn't know where to start, but mainly because he's selfish, vain and sadistic; he causes pain and death wherever he goes. He may have so many people in this town fooled but not me; I see who he really is."

Charlie was now in Bonnie's face. "You don't know Damon like I do, Bonnie, I knew him when he was human, and yes, I'll admit he is vain and at times cruel and heartless, and I know he tends to do stupid things but that's not all he is. The way he looks at me... the way he holds me... he shows me who the real Damon is..." She smiled to herself. "Why am I worrying so much about what other people think of him? He doesn't want to tell me because he doesn't want to upset me."

She crossed the room again and was halfway out the door when Bonnie spoke.

"Damon doesn't want you to know the truth because he knows you'll hate him. I'm not going to tell you what he's done this past year but just keep in mind; he's not your Damon anymore. You've been back three days, you don't even know him."

Charlie gave a half-laugh, half-snort before slamming the door behind her.

Charlie quietly sat in front of Damon and instantly downed her beer.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "You okay? I'm sorry for being an ass. I can't help it," Damon said with a slight grin. He gently placed his hand over Charlie's.

Charlie smiled half-heartedly. "Can we just go?" she said standing up.

"Okay," Damon said lightly.

He quickly finished his drink before getting up and swiftly following Charlie across the room. He took her hand in his.

As Charlie stepped through the door she accidently bumped into someone knocking them to the ground.

She quickly bent down and offered her hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry..." she started but was shocked to find it was Jeremy.

He shoved her hand away. "Don't worry about it," he snapped as he stood up.

Jeremy was glaring at Damon. "I thought you said you weren't together."

"Look, Jeremy, things are complicated."

"Yeah, you're right, things are complicated when it comes to this guy, you deserve better than him, you don't know what he's done, and if you did you wouldn't be with him."

"I'd be careful what you say, Jeremy, I don't put up with jealous pathetic little teenagers," Damon threatened.

Charlie gently pushed her palm against Damon's chest. "Don't, Damon," she said lowering her eyebrows. "Let's just go."

Damon put his arm around Charlie and headed towards the car. He looked back giving Jeremy a smug grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Damon such an ass at times? What will Charlie do when she finds out the truth?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter - hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Charlie and Damon didn't speak during the car ride back to the boarding house.

He pulled up, turning off the engine and headlights, leaving them alone in the dark silent night.

They sat that way for several moments before he spoke. "Just tell me what's wrong, please its killing me. And please don't say you're worried about Gilbert, he'll get over you."

"Why didn't you tell me there are witches in town? I ran into Bonnie Bennett in the bathroom and guess what like everyone else in this town she hates you," she said irately.

A slight smile curved on his mouth. "Not witches, just witch, Bonnie's grandmother died a few months back. And news flash everyone hates me, even you do."

"You're right I do." She sighed deeply. "I don't want to be mad at you, Damon, but all I want is the truth," she said crossing her arms but she let the bitter tone loosen slightly from her voice.

"Why do you need to know so badly, Charlie? What difference will it make?"

"I don't know, I just... you're right, even if I did know, how could I judge you after all the things I've done, I'm not perfect, I'm a vampire too."

"Charlie, you may be a vampire but you're nothing like me."

"Damon, when my mom died, I thought that was it, I had nothing left, I didn't think I'd get through it and yes the emptiness inside is still there, part of it after 250 years still for my dad, but the ache, the pain, it doesn't seem half as bad when I'm with you, I need you, Damon," she whispered.

She unlatched her seat belt and bent across the gearstick, finding his mouth in the darkness.

He kissed her back pulling her on to his lap and wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

He put his hands under her shirt loosening her bra.

"Not now, Damon," she said pushing off his lap and sitting back in her own chair.

"Way to ruin the moment, woman."

"I ruined the moment? I'm upset and emotional, I just wanted you to comfort me and all you can think about is sex, sex, sex."

"And that's a bad thing? And since when do you say no?" he said raising his eyebrows smugly.

"Is that all I am to you? Is that all you think of me?"

"What, it's not my fault you're hot, you make me want you and I own you," he said with a smirk.

Charlie was suddenly out of the car and heading down the path back towards the road.

Damon was instantly beside her. He grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. "Come on I was joking."

"I don't care, I don't want to listen to you anymore, just stop it, let go of me, I need to be away from you," she shouted as she fought against his grip.

"Where are you going?"

"Anyplace you're not." She suddenly pushed him back knocking him to the ground and ran so fast she became nothing but a blur in the dark night.

Charlie knocked on Jeremy's door fighting back her tears. She knew Elena was still out with Stefan as her car was gone.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps and Jenna opened the front door.

"Charlie," she said surprised. "It's late, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just need to talk to Jeremy," Charlie said trying to hold back her tears.

"He's in bed, and I don't think you should be talking to him." She paused a second. "Actually, I don't want you seeing him."

"It's fine, Jenna," Jeremy said from the top of the stairs. "Let her in."

Jenna grumbled but moved a side letting Charlie past.

Jeremy ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. "What's up? Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back soothingly.

Charlie pulled out of his arms. "Just Damon. Can we talk... in private," she said throwing a quick glance at Jenna.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, dating Damon you were only asking for trouble but I am sorry he upset you. He was too old for you and he shouldn't have taken advantage of you even if he has known you a lot of years," Jenna said crossing her arms.

"I know," Charlie said weakly.

Jeremy took Charlie's hand and headed towards the living room. "Go back to bed, Jenna, we'll be fine," he shouted down the corridor.

They sat on the couch in silence. Jeremy was the first to speak.

"Um, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you earlier..."

"No, Jeremy, you have every right to be annoyed, it's me who should be apologising, and I'm so sorry Damon spoke to you that way."

"Don't worry about it, that's nothing, he's already killed me once and he's threatened me so many times I've lost count..."

Charlie cut him off. "Wait a second; did you just say he killed you?"

"Um... yeah, I did. Crap. You didn't know did you?"

"No, I didn't... how could he have killed you... I mean, you're human, you're not a vampire?" Charlie asked both annoyed and confused.

"With this," he said showing her the ring on his finger.

Charlie took his hand examining the ring. "Is this really what I think it is? Katherine spoke about these, rings which have the power to protect a mortal from any supernatural being or occurrence?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How do you have one?"

"Um, my family was one of the founding families from 1864; they've always hated the vampires. My ancestor was a crazy guy, believed in some weird stuff, wanted you all dead, guess this thing has just been passed down."

"Yeah, I remember him, Jonathan Gilbert, he had a thing for Pearl," she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Anna told me." Charlie saw the sadness flash across his face.

"You really liked her didn't you?" Charlie said, placing her hand over his. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I want you to know Anna and Pearl were nothing like Katherine. Anna was my best friend and I loved them both. We were all controlled by Katherine."

"I know, I hate Katherine too, after the things she's done to Elena, to Stefan, to Caroline and to so many people I care about."

"When I left Damon I didn't get to say goodbye to Anna or Pearl, I just left Mystic Falls without a word, I didn't want to be hurt anymore. So, I knew nothing about Damon and Stefan being turned, or about what Katherine had done. Anna found me in the early 1900s, she told me everything, I couldn't believe that Katherine had betrayed so many of our friends... putting them in that tomb... That stupid tomb... Damon wanted her back, after almost 150 years he still tried to save her... But me, no, he didn't think for once there could be a possibility that I was a vampire. Surely once he was turned all the things he didn't understand about me before should have made sense..."

"I'm sorry, but Damon is an ass, he doesn't think, he doesn't care," Jeremy said bitterly.

"I know I should hate him but I don't... yet, I don't think I love him anymore. He's changed, Jer, and I know it's hard to believe but he used to be the most caring and gentle man I have ever known."

"Yeah, I do find that hard to believe," he said rolling his eyes. "Yet, he does care for Stefan and Elena. And I know he felt bad after he killed me, he just loses it sometimes. Lets his killing instincts take over."

"But he killed you, Jer, if you didn't have that ring, you would be dead right now... actually, why did he kill you?"

"Um, it was the day Katherine came back, she told him she'd never loved him, so, drunk he tried to get Elena to confess her love for him but she told him the same thing, she loves Stefan. I came into the room to see what was going on and he took his anger out on me, one second he had me pinned against the wall and suddenly everything went black."

Charlie had her hands across her mouth, shaking her head in disbelieve. "God, Jeremy, I'm so sorry, I knew he's killed and hurt people but to kill you, now I know why so many people in this town hate him... that Alaric guy, why does he hate him?"

"God, where to start, Damon turned Alaric's wife Isobel... and she is Elena's birth mother..."

"What? Why would he do that? I could never turn anyone... Wait... that means Elena is not your sister?" she asked confused.

"Um... she's my cousin; her birth dad is my uncle..."

"Alaric or John the vampire hater?"

"Alaric is not my uncle, but creepy John is and Elena's father. But I will never be like him..."

"No offence but your family is twisted," she laughed despite herself.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed lightly.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Charlie spoke.

"Just tell me," she breathed.

"Tell you what?" he asked cautiously.

"Everything Damon has done."

"Um, well, you know about the tomb, Isobel, him killing me... um, do you really want to know, Charlie?"

"Yes, I need to know," she whispered.

"When Damon first came to town, he killed a few humans, um, he turned a girl... Vicki... who I really cared about but she almost killed me and Elena so Stefan had to stake her... and he killed a vampire named Lexi to cover his own tracks... she was a old friend of Stefan's..."

Charlie was now breathing in and out heavily. Her arms clutching her chest. "I... I knew Lexi, her boyfriend turned for her... and that poor girl Vicki, I remember reading a story in the newspaper about her... it was his fault... every animal attack I read about was his fault..."

The tears were running heavily down her cheeks. Jeremy pulled her close, holding her against his chest. "I'm so sorry I told you, I'm so sorry you're hurting," he breathed, gently rubbing her back.

"Don't be, I wanted to know," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I needed to know the truth."

Charlie pulled out of his arms. "Can I sleep here tonight, I can't... I can't face him."

"Yeah, no problem."

Charlie lay down on the couch, tears still falling down her face.

Jeremy stood up. "I'll get you a blanket..."

"No, just stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

He lay down wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, for being so kind to me," she breathed through her tears.

"I told you, I want to, I have never met anyone like you, Charlie," he said, stroking her hair soothingly.

More tears stung her eyes, she closed them tight, and slowly fell unconscious, and remembering the day Damon had said the same thing to her.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, 1861<p>

Charlotte and her mother had been at the Salvatore home for almost four months. Her mother was now a valued member of the town and was respected in the high class society world. All the men adored her, and all the woman wanted to be her... her long dark curls, her dark eyes to match, for a 40 year old woman she was beautiful but little did everyone know she'd been 40 for 100 years.

However, Charlie didn't want every man's approval... to be adored by everyone... she only wanted one man in particular... Damon Salvatore.

She knew he liked her and as much as she wanted him, she couldn't... she couldn't be with him. She'd been avoiding him and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

She sat curled up on the couch in her dark bedroom. She didn't know what time it was but she wasn't tired. She shouldn't have fed so late in the evening.

She leaned her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes. She saw his face... his sexy smile... his amazing blue eyes... she smiled to herself... she was in love with this human boy.

She suddenly heard a door open and close down the hall and seconds later silent steps descending towards her room.

She quickly ran across her room and into bed. She tried to ignore the light knocking on the door but it was hard, she knew it was him and she wanted to see him.

He gently opened her door. "Charlotte?" he whispered. "I really need to talk to you, are you awake?"

Charlotte sighed deeply but she got out of bed and walked over to the door. "Yeah, I'm awake, come in, Damon."

Charlotte crossed the room and sat back on the couch. Damon followed, his eyes looking her up and down before he sat beside her.

"What, Damon? Have you never seen a woman before?" she joked as his eyes were still looking over her.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed, quickly turning away from her.

She gently touched his face turning him back towards her. "I was joking, Damon," she laughed lightly.

He took a strand of her long red hair and put it behind her ear. "It's you... Charlotte... I can't stop thinking about you... you've been ignoring me and I can't take it anymore. Why did you stop talking to me?"

"I've told you, Damon, things would never work between us... I'm not right for you."

"Why? Tell me why things wouldn't work? I told you, I want to be with you, I have never met anyone like you, Charlotte."

She sighed. "They just wouldn't, Damon. She stood up. "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a reason, Charlotte."

Damon walked towards her making her back away until she hit the wall. Why did she let this human have so much control over her, she could easily push him back?

He pinned her against the wall his hands holding her in place and leaning his face closer to hers. "Tell me you don't feel this connection between us, tell me you don't want to kiss me, if you do then I'll leave."

She couldn't. He inched closer until she felt his soft lips touching her own. Charlotte found herself kissing him back. She'd wanted to do this for so long. Their lips moved against one another, his kisses more amazing than any man she'd kissed before. He pulled off his shirt and she ran her hands across his muscled chest. He then loosened her night gown letting it fall around her waist. He kissed down her exposed neck. He lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

His lips found hers again kissing her harder as his hands caressed her. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer, Charlotte couldn't deny the feelings she had for him. She really liked him, no, she loved him... he was kind and gentle... he made her laugh and he was the most beautiful man she'd ever known.

He held her tightly against him as he started to carry her across the room. He put her gently on her bed and climbed on top of her.

Their kisses were now rough both wanting each other.

Damon pulled back looking directly at her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his eyes full of both desire and concern.

"No, I'm not sure, Damon, but yes, I want to do this... I think I'm in love with you, Damon Salvatore."

His eyes widened but a smirk covered his lips. "I think I'm in love with you too, Charlotte Dubois." He kissed her lightly on the lips before softly kissing his way down to her neck and shoulders.

His lips hovered just below her ear. "I don't think I'm in love with you, Charlotte... I am in love with you..."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie didn't know how long she'd been there but she woke beside a still sleeping Jeremy. She slowly and quietly sat up manoeuvring herself around him.

She leaned forward covering her face with her hands. Damon wasn't that Damon anymore. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him. God, for 150 years he'd had so much control over her... it was time to change that.

Suddenly, someone started banging violently on the front door. Charlie was instantly on her feet and Jeremy jumped up in shock, he looked around confused and disoriented.

"What's going on?" he asked as he quickly got up beside her.

"Don't worry; I think I know who it is?" Charlie said annoyed.

"Damon," Jeremy grumbled.

Jenna ran down the stairs and went straight to the door. "Who's there, what are you doing banging on my door at 3 in the morning?" she demanded.

"It's Damon; I know Charlie is in there, open the door."

"No way am I opening this door when you're angry like that, Damon, Charlie is staying here tonight, and I think you should leave her alone."

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he shouted through the door. "I don't mean to hurt you. I'm an idiot."

"Go away, Damon, leave the poor girl alone," Jenna said.

Charlie was now at the door beside Jenna. "Thank you so much, Jenna, for looking out for me and letting me stay here but he's Damon, he'll not go away until I talk to him," she laughed despite herself.

Jenna sighed but moved so Charlie could open the door. She stepped outside. Jenna smiled weakly before shutting Charlie and Damon out into the dark night.

She walked straight passed him. She knew he was following her. She thought about running but there was no point he would only catch up to her.

He grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. "Charlotte, I'm a jerk..."

"Yes, you are." She pulled from his grip and continued down the path.

He was suddenly in front of her blocking her way. "You've forgiven me before, surely you can again," he said with a slight smirk.

"Can I really?" she mocked. "The thing is, I don't even know you anymore, Damon, I mean, we're both different people now, it doesn't matter if you're human or a vampire, I was right all those years ago, we will never work."

She stepped around him but he grabbed her small wrist. "That's not what you were saying when we slept together... numerous times..."

"Let go of me," she said fighting his grip. "And that's all our relationship is to you... sex."

"No, but that is top of the list," he said smugly.

"I hate you," she spat. "And I know everything."

"Good, there is a fine line between love and hate."

"Didn't you hear me, I know everything?"

"What? Gilbert told you all my dirty little secrets? Bet he's loving playing your knight in shining armour," he scoffed.

"Jeremy is a good person, he has been nothing but nice to me."

Damon snorted.

"What you've done is more than dirty little secrets, Damon... all those animal attacks... it was obvious they were done by a vampire... but you... I would never have guessed you. That girl, Vicki, why would you turn someone, condemn them to this hell? And poor Lexi and her boyfriend... he loved her so much, he gave up his human life for her. How could you do all that Damon?"

"'cause I'm a vampire, Charlie, I'm a dick, okay. I was angry... bored... just plain stupid. I know I'm not perfect, I still drink the human stuff, I like to mess with people and I hate when people piss me off but being back in Mystic Falls has changed me."

"Being a vampire doesn't mean you have to be that way, we're basically just people in different circumstances. We still have as much misery as humans, maybe even more. So, we have these powers but they're not worth it, this extended life, eternity of pain, loss and the cravings... the constant need to kill. I'm not perfect, Damon, but I don't hurt people the way you do. Have you really changed?"

He didn't answer.

"I came back here, to find Katherine and end her for what she's done to me and my family. That's what I'm going to do, I didn't come back to fall in love with you again, Damon. We're going to make a plan, and when Katherine is rotting in hell, I'm gonna leave and start a life free of everything to do with Mystic Falls. Including you..." she walked away and this time he didn't stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you Charlie and Damon or Charlie and Jeremy? Will she ever forgive him?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Will things be awkward between Damon and Charlie now? Plus, someone unwanted is back in town?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next morning Stefan and Charlie were talking in the living room of the boarding house.

"So, you really think that's all we need to do?" she said.

"I'm certain, you know Katherine even better than we do, she loves to play games and hates to be ignored. If we ignore her, she will come to us, it's that simple no plan needed," Stefan smiled.

"But how will we know when she's coming, how will we be ready?"

"We don't that's the fun of it," Damon said as he entered the room. "Good morning, Stefan, Charlie, thanks for starting the kill Katherine party without me," he said with a sarcastic grin. He sat on the arm of Charlie's chair. He put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged him off.

Charlie stood up. "Well, me and Stefan don't need your permission do we?" she said sarcastically. "You weren't here... I'm not waiting for you anymore." She gave him a dark look.

"I love the glaring face, Charlie, but sorry, you don't pull that bitch-look off like Katherine does," he smirked. "Your angelic curls and blue eyes just don't work."

"Oh, trust me, Damon; I don't want to be anything like Katherine, the day she dies will be the highlight of my non-living... living life. But you, you're pathetic, it doesn't matter if you say you love her or you hate her, either way you brought her up once again, you clearly are obsessed with that woman, you just can't help yourself," she mocked.

Damon walked towards her, a sly grin on his face. "What about you, huh? You're clearly obsessed with me, love me or hate me, Charlie, you want me, you need me, you care for me, and you can't help but think about me." He inched closer to her. "You're just like Katherine, you made me fall in love with you, I was human, I was naive, vulnerable and I had no idea, no say in the matter. You took advantage of me."

His face was almost in Charlie's now and she pushed him back, sending him across the room. He hit the wall landing with a thud on the floor.

"How, dare you, I am nothing like her, you loved me for me, I never once compelled you, if anything you took advantage of me, made me love you... I used to need you so much, Damon, I felt safe with you, what we had was real but I guess that's gone now, you're nothing more than a selfish, arrogant ass."

"Come on, guys, stop antagonising each other, we don't need this," Stefan said, grabbing Charlie by the arm and sitting her back on the couch.

Damon stood up, a smirk still plastered across his face. "It's such a shame you don't drink the human stuff, Charlotte, you have 100 years on me, you could easily kick my ass."

"I'd still give it a go," she smiled darkly.

"Please, Charlie, enough," Stefan said calmly. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Charlie sighed. "You're right, why am I biting back."

"Biting Back," Damon laughed. "Please tell me the pun was intended." He crossed the room, stopping at the door. "The reason you bite back is simple, Charlie, like I said, love me or hate me, you'll always want me," he grinned as he disappeared out of the room.

Charlie stood up. "Well, I better get going, Stefan, it's almost 9."

"Okay, I'll probably catch you later." He stood up and headed to the stairs. "And, Charlotte, don't let him get to you, he's just... he's just Damon."

Before she reached the front door Damon was in suddenly in front of her. "And where would you be going?" he said, a playful tone to his voice.

"None, of your business," she said mimicking his tone and pushing past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, woman, don't be mean, you know I hate not knowing things."

"Fine, if you really want to know I'm going to school."

"School? Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"If we're waiting for Katherine to come to us, who knows how long that will be, people will start asking questions if I'm not going to school, I'm only sixteen remember, Damon."

"But school! Who am I meant to annoy and play with if you're at school all day?" he smirked.

"I'm not playing these games anymore, Damon. I don't know and I don't care what you do, I broke up with you, not my problem." She pulled out of his grip and slammed the door behind her.

After compelling the principal to bypass her missing records and with the help of Alaric, Charlie had her class schedule and was in almost all of Jeremy's classes.

"Right, I've informed all your teachers about you, they all know the cover story you and Stefan came up with. You're a transfer student from Ohio; your parents are going to Europe for a year as part of a career promotion. They're good friends with Damon and Stefan, therefore you're staying with them for a while. I've told Jer and Stefan has told Elena, but just double check Jer has the story right, okay."

"I will, thanks," she said weakly.

"You sure you're okay?" Alaric asked her.

"Yeah, I think this will be good for me, some time away from Damon and a bit of normality. Well, if you can call being sixteen for 250 years, running from a raging bitch vampire who killed both your parents and having a love-hate relationship with Damon Salvatore normal," she laughed despite herself.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything, I'm late for my next class. Your locker is just down the hall there." He smiled cheerfully then headed down the corridor.

Charlie was putting her bag in her locker when she sensed someone beside her.

She looked around the locker door to find a brightly smiling Jeremy.

"You really were serious when you said you were joining school. You must be mad," he laughed. "When Alaric told me I didn't know whether you'd go through with it. You know with Dam..."

Charlie cut him off. "Well, here I am," she said with a forced smile and she slammed the locker door shut.

Charlie had forgotten how mind-numbing high school was. Each class just as boring and dull, the teachers had no enthusiasm and the students had even less. At least she could show off her two century's worth of history knowledge.

She was pleased she had Jeremy though, his sarcastic remarks and impressions of teachers made her laugh all day. He really was a nice person to be around, he made her feel happy and at ease... made her feel human... it reminded her of the way Damon used to make her feel.

When the final bell rang, Charlie and Jeremy walked to her locker.

"Do you want to hang out, Jenna is going out with Alaric and Elena is always at your house? We could make a start on that English assignment?" Jeremy's hopefulness was obvious on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeremy's ecstatic grin made her laugh. "I've got my car so I'll give you a ride as you're too young to drive," she smiled sarcastically.

"You're never gonna stop with that are you?"

"Nope, you're just a little kid," she giggled putting her bag over shoulder and closing her locker. "Let's go, baby Gilbert." They walked down the corridor laughing.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, Charlie had beaten Jeremy numerous times at four different video games; they'd watched two movies, eaten a whole pizza, a bowl of popcorn and around eleven they had finally started their assignment.<p>

They were sat on Jeremy's bed, their books and paper spread out around them.

"It's almost midnight, Jeremy, I better get going, and Jenna will be back soon." She started putting her books and stationary back in her bag.

"Jenna is fine about you being here."

"In your room?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, as long as the door is open," he said with a smirk.

Charlie shook her head laughing. "So, young, no need to keep the door open as nothing is going to happen," she giggled.

"Hey, I didn't mean that," he said embarrassed.

"Mean what?" she said sarcastically. "What are you thinking about, little boy?"

She started to get up but Jeremy grabbed her wrist pulling her back. She fell onto him, knocking him down onto the bed. Their faces were now almost touching.

He gently touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you want to kiss me, Jer?" she whispered.

"Yes, you have no idea how much I want to?" he said his face turning slightly red. Charlie took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

He gently traced her lips with his fingertips. "Do you want me to kiss you? I won't tell anyone." His lips only inches from hers.

She paused several moments before answering. "I... I think I do, Jeremy," she said dropping her gaze from his.

He moved his hand softly under her chin, gently urging her to look at him.

She looked down at him with sadness in her eyes. "I want to but it's... I'm so confused... what if it means something?"

"What if it does mean something?" he said softly.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She leaned forward and their lips touched for the briefest moment. They continued kissing soft and gentle. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer.

Jeremy rolled on the bed pulling her with him. He brushed the tip of his tongue against her lips, enticing her to open her mouth. They made out for several minutes on the bed until the sound of the front door opening made her jerk away.

Charlie quickly jumped off the bed and picked up her bag.

"Jeremy, Elena, either of you still up?" Jenna shouted as she came up the stairs.

"Just stay there," Jeremy said to Charlie. He headed out the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Yeah, I am, Elena is still out with Stefan."

"Oh, okay, I'll text her, tell her to be home soon." She frowned at him. "Are you okay, you look a little flushed?" she said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I was about to go to bed when you came in."

"Okay then, I'm gonna have a shower, then go to bed too, night, Jer," she smiled and crossed the hall to her bedroom.

Jeremy rushed back into his room but like he knew it would be the room was empty, Charlie was gone, there was just the wind blowing through the open window.

* * *

><p>No one was home when Charlie returned to the boarding house. She was glad; she needed some time to think. She was confused and angry at herself; she shouldn't have done that too poor Jeremy. He didn't need to be in the middle of her already messed up life.<p>

She decided to have a shower, she needed to relax. She headed straight upstairs.

As she was walking down the hall she felt eyes on her, someone was watching her, she quickly looked behind her but there was nothing but the dim light coming through the window.

She opened her bedroom door and she heard them this time, whoever they were. She was sure of it. She quickly spun around and once again she was alone. But then she saw them, moving so quickly she almost missed them. She turned around again and she gasped. There she was... Katherine. She'd found her.

She took a step closer to Charlie and Charlie took a step back, until her back hit the wall. She was right in front of her now and their eyes were locked on each other.

"What do you want?" Charlie said trying to cover the fear in her voice. She smiled darkly and suddenly she had her hand around Charlie's neck.

"I've got to give you some credit, Charlotte, that stunt with the vervain all those years ago, very clever; I forgot to congratulate you on that. I mean, you've managed to hide from me for almost 150 years. I taught you well. But you have been very stupid and careless, surely you must have known I would find you if you came running to the Salvatore brothers when I killed your mother. My plan worked so well, you were such an easy target."

"You're such a bitch," Charlie spat.

Katherine giggled darkly. "So, Charlie, I see you've been hanging out with little Gilbert. Pearl could never resist those Gilbert men either. I tried to kill John Gilbert you know, chopped all of his fingers off. God, I'm good."

Charlie shook her head in disgust. "You make me sick. But how do you know about Jeremy? Leave him out of this."

"I know a lot of things, Charlotte. I also know you and Damon made up for lost time when you first got back," she laughed darkly. "He's so hot, isn't he? But then you go and break his heart. Poor little innocent Damon, never gets the girl. You are more like me then you like to believe, aren't you?"

"I'm nothing like you," Charlie spat.

"You're right; you're weak, and pathetic. It's an insult to call you a vampire. Unlike me, you try and convince yourself that you're human, starting high school, little study dates with baby Gilbert. Feeding on animals. You were with Damon for almost three years, how did you manage not to feed on him?" Her voice was mocking and cruel but Charlie was not going to let her get to her.

"How do you know about me and Damon, and me starting school and Jeremy? Wait second, have you been watching me?"

She laughed. "You've always known me so well, Charlotte, always one step ahead of me, that's what I love about you. I've been watching you since last Thursday when you first arrived here. Your ups and downs with Damon have been so entertaining to watch, especially when you kick his ass. Then you drank yourself unconscious, now that was funny. And I love how you told it straight to Elena, she either has to become a vampire or she and Stefan have no future together. I honestly didn't think you had that in you."

"You're such a bitch, what do you want with me? It's been 150 years, Katherine, move on, leave us all alone."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, you see you owe me, I got rid of that boring, dreary mother of yours."

That was it, Charlie's anger had built up and she grabbed Katherine by the shoulders shoving her backwards.

Katherine fell to the floor but was instantly on her feet again, a malicious smile appearing on her lips. "So, you are a vampire after all." she mocked. She walked back towards her. "Go figure."

"I don't think I've ever hated anybody as much as I hate you," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "What do you get out of hurting people, yeah, I know Damon has done some pretty stupid things over the years but I can't deny how much he cares for his family and friends."

"That's because Damon really does care, should have seen his face when I told him I've never loved him. Aww, he looked so sweet, so sad... the man really does have a heart."

"Why are you this way? Why are you this cruel?"

"Why are you in denial? You're just fooling yourself, Charlotte, you are totally in love with Damon, yet, he's done one little thing and you've chosen Jeremy. Hmm, I have a fun idea, I'll attempt to kill both Damon and Jeremy and we'll see which one you'd save," she giggled darkly. "I'd watch your back, Charlie, 'cause I can kill anyone, anytime, anyplace, so if you don't help me, I guess little Gilbert might have to pay the price for that."

Charlie lunged at Katherine knocking her to the ground. She held her by the neck. "I said, leave him out of it."

Katherine smiled darkly.

"Plus, you haven't even told me what you want from me," Charlie said, her voice still filled with anger.

Katherine effortlessly grabbed Charlie's wrists pulling them behind her back and shoving her to the ground. "Why do you waste your time, like you'd ever be able to beat me, but I do admire your effort." She let go of Charlie and laughed mockingly. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I want, won't you," she smirked. "It was nice seeing you again, Charlie." She stood up and seconds later she was gone.

Charlie realised she was now hyperventilating and angry tears fell from her eyes. She knew what Katherine could do and if she didn't do exactly what she wanted people would get hurt.

She heard the floorboards squeak behind her, she spun around ready to attack and saw Damon standing in the door frame.

He frowned at Charlie. "Katherine?" he asked blankly.

All she could do was nod. He walked into the room, and Charlie automatically ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face. He gently patted her back and tightened his arms around her.

"We're gonna get her, Charlie, I promise you, she's been messing with all of us for far too long, she got away from us once with her manipulation and her lies but not again. Not again."

Charlie suddenly pulled out of his arms. "Jeremy, she threatened Jer, I have to make sure he's okay." She grabbed her car keys and fled out of the house.

Charlie snuck through Jeremy's window. She had to know that he was safe. That Katherine hadn't hurt him. She lay down on the bed next to Jeremy's sleeping form. Why had she let herself fall for him? Katherine was right, she still loved Damon. She sighed. But she felt so human when she was with Jeremy.

Watching him sleep, his chest moving in and out, his face peaceful, she saw how beautiful he really was. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Immediately, he woke up, his eyes fluttered open as he looked around wearily. He saw her smiling at him, and at once pulled her in his arms.

"Charlie," he breathed. "You're here."

"Please, don't, Jer, I just came to check on you," she said pulling out of his arms.

"Check on me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Katherine was here tonight, and she was her usual menacing, bitchy self. She wants me to help her with something but she won't tell me what. And she's been watching me this past week."

"What?" he said, still sleepy.

"She must have other people watching me," she said almost to herself. She got off the bed. "I've got to go."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

"She's obviously got someone following me as she wouldn't waste her time doing it herself. The bitch always gets others to do her dirty work and I'm gonna find them."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Charlie should be with Damon or Jeremy? And Katherine is back! Plus, who could be watching her?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Charlie and Damon both confess how they feel about the last 150 years…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

She walked back into the boarding house and Damon was sitting on the couch, looking like his effortlessly sexy self. "Hello, Charlie, is Gilbert still alive?"

She ignored him, walking straight past him and started rummaging through the cupboards and shelves.

Damon was instantly beside her. "What are you doing, Charlotte?"

"I need a stake, some vervain, anything that will help me," she said as she continued looking.

Damon grabbed her small wrists in his hands stopping her. "Why?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Let go of me," she said fighting against his grip. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you."

He let go of her but trapped her against the book shelf with his body. "Then tell me who," he urged.

"Katherine wouldn't waste time spying on me herself and she knew every little thing I've done... well we've done this past week. She wouldn't put that much effort into it, she gets others to do the tedious stuff for her..."

"So, you're gonna find out who that is," he said, a malicious smile forming on his face.

"No doubt they followed me to Jeremy's house and then back here, so, I'm gonna sneak out into the grounds and wait for them to come to me."

"I'm in."

"I never asked you to be."

He leaned forward his lips almost touching his. "Maybe I want to be."

She pushed him back her hands firmly against his chest. "Don't do that to me, Damon," she demanded.

"Do, what?" he said in a playful voice, leaning back towards her.

"That," she breathed as his lips brushed against hers.

Being this close to him made her feel dizzy. His hands caressed her sides as his lips kissed her neck. He was playing dirty and she was not going to let him win. She pushed him back with her hand on his chest. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Why, does it make you want me?" he whispered smugly.

She stepped away from him. "No," she retorted. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Yes, it makes you so uncomfortable because it's not like you've ever kissed me before or anything," he mocked.

She rolled her eyes, pushed passed him and headed to another shelf at the other side of the room. "Are you gonna help me find Katherine's little helper or are you just gonna be a dick?"

She started rummaging again when she felt him close to her. She turned around to face him and he was so close she felt the heat of his body radiating against her own. A part of her wanted him closer, she really wanted to taste his lips and run her fingers through his hair. But the other part of her reminded her he was Damon, doing this again... he'd only hurt her.

He pinned her against the glass cabinet. Her eyes looked back into his and as he inched closer... so close she felt his breath against her face.

He was so close she couldn't think. She looked at his kissable lips and then into his amazing blue eyes again. "Kiss me," she whispered.

She had no idea why she'd said it but she had no time to take it back. As soon as the words slipped from her mouth his lips touched hers. She was asking for trouble. They kissed softly at first but quickly his tongue caressed her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues explored one another's mouths.

As his hands roamed her body, her fingers passed through his soft hair. They kissed for a long time before they pulled apart. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the couch.

She turned to face him. "Damon, how did you know I'd kiss you back?" she whispered.

"I just know you. And I mean, you are pretty predictable, Charlie," he smirked.

She walked towards him stopping right in front of him. She stood between his legs putting her hands on each of his thighs. He looked up at her, his blue eyes dark with lust and a smirk plastered on his sexy lips.

"Is that so?" she said biting her lip seductively.

She pushed him back fully onto the couch. She climbed on top of him straddled him and she leaned forward her lips almost touching his. He looked back at her stunned. She had obviously taken him off guard.

"How's that for predictable?" she breathed against his lips.

His hands gripped her sides softly holding her against him. "You're just a tease," he laughed.

She brushed her lips gently against his smooth lips, making him wait. She was really winding him up.

He wrapped his strong muscled arms around her small waist. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. She finally let their lips touch into a soft kiss. His tongue passed lightly over her bottom lip and she parted them letting his tongue invade her mouth.

They kissed once again for several minutes before they pulled apart. She smiled down at him, while his fingers gently caressed her cheek.

She climbed off him. "I've just realised, Katherine will most probably find out about all this," she whispered. "We really need to find them."

He was suddenly on his feet. He grabbed her from behind putting his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her to him. She tried to pull away but he only held her tighter. He leaned his head against her shoulder kissing down the back of her neck.

"Stop distracting me, Damon." But she had to admit to herself she was enjoying the feel of his soft lips as they caressed her skin.

"I'm distracting you am I?" She could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Kissing me will not make our problems disappear," she said.

"They just might," he said pulling her back onto the couch.

"Stop it, I'm mad."

"No, you're not," he said wrapping his arms around her and continuing to kiss her neck. "I'm not going to let us argue anymore."

"That will be the day," she murmured. She tried to stop herself from shivering as his lips moved across her collarbone.

Suddenly, he spun her round to face him. His fingertips caressing her arm. He looked away for a moment, before he looked back at her.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" she asked confused.

"About us? Do you think we could make a relationship work? I know we're not exactly human but maybe that will be better."

"A relationship. With You? Where did this come from? We don't exactly get on very well anymore, Damon. I mean, we argue and goad each other 24/7." She looked up at him. "You're just saying this because you want my forgiveness and it's a way to get into my pants," she pointed out.

He frowned at her. "Yes, that does sound like something I would do. I mean, I am selfish and as you always so kindly point out I'm a dick."

"And it's what you think with too," she added with a smirk.

He laughed. "I mean, I know this is not like me, but I want to change that, I don't want you to hate me, I don't want to spend eternity arguing with you then having makeup sex... although, that does sound appealing..."

She glared at him.

"You... Charlotte, the beautiful pale girl... woman, with the blue eyes and red hair that came into my life 150 years ago and you still have so much control over me. Maybe we could try something more? Maybe everyone is right about us?"

"You're right, Damon, this is so unlike you. It's the human you," she smiled lightly.

He shrugged. "Well, maybe I want to do this for you."

"You never want to do anything for anyone but yourself. Yet, you do have a tendency to surprise me."

"Well, you've turned me around a bit, haven't you? You've changed me."

"In a good way or..."

"We'll see. You're not like me, Charlotte, you know how to respect people and you're kind... I'll never be able to do that... the thought of being too nice makes me feel weird."

She rolled her eyes. "That's my Damon."

"But we're both dead, we both have an eternity to waste, why not spend it together?"

She sat back on the couch. "I'm stunned we're having this conversation. I cannot comprehend that these words are coming from Damon Salvatore's lips. You, Mr. I only care about myself and sex and no commitment, really wants a relationship with me. You really want to be more than friends with benefits?"

He sat down beside her. "You're really not making this easy for me, Charlotte."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't expecting this today."

"I wasn't expected this any day," he laughed but then his expression turned slightly serious. She had never seen Damon this way before. "But seeing you with Gilbert and how happy he made you feel... I felt jealous... and I can't believe I just admitted that to you. But, Charlie, I couldn't lose you to him."

"You really sure? You really want to date with the possibility of something more?"

He grinned. "We did it 150 years ago, why not now?"

"Where would I start," she laughed. She gently held his face in her hands. "But yes, I'll be your girlfriend again, Damon," she smiled at him.

He pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

><p>London, England, 1860<p>

Charlotte watched Katherine, as she grabbed her defenceless victim, gripping his weak shoulders in her strong hands. Her eyes locked onto the man's confused ones, still in a trance from the first time she'd used her compulsion on him.

They'd been in England for almost four months now, flirting then feeding on many young noblemen.

Katherine could charm her victims with her hands tied behind her back, being a vampire came naturally to her. She didn't let herself think, she didn't let herself feel. She was quick, daring and enjoyed every minute of what she was.

Charlotte's eyes darted to the other man, he was a beautiful man with blond hair and green eyes and she wished more than anything she didn't have to do this to him. If she'd been human, she knew he was the type of man she would have fallen for.

He was huddled in the corner of the room, blood running down his neck from his previous bite wounds. These poor men had been their blood bags for three days now.

After almost 100 years, she still felt guilt, shame and pain every time she fed. She knew it was essential for her survival, but why should she have the right to take innocent life for her own? Humans were her prey but she didn't what to be the predator.

Charlotte crouched down in front of him and the smell of his fresh blood made her mouth water, she could feel her fangs threatening to burst through her gums.

Katherine had now drained her victim dry; she looked over at Charlotte, glaring at her. Charlotte knew she had no choice but to feed on this poor man.

She looked directly at him, her eyes staring into his. "What is your name?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Avery," he replied in a trance like state.

"Don't ask his name, you'll only make yourself feel worse, Charlotta," Katherine scoffed.

Charlotte didn't reply. "I'm not going to hurt you Avery, you will not panic, you will not resist," she commanded. His eyes gazed back into hers as if he was under Charlotte's spell, and in a way he was...

"I will not panic, I will not resist," he repeated dreamily. Charlotte felt pained at how easily she could turn this defenceless human into her very own puppet.

She leaned closer to him and the closer she got to his open wound the more she wanted him... the smell of the blood unbearable she pounced, her elongated canines penetrating his soft skin. As his warm blood filled her own body, for a brief moment, the amazing feeling she had inside made her forget the fact she was killing a man.

Like she'd compelled him to, he didn't care that she was draining the blood from his body, not while he was under her control... under her influence... she was nothing but a monster... and she hated it. Yet, as she drank she couldn't think about nothing but how good the blood tasted.

"Are you finished, Charlotta?" she heard Katherine giggle maliciously, pulling her away from the blood.

Charlotte didn't answer. Avery was now limp in her arms. She pushed his unconscious body to the floor and darted her eyes away from his still form. She stood up and stepped over him. She walked straight passed Katherine and over to the mirror. She had some blood trailing down the side of her mouth. She instantly wiped it off with her handkerchief and looked back at her reflection a second longer.

She was dressed in a beautiful floor length blue gown, with tiny lace white flowers; the blue silk was almost the exact same colour as her eyes. Her face was now glowing since she'd fed, her red curls hung beautifully around her face. She was a monster she didn't deserve to have so much beauty. As she continued to stare, her perfect face looked back at her; it was as if it was mocking her. In anger, she punched the mirror, the glass instantly shattered and shards flew across the room.

She suddenly felt Katherine behind her. She grabbed her shoulder tightly spinning Charlotte round to face her.

"Enough, Charlotta, it's been three days, these men were dying, we couldn't keep them alive any longer. Plus, I was bored of them," she laughed darkly.

Charlotte pulled away from her grasp. "Why did you do this to me? Why me, Katherine?" she sobbed.

Katherine chuckled. "Because I need you, dear Charlotte, you are so beautiful, what would I do without you?" she said as she caressed Charlotte's cheek but Charlotte flinched away from her.

"I can't do this, I don't want to do this," Charlotte said between clenched teeth.

"Get a hold of yourself, Charlotte, you have to feed, you've got an eternity of it, you have to stop with the guilt, or your life is going to be miserable, when in reality, being a vampire should be fun."

"This is not fun, Katerina, this is sadistic, it's murder... sometimes I think I'd rather meet the true death then spend eternity with you being the monster I am now..."

Suddenly, Katherine's hand slapped across her face, Charlotte didn't flinch. "You are like my sister, Charlotta, together we steal... and then kill the hearts of men everywhere, you wouldn't want to ruin what we have now would you? I was kind enough to give you that ring and I can just as easily take it away. You think being a vampire is bad, imagine being a slave to the shadows."

Charlotte took the ring off her finger and tossed it across the room. "Here, take it, I don't want it, let me burn, let me die, that's what I want..."

Katherine picked up the ring and before Charlotte had time to realise, it was back on her finger.

"Don't ever do that again," Katherine growled. "I turned you; I own you and you will do what I say." She crossed the room and stopped at the doorway, turning back to face Charlotte. "Come, Charlotta, now. Pearl, Anna and your mother will be waiting for us, we need to get back to France, we've had our fun here, but I'm sure there is plenty more men out there that would love to meet us..."

Charlotte reluctantly followed her as Katherine left the room. Katherine was wrong, she did not belong to her, once back in Paris, she was going to find a way to escape Katherine, either she died... or Katherine did.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie was still curled up in Damon's arms when he woke the following morning. She lay there peacefully, beautiful with her flawless, eternal teenage skin, and her perfect curls spread out around her, the red of her hair striking against the white pillow. She was huddled against him, her face against his chest.

He glanced down and watched her for a few minutes, she twitched in her sleep, and he wondered what was bothering her... wondered what she was dreaming about. She was over 250 years old, yet, she was so young, always stuck in the body of a child. He knew she could look after herself... but he felt so protective of her as she lay in his arms. If anything happened to her... he didn't think he could live through losing her again.

Damon was in love with her, though he would never say it to her face... at least not yet. And despite at times not getting along with her, he knew those little disagreements weren't serious, knew Charlie wouldn't hold them against him.

Right now she looked so beautiful and vulnerable sleeping there, he felt like he could just watch her for hours. He'd missed over 100 years of doing so. After he was turned why hadn't he remembered about her, surely, Katherine's compulsion would have disappeared once he had became a vampire... but the thing is maybe he'd wanted to forget... maybe he felt guilty for hurting her so badly...

My Charlotte, he thought. How could such a beautiful and kind girl be his? But he already knew the answer. He didn't deserve her, yet, Charlotte had known the human him, she still saw in him glimpses of the innocent man he used to be... she loved him. Could he ever show her that he loved her back?

It was not often that Damon would admit feeling guilty or any emotion at all for that matter. Normally, he just got defensive or sarcastic but right now, though, he was filled with regret for not having looked for her for the last 150 years. He'd known deep inside there was a chance she was a vampire, she'd had the same lapis lazuli ring, she'd often flinched away from him if he got too close... he just never wanted to believe it...

He lay there for the longest time; just staring at her... thinking about their relationship... was he really capable of having a relationship? He really did love her, despite almost never showing it, despite being the cocky ass that he was.

It made him wonder whether things could change between them, whether he was capable of changing completely. Had they gotten so used to constantly goading each other that they wouldn't even think about being nice to each other? Would it be possible to forget the last 150 years and start a fresh?

Right now it felt so nice to lie here with her in his arms and it was easy to forget everything else which was going on in their lives. For a moment, at least, they were not enemies, they had not hurt one another, they had not left one another... and that felt surprisingly good. He didn't want to hurt her again.

Charlie slept for another hour as he patiently watched over her. He dozed off a couple of times himself, but never for more than a few minutes. He had, after all, drank a lot of human blood after their long night which she had not, so, he wasn't particularly tired.

She began to stir and before he realized what he was doing, he reached up and started stroking her cheek tenderly. Charlie gave a little moan, then instantly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes focused, then glanced up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, you've been twitching in your sleep, it was rather amusing," he smiled, his lips turning slightly higher on one side. "You okay?"

She sat up leaning against the headboard and pushed her long hair from her face. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Damon sat up too and put his arm around her shoulder. "I want to tell you something, I know once again, it's not my normal style, but... I think I did know you've been alive all these years, I just didn't want to find you, I thought I didn't deserve you... I mean, I still don't, Charlotte, I'm a dick, always will be. It's my fault, we argue, it's my fault you hate me, it's my fault you're hurt. And I'm sorry," he said gently.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Those words had seemed foreign coming from Damon's mouth, yet, now held in his arms, he had changed so much for her, confessed to her so much and she knew it wasn't easy for him.

She pulled back out of his arms again and held his face in her hands. "No, I'm sorry, Damon. Everything is my fault." She was now crying and she turned away from him.

"What? Charlotte, are you insane, I hurt you, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"If I hadn't have came to Mystic Falls, I wouldn't have fell in love with you, you wouldn't have fell in love with me... if I hadn't have fled from Katherine, she wouldn't have come looking for me and she wouldn't have found me here with you... she wouldn't have become obsessed with you both... she wouldn't have turned you... it's my fault, Damon, it's my fault you're a vampire..."

Damon pulled her into his arms. She resisted but he held her tighter. "Never, think like that, Charlotte, never, okay. Katherine is the one at fault, she turned you, she turned your mom and me and Stefan, she is to blame. She does not own you, Charlie, you are allowed to have your own life, and I would never blame you for anything that has happened."

She nodded and let herself relax in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you think he would say that? And will Charlie say it back?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So Damon has said he loves her… and now Charlie has a story to tell him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

Mystic Falls, 1863

Charlotte was brushing her hair in front of the long mirror when she heard him come into her room. She knew it was Damon; she could now easily pick up the sound of his footsteps and the scent of his blood.

She put the brush down and turned to face him.

"So, Miss Charlotte, do you have a date to the dance?" Damon asked with a cocky grin.

"Why, Mr Salvatore, are you volunteering?" Charlotte giggled.

His grin widened. "Maybe, if you're accepting." He took a step closer to her taking her hands in his.

"Hmm, well, I don't have anyone else to go with," she smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"It is..." Her face suddenly became serious. "But your father, I don't think he would be too happy about us going together."

"I don't care what my father thinks, Charlotte, I'm in love with you, I want to take you to that dance, no one else." He pulled her into his arms. "He'll have to know we are together eventually, I mean, we've made love, Charlotte..." He started kissing down her neck.

She pushed him back with her hands on his chest. "No, Damon, not now, it's late, you shouldn't be in my room."

"Charlotte, what is wrong with you, why do you always push me away. I love you; I want to be with you."

She sighed deeply. "Damon, I do want to be with you... I love you more than you will ever know... and I know you love me but I'm not who you think I am." She sat on the edge of her bed.

Damon followed sitting beside her. "Yes you are."

"You don't know me Damon," she said raising her voice.

"What are you saying, Charlotte?"

She turned away from him. "My past, who I am, Damon... what I've done... if only you knew... if only I could tell you... but I can't..."

He grabbed her chin making her face him. "Then tell me," he said gently.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why do things always get so uncomfortable when I ask you about your past, Charlotte? What is so bad?" he asked. "Why are you so secretive about your life? I mean, we've been together for over two years now and we've slept together, but I just feel like you're keeping a whole part of yourself from me. To be honest, I know nothing about you."

She bit her lip and gently caressed his cheek. "You have every right to feel that way. But all you need to know is that I love you, Damon, deeply. Please understand. One day I will tell you, Damon, when I'm ready, when I feel you're ready, please just trust me for now."

He nodded. "I do trust you," he whispered. "I do." He wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank you," she breathed relieved.

He pulled them down onto the bed and rolled gently, pressing her into the mattress. He slowly drew himself up onto his elbows, so that he was looking down at her, his blue eyes so beautiful, staring into hers.

"I love you so much, Charlotta Dubois." He kissed across her cheek to her lips, outlining the shape of her mouth with gentle kisses before kissing her deeply. "Promise me you'll stay with me forever," he whispered into the hollow of her throat.

"I promise," she breathed. And that was a promise she could keep if only she had the guts to tell him the truth, the will to turn him. But she couldn't take away his human life.

He kissed her neck before his lips found hers again. Their lips moved together perfectly. At that moment, all that existed was him; all she felt, all she breathed, all she wanted, was him. Nothing else mattered. Not even his blood.

Charlotte woke up and it was light out. She didn't know what time it was or how long they'd been asleep but she didn't really care. She curled herself closer to him and still half asleep he tightened his arms around her.

She pulled out of his arms and leaned out of bed, grabbing his jacket from the floor. She took out his pocket watch and frowned. "God, it's almost noon, maybe you should go now. No doubt your father will be looking for you, and I think my mother is coming to help me get dressed for the dance."

"No, not yet, I want to be here with you," he said, holding her to him.

He pulled the covers up around them and kissed her forehead. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Damon, don't worry about it."

He pulled away from her and sat up so he could see her face. "You sure, you look worried."

She dropped her eyes from his. "Yeah, Damon, it's nothing for you to worry about." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I love you," she whispered.

Charlotte's face looked pained and Damon pulled her back towards him and pressed her lips to his own. He wanted to make her feel better even if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He wanted to be with this girl more than anything. "I love you too."

His lips found Charlotte's again and after several minutes, he had to break away, gasping for air. Yet, his lips never left her skin, they hovered over her throat.

When he'd regained his breath, she pulled his mouth back to her own, and he seemed just as eager as she was. He gripped her waist and pulled her onto his chest.

They made out until they were breathing heavily again and she lay her head across him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible to him.

Lost in the scent and presence of Damon, Charlotte didn't hear the door and she didn't have time to move before in walked the beautiful Violette Dubois, in a satin green dress and her dark curls pinned up on her head.

Her mother cleared her throat. "Um, Mr Salvatore, would you be so kind as to leave me and my daughter alone. I promise I won't tell your father about this," she said blankly.

"Mother," Charlotte protested.

"Charlotte, I'm not playing." She turned to Damon. "I said get out, boy," Violette said raising her voice.

Damon quickly got off the bed, pulled on his pants and shirt and hurried out of the room.

Charlotte sat up and picked up her lace robe from the floor, putting it on as she stood up. "You didn't have to be so sharp, Mother, you scared the poor boy."

Violette was suddenly in front of her. "I thought I was kind giving the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Don't play dumb, Charlotta, you can't be with that boy, don't ruin our chance of having a normal life. If his father finds out you are having an intimate relationship with his son after everything they have done for us..."

"We love each other, Mother, I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole existence. We've slept with each other for well over a year now, he cares about me, I like the way I feel when I'm with him... almost human."

"But you are not human, Charlotta, he is a weakness. We've been here two years already. We don't age, how much longer do you think we can stay here. You cannot be with him."

"You can't tell me what to do, mother, I can't make my feelings for him just disappear, he makes me feel special, wanted and not to mention how beautiful he is. I mean, those blue eyes and his cocky smile..."

Her mother suddenly slapped Charlotte's face. "I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be. I know how hard the last 100 years have been, and I know you want normality and he gives you that but I'm sorry we can't risk what we have here."

"What do we have here, mother, we're scrounging of a family who have no idea who we really are." Charlotte was now in her mother's face. "You are such a hypocrite, it's okay for you to flirt with every man in Mystic Falls, but me, no, I am actually in love with one person and its wrong."

"That's just the way it has to be, and I may flirt but I don't plan on making a life with any of them, a life you can never have. You can't keep playing with his emotions, if you love him you'll let him go."

Charlotte crossed the room and stopped at the doorway. "I'm going to the dance with Damon, mother, you can't stop me."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie was lost for words, speechless. Damon had just said the three words she'd been waiting for "I love you", yet, now he had said them, they didn't seem real. She stood up and crossed the room, facing away from him. She instantly felt Damon behind her.

"Charlie? Charlie, say something. You're not exactly making this easy for me." He gently touched her shoulder. "Charlotte?"

She slowly turned to face him and started to giggle.

"Okay, great, now you're making fun of me."

"Damon, I'm not I swear, it's just a shock. I mean you, Mr. Cocky-Smartass, said you love me," she laughed.

He pulled her to him. "I'm starting to regret saying that now," he said with a cocky smile.

"Uh huh," she said as she slowly inched towards him. "You've been in love with me for 150 years."

"Me, no way, I wouldn't be that stupid to get so whipped over one girl," he said sarcastically.

"So, I guess you don't want me to kiss you then," she breathed against his mouth.

"If I said no to that, I really would be stupid."

Suddenly, Charlie pulled away from him.

"What now?" he said slightly annoyed.

"This, is this really going to work?"

"What does 'this' mean?"

"Us being together, Damon, how can I trust you, how do we know this is going to work?"

"We don't but I want to try." He pulled her back to him, holding her against his chest.

"Damon, can you remember the summer dance?"

"What? The one back in 1863? Seriously, why do you come out with these random questions?"

"Just do you, Damon," Charlie insisted.

"Yes, I do, can we make out now?" he said with a cocky grin.

She shook her head, but laughed despite herself. She took Damon's hand and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Damon, I've got something to tell you about that night..."

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Summer 1863<p>

Charlotte walked down the main stairs of the Salvatore home; her hair in soft ringlets around her pale perfect skin, her blue eyes shining, she was wearing a simple pale green gown with white eyelet lace which flowed beautifully as she moved.

Damon was waiting at the bottom, looking handsome and smart in his black suit and white shirt. When she reached the bottom he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," he smiled, his lips going slightly higher on one side.

"Thank you, so do you."

She looked up at him and their eyes connected. He smiled his amazing smile again and Charlotte couldn't help but kiss him. She stood up on her tippy toes and placed her lips over his. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was a sweet gentle kiss and he pulled away a sigh escaping his lips. He laid his forehead against hers.

"Let's go to this dance before I steal you away to my room," he whispered with a slight smirk.

Charlotte laughed. She didn't care what her mother thought, he made her feel special and it felt right being with him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the ball room. They entered the large busy room filled with music and dancing. As they walked through the crowds a few eyes were on them them but not as many as she'd expected there to be. People were murmuring amongst themselves and Charlotte easily picked up the general idea of their conversations. Surprisingly, none of them were shocked to see Damon and herself together; they just didn't expect to see them together so openly in public.

Damon gently held her lower back pushing her towards the corner of the room where a lonely Stefan was standing.

"Hey, brother, why are you alone in the corner?" Damon greeted, pulling Charlotte to his side.

"You do realise father will soon hear about you and Miss Charlotte."

"Don't you think I know that, Stefan, but so be it. I'll deal with it when the time comes, don't be such a party pooper, you're only sixteen, live a little," Damon said with his signature cocky grin.

"I may only be sixteen, Damon, but I am right."

"Right about what?"

Stefan raised his eyebrow smugly. "Here comes your time to deal with it, father is behind you."

Damon and Charlotte turned around and Giuseppe Salvatore middle aged but well dressed and sophisticated was standing in front of them. "Damon, Miss Charlotte, can I speak to you alone?" he said, neither his voice nor his expression showing any kind of emotion.

They followed him out into the long hallway. "Right I'm just going to get straight to the point. I see you have decided to date Miss Dubois behind my back."

"Father..."

"Let me finish. Damon, unlike your younger brother you have never listened to me, you have never followed my rules, and I know you have a mind of your own. But sometimes you can be stupid, did you honestly think I would not find out." His voice was full of authority.

"Father, I was hoping to get away with you not knowing for as long as I could. I know what you think of me and my decisions, but I am in love with this woman and I'll leave town with her if that's what it takes for me to be with her." He squeezed Charlotte's hand reassuringly.

"Damon, I would never make you leave town, you are my son after all... and I'm happy for you both. I just have one condition. Be a gentleman, Damon, and make an honest woman of her. I do not want to hear of any children out of wedlock, you're a Salvatore, don't bring down our name."

Charlotte quickly looked away from Damon; the reality of his father's words hit her. That would never be a possibility for them.

"Does this mean we have your blessing, Father?"

Giuseppe sighed. "Yes, you have my blessing." He gently squeezed Damon's shoulder. "Just don't lie to me again, son."

Damon nodded and his father walked back towards the ball room.

Damon took her hand and ran in the opposite direction. Charlotte quickly grabbed the side of her dress with her free hand.

"Damon, the dance is the other way, where are we going?"

"Forget the dance for now, Charlotte; I have something to say to you."

Damon took them out into the large courtyard, sitting her down on a wall and standing in front of her.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about with my father," Damon grinned.

"I know," she whispered trying to smile.

"Charlotte you don't look happy?" Damon said concerned, sitting beside her. "Tell me what's wrong?

She turned away from him. "I can't, I'm sorry, I want to tell you but I can't."

He took her chin in his hand making her face him. "Was it something my father said? I know at times he can be a bit blunt."

Charlotte didn't know what to say, she just shook her head unable to speak.

"Because if it's okay with you, Charlotte, I do want you to be my wife."

"Damon, you have no idea how much I want that but I'm not right for you... I can't give you what you want... what you need..."

"Don't start with that again; I'm not letting you push me away." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on Charlotte's finger. It was beautiful; gold with five perfect sapphires set between diamond points.

"Damon, it's amazing, but you really didn't have to do this."

"I did, Charlotte, because I want to be with you forever, I want to provide for you, look after you and one day have children with you."

Charlotte now realised tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Damon... _Je suis désolée, _I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry, I'm not, I want that with you, Charlotte."

"Damon, I'm not who you think I am... I'm just not..." she whispered.

"You are my Charlotte that's who you are. And when I get back from the army we will start a life together."

She was suddenly on her feet. "What? The Army? When were you going to tell me about this? I mean, for how long?"

He was now beside her, his expression clearly showing he was confused by her reaction. "It's no big deal, Charlotte, my father wanted me to do this, it's only for a couple of years, I'll be back before you know it..."

She cut him off. "It's a big deal to me, Damon, a really big deal, first of all you didn't tell me... but most of all... I can't wait that long, you just don't understand." Tears were now falling heavily down her cheeks. She started to walk away, her hand over her mouth holding back her sobs.

"Charlotte, Charlotte," Damon shouted after her.

"I just don't have that much time to waste, Damon, you will never understand," she said not looking back at him.

"How can I understand? You never tell me anything. Just come back and we can talk," he yelled.

"I just need to be alone," she sobbed. When she turned the corner and he could no longer see her, she ran as fast as she could, becoming a blur against the green trees.

She found a deserted alcove around the back of the house hidden with greenery. She leaned back against the wall. Her chest moving in and out heavily with her sobs.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her and she was sure she saw a dark figure disappearing into the woods.

She slowly walked towards the edge of the woods as she nervously scanned the empty night around her. She slowly began to edge backwards towards the main courtyard but the rustling noise behind her made her jump.

She quickly turned to face where the creepy noise had come from but she was alone.

Suddenly, in the shadows, she saw something dark move so quickly she wasn't sure if I'd actually seen it at all. But she knew she wasn't alone, there was another vampire.

She began to run towards the big metal gates which lead back into the main grounds of the house. "Stop it whoever you are, leave me alone, or show yourself," she shouted through her tears. "Who is there?"

When a few seconds had past and still no answer she leaned back against the wall, feeling stupid.

"You never could control your human emotions could you, Charlotte," a bitter, dark voice said. Her voice. Katherine.

Charlotte slowly turned to face her. How did she find her?

"Why would you cry over a human, Charlotte, I thought I taught you better than that." She walked towards her, a sly grin on her face. "But then again, you never did want to let go of your humanity."

She was now right in front of Charlotte, looking as beautiful as she had done almost three years ago with her long dark curls, and brown eyes and a beautiful pastel gown. How could someone so evil be so beautiful?

"But I must say, you do look stunning tonight, Charlotta," Katherine said with a smirk.

"Just leave me alone, Katerina, I want nothing more to do with you," Charlotte spat. But as she walked away Katherine grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Stupid girl, I want to help you, save you from this heart ache."

"Save me from this? You caused me this heart ache. You took my human life from me and because of that I can never be with the man I love. He loves me so much, and that kills me, he thinks I'm this amazing young girl he can build a life with but I'm not. I can't give him children, I can't be his wife, I can't grow old with him because you killed me, you stole that all from me."

"I made you so much more, Charlotte, don't you see that. You don't need all those stupid human things. You can have as many men as you want. I gave you a gift," she smiled darkly.

"No, you cursed me; this is not a gift, Katherine. It pains me, tortures me everyday I'm with Damon. I am in love, and I want everything that comes with that. I want to be human more than anything but no matter how much I pray for it, it's never going to happen. And I don't want all those men, I want a life with the man who loves me but you've stopped that from ever happening." Charlotte was so angry she was crying.

Katherine grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. "Stupid, Stupid girl, you are over 100 years old, if you were human you would be dead by now, you would never have met your precious Damon."

Charlotte pushed her away with all her strength. Her eyes turning red and her fangs out. "Then I would never have known this pain. If you had never changed me, I would have had a human life with Jean-Paul, I would have lived in France, in my home with people who cared for me. I would have had children and grandchildren, I would have grown old with a man that loved me. I would have had my friends and family, I wouldn't have to leave the people I care about because I don't age. I feel human with Damon but that's just a feeling, it will never be nothing more. I can never give Damon a real life because you selfishly took away my humanity."

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps approaching them, and a human voice shouting in the distance. It was Damon, he was saying her name.

Katherine was instantly at the gate and Charlotte followed. Damon was heading towards them.

"Wow, very nice, I approve. Is that him? Damon is hot. Now I know why you love him."

"Don't you dare go near him," Charlotte shouted stepping in front of her.

"Don't worry I'm just looking. He is yummy though... bet he tastes good," she giggled.

"I wouldn't know I've never fed on him," Charlotte said sharply.

"Seriously, almost three years? And you've resisted. What a waste. What about the baby brother? He's pretty hot too," Katherine laughed darkly.

Charlotte flung her up against the wall. "Leave them alone, or I swear I will kill you. He is my lover not my blood bag, I gave 100 years of my life to you and I can't take anymore. It's been three years, I've made a life here, now leave me alone."

Katherine effortlessly pushed her back. "I'll leave... for now. But I will be back, Charlotte, I'd watch your back and your human little blood bags," she grinned darkly and seconds later she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So Charlie knew Katherine was in Mystic Falls before Stefan and Damon did…<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone arrives in Mystic Falls who Charlie thought she would never see again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Salvatore Home

Present Day

Damon looked at Charlie confused. "What are you saying? You knew Katherine was in Mystic Falls before I left for the Confederate Army?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying to you."

"So? What about her? Who cares?"

"I care. Because I did nothing about it. I didn't protect you or Stefan. I just left, when I knew she was there. I left you..." she trailed off, crossing the room and turning away from him.

Damon was instantly behind her. "Charlotte, the past is the past. We've been over this already. And to be honest, now I'm this hot eternal stud, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Don't make jokes. You know being a vampire isn't everything. What's special about being a monster, a monster that craves blood so bad we kill for it? I could have saved you both. Saved you from that bitch. Saved you from this curse. Don't you see that? Everything is my fault..." she whispered.

"Look at me, Charlotte, look at me," he ordered.

She turned her head, looking up at him and he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

He pulled back holding her shoulders tightly. "The last century and a half, well... we can all be blamed in one way or another. Katherine turned us in the first place, but me and Stefan, we were naive and fell for her tricks, we fed from her. Stefan was the one who made me drink human blood and I've made some pretty stupid choices, we all know that... but you, I'm telling you nothing is your fault. You left to protect yourself from heartache, I get that... and you left to protect me."

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, I still don't believe I was selfless but thank you. I needed to hear that from you."

"You're welcome," he whispered. He kissed her head lightly and pulled her close into his arms.

They showered together and got dressed. Damon in his usual black jeans and tee, which clung to his sexy chest and Charlie in denim short shorts, one of Damon's shirts, which was almost a dress on her and her biker boots.

Charlie was lounging on the couch in the living room and Damon entered with his signature smirk. He poured two glasses of bourbon and handed one to Charlie. He sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, they both heard a bang in the grounds outside, it was a faint sound no human would have heard, but nonetheless, it didn't sound right, someone was out there.

"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked suddenly on her feet.

"Yes, I did," Damon said now beside her. "Funny thing is Stefan stayed at Elena's house last night, and they wouldn't be sneaking around the grounds now would they."

They both quickly headed outside, their heightened senses scanning the early morning light.

"There's no one here, maybe it was just an animal or something," Charlie said doubtfully. "We live in Mystic Falls, Charlie, it's never just an animal," he said with a slight smirk. "You said so yourself, someone is watching us, so let's go find the dick. You take that side of the grounds, I'll take the other."

Charlie nodded. And fled into the dark trees.

Charlie had circled her side of the woods and found nothing. "It's all clear, Damon," she shouted, knowing he would hear her.

She was now walking back towards the house. The only sounds were that of her shoes crushing leaves and twigs and a little sun was shining through the thick layers of branches. She tilted her head back, feeling the warmth on her face. She automatically touched her ring, grateful she had it, the one kind thing Katherine had done for her, given her the ability to walk in the sun.

As she continued walking, she felt the sudden sensation of someone following her. She strained her ears listening, her eyes dilating, her fangs ready to attack and she turned around. Nothing. Her face relaxed again and she sighed, turning back around.

Suddenly, a strong force pinned her against a tree. Her back hitting it hard and she screamed in pain as a branch went through her side. She looked around but no one was there.

"Damon," she shouted through the pain. She tried to pull herself from the tree but it was no use, she was pinned, the branch had gone completely through her. "Damon," she screamed in fear.

Her attacker was now coming back towards her. He was tall and well built. She could see his red eyes, ready to kill. This was it, she was going to die... was she scared... she didn't know. She was ready to see her parent's again, that she knew and she'd lived 263 years, maybe that was enough... but Damon, and now Jeremy, she was building a life here. As the unknown attacker came closer and closer, she knew she wasn't ready to die.

He circled the tree, taunting her, playing with her, making her wait. Was this really how helpless all those humans had felt before she'd killed them? She took a deep breath, ready for whatever was coming, but it never came. Damon lunged at him. Knocking him to the ground and injecting him forcefully with vervain. When Damon stood up, the man was now still.

Damon was instantly beside her and pulled her from the tree. She screamed as the branch came out of her skin.

"You took long enough," she winced in pain as she stood up straight.

"Well, sorry, the idiot pinned me to the ground with a stake through my shoulder," he said annoyed gesturing to the bloody hole in his t-shirt but his wound was already healed.

Damon put his arm around her supporting her weight. She pulled up her ripped shirt and the hole in her side was closing.

"That's the last time I lend you my clothes, I liked that shirt," he said with a cocky grin.

Charlie glared at him.

"Anyway, you need blood, the proper stuff, not any of that animal crap," Damon said.

Charlie ignored him. "Do you know who he is?" she asked.

"No idea, never seen the douchebag before. But we need to get him back to the house and tied up before the vervain wears off."

Charlie pulled out of Damon's arms and cautiously walked towards the man. As she reached him she froze as if she was in a daze.

She began shaking her head; her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"What is it?" Damon asked confused. "Do you think the dick's working for Katherine, we need to get him back and question him?"

Charlie didn't answer still staring at the man.

"Charlotte? Charlotte? Hello, woman." Damon grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "What is wrong?"

Charlie finally looked up at Damon. "I know him," she said in a trance like state.

"You mean, from when you were with Katherine?"

She shook her head. "That's Jean-Paul."

"Jean-Paul, as in your human fiancé whom you killed in order to complete the change into a vampire? That Jean-Paul?"

"Yes," she said weakly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"God, I wish I was. But that is definitely him."

Damon sighed annoyed. "Well, let's get this idiot tied up and get the answers we want." Damon picked Jean-Paul up, and slung him over his shoulder heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>Damon now had Jean-Paul tied to a chair in the living room. His hands and feet bound with thick metal chains. Both Damon and Charlie stood in front of him waiting for the vervain to wear off.<p>

Charlie felt as if she were dreaming. She killed Jean; he was the first human she'd ever killed. How was he alive?

Groggily, Jean's eyes began to flicker open and he moaned in pain. "Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Hello, sunshine," Damon said with a sarcastic grin.

"What's going on?" Jean said confused.

Damon shot him with a wooden bullet. He screamed in pain.

"Why don't you let me ask the questions?" Damon said with a smirk, shooting him again.

Jean winced even louder. "Please..." he mumbled. "_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_"

Charlie was suddenly in front of Damon blocking his view of Jean. "We want answers, Jean, that's what we want from you," Charlie said, responding to his question.

Damon shot him a third time, making Jean-Paul shriek in agony. "That's for my shirt, dick."

"Damon, don't," Charlie said gently, grabbing the gun from Damon's hand. "Let's not use violence unless we have to."

"Fine, but women, you always ruin my fun," Damon grimaced. "We'll do it your way for now; however, if he pisses me off even just once, I want that gun back."

Charlie nodded and Damon proceeded towards a scared looking Jean.

"So, you look good for a 250 year old man; care to tell us how you're alive. You see my girlfriend here said she killed you," Damon said a hint of sarcasm in his demanding voice.

Jean looked up at them, even covered in blood and dirt he was as handsome as she remembered, with his deep green eyes, short light brown hair and amazing cheekbones.

"Your girlfriend?" Jean scoffed, his accent a mixture of American and French.

"Yes my girlfriend, I think you'll find that she thought she'd killed you in France in 1764, she's gonna move on, dick. But enough of that, how are you even alive?" Damon said his voice becoming more demanding.

"One little word, my arrogant American friend... Katherine. I hear you and her have history," he almost laughed.

"Don't push me, Frenchy," Damon growled. "Charlie, gun now."

"No, Damon, let me talk to him," she said with authority.

Damon sighed but let her in front of him

"I killed you," Charlie stammered. "Your body was lifeless in my arms; I drank all of your blood. I don't understand."

A dark smile appeared on Jean's face. "What's happened to your beautiful French accent, Charlotta?" he said emphasising her full name. "You've gone American on us."

"Answer my question, Jean-Paul."

"Firstly, your name, your dick of a boyfriend, and your accent, how long have you lived here? You never returned to France."

"Stop messing, Jean, or you'll regret it, I don't take crap," Damon threatened.

He ignored Damon, continuing to stare at Charlie. "I must say, I love the look though, Charlotta, the dark makeup and clothes, sort of rock chick. It suits you. However, your hair isn't quite like I remember, what's with the fake red, no longer your beautiful natural colour. But your stunning blue eyes haven't changed one bit, _mon amour_."

Charlie ignored his remarks, "What are you doing here, Jean? How are you here?"

"Answer her now, this is your last chance," Damon said darkly.

"Easy, Tough Guy. _Je faisait juste de l'ironie_."

Damon raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"Sarcasm, my American friend, all these years and you still can't speak French," he mocked. He turned to Charlie. "Isn't it obvious, I wasn't dead, Charlotta, just passed out from blood loss, I would have died but Katherine slipped me her blood before you left that night."

"But why would she do that to you?" Charlie asked confused. "I was with Katherine for almost 100 years and I never once saw you."

"She did it for fun I guess, I killed a lot of people when I was first turned, she probably found that amusing."

"So, she left you to turn by yourself?"

"I was left with no one, Charlotte. I woke up lost and confused in the middle of the woods. I went back to your house but there was nothing left, the whole thing had been burnt to the ground."

"I watched her scared and confused myself as she burnt my home. I was terrified of her. As we fled the scene she dumped your body in the woods."

"You were scared? _J'étais terrifié_. Being alone I had no idea what was happening to my body. Everything was on fire, my throat and gums were burning and my eyes stung in the light. I headed to town, getting weaker and weaker, unaware that I had to feed. A carriage passed me and stopped." He laughed to himself. "A man and his wife. When they got close to me, they smelt different, I didn't understand why their blood smelled so strong to me and my eyes noticed the strong vein on their necks. Before I knew it I'd drained the both of them. And that's when I changed. My fangs came out, my whole face became a monster and I loved it."

"You don't mean that," Charlie whispered.

"Don't I? I fed on whoever I liked, did whatever I liked for years. I was like a king; every pathetic little human worshiped me, they adored me... well I compelled them to. Before I ripped their throats out, that is."

Charlie shook her head in disgust.

"I lived like this for over 200 years, when suddenly out of the blue, Katherine turned up. Said you'd tricked her twice, and she needed my help to find you. Um, I think it was 1965 at this point. I went to America with her and that was the first time I'd ever left France."

"So, you've been Katherine's puppet for the last 46 years?"

"Qu'est_-ce que t'a fait penser ça? Non!_ We work together, Katherine loves me."

Damon laughed darkly. "Well, I've heard that one before. Join the club, you French idiot, Katherine loves no one but herself. She's a manipulative bitch, she'll use you over and over again to get what she wants. I mean, come on, she wanted you to kill me and Charlie. Why would you do that? Dick move." Damon was now in his face.

"Her name is Charlotte. And I wasn't going to kill you, Katherine just wanted me to send a message if I was seen. I've been watching you for the last two weeks. I must say... _vous faites l'amour beaucoup. Tu es un homme chanceux. C'était très intéressant_ _mais j'étais premier_," he smirked.

"_Silence! J'en ai assez! Il tu tuera,"_ Charlie hissed at him.

"Don't tell him to be quiet. What did the idiot just say to me?"

Charlie sighed. "He said we make love a lot, you're a lucky man but he was first," Charlie said avoiding Damon's eyes.

Damon grabbed Jean by the neck, "I warned you, you piss me off I end you."

"_Arrête de faire l'imbécile!_ You weren't alive then, little boy, I had sex with Charlotte before you even existed and now I have your precious Katherine," Jean glared at Damon.

"Please stop," Charlie begged.

"I'm warning you, twit. Now tell us, what does Katherine want?" Damon growled, tightening his hold on Jean-Paul's neck.

"_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire!_ Go to hell!" Jean smiled darkly and he spat in Damon's face.

Charlie didn't have time to react, within seconds, Damon had ripped out Jean's heart.

"Oh my God, you killed him," Charlie shouted as Jean's skin became thin, papery, and covered in tiny grey veins.

"I warned the idiot, can't say I didn't," Damon said nonchalantly.

"You just pulled someone's heart out, how can you be so casual about that?"

"He pissed me off and he wasn't a person, he was a vampire, a vampire who was working for Katherine and no doubt would have killed us if we'd let him go."

"I can't be here right now," Charlie said angrily and heading towards the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon asked following her. "We need to clean this up," he said referring to the blood stained floor and a dead Jean.

"You deal with it, you killed him, I'm going to change out of this blood covered shirt and go to school?"

"School? Really? Right now?" Damon mocked.

"Yes, school. What I need is a bit of normality."

"Yeah, because Mystic Falls High is so normal with Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric the secret vampire slayer," he laughed.

"Well, nothing is normal about being in a house with my dead 170 odd year old boyfriend who I knew 150 years ago and my now dead dead ex fiancé who I thought I'd killed 250 years ago." She shook her head annoyed. "I'm going to school."

She headed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat in a daze. She wasn't listening to the teacher, she didn't really care about math, she knew more than the teacher did anyway. All she could think about was blood, more blood and a dead Jean-Paul in their living room.<p>

"You okay?" Jeremy whispered leaning towards her desk.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, honestly."

"You don't look, fine."

"Look, the only thing that could help me right now is some blood, I really should have fed before I came out... um, I got sort of stabbed this morning and I feel really weak."

"You got stabbed?" he said trying to keep his voice quiet.

Suddenly the teacher was in front of them. "Mr Gilbert, Miss Dubois, would you like to share your seemingly interesting conversation with the rest of us or would you like shut up and listen to me?"

"Sorry, sir," they both replied together.

"I'll tell you after class," she whispered to Jeremy as the teacher headed back to the front of the room.

The bell rang and everyone began to gather up their belongings. Charlie grabbed her bag and headed to her locker. Jeremy followed behind her.

Charlie opened her locker and tossed her bag inside. She felt Jeremy beside her.

"So, you got stabbed? How the hell did that happen?"

Before she could answer someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around to find Alaric, a worried expression on his face.

"Um, Charlie, do you know what Damon's doing right now?" he demanded.

"I know what he is probably doing," she said lifelessly. "Why?"

"I stopped round there this morning, I have some information I think you'll both be interested in, but when I got there he was putting a vampire body into a bag and shoved it into the back of his car. What on earth happened? Who did he kill now?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Um, that was Jean-Paul, my fiancé from 1764 who I thought I'd killed when I fed on him to complete my transition into a vampire."

Both Alaric and Jeremy looked confused.

"Katherine slipped him her blood, I didn't kill him, he was just unconscious."

"But why would Damon kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"That's the reason I got stabbed. Jean had been watching me and Damon since I got back to Mystic Falls, he was working for Katherine. Um, he slipped up and we heard him. When we went to investigate he attacked me, I got shoved against a tree and a branch went through me. Damon then got him, we tied him up, asked him questions, he pissed Damon off and you know the rest."

"Are you okay, about it, Jean being dead I mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm not particularly sad about him dying, he was self-centred and arrogant, at the time he only wanted to marry me because of who my father was. And as a vampire, what he told me, he sounded even worse. I think it's a good thing he's gone..."

"But?" Alaric said, deducing she felt something more.

"But, I'm angry at Damon because Jean had been with Katherine, he might have been the one who killed my mom, he might have known what happened to her, we could have persuaded him to be on our side, told him the truth about Katherine... that was my one shot at finding out everything, and Damon killed him before I could ask him anything." She took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears.

Alaric looked down at his watch. "Look, I'm sorry my next class is starting, but I need to talk to you and Damon, I'll stop by the boarding house tonight," he said and headed down the corridor.

Charlie turned back to her locker and absentmindedly looked through her bag.

"So, you ready to go to English, forget about this vampire crap for a couple of hours while studying the amazement that is Shakespeare?" Jeremy said trying to smile.

"Um, yeah, I'll meet you there, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said shutting the locker door and walking away.

She trudged along the crowded hallways, realizing she was going to be late for her next class. But that's when she realized, she really didn't care. She walked out of the school building, not even bothering to be sneaky about it.

As, she reached the doorway, she saw that the rain was falling down violently. But to be honest, she didn't really care about that either. She stepped out into the icy rain and began down the path.

"Ditching, now are we? Bad girl," Damon said sarcastically.

She ignored him; she didn't want to talk to him yet.

He was walking towards her, his famous smirk wider than ever. She continued walking away from the school, Damon not too far behind her. She was already on the sidewalk, when Damon stopped her, grabbing her arm harshly.

"Let go of me, Damon," she demanded.

"No, I won't have you mad at me like this."

"I said let go of me." She pushed him back violently and fled towards the woods.

She had no idea where she was running to; she just knew she wanted to be alone. Once she was in a quiet area and far enough away from town, she allowed herself to breathe, to let the pain take over her whole body. Why did everything have to hurt so much, why did being a vampire make every emotion so real? So deep? She slid down against a tree, and under the shelter of the branches she cried. Letting everything she'd ever felt over the last 250 years escape from her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Charlie, Damon needs to control his temper. Did you think Jean-Paul deserved to die?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Will Charlie forgive Damon? And another unwanted character is introduced. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

She didn't know how long she'd been there but the rain never stopped and the sky was dull now.

"Charlotte?" a distant voice yelled.

She stood up, her clothes muddy and soaking, her bare legs black from the dirty ground. In just her t-shirt and shorts she would have been freezing if she'd been human.

"Charlotte?" the same voice shouted, now closer she could tell it was Damon.

She turned around and saw him standing in the clearing. She remained where she stood, unmoving.

In seconds he was in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked, raindrops falling from his hair.

She stayed silent, unable to speak, not knowing what she wanted to say to him.

"Come now, Charlotte," he said dragging her to the opening in the trees. Weak and tired Charlie didn't even try to break free of his grip.

His car was on the path not far from them. He gripped her arm tightly and headed to the passenger side. He placed her in and ran to his side.

He closed his door and started the car. He looked at her but didn't say anything. He turned on the heater and the wipers, the windshield instantly becoming clearer as the rain was cleaned away.

As he drove his knuckles gripped the steering wheel tightly. Charlie looked down at her mud covered hands, picking the dirt from under her fingernails. Her soaking wet hair dripping onto the seats.

"Will you stop with the pouting, Charlie," he said with a small grin.

She continued to stare down at her hands.

"You're being immature," he said in a taunting voice.

She deliberately looked out the window, facing away from him.

Damon sighed heavily. "I don't know why I even bother, Charlie," he said angrily.

She instantly turned towards him and they glared at one another.

"I don't know either," Charlie said with angry tears. "We're always going to fight, Damon, we're always going to disagree..."

"Charlotte," he began, but she interrupted him.

"Damon, do you really not see what've done?" she demanded.

He stared at her, his eyes burning with intensity. Charlie's gaze never softened, although her eyes stung with tears.

"Well, do you?" she asked again.

"Charlie, that guy was a dick; he was never going to tell you anything."

"You don't know that, I could have reasoned with him, I could have tried to make him understand. He had answers about Katherine, about my mom... But no, you and your stupid temper, and your anger and your jealousy, you had to kill him. Like normal you lost it," she said raising her voice.

"Charlie, look, I'm never going to change, I'm never going to be who you want me to be. People piss me off, I kill them, I lose it and I admit that, but stop expecting too much of me. I'm not human anymore."

"Can we stop now?" she yelled. "Please just stop the car."

Damon instantly pulled up. The rain still pounded hard on the car. They were still in the middle of nowhere.

Charlie forcefully opened the door and got out the car, Damon did the same.

"You're a stupid jerk, Damon, I don't expect you to change I just want you to see that you ruined my one shot of getting any closer to finding out the truth."

"What truth, Charlie? What difference would it make? Your mom was staked by Katherine, what more do you need to know? What do you want to achieve? What do you want to hear?" he said calmly.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know..." she whispered.

"Who are you really mad at here, Charlotte? Eh? Me, Jean-Paul, Katherine... or yourself?"

Charlie suddenly broke down. Tears falling heavily down her cheeks. "I'm so confused and lost, Damon, Katherine keeps doing this to me, messing with my head... my mom was all I had and she took her from me, I spent over 200 years feeling guilty for killing my fiancé and he wasn't dead, I felt guilty for what happened to you and Stefan but it wasn't my fault was it? She tricked all of us, everything she does is hateful and cruel and I fall for her traps every time... I've been so stupid haven't I?" she whispered turning away from him.

Damon stepped closer to her. "The only truth you need to know, Charlie... look at me," he ordered gently.

"I can't," she breathed. "I'm so tired of everything."

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her against him. "I'm sorry, Charlie," he said sincerely.

She slowly looked up at him. "I love you, Charlotte, that's all you need to know."

Damon leaned closer to her, unsure, but she inched closer too. He placed his hand against her skin and cradled her damp face. She leaned into his hand, her eyes glued to his. He glanced down at her lips and without hesitation Charlie allowed his mouth to close over hers.

All she could smell was him and his leather jacket which smelt amazing as the rain intensified it and she instantly felt better.

His hands braced the small of her back as her tiny hands gripped his soaked shoulders, urging him on.

Damon's hands slid under her shirt, his fingers tracing her perfect skin. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her up against the car so that she was straddling him.

They didn't stop kissing, a benefit of not needing to breathe. Damon moved his lips down to her neck and stayed there until she leaned back and allowed him to take her shirt off. She pulled off his jacket and seconds later his shirt. She ran her hands across his muscled chest.

Damon kissed her pale bare skin which was glistening with the rain. He wanted to make her forget about all the bad things she was going through, to make her feel better. He couldn't compel away her pain like he could a human but he could show her that he loved her. He knew he was in love with this girl; he'd lied to himself for so long, when they were together like this, nothing else mattered, all he wanted was her.

"I'm losing control, Damon," she admitted, kissing down his bare shoulder.

"Charlotte, I never have control when I'm with you," he said, grinding against her showing her exactly how much control he'd lost.

Charlie automatically moved her hips in a slow rhythm against him.

"Please, don't break my heart, Damon," she said shivering as he kissed down her neck and shoulders.

He didn't answer but instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Fall 1863<p>

Charlotte couldn't believe she was doing this, but it wasn't about her, only he mattered, she had to keep him save. Katherine wanted her, and staying here was not only putting Damon in danger, but the whole of Mystic Falls.

Damon would be leaving for the army the following day, and she would be long gone by then. And that was for the best, he could live a human life, a one free of suffering and pain. And keeping him unaware of the dangerous creatures that haunted the night was the right thing to do.

Until the end of her long existence, Charlotte would remember his soft kisses, his deadly blue eyes and his perfect smile. She would never forget him. She would love him until the end of time.

Her mother was already heading to their carriage which was hidden on the path just outside the Salvatore grounds. Her mother's long dark hair, pinned up on her head was falling out as the strong night wind blew around them. Charlotte put her long cloak over her gown and pulled up her hood. She took one last look at the house she had come to love. Her home for over two years now. The place she had found her human heart again.

She took a deep breath, holding back her tears and joined her mother in the carriage. Seconds later, the compelled man told the horses to go and the Salvatore Boarding house disappeared.

Charlotte looked away from her mother, staring out the window, watching the night.

"I know how hard this is for you, darling, but he's leaving tomorrow, and we can't risk them finding out about us. By leaving you are protecting him. He can move on with his life, he is twenty years old, in a few weeks he'll have forgotten about you."

Suddenly, Charlotte was looking at her. "Is that really all you think I meant to him? He asked me to marry him, mama, marry him! When he left me at my room earlier tonight, he said that he will love me until his dying day." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Charlotta." She went to touch Charlotte's face but she shrugged her away. "Darling, don't. I am sorry."

"No you're not, that's exactly what you wanted. You hated me for being happy when you were not," Charlotte said through her tears.

"You know that's not true how could you suggest that? How dare you speak to me that way. If your father..."

Charlotte cut her off. "Papa has been dead for over 100 years, mama, so much has happened since then, I may not have aged biologically, but I have so much knowledge of this cruel world now. No human could ever know the extent of the pain I feel, of what I've seen."

"Charlotta, I know that. Don't you think I don't feel it too. I spent all that time with Katherine just like you did. I killed people too, Charlotte."

"Not in the same way, Katherine took me to England with her; you have no idea what it was like there. You and Pearl and Annabelle, you got an escape, I never did," she shouted.

"You are strong because of that, leaving tonight is proof of that. And your father would have been proud of you."

"Don't dare bring papa into this. His memory will never be tainted by the vampire world, he was a good man. But then again, all those years ago it was you who enforced everything, you who chose the path of my life. Father allowed me to live, he educated me in the arts and math, he taught me Latin and English, I was a woman but he treated me no different than my brothers. But you, you knew fine well, I didn't like Jean-Paul, but as soon as I was sixteen you were ready to give me away."

Violette slapped her face. "It didn't stop you from sleeping with him, or when you were fifteen with that carpenter boy, Richard."

Charlotte looked at her mother confused.

"Don't act surprised, Charlotte, I knew everything. I watched you sneak home in the early hours of the morning. Everyone thought you were pure and innocent, but I knew different. Imagine what would have happened if you'd bore a child out of wedlock. It's not worth thinking about. And now, I know being a vampire you can't have children, but Damon didn't know that, and you still slept with him."

"I learned from the best," Charlotte said bitterly.

"What?"

"Oh, don't act dumb, mama," she said mocking her mother's tone. "I knew about your affairs, I remember playing out in the gardens as a child and you sneaking those men home."

Suddenly, the sound of an approaching horse stopped their bickering but they continued to glare at one another.

"Charlotte," a voice shouted in the distance. No human could have heard it. "Charlotte, please, I love you, don't leave." Damon.

Her mother snorted. "I knew he would follow. I told you not to go back to his room. I told you to keep the engagement ring or just leave it on the table in the hallway. But no stupid as ever you disobeyed me.

"I had to see his face one last time. I didn't think he would wake."

Charlotte laughed out loud and her mother gave her a black look. Charlotte ignored her grabbing the door handle.

"What are you doing?" her mother said disapprovingly.

"Going back, he came for me, that's true love, mama, I deserve that, after all those years, I deserve him. I am going to tell him everything and if he still wants me then I am going to change him. I want this man I don't care anymore, mother."

"If you leave this carriage then I want nothing more to do with you."

"Then I guess this is goodbye, mother." Charlotte opened the carriage door and jumped out.

There at the top of the hill on his horse was Damon. Charlotte took one last glance at the carriage then turned back towards him. She smiled and tears rushed to her eyes. She held the sides of her dress and hurried up the hill. When Damon saw her running, he got off the horse and did the same.

"Why would you leave, I can't lose you," he said when they were face-to-face. Just inches from each other. "You're my fiancée, I never what to lose you." His voice was all breath from running.

"I never wanted to leave you but my mother... and then you're leaving tomorrow"

He placed a warm hand on her right cheek. "I won't be gone forever."

"I know that but you don't need to worry about a woman. One who is not right for you." She tried to look away but he held her face stopping her.

"Charlotte, you are perfect. You are beautiful, I will always love you," he said simply, not breaking eye contact. He ran a hand across her cheek cupping her face in his hands and she closed her eyes.

"As I love you," she breathed. They stood that way for several moments. She felt him slide the engagement ring back on her finger.

She opened her eyes again and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him so deeply that when he moaned she could feel the vibration of the sound and it sent a shiver through her own body. She kissed the nape of his neck and the small space between his neck and shoulder. Then she pulled away so there was only an inch or two between them.

He pulled away completely and started back up the hill. He turned holding his hand out to her. "Let's get back home," he said gently.

She took his hand and they walked back up to his horse.

After sneaking past his father's study, they went straight up to Damon's room.

She stood in the middle of the room. Her long red curls lose around her pale skin and her beautiful pastel gown with a corset brocaded with flowers accentuating her perfect body.

Damon stepped forward and cupped his hand on her cheek. His touch made her shiver, but his touch she was sure she could never live without now.

He leaned back and gently turned her. He slowly loosened the back of her dress. He kissed her and then lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, he lay her down on the bed and his eyes never left hers.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte?" Damon whispered.<p>

He was stroking her head with his hand. Charlotte's head was on his chest. Outside, the sky was pale; it must have been early morning.

"Yeah?" she replied sleepily.

"Promise you'll wait for me."

"Promise," she whispered, sure that she would fall asleep again in moments. "Damon?"

"Mm-hmm?" he said, moments from sleep himself.

"Promise you'll come back to me."

He laughed so hard that her cheek bounced up and down on his chest. "Promise. There's nowhere else I'd want to go."

A few hours later, the morning light shone through the bedroom window curtains.

Damon was still asleep; she slipped away from the bed as quietly as she could. She put Damon's shirt over her head and headed to the bay window in his bedroom. She looked over at Damon; he was stomach down, so only his bottom half was covered by the bedcovers. She laughed lightly to herself.

Hours passed as she sat on the window seat. She looked out at the beauty of Virginia below. She thought about how she would tell him what she was. Would Katherine ever come back? And her mother? Would she ever see her again? Then she heard the sheets rustle behind her.

"Charlotte?" Damon asked still sleepy.

Charlotte turned her body to see him in the bed. His hair was messy, and his chest was bare. He got off the bed and held the sheets over his bottom half and joined her on the window seat. Charlotte turned back and kept staring out the window. He looked out the window and then back at her

"What is it?" he asked confused.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "Here, it's just so beautiful, and this place, my home now, it's changed my life," she said, returning her gaze to the trees and horses, her vampire vision making everything even more amazing.

"But?" he asked knowing there was more.

Charlotte placed her hand gently on the glass of the window. "Mama, she left, I have no idea where, what if I never find her again?" she said quietly.

"She'll come back, she's your mother. But if she doesn't you'll always have me. Forever."

If only he knew what 'forever' meant for her. "I know," she whispered. Should she tell him now?

Damon spoke stopping her thoughts. "I love you, Charlotte."

She sighed. The timing wasn't right. How would the timing ever be right to tell someone you love that you're a blood drinking monster. She turned to face him. "I love you, too."

Damon leaned forward and wrapped her in the sheet with him, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch in the boarding house living room. Elena snuggled up in his arms.

"I still can't believe Damon killed Jean-Paul, from what Jeremy said he seemed awful, the way he talked about human life, but he didn't deserve to be dead. He'd been corrupted by Katherine," Elena said. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips across Stefan's arm. "I wonder how long Charlie will be mad at him?"

"I can believe anything, he's Damon," Stefan said slightly annoyed. "Yet, I know Charlotte, she's so in love with Damon, she'd forgive anything he did."

Elena turned to face him. "How do you know he loves her and her him? I mean, they haven't seen each other for 146 years, surely they've both changed now, especially Damon. She loved him when he was human."

"Being a vampire doesn't stop you being you. Damon is still Damon, well, even though he doesn't show it at times." He sighed. "I just know, Elena, they both sacrificed everything for each other, my father and her mother didn't approve of their relationship, yet, it never stopped them. Charlotte left her mother to stay with him and Damon even came back from the army for her, but as you know, Katherine ruined that."

"Maybe finding each other again is destiny," Elena smiled. "Like soul mates."

"Maybe," he said lightly.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Stefan was instantly on his feet. He headed to the hallway with Elena following behind.

"Hey, Stefan, is Damon and Charlie here?" Alaric asked.

"Um, no, I haven't seen Charlie all day and Damon went to bury Jean-Paul hours ago and he hasn't returned. Um, why?" Stefan said.

"I have some news for Charlie. Well, more like some information."

They both looked at him confused.

"Someone contacted me asking me if I'd seen or heard from a Charlotta Annemarie Adeline Dubois. I guessed since she was Charlie Dubois that that was her original name, so I..."

Before Alaric could continue, the front door burst open with Damon and Charlie laughing, soaking wet and covered in dirt. They instantly went quiet when they saw the serious and surprised looks on Alaric's, Stefan's and Elena's faces.

"Um, hi, everyone," Charlie said slightly embarrassed, hiding her face in Damon's shoulder.

"What's the little party in the hallway?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"Um, I need to talk to Charlie, but this doesn't look like a good time for you," Alaric said.

"Nah, its fine, we've only been having sex in the woods. Just give us a few minutes to get cleaned up and we'll be right with you," Damon said with a smirk.

Everyone went silent, staring at the floor. Charlie could feel her cheeks burning. Damon laughed breaking the silence and he dragged Charlie up the stairs.

Showered and dressed, they joined the others back in the living room.

"So, what news do you have for my girl?" Damon said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Alaric turned to Charlie. "Charlotta Annemarie Adeline Dubois, I didn't know you were from France," Alaric said.

"Yes, that's old news but how the hell do you know my full name? I've never even told these two," she said confused.

"Do you know a man called Brice Alain Cabot?"

Charlie's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh, my God, it can't be, he can't be still alive, he worked for my father, my father trusted him, he cannot be a vampire."

"I'm guessing he is alive, honey," Damon said with a smirk. He faced Alaric. "So, what did he want?"

"Simple. Charlie. He said, he'd do anything to speak with her. He'd heard about her mother and knew about her past here with you. And somehow he knew Isobel and found me through her. He definitely knows his stuff. Also, he gave me this address." Alaric handed her a piece of paper.

"I don't get it, after all these years, why now?" Charlie said confused.

"That's the thing with vampires; they only act when they want something. And that something never turns out to be a good thing. So no way in hell are you going to see this guy," Damon said sharply.

"I have to; he was the last man to speak with my father before he died. I need to know if he was a vampire then or if he was turned after. I mean what if he was working with Katherine, what if he helped kill my friends and family?"

"Exactly, what if he did, you can't go see this guy, that would be incredibly stupid of you," Damon said raising his eyebrows.

Charlie got off the couch. "I'm 260 years old, Damon, if I wish to go see him I will. You can't treat me like a child." She stormed across the room.

Damon was suddenly in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Well, you're acting like one. This man hasn't said a word to you for 250 years and now he's suddenly dying to speak with you, I wouldn't trust him."

"Let go of me," she said fighting his grip.

"No, I'll tie you up if I have to, but you are not going."

"Fine," she said annoyed and she ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Seconds later there was a knock on her door.

"I don't want to talk to you, Damon," she shouted, not lifting her head from her pillow.

Elena opened the door and slowly walked into the room. "It's me."

"Ugh, go away, Elena."

"Please, I'm on your side, and I have an idea."

Charlie sat up. "What?"

"If I was you, I'd want to speak with this man too, so, I'm saying, I'll help you," Elena said sitting beside her.

"How can you help me?" Charlie scoffed.

"Well, first, you need a reason to leave this house, they'll not let you go alone but if I go with you, say we're going shopping..."

"We can go see Brice," Charlie finished with a sly grin. "But why would you help me?"

"Like I said, if I was you, I'd want to know what he wanted. And I also have another idea, what if I pretend to be Katherine, we can see how he acts with her, then you'll really know if he was with her or not."

"I can't let you do that, you cannot come with me, Damon and Stefan would kill me if anything happened to you."

"No, I want to do this, you can't go alone, and if he thinks I'm Katherine, you have some kind of backup."

"If I agree to do this, you have to promise to not blame it all on me with those two."

"I promise," Elena smiled genuinely.

"I take back what I said before, you are nothing like Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>So are you worried about Brice? Do you think Elena's plan is a good one?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sorry for the few days wait, Uni exams this week, hope you enjoy this, I really loved this chapter :D)**

**We find out more about Charlie's human life… who is she really?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

France, 1764

It was dark out, well into the night but Charlotte felt wide awake. She was anxious and restless. It was the night before her sixteenth birthday and she knew her parents were throwing her an extravagant banquet, with many people coming to celebrate her. And to make matters worse, she would be meeting Jean-Paul Boucher, a twenty five year old man, to whom she had been promised to since she was twelve.

The grand house still and quiet, Charlotte wasn't sure what time exactly but she knew she should have been sleeping.

She snuck into her father's study and wrapped in her favourite blanket she snuggled herself into his large leather chair. She loved this chair; she loved the whole room, the smell of the books, the wooden shelves and the faint aroma of her father's liquor. This was a place she had always felt safe in.

She was reading Latin poetry, the beauty of the words always soothed her and her eyes began to close. Suddenly, the heavy door of the study opened but when she looked up no one was there. She glanced back down at the book and when she looked up again Brice was standing in front her.

She gasped in shock, her hand across her chest. "Brice you scared me," she said closing the book and standing up from the chair. She held her blanket tight around herself.

"Sorry, mademoiselle," he said sheepishly. "But please don't leave on my account, I promise not to tell your parents you've been here at this late hour." She tried to cross the room but he inched towards her.

He was right in front of her now. Her blue eyes eyed him up and down; she couldn't help herself. She had to admit for an older man he was good-looking, with his dark hair and even darker eyes. He was thirty years old and her father's apprentice. He'd been working for their family for almost four years now, and the entire time she'd secretly liked him.

And with him now living with them, things were a whole lot harder. At times she even felt a little uncomfortable. Seeing him every day was torture and her teenage hormones craved him. He was one sexy man; it was hard not to want him. And the thing was he knew it too. There was something about him, something different, and charlotte could never quite explain what it was.

But before she could get lost in the sight of his muscular body in his open white shirt or his deadly dark eyes, it hit her, she was getting engaged tomorrow, meeting her future husband, and being here alone with this older man was not appropriate.

She looked up at him with no expression on her face. "I'm going to bed, Brice, goodnight," she said firmly.

But as she walked away, he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Goodnight, mademoiselle Charlotta," he whispered.

He held onto her hand a little longer than was necessary. His eyes travelling her body in one slow head to toe exam. Her cheeks instantly became hot and she was aware that the blanket had slipped down her shoulders exposing her bare chest in just her corset and undergarments. She quickly looked down hiding her face; she hoped he didn't notice she'd blushed. She didn't want him to know he had that effect on her.

"Um, you can let go of me now, Brice, um, thanks..." she said lightly.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Charlotta," he said quickly letting go of her hand and looking away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to bed now," she replied half-heartedly as she headed to the door.

Charlotte cautiously opened the door; aware his eyes were on her and stepped outside the room. As she was about to walk away she heard him speak. She turned back around but he wasn't there. How could that be so, she was certain he hadn't left the room? He had called her name.

"Brice?" she asked nervously.

She shut the door again and walked back into the room looking for him. She headed back to the desk and jumped. He was sitting on her father's chair staring back at her, his eyes so impossibly dark they made her nervous.

She started to cross the room but before she could reach the door he stood up and headed straight towards her.

He was right in front of her now. She took a step back but he only came closer, she took another step back only to be stopped as her back hit the wall. She was trapped.

He leaned forward and pulled the blanket from around her, letting it fall lightly to the ground. He put a hand on either side of her hips holding her to the wall.

She knew it wasn't right of her but she'd fantasised about him this way so many times before. And here so close to him, their lips almost touching, she wanted him to kiss her right there and then.

His lips brushed against Charlotte's for the briefest second when suddenly, he pulled away.

Her heart thudded against her chest but she took a deep breath, trying not to let on how he made her feel.

He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "Did you know, Charlotta, that you are a very special girl," he said darkly.

"Let go of me," she breathed, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I know things about you that if I told you, you would think I were crazy. You're one of a kind, Charlotta, not one person in this whole world is like you. And they think by hiding you in this lavish human life, allowing one stupid human man to look after you like you're his own that you'll be safe," he scoffed.

She looked up at him as he inched his face closer to her own and she felt his breath brush against her lips. She was so scared, the darkness his expression held, yet, his face was still beautiful.

"Please, you're scaring me, and Marie, she will be looking for me. Let me go, Brice, please," Charlotte begged.

He ignored her holding her sides tighter. "Marie!" he laughed darkly. "Haven't you noticed her strange behaviour? She's not herself anymore." His strong fingers dug into her skin.

"Let go, you're hurting me," she winced.

He closed the small space between them, his lips almost touching her throat. He glanced up at her. "The way she looks at your neck like I am now? Watches you like she wants you? You haven't noticed?"

"What, are you going on about, Brice? Stop with these silly words and let go of me." She fought against his hold but he only held her tighter.

A sly grin covered his face. "Your whole life has been a lie, Charlotta; no one has told you the truth about who you really are. You see, one day they will come for you, they need you. But me and a friend, we have a way out for you. A gift which will protect you more than any human ever could. We will help you live your life without fear."

"Stop, with this nonsense, please, you're really frightening me."

"This is not nonsense, girl, not at all. The world is not what it seems. So much is out there. I even have a little secret of my own, Charlotta."

"Just let me, go or I'll scream, I'll shout for my father."

A dark smile took over his already malicious looking face. "If you do that, I'll tell your parent's your own dirty little secret."

"What secret?" she asked confused.

"Your little affair with that boy Richard, I'm sure that little bit of information would go down well at your party tomorrow."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh, I think you do, child." He gripped her chin hard, making her look at him and before she could react he pressed his lips solidly against her own. She bit down hard on his lower lip. But he laughed. "Playing hard to get now are we? That doesn't seem like you. You see, I saw you out in the gardens with that boy, and your father trusts me, he would believe anything I told him. Especially, if I blackmailed your little lover Richard into telling the truth. One word from me, and it's goodbye Jean-Paul."

"You cannot tell my parent's, I'll do anything you want, but this engagement means everything to them, the joining of our two families. You can't ruin it."

He laughed darkly. "Anything you say? I'll keep that in mind. But for now, the only thing I want you to do for me... is to forget this little conversation we've had tonight."

He held Charlotte's neck, making her look directly at him, his eyes staring intently into hers. "Forget everything I've told you tonight, go to bed and act like none of this happened. I will tell you again when the time is right," he said his voice commanding.

"Forget? How can I act like none of this has happened tonight, first thing tomorrow I'm telling my father. I don't care what you tell him. You are disgusting, Mr Cabot."

For the first time that night he looked shocked. "Well, that's inconvenient and very very curious, why the hell can't I compel you? I made sure your father had no vervain in the house." He held her face in his hands. "I guess their presumptions about you were right."

"You are insane, Brice Cabot." She thrashed against him, trying to fight his grip but his large body was pressed hard against her petite slight one. She spotted a letter opener on the shelf beside them and grabbed it, trusting it into his side. He let go of her, cursing in pain. His eyes turned darker and she knew he was mad.

She took this as her opportunity and ran as fast as she could out of the room. She fled across the large hall, her bare feet thumping against the wooden floor. She kept on running and running, her heart pounding, her lungs struggling for air but she didn't stop.

She ran up the stairs two at a time and was almost at the top when he grabbed her hair from behind. She let out a shriek of pain. He pulled her back towards him still holding her by her hair and locked her back against his hard chest. He pinned her arms in front of her chest with one strong hand around her wrists and the other hand around her neck.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, but I'm going to have to make you forget the old fashioned way," Brice whispered darkly into her ear.

Charlotte realised she was now trembling.

His harsh fingers moved from her neck and grabbed her chin turning her face forcefully to his. He pressed his lips roughly to Charlotte's. She switched her brain off, not thinking as his hard lips crushed her own. He abruptly pulled back and trailed his fingertips across her cheekbone. "I really can't have you remembering tonight."

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain as something hard hit her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Present Day - The Salvatore Boarding House<p>

"Right, you can't go like that, you need to be convincing as Katherine. So, I'll lend you some of my black skinny jeans and some heels you can change in the car," Charlie said to Elena as she headed to her closet. She began rummaging through her clothes but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Thanks," Elena said lightly. She'd noticed Charlie's distracted mood. "You sure you're okay about doing this?"

"Yes, of course I am," she said sharply tossing some clothes at Elena. She sat on the edge of her bed and Elena cautiously sat beside her.

"Really? Because, I don't think you told the truth about Brice. I think there's more to that Story," Elena deduced.

"So what if there is? I need to do this, so are you coming with me or not?" she said roughly.

"I'm in, this was my idea, but I just don't want you doing something that might hurt you. Charlie, I know you lied to Damon about all of this."

Charlie turned away from her. "Look, my past with Brice is complicated, and if I told Damon what really happened, Damon would kill him." She took a deep breath. "And I can't have that, I need to know something," she whispered.

Elena gently touched Charlie's shoulder. "Then tell me, I promise not to tell Damon or Stefan if you don't want me to. But if I'm doing this with you I deserve to know."

"Okay." Charlie sighed heavily. "All these years, I've known Brice was a vampire, Elena, he never told me directly but when I was turned I knew straight away. It was so obvious."

"So you did lie about that, but why did you?"

"The night before my 16th birthday, he attacked me, forced himself onto me, told me all these ridiculous things... and afterwards he tried to compel me but he couldn't. I was so scared but I managed to stab him, this just made him angry and he hit me over the head."

"How could he do that to you, you were just a child. Charlie, why didn't you tell your parents it was him?" Elena lightly touched Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiled gently to herself at the compassion in Elena's voice. Human's were so kind and genuine.

"I couldn't, hitting me on the head worked just as well as compulsion. He left me on the stairs unconscious, two servants found me in the early morning, all I remember is my mother's frantic voice and my father's arms as he carried me to my room. And Brice was right, everything that had happened seemed almost dreamlike, but deep down I knew it wasn't but no one believed me, saying I'd imagined it all when I hit my head. Calling me crazy."

"Oh, my God, Charlie. I'm so sorry. I cannot let you see this man."

Charlie got of the bed and turned to face Elena. "You don't understand, Elena, I have to, not for my mother, not for my father, and nor for Katherine but for me. I need to know the truth about me," Charlie said raising her voice slightly.

Elena was now also on her feet. "I don't understand, Charlie, what truth?"

"That night, he told me I was special, that no one was like me. That my whole life had been a lie. When he couldn't compel me, he said their presumptions about me were right but who are 'they', Elena? And Katherine, she couldn't compel me either, the night she turned me, she had to compel my mother to tell me everything was okay. I need to know why this was. Brice knows the reason why I'm different."

"But he could hurt you, Charlie, kill you even, I can't let you do that, not when you mean so much to Damon and my brother."

"He won't hurt me, Elena, he wanted to protect me from them, he said they were coming for me, and he had a way out. I just have to do this Elena with or without you."

Elena sighed at the desperation in Charlie's voice. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>The address Alaric had given her was almost an hour's drive out of Mystic Falls. The house was large and white and well hidden behind some trees in the middle of nowhere. No one would find them here, this made her slightly nervous.<p>

"I still can't believe they bought that," Charlie said as she rounded the corner and headed up the long driveway to the one house they'd seen in miles.

"They won't, not for long anyway, we need to be quick. After a couple of hours it won't take long for Stefan and Damon to realise where we are."

Charlie parked the car and they both got out of the car. They slowly walked to the door.

Charlie felt nervous as she knocked on the large white door. She took a deep breath and forced a smile at Elena.

Suddenly, the heavy door opened and a modern day Brice came into view. His dark hair now cropped, wearing black jeans and a red shirt. His dark eyes just as haunting as they had been 250 years ago.

"Hello, there, Charlotta, it's been a long time. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my invitation, I knew you would. And oh my God, Katerina, you've decided to join us also. I thought you and Charlotta weren't on speaking terms, especially now you've killed her mother."

"We've come to an agreement, and the first part of that being I promised Charlotte you'd tell her the truth," Elena said her voice demanding and her face stern. Charlie was impressed, she had her convinced she was Katherine.

"I see," Brice said with a smirk. "Well, come in we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p>France, 1764<p>

Charlotte was in her room. She hadn't come out all day. She was sitting on her dressing-table, just staring at her reflection when there was a knock at her door.

"Charlotta, may I come in?" her mother said gently.

"Please, mama," she replied.

Violette entered her room wearing a beautiful blue gown with red roses and her hair curled high up on her head ready for her birthday banquet.

"Let me have a look at you then," her mother said excitedly.

Charlotte obediently stood up so her mother could observe her ensemble. She was wearing a pale pink gown with tiny delicate flowers and gold trimming. Her red hair was in loose ringlets down her back.

"That dress is amazing, Charlotta, and Marie did a good job on your head wound, I promise you whoever pushed you down those stairs will pay."

"It doesn't matter, mother, there's nothing you can do. Let's just get this party over with," Charlotte said flatly.

Her mother stood before her and frowned. "Please, smile, Charlotta, people are starting to arrive, they have come all this way to celebrate you, don't talk in such a bad way."

"I just don't feel like celebrating, mama, I don't, I'm sorry," she said sitting on her bed.

"Please, Charlotta, Jean-Paul and his parents are coming here to meet you tonight. He wants you to be his bride, you should be honoured. He is going to give you an amazing life."

"Maybe, I'm not ready for all that, I'm barely sixteen. And I'm in shock, and he's going to be there..." she trailed off.

"Who is? Do you know who hurt you?" he mother said instantly sitting beside her.

"I can't say, mama."

"Tell me," she demanded.

"It was Brice," Charlotte whispered.

"How dare you, Brice is a good man, he would do anything for our family. He's like a son to your father."

"You don't believe me?" Charlotte said quietly, close to tears.

"You just hit your head that is all; it's made you a little crazy and delirious. Let's just get downstairs, we'll talk about this later," her mother said sharply.

She stood up, grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her out of the room.

The ball room was filled with people, in extravagant dresses and suits, many people she did not recognise.

She spotted her handmaiden Marie in the crowd she was wearing a yellow dress, with white flowing sleeves. The yellow colour complimented her dark skin.

"Marie looks beautiful, mother," Charlotte remarked.

"Yes, she does a lot for us; I decided to let her come as a guest tonight." She let go of Charlotte's hand. "I'm going to find your father, go mingle."

Charlotte walked across the room, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a corner. Brice. He looked dark, beautiful and amazing in a red coat.

"We need to talk," he said darkly.

"Let go of me, I have nothing to say to you," she spat.

"Did you tell them? Remember what I said if you did," he threatened.

"Don't worry, Brice, my mother didn't believe me, your plan worked, they trust you. But now she thinks I'm insane, so thank you for that."

He let go of her arm, but held her against the wall with his body. "I'm sorry about hitting you, but I panicked, I need to talk to you again, I need you to understand..." He stopped midsentence and quickly moved away from her.

"Charlotta, there you are," Eugene Dubois, smiled brightly. "And Brice, good evening, boy."

"Yes, good evening, sir, I was just saying happy birthday to Charlotta." Brice turned to face her. "Hope you enjoy your party, Charlotta," he said before he walked away.

"He's here," her father grinned again, his aging face wrinkling even further as he smiled.

He took her hand gently and led her across the room.

In the middle of the room, Jean-Paul Boucher stared back at her. He was tall, well built and had amazing green eyes. His patterned suit was stunning. He held out his right hand to her. Charlotte automatically gave him her hand and he kissed it tenderly.

"Happy birthday, Mademoiselle Dubois. Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home," he said and bowed to her.

Charlotte curtsied in return. "Thank you for coming, Mr Boucher, it was my pleasure," she smiled, trying as hard as she could to make it genuine.

He stepped back, taking a deep breath and Charlotte knew what was coming.

"And as planned, Charlotta Annemarie Adeline Dubois, will you marry me?" he said and he placed a beautiful emerald ring on her finger.

Everyone had crowded around them. Charlotte knew they were all waiting for her to answer.

All she could do was nod. She couldn't even find her voice. She glanced around the room and all eyes were on her. Her heart was beating so heavy in her chest she was sure everyone could hear it. But it didn't matter what she wanted, her parents had chosen this life for her as a small child.

"Yes," she finally managed to whisper.

Everyone clapped and music began to play.

"May I have this first dance then, Charlotta?" he said holding his hand out once again.

She dutifully took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. She followed his dance steps, but her mind was elsewhere. Brice's words still in her mind from the night before and just now he'd said he needed to explain things to her. But what?

She glanced over at Brice and she was sure he looked annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Charlie is special? And what will happen back at Brice's house? Will he believe Elena is Katherine? And will Charlie find out the truth?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such the long wait, I've just moved house this so been busy unpacking and decorating etc. and I haven't had internet for over 2 weeks! Finally have it back so here is the next chapter :D**

**And for the first time I am introducing The Originals and the curse. Hope you like my twist on things.**

**Last chapter was mainly a flash back to Charlie's human life and her relationship with Brice. But in present day Elena posed as Katherine and her and Charlie went to see Brice. Let's see how things went…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Present Day

Brice had left them alone, Charlie could hear him opening and closing heavy glass doors in the next room. She presumed it was some sort of cabinet. No doubt grand and expensive like everything else in his extravagant home. From the heavily polished wooden floors to the large French windows and stunning Victorian furnishings, this house screamed Brice. And Charlie knew he hadn't changed. He was just as arrogant, conceited and pompous as he had been all those years ago.

Elena and Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure what they should do.

"This was a bad idea, Elena, something is going to go wrong, I can just feel it," Charlie whispered.

"It'll be okay, we just need to get answers to your questions and leave as soon as we can," Elena replied.

"Simpler said than done, Brice is very crafty with his words. He knows how to trick you."

"I may be human but I've dealt with people like him before, I..." Charlie cut her off.

"Shush, he's coming back," Charlie said as she heard footsteps approaching on the wooden floor.

Brice entered the room with a bottle of scotch and three glasses. As he came towards them Charlie's eyes automatically took in his twenty-first century appearance again. His black hair, which had been shoulder length the last time she saw him, was now cut short and styled in a messy way. His shorter hair seemed to emphasise his masculine carved features and yet, his dark eyes and full lips were still as beautiful. After 250 years he still made her hormones rage and her body want him. His square jaw and dark eyes made him one of the most stunning men she'd ever known.

He sat on a patterned arm chair. "Please, sit, join me," he said, gesturing to the large couch in front of him. His voice was smooth, silky, and full of authority and still held a hint of his European accent.

They sat down on a dark green couch that faced his chair. He poured the scotch into the three glasses and handed one to each of them.

Elena nodded and flashed Katherine's signature smirk as she took the glass.

"Thank you," Charlie said with the barest glimmer of a smile.

He drank his down in one gulp and instantly poured another. "So, how are my two beautiful ladies? I guess you both couldn't stay away from me," he smiled smugly.

"I don't have time for your cockiness or stupidity, Brice, just tell me everything," Charlie commanded.

He smiled darkly. "Give me a moment, Charlotta, you've just arrived. I have some questions of my own first," he said.

She looked directly at him. "Are you being serious, what do you need to ask me? I know nothing! And don't play your silly little games with me, distracting me with your stupid remarks and comments. I'm not some pathetic human anymore, you can't mess me around. Just tell me the truth. You wanted to talk to me now talk," Charlie said not breaking eye contact with him.

He laughed. "Where has my innocent Charlotta gone? You're definitely a lot more feisty than I remember."

Charlie sneered. "Charlotta died in a house fire in 1764, Brice, along with her parents, family, friends and every single one of her staff. However, Charlie is _alive_; she's vengeful, sardonic and slightly bitter but trying to live her life in the 21st century. Nonetheless, she wants the truth now, Brice."

Brice smiled widely. "You really have changed, Charlotta, I've been told you don't live like a vampire should, but your darkness it's there. You can never truly hide from what you really are." He turned to Elena. "You did well with her, Katerina."

"I tried, but the silly girl ran after barely 100 years and she could never let go of her humanity," Elena said with a wicked smile. Charlie was proud of Elena's composure. She was doing a good job as Katherine but... for how long would Brice buy it?

"Speaking of humanity, where is that American human of yours, Charlotta? Oh sorry, my bad, I mean vampire boyfriend of yours? Didn't you turn him, Katerina?" he laughed darkly. "Aren't you with him again, Charlotta? I would have bet anything he'd be here protecting you," Brice said with a smirk.

"What? How do you know about him? That was years after you," Charlie asked, yet she knew fine well Katherine had told him.

"I know a lot of things about you, Charlotta. And oh yes, Damon Salvatore, he's one of them. I've heard about him, then again, who hasn't? The reckless, immature, irresponsible vampire, always making mistakes... but he'd do anything for the girls he loves. And you, stupid child, fell in love with him as a human, our greatest weakness... love."

"Love is not a weakness, Brice, the deepness of our love... it's a gift, the one good thing about being a vampire, the one emotion that's so beautifully intensified," Charlie shouted, standing up.

Brice was suddenly on his feet and within a second in front of Charlie. "I made that mistake..." he said barely audible, "you, I fell in love with you, and if I'd had any sense I would have handed you over to him, not given you a way out. Because of you, I've spent the last 250 years in fear."

"What do you mean? A way out? Do you mean by turning me? You were working with Katherine, weren't you? Who wanted me, Brice?" Charlie said raising her voice, and all her questions tumbling out at once.

Brice sat back down and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back onto the chair. He laughed lightly. "Maybe, I should start from the beginning, Charlotta. Katerina why don't you start us off. Indeed the story involves you too."

Charlie cautiously looked at Elena willing her to say something, anything.

"Katerina? Answer me?"

Elena's face was suddenly white with panic, her heart began to race, her blood speeding around her body. And her fear instantly intensified the scent of her blood. Charlie knew if she could smell Elena's blood, no doubt Brice could too. This was not good; he was going to kill them both. She just knew it. This was the end.

Brice's eyes immediately shot open. "Do you smell blood? Human blood?" He gripped the armrests in anger, his eyes moving directly to Elena. "Hello, my precious doppelganger. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now. And to make things easy for me here you are." He was instantly on his feet and in front of Elena.

"Please don't hurt her," Charlie whispered.

Brice snorted. "How stupid do you think I am? I smelt her the second she entered my house. I'm over 1000 years old, I know all about the Petrova doppelgangers, and of course I know about you Elena Gilbert from Mystic Falls." He grabbed Elena by her hair and pulled her to her feet. "I need some time alone with Miss Charlotta; I'll deal with you later."

He pushed Elena across the room and through a heavy wooden door. Slamming it with too much force and locking it with a thick metal padlock.

He turned back to a frightened Charlie. "So, now we have some privacy, let me start from the beginning."

He grabbed Charlie's small hand in his own holding it tightly and sat her on the couch beside him. He never removed his eyes from her face. "You always were so beautiful, those blue eyes and perfect pale skin, you're kind, smart, funny, one tiny little redheaded girl... how can you have so much effect on so many people?" he said lightly.

"No more distractions, Brice, I want answers," she demanded.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

Charlie tried to avoid his gaze as she spoke. "Who are you... really? You said you're 1000 years old."

A dark smile appeared on his lips. "Surely, you've heard of The Originals, Charlotta."

She nodded once in acknowledgment, but she stared down at the hardwood floor. She couldn't respond. Not yet. She knew exactly who The Originals were; the first vampires in existence, she knew they were strong, powerful and dangerous. Over the years, Katherine had warned her of their existence countless times. She knew about the curse and the reason why Katherine hated them so much. Was he honestly telling her he was one of them?

Brice continued to speak despite Charlie's silence. "The story of how we became vampires is a long one, and I will tell you sometime but all you need to know for now is, from us all vampires were created. My family were from Eastern Europe, my father was a wealthy landowner. And we were once human. There were nine of us, my parents, myself and my six other siblings. Now, they are only me and two of my brothers, none of us talk. I don't trust them and haven't seen either of them for centuries. Yet, I believe Katerina may have told you about them."

"Klaus and Elijah," Charlie whispered. "I never saw Katherine show fear until she mentioned their names."

"Did she ever tell you why she feared them?"

Charlie finally looked at him. "A curse. She never told me the details, only that they needed to sacrifice her in order to break it. That's the reason she became a vampire, they needed her to be human."

"Correct," he said with a snarky smile.

"Oh, my God, Elena, it all makes sense now. She's the next doppelganger, they want her don't they."

"Correct again."

"And me... Katherine turned me... she thought she was saving me didn't she? How do I fit into all of this? Do Elijah and Klaus want me too?"

"So many questions, Charlotta, always so demanding aren't you." he looked directly at her, his eyes staring intently into her own. "My brothers both want you for very different reasons, Charlotta. And that night, the night you were turned... I was behind all of it, I didn't want them to have you," he said so lightly, no human could have heard him.

She had to look away again. She couldn't stand his dark eyes appraising her. "Why do they want me? What is this curse?" she said trying to hide her fear.

He took a deep breath. "There was a time when my family was very close, yet, my father and Klaus still never seemed to get along. Upon us becoming vampires, we discovered that my mother had been unfaithful and Klaus was not his son. Furious my father hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his family. However, at this point... he did not know that they were in fact from a werewolf bloodline. This began the war between vampires and werewolves."

"Oh, my God," Charlie whispered. "Are you saying Klaus... Klaus is both? A vampire and a werewolf? How can this be?"

"Yes. He is a hybrid, a mix of the species. However, the witches believed that Klaus's werewolf part would be too dangerous if released. They imprisoned Klaus's werewolf side and bound it to a moonstone. This is his curse."

"And how do you break this curse?"

"For years Elijah aided Klaus in his search for the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelganger, whose blood as you know was used to bind the curse."

"Katherine said a werewolf and a vampire are also needed but how do I come into this?"

"Elijah did everything Klaus wanted, yet, I knew Elijah had a secret. The witches had given Elijah his own curse or more like a gift, and he could choose to use it if he felt the need to. The Petrova doppelganger is the key to breaking my brother's curse, you Charlotta... you are the key to destroying the curse completely. And this would severely weaken Klaus, make him almost human."

"Destroy?" she asked confused. "You mean the curse will be gone forever? Klaus would never become a werewolf? I don't understand, what was Elijah's curse?"

"You." he said simply. "The witches gave Elijah the ability to father one child with a human woman, he chose your mother. His curse... deciding whether to kill his own child or not. You are this child; you're Elijah's daughter, Charlotta."

Charlie was suddenly on her feet. "What? You are joking! He is a 1000 year old vampire; I am only 250 years old. He cannot be my father. It's impossible. And anyway, Eugene Dubois is my father."

In seconds he was beside her and spun her around to face him. "Charlotta, you are a vampire, and we live in a world of witches, magic and werewolves, think about it, nothing is impossible. Eugene Dubois was compelled into believing he was your father, to protect you. We needed to keep you safe until you were sixteen. Then on the first full moon after your birthday you could be sacrificed in order to destroy the curse and render Klaus useless."

Charlie laughed nervously.

"Listen," he said lightly. "Like Elijah, I loved Klaus, he was my younger brother but I didn't want to help him break his curse. Klaus was already bad-tempered and as a vampire he lost all his humanity. I didn't want to give him the power to destroy us all and... I left. I spent a good 500 years on the run from him."

"When did you find out about me?"

"Running from my brothers I travelled the world, hiding in many places. And eventually in the 1759 I found myself in France. This is where Elijah found me and I'd never seen him so hurt and vengeful. He told me Katerina Petrova had escaped, she became a vampire and therefore, breaking the curse had been unsuccessful. Klaus angry had hunted down all of our siblings and our parents and scattered them across the seas so they couldn't be found. Elijah now wanted him to pay and I was more than willing to help him. The witches always want balance. Yes the moonstone bound the curse, but Elijah had the way to destroy it forever."

"Me," she breathed.

He barely nodded. "Elijah told me a young French woman had given birth to his child in 1748; a healthy beautiful girl and you were now eleven years old. He'd given you a human life, chosen a rich professor to be your father but now so close to sixteen he wanted me to keep you safe, to watch over you until the time was right, but as I watched you grow into an incredible young woman, I couldn't just hand you over to be killed."

Charlie paced the room confused and frightened. "So you turned me. Made me a vampire."

He held her hand tightly in his, urging her to look at him. "I'm sorry; it's the only way I could think of to safe you. Katerina and I met in France, as soon as I saw her I knew who she was, she hated my brothers and she agreed to help me safe you. You were useless to Elijah as a vampire, you needed to be human."

"So, what? You're my uncle? And you went against Elijah... he... my real dad was going to sacrifice me? He was really going to kill me?" she said irately.

"Yes, and I risked everything by doing so. Katerina wasn't really behind anything that has happened these last 250 years, I compelled her but I had to make it look that way. And yes, before you ask, Originals can compel vampires."

"What really happened the night you turned me?"

"Elijah never hid from me his feelings for your mother. I knew he loved her and if I turned her too I knew that would annoy him. But stupidly blinded by his love he never compelled her and she lived in fear that one day he would come for you. That night, when people were found drained of blood; your mother thought it was him coming for you. And I had to kill Eugene to make your mother think so."

"But you killed my father, Eugene he will always be my real dad. That man loved me treated me no different than my brothers... my mom, did you compel Katherine to kill her too," she sobbed.

He suddenly looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I really am... I needed you, I needed you alone... With Klaus gearing to break the curse again, the witches told Elijah some new information about you, about what you are..."

"What am I really? Was I really human? What am I now? My father is not only a vampire but an original vampire, so what am I?" she shouted.

"You are part original vampire and part human, yes. We know you can't be compelled and you may not have realised but you can sustain a long time on very little blood, much less than a normal vampire. You live on animal blood and you didn't feed for weeks after your mother was killed and you could still beat Damon. You have many traits of an Original but not only that, recently the witches told us something very interesting. You are a vampire now but Mother Nature always has a way around that."

"What are you talking about?" she asked scared and confused.

He suddenly disappeared and less than a second later he grabbed Charlie from behind. She couldn't move in his iron grip. He dragged her across the room and into the same room he had put Elena earlier.

Elena was sitting on the floor in the corner and Charlie instantly went to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around her. "You okay?" Charlie whispered.

Elena nodded. "You?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing Elena's arm soothingly.

Brice spoke and they both looked up at him. "Elijah is coming for you, Charlotta, and I'm sorry but I'm not dying for you. I'm not making that mistake again." He grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling her from Elena's arms and to her feet. "Now I have you Elena, I might as well hand you over too. But first, Elijah wants me to test the witches' theory."

Before Charlie could react Brice stabbed a stake through her heart. Elena gasped as Charlie's skin turned gray and covered in veins and she fell lifeless to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you can't believe that! Brice is a bit twisted. But what is the witches' theory? What part will her Original side play in this? Damon and Stefan have to get here soon, right? <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for such the long wait, been busy with other things. But to make up for the time this is a long chapter :D**

**And this chapter we find out more about Charlie's life. **

**Last chapter Charlie found out she was the daughter of Elijah and the key to disabling Klaus' werewolf side forever. The chapter ended with Brice killing Charlie… surely that can't be the end...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

France, 1764

Charlotte sat on her bed alone in her room, a place she was used to lately. Since her 'accident' on the stairs a week ago, her parents had barely let her leave the house. They allowed a stroll around the grounds with her future husband or scheduled chaperoned meetings with him... ugh! She hated the thought of getting married. Her parents sometimes stretched to dinner in the dining hall on an evening, but apart from that she was confined to her room.

They had to 'protect' her as the date to the wedding approached as she was valuable to Jean-Paul. In other words, they wanted nothing to happen to her before the joining of theirs and Jean-Paul's rich and affluent family. This was the first time her father had ever treated her differently to her brothers. She was not a person anymore but an object, and a way to increase her parent's already stupid impressive status in town.

She scoffed at the idea and collapsed back on her bed, her large green skirt fanned out around her. Yes, she did enjoy living in her lavish world, their grand house, being well educated, people to wait on her hand and foot, luxurious food and her amazing gowns; she wasn't going to lie about that. But the pointless attention, unnecessary banquets and parties, the gloating and showing off, the snobby and fake attitudes, those things she could live without.

And right now more than anything she wanted to be free and out of this stupid room. To ride her horse through the open fields, to feel the wind in her hair, to read all the books she wanted sitting out in the gardens, to explore the world... she wanted to be that happy child again. She didn't want to be a wife and start her own family... the thought alone scared her but especially not with him.

Okay, she had to admit Jean was an attractive man, he had big green eyes and was well-built, she knew he would provide and look after her but all the time she'd spent with him they'd had no chemistry, she felt nothing for him. He was ten years older than her, and this showed in their conversions, they had nothing in common and no idea what to say to one another. And maybe she felt even weirder about the whole situation as she'd been promised to him for almost five years now.

Or maybe she even felt a little strange at the fact of finally meeting him and how everyone just expected her to instantly fall in love with him, to make it work... but she knew that couldn't be so. Charlotte believed in soul mates, in true love and Jean wasn't him. She knew she hadn't met him yet, but he was out there. And no matter how many years it took she would find him. However, she knew unless she ran away she wasn't getting out of this marriage. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't last two days out there alone.

She got off the bed and quietly walked to the door. She cautiously opened it and peeked around into the hallway. The coast was clear. She tiptoed down the corridor and stopped halfway when she heard her parents arguing. As she listened Brice and an unfamiliar male voice joined their dispute. His voice was silky and held a slight English accent. Who was he? And what were they shouting about. She strained her ears, but from here she still couldn't make out their words. She slowly inched further down the hallway but suddenly froze. Marie and several other servants were guarding the corridor to the staircase.

She quickly but cautiously backtracked to her room and again quietly shut the door. She was fed up of this. How could they keep her prisoner in her own home? She was constantly watched and chaperoned everywhere. Marie never left her side and she was getting sick of it. She knew since Brice had hit her over the head... stupidly they didn't believe it was him and had him watching her but they were worried about anything happening like that again. And in a way... it seemed like something more... as if they were scared of something or someone... like her parents knew something she didn't. Especially her mother.

An unknown man was downstairs and she needed to know who that was. She rushed over to the window, and yanked up the frame. The cold night air instantly rushed into her face and bit at her skin but she didn't let that stop her. She grabbed the sides of her dress and climbed out onto the small balcony. She climbed over the side and grabbed the vines to use as a ladder and a few seconds later she was on the ground. As she landed she lost her balance and fell, her large gown was not easy to move in. She stood up and wiped her scraped hands on her skirt; she winced in pain but started to walk.

Outside, the wind shrieked insanely through the trees but holding her dress tight she headed round to her father's study, no doubt that's where they would be. She ducked under the window, and inched as close as she could get to the wall. The wind ripped around her but lucky for her, the window was slightly open and she could now hear them.

"What? What do you want me to say, Violette? You're asking me to trust you... and trust this man... after telling me that the last sixteen years have been a lie," her father's low whisper was furious.

"Please control yourself, Eugene, we had to do this, a real life with a suitable family... this was the only solution we could think of," her mother whispered back.

"It's 'we' now?" Eugene said pained.

"It was back then, but I promise you I haven't seen him for a long time, he said to me he would never come back, that was the deal," Violette said.

Charlotte blinked against the wind. Hearing the conversation halfway through, she wasn't quite sure what was going on. But she could guess... she knew her mother's secrets. Had her father finally found out about her mother's affairs? Was this man one of them?

"I wish I could believe you, but this man seems certain about what he wants."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Her, I just need to meet her," the man said his voice demanding.

"No," my mother shouted.

_Who did he want to meet?_ Charlotte wondered.

"She's right, Elijah, you promised to stay out of her life, the full moon is still two weeks away, just go and leave them alone," Brice said calmly.

So, the man's name was Elijah, and Brice seemed to know him.

"I'm sorry to do this but she needs to know who I am, I need to explain what is going to happen..." Elijah trailed off as her mother started sobbing.

"How dare you demand anything. You, you tricked me, made me fall in love with you, I had a child and you left me, six years later you come back and told me that..."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Charlotte from behind pulling her from the ground and roughly onto her feet, but before she could scream a hand covered her mouth.

"What are you doing out here, Charlotta, it's freezing; you don't want to catch a cold mere days before your wedding. Let's get you inside."

It was Marie. Charlotte tried to move from her grip but Marie was too strong. She grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Brice's house

As soon as Brice left the room Elena ran to Charlie's side and pulled the stake from her chest. Her body remained still. Her skin extremely pale and dry... he really had killed her.

"No, no, no, you can't be gone," Elena cried through her tears. "Please wake up, Charlie, please, Damon loves you, my brother loves you, Stefan cares about you, and you're my friend..." Elena sobbed shaking Charlie's body. "Please..." she whispered.

She collapsed back against the wall, her chest moving in and out heavily with her cries. She was all alone in this cold, eerie prison... and no way out. Elena knew why Elijah and Klaus wanted her, she was the doppelganger and Elijah had came after her several times already, that's why they'd had to kill him... Did Brice know this? But why Charlie, what did she have to do with this? Why did Elijah have her killed?

Sobbing hard she held Charlie's lifeless body in her arms. Elena's long dark curls stuck to her wet cheeks. She held her close, staring down at her haunting and yet beautiful face. This made more tears fall from her eyes, this was her fault, her idea, she'd encouraged her to come.

Charlie was 250 years old, but her body remained forever sixteen. She was almost two years younger than herself. Her skin was cold, gray and thin and yet, she still looked like a sleeping child. She held her hand tight in her own. "I'm sorry," Elena whispered.

'The witches' theory,' what did Brice mean? He was a cruel man, the malicious look his face held as he'd killed Charlie, how could he do that? A sob escaped her chest. How was she going to tell Damon and Jeremy? Would they get here soon? Stefan and Damon would surely find them. Charlie too, she would make sure they took her body away from here.

She looked down at Charlie again but as she studied her, she was sure she had more colour in her skin. Her skin looked less translucent and more human again... almost alive...

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes shot open, she jumped up from Elena's arms, her chest moving in and out heavily.

"Oh my God," Elena said happily, quickly pulling Charlie into a hug. "You're okay."

"He killed me, he actually killed me... How can I be alive?" Charlie said in a panic as she ran her hand across her now healed chest. Nothing but the hole in her shirt as proof of what he'd done.

"Originals! They can't die," Elena said. "But you're not old enough to be one... unless you lied to us."

"I didn't lie to you, I was born in 1748. But there's a lot I need to tell you, Elena, and it all stems back to a little curse," Charlie said standing up. She winced in pain.

"The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"The sun and moon curse is a cover story but you're on the right tracks. Wait a second, how do you know about that? Do Stefan and Damon know about the curse? Do you know why they want you?" Charlie said all her questions tumbling into one.

Elena took Charlie's hand and led her to an old wooden bench in the corner.

"Yes, we all know... Katherine told us the most part; I'm the key to breaking the curse just like she once was, along with a moonstone, a vampire and a werewolf and it's Klaus that wants me..."

"Why didn't you tell me," Charlie said interrupting her. "I've been in Mystic Falls for weeks now; I could have helped with something..."

"Why would we put that onto you, you have enough to worry about with your mom and Katherine and all the memories of being back in Mystic Falls..."

"Because I'm part of this too, Brice is another original, Elijah and Klaus are his brothers, and Elijah is my father..." Charlie said barely a whisper.

"What?" Elena demanded.

"The curse, it's complicated, Klaus is half werewolf and the witches locked that part in a moonstone."

"Wait a second, are you saying Klaus is both? That's really what this curse is all about?" Elena said.

"Yes, the sun and moon curse is a lie. Klaus killed all of their family, Elijah wanted Klaus dead, he made a deal with the witches, they enabled him to father one child, that being me... and at sixteen I was meant to be scarified at the first full moon, destroying the curse and disabling Klaus' werewolf side forever. This would have also weakened him."

"So, Klaus could never become a werewolf?" Elena said shocked.

"Exactly. His werewolf side would have been gone completely. Like it didn't exist at all."

"But Katherine saved you by turning you."

"Brice actually was behind all of it. He compelled her. Killing my dad, my mom... and he said he'd never make the mistake of saving me again..." Charlie whispered.

"Meaning?" Elena asked.

"I think he's going to hand both of us over to either Elijah or Klaus, I'm not quite sure who's side he's on anymore. One minute he's saying he loved me, and the next he made a mistake..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but um, Charlie, there is something you should know about Elijah. He's pretty much dead in the boarding house basement."

"What?" Charlie demanded. "Pretty much dead? And this whole time he's been there?"

Elena nodded. "We found a way to kill originals; however, they only stay dead if the dagger remains in their chest?"

Charlie was on her feet pacing the room. "Well, I need to talk to him, I need to ask him if he really would have sacrificed me just to destroy his brother... kill his own daughter..." Charlie breathed.

Elena cautiously moved to Charlie's side. "I know how you feel with the whole parent situation, I found out I was adopted my father is my ass of an uncle and my mom is an evil vampire who was married to my teacher." She rubbed Charlie's arm soothingly. "But I can't let you do that. Elijah said he still wants Klaus dead, but he's willing to do anything for that to happen. He was going to sacrifice me, Damon and Stefan weren't going to let that happen, and they won't let anything happen to you either."

"Actually, I think for now we just need to find a way out of here," Charlie said lightly. She sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. "I feel so weak," she whispered covering her face with her hands.

Elena sat beside her. "I'm not surprised you were dead less than ten minutes ago. You need blood." Elena offered her arm to Charlie. "Here," she said gently.

Charlie instantly pushed Elena's wrist away. "No, thanks, I can't... I've never had human blood in... a very long time."

"For how long?"

"The day I found Damon," Charlie said smiling to herself. "1861. I had my first rabbit. Me and my mother had escaped Katherine, we got on a boat to America but when we got here there was nothing but land for miles. We walked alone for days and finally found some animals in a forest. Their blood is nowhere near as good as human, but it filled me, sated my thirst, and from that day on I never looked back. "

"I'm guessing Damon found you in that forest," Elena smiled.

"Yeah. He was so kind and beautiful. I knew I loved him the instant I saw him." Charlie laughed to herself. "That man has always had control over me, even as a human."

"He has more humanity than he likes to believe. I know he cares, he just likes to act like the tough guy," Elena said.

"Yeah, I've only known him this way for a few weeks but he's still my Damon. He still has that big heart and that drive to help others..." Charlie sighed. "But, Elena, it's just harder being a vampire, everything hurts more, and everything seems so much more intense. Emotions consume you so bad sometimes, it's hard to function."

"I know," Elena said lightly. She looked away from Charlie."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Um, Charlie, before when you brought up the issue of my humanity, of me becoming a vampire... I don't think I want to be one. I'm still a kid, there's so much I want to do but one day if it really came down to it, I might do it for Stefan because I love him so much."

"I had no right to say that to you, Elena, I was mad and I took out on you. But it's something you need to think about? I did once." Charlie sighed heavily.

"What really happened in 1864, Charlie? Why did you really leave Damon? You loved him, I know you still do, why didn't you fight for him?" Elena said gently.

"The first time Katherine showed up was the night of the 1863 Mystic Falls summer dance. That night Damon proposed to me, he talked about having children and a life me. I felt so guilty, because I wanted to be with him so bad but I was lying to him, lying to the man I loved, I couldn't give him any of that. I ran off upset and that's when I saw Katherine. She was her usual self, belittled me for my emotions and threatened Damon and Stefan. But she left..."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But, what about Damon, did you say yes?"

"I eventually said yes but for weeks after I was worried that Katherine would turn up again, Damon joined the confederate army and he was gone for long periods at a time. It was hard alone, pretending to be part of him human family, especially after my mother left. I knew his father didn't like me much and then when talk of the vampires began, I started to worry for my safety."

"Jonathan Gilbert and his inventions?" Elena said.

Charlie nodded. "A lot of people back then believed in the demons, and vervain began to appear everywhere. Soon after, Katherine came into town, along with pearl, Anna and a few others. I was glad to see Anna but Katherine she made problems the minute she got there. Stefan was obsessed with her and I tried to warn him to stay away but it was no use, he was under her compulsion and I knew if I told Giuseppe she was a vampire she would tell him of me too."

"And when Damon came back?"

"He came back a few days before Christmas. We spent every second together, I was happy again and being with him helped me put Katherine and Jonathan Gilbert out of my mind but little did I know when Damon left my room each night he was going to her."

"How did you know?" Elena asked.

"It was Anna who told me, she spotted them in the woods one night. I tried to confront him about it and he brushed my worries aside saying he was only talking with her and it meant nothing. I went to the winter ball with him and the whole time he was staring at Katherine. The pain in my heart was unbearable." Charlie dropped her eyes from Elena. "But this made me realise, how easily Katherine could trick him and use him, and how none of it was real. I too could never have a life with him, I was as bad as Katherine... and I left..." Charlie said her eyes glazed with tears.

Elena rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry you lost him, Charlie. But you were nothing like Katherine, you really loved him. It was real what you had and it still is. Damon and you are meant to be together. I see how much you mean to him. He's loved me for a long time now but not like he does you." Elena smiled. "However, maybe it was a good thing you left, soon after they rounded up the vampires."

Charlie laughed despite, "Yeah," she said weakly.

"Actually, where did you go, what have you been doing these last 150 years?"

"God, in that amount of time when you remain sixteen all you can do is travel and repeat high school and college several times over. But when I left Mystic Falls I packed a few clothes and just got on a train, went to New Orleans. When I got there, I had no idea what I was gonna do, I had no money, I knew no one. I walked into town, sat outside a tavern and that's when I met my best friend, a human girl but she was the girl who saved me..."

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Winter 1863<p>

Charlotte sat on a damp wall outside a little tavern. She was still wearing the beautiful lilac gown she'd worn to the Mystic Falls winter ball, her hair in perfect red ringlets down her back.

The cold winter air blew around her but she barely felt it. Around her people wrapped up in winter clothes rushed around the busy streets, it was mere hours till Christmas. All human and happy, going home to their families but Charlie, here she had no one. She was all alone in a place she didn't know. She'd never been alone.

She looked down at her hands which she had clenched together on her lap. Her middle finger on the right held her lapis lazuli ring and her ring finger on the left her engagement ring. She stared down at the beautiful sapphire ring Damon had given her for several more seconds before she pulled it off her finger. She was about to toss it to the ground but she stopped herself.

She sighed deeply. She picked up her bag and took out the silver pocket watch she'd stolen from Damon's room. She pulled off the silver chain and slid the ring over it before tying the chain around her neck and hiding it inside her dress. She wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

She stood up and was about to walk away when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to find a young woman with a freckled face, green eyes and dirty blond hair braided carelessly down her back. Like Charlotte she was small in height and looked no older than nineteen. She wore a simple dark blue dress which was ripped in several places and on her feet what looked like men's work boots. She was staring at Charlotte, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Can I help you?" Charlotte said avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Wow, miss, sorry for staring, I just wanted to say how beautiful you are and that dress, I mean, surely you're not from around here." Her voice was very childlike but held a strong New Orleans dialect.

"No," Charlotte said.

"I gathered as much. You must be rich, or your father is, and I hear a slight French accent, so where are you from?" She was too enthusiastic.

"I'm originally from France, but I have been to England several times and I moved to Virginia almost three years ago." If only she could tell the girl that this had happened over the last 100 years.

The girl was still staring at Charlotte in awe. "I'm sorry again but I'm seriously in love with that dress and you look so perfect. So, what are you doing here in the rough streets of New Orleans on Christmas Eve, why aren't you with your family?"

"It's a long story."

"You look like a girl with a story. A beautiful rich girl all alone on Christmas Eve. My guess is you're running from someone."

"Yes and no." Charlotte sighed. "Actually, feels like I've been running from something or other my entire life."

"Controlling parents?"

"That's not the half of it. My father died a long time ago but from the age of ten I was promised to the son of my father's friend, for years I felt trapped. I've had an ongoing feud with the cruellest girl I have ever met and my mother disapproved of the one man I have ever truly loved and then she left when he proposed." She had no idea why she was telling this human girl about her whole life but she felt comfortable talking to her. Like this girl really cared and was interested in her story. Although she couldn't tell her every last detail, it was nice to get everything off her chest.

"So where is this man, the one you loved I mean? I'm gonna deduce he's with 'the cruellest girl you've ever met' or something like that. And that's why you're here."

Charlotte laughed despite herself. Why was this girl so kind and why could she read her like a book. Yet, Charlotte didn't mind talking to her. "He's in the confederate army, and I couldn't wait for him anymore, I couldn't lie to him anymore. But this girl yes, I'm worried that she will use her power on him. I know she wants him and I couldn't stay and watch her steal him from me. She knows how to get people to do exactly what she wants."

"I'm sorry about that. Look I've just realised how rude I've been, I don't even know you and I'm prying into your life."

Charlotte smiled lightly. "It's okay; it was good to talk to someone about it. I've never had someone who is willing to listen and not judge."

"Well, I'm not one to judge, just look at me. Every item on clothing I own is old and tatty. My parents left me as a baby and I was found in an alleyway by Mr Hart. He brought me back here and I've grown up in this tavern my whole life."

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said genuinely.

The girl just smiled. "Don't be. I love my life here. Mr and Mrs Hart are wonderful people and treat me like a daughter. I meet loads of great people, I'm free to do what I want and I don't have to impress anyone, I can just be me." Charlotte loved the way she talked about life; she envied this girl, how happy-go-lucky she was. Charlotte had never felt this way before.

"You make life seem so carefree and simple. I've had to pretend my whole life. I'm always pretending to be someone I'm not."

"Life can be carefree; you just have to want it to be that way." The girl smiled again, wider this time. Her teeth were white, and one of her front teeth was slightly crooked. Freckles dusted her upturned nose but these features added perfectly to her untroubled attitude. "So, what's your name, stranger?" the girl asked.

"Charlotte Dubois. You?"

"Mabelle Hart," she said in her cheery voice. "So, Charlotte, do you have a place to stay?"

"No," she said quietly staring at the floor.

"Well then, you're spending Christmas with me. We may not have much money, but we sure do have a good Christmas dinner," she grinned. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen," she fibbed.

"Wow, me too. Guess that means, you can be our new barmaid, there's a job going if you want it. You get a room and food and a little pay. I know a girl like you has probably never worked in a bar before, but I'd be happy to teach you," she said overenthusiastically.

Charlotte smiled. "No I haven't." In 100 years working in a bar is one thing she had never done. "But yes I would be very grateful."

Mabelle jumped up and down and pulled Charlotte into a hug. Charlotte was taken by surprised but hugged her back.

"I think for the start of your new life, you need a new name, so how about Lottie?" Mabelle said with a huge smile.

"It's perfect," Charlotte smiled back.

Mabelle took her hand and led her towards the tavern. Charlotte never met anyone like Mabelle but she knew she was going to enjoy having her in her life.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Brice's House

"She sounded like the perfect friend," Elena smiled. "What happened to Mabelle?"

"The usual. Being a vampire and hence not ageing, I had to leave. I did manage to stay for six years, but by then I was meant to be twenty-four, ridiculous when I barely look eighteen. Mabelle being the wonderful person she was she got herself a husband; she had children and grew old. She died in 1925 aged 80." Charlie was now crying.

"What is it?" Elena asked gently.

"New Year 1900, I was living in Mississippi working as a singer in a local club. With the turn of the century people were excited and the night was busy. During my break, I was at the bar and an older women tapped my arm. It was Mabelle, she was now 55 years old and there was me still sixteen. After thirty years she still recognised me."

I'm sorry," Elena whispered.

"She asked me if I was related to Charlotte Dubois, and I had to lie to her, saying I had no idea who she was. She apologised, praised me on my singing and wished me a happy new year. This killed me, seeing the best friend I'd ever had aged and she was so confused by my lies, she repeated said the resemblance to her old friend was uncanny. I wanted more than anything to tell her it was me, to hug her and ask her about her life... but I couldn't."

Elena was almost crying too. "Every time I learn something new about you, I realise what a strong person you are, how much you've had to overcome. You don't deserve all this pain, Charlie."

"Neither do you, Elena. I won't let anything happen to you, I'm over 260 years old, I've had my life but you, you're still a kid and I will get you out of here if it kills me. You're a good friend and I will treasure that always just like I did Mabelle."

Elena smiled through her tears. "Thank you, I will too."

"Me and you we're so similar, we fall in love with people who are so wrong for us but no matter what the differences we want to be with them."

Elena laughed lightly. "I think you're right, we have the Salvatore curse."

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door was flung open and in walked Brice. His heavy boots echoing on the stone floor.

"Hello, ladies," he said in his smooth voice, his dark eyes appraising them as he walked forward. "I see you're alive, Charlotta, excellent," he said with a dark smile. "I would have missed you. And now I have a new theory to test. This is a little experiment of my own."

Before Charlotte could stop him he grabbed her hand, bending back her finger and grabbing her lapis lazuli ring.

"Please, give that back," Charlie demanded.

"I will, when I've tested my theory." He tossed her ring up in the air and caught it again. "I'll be back in a bit with food for you both." And before they could say anything he was gone again.

"'Tested his theory'? This man is sick, Charlie. What are we going to do; he's taken your ring, what if it's still light out? What time is it anyway, what time did we leave?"

"We left around 4pm, it took about an hour to get here, I'm guessing it's about six now." Charlie pulled her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans, the screen was smashed and she had no signal but she could make out the time. "It's almost six thirty, the sun's probably still out."

Suddenly, the dark room flooded with light.

"What the hell?" they both said together.

Charlie began to scream.

"Oh my God, the light's coming from the ceiling, he's opening a skylight," Elena said frantically.

She ran to Charlie's side and pulled her down to the ground, trying to cover most of her body with her own.

"I've never felt pain like this before in my life," Charlie said in agony.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Elena said as she held onto Charlie tightly. "He's sick, he must use this room for torture, the whole ceiling is made of glass."

Elena took off her leather jacket and covered Charlie's head and shoulders with it.

"I can't feel it much now, thanks, Elena," Charlie said her voice slightly calmer as her pain eased.

She put her hand directly into the light.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked confused.

"Just testing something," she said through the pain.

"What?" Elena started but then she too realised what Charlie meant. "Your skin... it's healing as fast as it's burning, if that even makes sense. As soon as the skin burns it heals. Do you think that's his theory?"

Charlie pulled Elena's jacket tightly over herself again. "I think it is, it's Elijah's part in me, all of my vampire abilities are even stronger due to my original side."

Suddenly, Charlie heard shouting coming from outside their prison and a large crash as if something as big as a couch had been thrown across the room. She automatically turned towards the door.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I heard shouting, someone else is here..."

Abruptly, the huge door was once again thrown open and Damon and Stefan were immediately beside them. Seconds later, Alaric appeared in the doorway.

"I'll be in the car," Alaric said.

"Quickly, we don't have much time. With the three of us we caught him off guard and managed to stake him, he's down at the moment but he's an original it won't be long until he's alive again," Stefan said grabbing Elena's wrist and at inhuman speed they disappeared out of the room.

Damon looked at Charlie disapprovingly but instantly he had her in his arms, covered her with his jacket and he too ran with superhuman speed out of the house and in seconds they were at his car.

The car ride home was tense. No one spoke. Damon's eyes never left the road; she knew he was angry with her. Elena fell asleep snuggled against Stefan's side.

Alaric went home and Elena and Stefan to Elena's house. This left Damon and Charlie alone at the boarding house.

They sat in silence in the living room. Damon's jaw was clenched tightly shut.

Charlie was the first to speak. "Just say it, tell me you told me so, tell me off, shout at me... anything."

Damon shook his head annoyed. "I nearly lost you today," he said under his breath. "Both of you. How could you be so stupid, I told you this man was not to be trusted and what do you do, you not only go but you take Elena with you."

"She offered to go, it was her idea."

"Yes, but she's human, Charlotte, he could have snapped her neck in an instant. And you knew Brice, you knew what he was like and you still put both of you in danger."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I had to know the truth."

"And did you find out everything you wanted to know?" he mocked.

"Yes I did actually. I know the truth about the sun and the moon curse. And guess what, I'm Elijah's daughter, you know the original vampire you have in your basement." She rose to her feet,

"What the hell, Charlotte?" Damon demanded, and he too was on his feet.

"The curse is really a curse put on Klaus, he is part werewolf but the witches locked that side of him in the moonstone. Me, well I was created in order to completely rid of his werewolf part. Elijah made a deal with the witches, and I was to be sacrificed at the first full moon after my sixteenth birthday to disable Klaus' werewolf side forever."

"But you were turned before that could happen," Damon finished for her.

Charlie nodded, tears now falling from her eyes. "Brice compelled Katherine to turn me, but still, in a way she saved me. Now I have no idea who's side Brice is on, but from his words I'm sure he is working for Klaus. He didn't seemed concerned about Elijah's whereabouts. And he said he was going to both me and Elena over." She dropped her eyes from Damon's. "Do you really think Elijah could have killed me?" she whispered.

Damon didn't answer. He tilted her chin up and stared at her childlike porcelain face, her tears leaving streaks on her perfect skin and her red curls framing her face adding to her beauty. "It doesn't matter, Charlotte, you're here now and I love you. I actually owe Katherine for saving you."

He pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers. She tightened her grip around him, and their lips touched. He hungrily kissed her, feeling the softness of her lips against his own.

His lips became harder and more urgent, and she put her head back allowing his lips to travel from her mouth to her neck, inching towards her chest. He kissed across her bare skin before he pulled back and locked his blue eyes on hers.

"I have something for you," he said with a smirk as he held her lapis lazuli ring in between two of his fingers."

"You got my ring back, thank you."

He lowered it to her hand but stopped just in front of her finger. "I will only put this on if you promise to never do anything stupid like that again. I mean, it I will trap you in this house."

She sighed. "I promise."

Damon slid the ring on her before kissing her forcefully on the lips. They continued to kiss each other hungrily and soon made their way up the stairs and onto his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The brothers finally saved Elena and Charlie. Will Brice go after them? And when will Klaus appear? <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for such the long wait but hope this chapter makes up for it :D **

**Last chapter Elena and Charlie came to an understanding. Damon, Stefan and Alaric finally rescued them. And we ended with Damon and Charlie doing what they do best… lol. **

**Charlie found out that like an Original she cannot die, however, this is not as simple for her as they thought…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

New Orleans, New Years Day 1865

It had been a year since Charlotte had left Mystic Falls, and she was enjoying her life at the tavern in New Orleans. Mabelle was carefree and made everything in her life exciting and fun.

Charlotte would never forget Damon, how could she, she'd never loved someone as much as she did him. She would never forget Katherine; she was the girl who had repeatedly ruined her life. Of course, she still missed her mother and more than anything she could never forget the monster she used to be... her dark past. All the murder and killing would haunt her for the rest of her existence. But being here, away from everything that had hurt her, helped a lot and at times she genuinely felt happy.

She didn't have much here, just her small room with a bed and desk covered with a couple of books in the tavern. Her closet was limited, she still had a few beautiful dresses and pieces of jewellery she'd kept from the Salvatore's but now her wardrobe was much simpler. Working in a bar no one cared about lavish materials or fine embroidery. This she didn't mind too much, it made life easy not caring about keeping her clothes clean or how she looked to other people. It wasn't about impressing people here.

Charlotte sat alone outside, he eyes wet with tears and her red curls blowing gently in the wind. She needed some time to think. Everyone was celebrating the start of the New Year but in a way she felt sad. This was only another year she wasn't going to age. Another year where she had to lie to the people she cared about. Just another year of her endless life, a new year meant nothing to her when she had an eternity of them.

She couldn't believe it was now 1865. She imagined telling Mabelle that she had been exactly the same age in 1765. No doubt she would run through town screaming vampire.

But 1865, almost four years since she'd met Damon. She wondered what he was doing now, had he moved on, had he completely forgotten about her? She couldn't bear to think of him with anyone else... but more than anything she hoped Katherine had become bored of Mystic Falls and had left him and Stefan alone.

She took out Damon's engagement ring from inside the corset of her shabby brown dress, still on the chain from his pocket watch. The chain had never left her neck from the day she had left him. She held onto it tight and tears fell from her eyes.

"Charlotte, you out here?" she heard Mabelle shout but she didn't bother answering. No doubt Mabelle's human ears wouldn't have heard her anyway. "Lottie?" she asked again.

A few seconds later, Mabelle entered the yard of the tavern and sighed sympathetically when she saw Charlotte alone. "Lottie, what are you doing out here? Mr Hart is looking for you. It's busy inside." She shivered. "God, it's freezing," she remarked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm fine, just needed some air," Charlotte lied.

Mabelle in her dark green dress and worn boots sat beside her, her long mousy blond her in her usual messy braid. Her childlike green eyes looked at Charlotte with concern. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Charlotte looked down at her tattered work boots and the ripped rim of her skirt which on her tiny frame completely trailed the floor. "Yes," she whispered.

Mabelle took the engagement ring from Charlotte's hand and examined it. "This really is a beautiful piece of jewellery... just like you I suppose," she smiled. "You must have meant a lot to him." She let go of the ring, the chain swung and gently fell against Charlotte's chest. "Tell me about him."

"There's not much to tell."

"Come on, Lottie, you're my best friend. I've known you a whole year now, and I barely know anything about him... or you for that matter. You're always so cagey. If he means this much to you, there must be something to tell," she encouraged.

Charlotte sniffed back her tears before she spoke. She always hated the fact she had to keep secrets from Mabelle, but she was a vampire what else could she do. She could only tell her so much.

"Well, Damon, he's just Damon, that's the only way to describe him. No one else is like him. He's funny and kind, and lives life his way. This his father doesn't approve of. He would always protect me, put me before his father. His pale blue eyes, dark hair and amazing physique add to his perfection. He is beautiful inside and out and how I feel about him, I've never felt that way about anyone in my entire life..." she couldn't stop herself from crying now.

Mabelle held Charlotte's hand gently. "You really loved him didn't you?"

She nodded. "I just miss him so much," she sobbed. "I don't even have a picture of him."

"You need to go back to him, Charlotte. You don't belong here, you should be with him."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. The way you talk about this man, if he means that much to you... Go back and fight for him."

"I can't," Charlotte breathed. "You don't understand. The girl, she's not just any girl..."

"Of course you can. You are Charlotte Dubois, French, gorgeous, elegant and strong. You are an upper class woman not a barmaid. The first day I met you, you were so out of place here. Even now with his expensive ring around your neck and that beautiful blue ring on your hand, you speak English, French and Latin. I'm American and my English is nowhere as good as yours."

Charlotte laughed despite herself. "You don't know me."

"Yes I do. You're a rich girl, afraid of something in her life. What are you really doing here in New Orleans? Are you running from something or someone? What is it? All I know is you're not telling me the whole truth," she said annoyed.

Charlotte stood up, straightened her skirt and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "That part of my life is over. I can't tell you why but it just is. If you really are my friend you'll trust me. I like living here, I love you and your life and how joyful you are. This is me now, not that snobby rich girl. That's all you need to know." She started back towards the tavern. "Mr Hart needs us; I'm going back to work."

Inside Charlotte found a quiet corner. She leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, holding back her tears. She felt guilty and so angry at herself, she hated what she was. She'd lied to her best friend once again...

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Salvatore Boarding House

Charlie suddenly shot up in bed, her heart pounding too hard, her head throbbing... she felt nauseous... she was sweating... what was wrong with her? She was a vampire she hadn't felt this way for almost 250 years.

She turned to her side and saw Damon's sleeping body, the blanket only covering his bottom half and exposing his perfect chest. Despite feeling unwell, she smiled to herself; he looked gorgeous even with bed hair.

She got out of bed as quietly as she could, she didn't want to wake him and it wouldn't take much to do so. As she removed the blanket she shivered. Why was she so cold? She never felt cold, she was dead after all. She picked up Damon's dark blue shirt from the floor and sleepily pulled it over her head. As she stood her vision became blurred, she felt dizzy, she was sure she was going to faint.

She headed to his bathroom, dragging her feet across the floor and wobbling slightly with each step. She leaned against the sink, supporting most of her weight and stared at her reflection. Her blue eyes sunken, ringed with black bruises, her lips pale and dry, she looked like she hadn't fed for days and not just mere hours ago.

She pushed back her red curls which were stuck to her clammy face. She swallowed and the muscles in her throat contracted, she groaned in pain. She was so thirsty. She quickly filled a glass with water and finished it in three large gulps. This eased the burning slightly and would have to do until she had blood.

She realised she was still shivering. She turned on the shower, pulled off the shirt and got under the stream of hot water.

As she stood, she blinked several times trying to focus her eyes but everything was turning black... Suddenly, right in front of her was a shadowy figure. She couldn't make out who it was but she knew it would be Damon.

"Charlotte?" Damon asked concerned. She couldn't respond. "Charlotte?" he asked again.

Instantly, the spray of the shower stopped and she felt his arms around her along with a blanket. He held onto her small body tightly supporting most of her weight. "Charlie what's wrong?" he said worriedly, shaking her hard.

She blinked again, trying to look at him. This was no use, her eyes so heavy began to close and before she had time to stop herself she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

><p>France, 1763<p>

The rain fell heavily on the roof of their grand house. It was early morning and fifteen year old Charlotte sat wide awake reading in her room. The house was silent despite the pattern of the rain and the distant voices of her father and Brice downstairs. They always discussed their work at late at night; however, she knew her mother would be sleeping.

The last embers of her fire still lingered and she was warm, even though it was the beginning of winter.

Despite the late hour she hadn't changed for bed, still wearing a floor length pastel gown with a corset brocaded of pink and purple flowers. She wore her red hair in a messy bun, loose curls framing her face.

Charlotte stood up from her desk, placing the book on the table and headed to the window. She sat on the window seat. Through the wet glass she watched the rain falling gently down onto the beautiful green grounds below.

She sighed to herself, angry, scared and slightly upset. In a few months time she would be married to Jean-Paul and no longer living in the Dubois estate. This she didn't want, the thought alone frightened her. She was a child, she'd never even kissed a boy and her parents wanted her to marry this man. He was older and no doubt expected a lot from her.

As she continued to watch the beauty and simplicity of the rain outside she decided she wanted to be out there too. Feeling crazy and spontaneous, she snuck past her mother's room, down the stairs, past the study and out into the night.

Charlotte ran barefoot through the rows of trees and flowers. She didn't care about the time of night or that her long gown would be ruined and dirty from the muddy ground. After only a few moments, she was drenched as was her dress. The wet material stuck tightly to her skin. She was soaked through.

She put her head back letting the rain cover her face and she laughed in enjoyment. She put her arms out, spinning in a circle as the water ran down her face and neck. A chill ran through her body but she didn't care. She only raised her hands higher and closed her eyes. She curled her toes into the dirt and took in a deep breath. Her parents could marry her off, but she would always stay Charlotte, carefree and happy. She promised herself she would never change.

"Do you do this a lot?" she heard a boy ask not too far away.

She instantly turned to face the voice. A figure in the stone archway leading into the estate came into view.

"Sometimes," Charlotte called back. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a private estate?" She tried to cover her fear with sarcasm.

He ignored her, walking further into the grounds. As he came closer she looked him up and down. He had hazel eyes framed by dark eyebrows. He had shaggy brown hair and looked no older than seventeen. He wore grubby brown trousers, muddy boots and a tatty loose white shirt. She was sure she had seen him before.

Charlotte backed away from him but as she did she fell, hitting the wet ground with a thud. The muddy grass squished beneath her.

"This is private property," Charlotte repeated.

"Really?" he said with a smirk, pretending as though he didn't know this. "I didn't realise."

He walked closer so there were only a few inches between them. He extended his hand to help her up.

She quickly stood up without his aid, but never removed her eyes from him. Now on her feet, he was several inches taller than Charlotte, her head only reaching his shoulder. He smiled down at her in a way no boy ever had before, it made her feel weird.

"What made you sneak into the grounds of my house?" she demanded.

"You," he laughed. "I was heading home and I heard you giggling, I had to investigate. I was enjoying the show. Actually, what were you doing?"

"What did it look like?" she retorted. She shivered now feeling the cold. Luckily, the rain had now eased off though.

"Like you've lost your mind and turned completely crazy, Miss."

"And sneaking into a private property isn't crazy either?"

"Could be, if your father has a gun or comes after me with a sword," he laughed.

Suddenly, thunder crashed in the dark sky. Charlotte flinched and the boy smirked.

She turned back towards the house.

"I have to go. And so should you," Charlotte said, walking away from him.

He grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Please don't leave, Miss Charlotte."

She pulled away from his grip. "How do you know my name?" she asked, abruptly afraid of him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but everyone knows you, Miss. You're Eugene Dubois' only daughter. I've seen you several times when you've accompanied your mother and your handmaiden into town."

"I've never seen you," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you have, Miss, you've just chosen to ignore me."

"How dare you. I'm not that ignorant," Charlotte said offended.

"It's not your fault, Charlotta, I'm just a carpenter, you've been brought up to ignore people like me."

"Don't say that, you make me sound awful."

"You're anything but awful, Miss, you're beautiful."

She shook her head; she'd heard that one many times before. Suddenly, the rain fell heavier again. Charlotte lifted her face into the falling drops. The boy smiled at her but did the same. They looked up at the sky for several seconds before looking at each other, and for a moment Charlotte forgot she was soaked outside in the middle of the night with a boy she hardly knew. Her parents would kill her but she didn't really care.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He looked at her his hazel eyes covered by long wet lashes. He stuck out a soaked hand. "Richard Bardot."

They shook hands, and Charlotte held on longer than she'd expected to. The skin was rough on his palms but smoother on the top, his fingernails extremely short. _Strange_, she thought to herself. He let go of her hand first but his eyes never left her face, it was like he was examining every little thing about her.

Charlotte tried to make sense of the new emotion inside her body, she felt weird but in a good way. She in turn, examined his full lips and slim nose, his striking expressive brown eyes. She loved that he looked rugged but at the same time beautiful. But none of this mattered; she already belonged to Jean-Paul. She sighed involuntarily.

"You look upset," he remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you?" he asked, looking up at the rain.

"Maybe," Charlotte whispered.

He looked back down at her. "Why, would that be, Miss?"

"It doesn't matter right now," she smiled. "I'm happy here with you."

"As am I, Charlotta." He looked down again. "Actually, I think I'm in love with you," he said gently.

Charlotte shook her head confused. "You can't be in love with me; you do not even know me."

"Maybe so, Miss but I watch you every Monday and Friday morning when you go shopping in town. I watch you every Sunday at church. I see you every time I run errands for your father. I love everything about you. I love how your red curls are striking against your pale skin. I love how your long lashes frame your blue eyes. I love how you bite your perfect lips when you're bored. I love how you talk and laugh with your mother. I have known for some time now that I must know you, Charlotte."

She just looked at him dumbfounded. "But I don't love you." But as she stared at his handsome face, she was sure that she could. And as he smiled at her, she knew she was falling for him. Even after this short amount of time.

Richard looked her up and down and she suddenly realised he could see through her pale gown now soaking from the rain.

He took a step forward and her breath hitched. He ran a fingertip from her neck, down through her breasts and ended at her waist. Charlotte shuddered at his touch.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. It all happened so quickly, their wet bodies touching, his rough fingertips taking a lose strand of hair from her eyes. He groaned when he met her eyes and before Charlotte could stop him his lips touched hers. His tongue opened her mouth as his hands gently caressed her sides. He kissed her hard in the soft rain and Charlotte shivered. They made out for several minutes before he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you, Charlotta Dubois," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head one last time before pulling away from her.

Richard started to walk backward towards the archway. "Meet me here tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

All Charlotte could do was nod. What had just happened?

She ran back to the house, holding the sides of her wet skirt. When she reached the door she turned back and Richard was in the archway. He was leaning his shoulder against the stone wall. The rain was still falling and when their eyes met, he smiled and turned into the darkness of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Damon's Room

Charlie awoke beside a gently sleeping Damon, he held her securely, his arm wrapped around her waist. She couldn't move. She looked down at herself, she was wearing Damon's shirt. When did she put this on?

She thought about her dream and laughed lightly, Richard Bardot, her first everything. Kissing in the rain, she was so innocent and naive back then. She remembered her mother's face when she saw the state of her dress the following day. Why had she dreamt about him? That had been almost 250 years ago.

She tried to move from Damon's grip but as she pulled his arm from around her he instantly woke up. His icy blue eyes looking directly at her, he was scanning her face intently, what was his problem?

"What's with the staring, Damon?" Charlie I asked annoyed.

"'What's with the staring?'" he mocked. "Charlotte, you passed out in my arms, it was like you had a fever or something, and what, now you're fine?"

"Excuse me?" Charlie demanded.

"What? You don't remember?" he asked, not amused.

"No," she said confused. "Last thing I remember is falling asleep after you know... after what we did last night," she half-laughed.

Damon didn't look impressed. He sat upright leaning against the headboard. "I didn't know what was happening to you," he whispered.

Suddenly, Charlie felt a shiver rush up her spine and her whole body shook and she felt kinda sick, her stomach aching as if it was empty. A feeling she hadn't had for many years now. "Actually, I feel really cold, I feel strange..." She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up next to him. She lay across his stomach, shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Charlie's vision began to haze over.

"Charlotte, you okay?" he asked.

"No."

Damon looked down at her, but he was nothing but a blur. He leaned forward so his hazy features were mere inches from her face. His blue eyes looking at her with concern, even with her blurred vision his eyes were piercing.

"I need blood, Damon. I'm really thirsty," she said sleepily.

Damon removed his arms from around her and left the room.

Charlie sat up and winced with pain. She still felt groggy and sleepy. She looked up and her eyes locked with Damon's. He cautiously sat beside her supporting most of her weight.

As she looked at his face tears began to fall from her eyes. "What's happening to me? Ever since Brice killed me, I haven't felt right," she sobbed.

"I have no idea," he said. "But this should help, bunny with a double shot of bourbon," he smiled lightly holding a glass of blood in his hand.

Charlie took it from him, and began to drink. But after only a few sips, she spat the blood out. "Ugh, that tastes awful, the texture made me feel sick, are you sure that was blood?" she said wiping her mouth.

"Yes, I took it from Stefan's stash," Damon said his eyebrows furrowing.

"I know this sounds weird, Damon, but I think I want water."

"Water? You serious?"

"Yeah," she said weakly. "I think I feel hungry too."

"What?"

"My stomach, it feels weird," she said feeling a little stupid.

"Charlie, what exactly did Brice say before he killed you?" Damon asked.

"He said 'Elijah wants me to test the witches' theory' but we already proved that I didn't die."

"What if he meant something else?"

"What do you mean? What else could it..."

Damon suddenly interrupted her. "Charlotte," he shouted. "Look at your wrists, bruises from when I shook you in the shower. My full fingerprints on your skin."

She looked down examining her wrists, sure enough, dark patches covered her pale skin. "But vampires don't bruise..." she trailed off.

"Unless you're not a vampire anymore," Damon whispered. "We need to talk to Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of Charlie's first love Richard, who was briefly mentioned in previous chapters?<strong>

**What do you think is happening to Charlie? And what will they find out from Elijah? **

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter Charlie was not feeling so good… **

**Now an unwanted guest shows up but has all the answers about Charlotte.**

**This chapter is pretty much dialogue but a lot is cleared up :D**

**Hope you like where the story is going. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Present Day - Damon's Room

"I wouldn't wake Elijah if I were you. I'm guessing he's pretty cosy down there in that basement and won't be too happy when you wake him from being dead... undead... especially when you were the ones who killed him in the first place," a smug voice said... a voice they both unfortunately recognised.

Damon and Charlie both spun around to find Katherine standing in the doorway of his room; her bitchy face matching her smug voice. She wore her long dark hair curled, tight black jeans, black heeled boots and a purple tank top. She now wore a lapis lazuli bracelet on her wrist.

"But if you both do me a little favour, I may give you the answers that you're looking for," she said with a smirk.

After spending so much time with Elena recently, Charlie thought it was strange seeing Katherine again. They looked so alike on the outside it was eerie but Katherine's dark attitude made her and Elena seem like totally different people. However, apart from Katherine's smug expression and oozing self-confidence it would be impossible for a stranger to tell them apart.

Charlie was instantly in front of Katherine and she pinned her against the door. Well, at least Charlie still had her vampire speed and strength.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Charlie demanded. Charlie being already small, barefoot, she was tiny next to Katherine.

"I might do, for a price," Katherine laughed. She pushed easily past Charlie and into the room, her heels echoing on the wooden floor. "You see, I spent a lot of years with Brice, both Klaus and Elijah told him things and then Brice, with some persuasion told me." As she spoke she wandered around the room idly picking up objects. "You see, it's amazing what information you can get out of a man when you sleep with him," she laughed to herself and shot Damon a smug look.

"Do you seriously not have any self-respect at all?" Charlie said disgusted.

"Oh God, don't act all high and mighty, Charlotte; we all know that neither you nor Damon are saints," Katherine scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other. "So, do you want to know what my price is?"

Damon was swiftly in front of Katherine. "Why are you here, Katherine? When we killed Elijah you got out of the tomb, why come back?" he said, glaring at her.

"Because like all of you I want Klaus dead too and I just happen to know more about the originals and the curse... and Charlotte too for that matter. I can also make a convincing Elena, if needs be. So, like I said you help me, I help you," she smirked.

Damon suddenly grabbed Katherine from the chair, pulled her onto her feet and slammed her against the wall. "Why should I help you? You were working with John, you betrayed me once already. You knew if I used that dagger on Elijah I would die but that didn't matter to you. If Klaus does come to Mystic Falls I will happily let him torture you."

Katherine easily pushed him away and straightened her outfit, the smug expression never leaving her face. "What can I say; I wanted my freedom, Damon, didn't matter who paid the price."

Charlie was instantly beside them. "Katherine, you're an even bigger bitch than I thought you were. Would you seriously be okay with Damon dying for you?" Charlie said the anger apparent in her voice. "I think I'll take my chances with Elijah." She started to cross the room.

Katherine grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling her to a stop. "No, no, no, no way, he compelled me into that tomb once; he could easily do it again. Plus, now he'll be extra mad, you did kill him after all. And anyway, why do you need him when I have the answers too?" Charlie noticed that Katherine actually sounded afraid.

"Um, maybe 'cause you won't help us without some kind of ulterior motive," Damon said with his sarcastic grin.

She took a deep breath, looking defeated. "Look, all I want is some sort of guarantee that when Klaus does come... and he will, that you'll make sure I'm safe. I'm willing to work together. Promise."

"Okay, fine," Damon said. "But I'll only help you if you tell us everything you know."

"Okay, deal. What do you want to know? Only the truth from now on," she smirked.

Both Charlie and Damon looked at her dubious.

Suddenly, Damon's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Stefan," he told them. "Wonder what crisis is going down at the Gilbert house." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey, little bro..."

Both Charlie and Katherine were listening intently to Stefan on the other side of the call.

"Jenna knows about Isobel, she just showed up at the front door step," Stefan said sounding stressed.

"What?" Damon demanded. "Is John here too?"

"Um, yeah, he turned up yesterday; with everything going on I didn't want to tell you."

"Yeah, 'cause I'll kill the guy. How many times do we have to tell him to leave town. Did Isobel say what she wanted?"

"No, I will find out though. But she just showed up, stirred some trouble and left. Jenna is pretty shaken, she won't talk to Elena. It must be a lot for her to take in. In just a couple weeks she's found out that John is Elena's father and now Elena's supposed dead mother who also happens to be her boyfriend's ex wife is still alive."

"Well, you stay there, Isobel may turn up again, also let Alaric know she's here. Me and Charlie are dealing with an unwanted visitor," Damon said sarcastically.

"Katherine," Stefan deduced.

"Yep, unfortunately she's here in the flesh. Let me know if anything happens, Stef. Talk later." Damon closed the phone and turned back to Katherine and Charlie. "Did you both hear that?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yep, and I don't think John or Isobel should know that I'm here," Katherine said.

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just think the less people who know I'm here the better, I'll be a handy tool if you ever want me to swap places with Elena again."

"Again?" Charlie asked. "I've only been back two weeks and this town is full on crazy. What the hell have I missed? What's been going on before I showed up?"

"I swapped places with Elena a few weeks back, helped with the murder of Elijah's witches who wanted her dead. But other than that, trust me, Charlie, not a lot has happened in my case; I spent far too long rotting in that tomb," Katherine said through gritted teeth.

Damon just smirked.

"But how did you end up in the tomb?" She turned to Damon. "How did you manage to trick her?" she said to him.

"The bitch was always gonna get caught eventually, you can only win the game for so long," he said sarcastically.

Katherine laughed darkly. "My plan may have hit a little snag; a witch named Lucy double-crossed me. Some sort of relation to the Bennett witches, none the less. The problem of my plan also being that damn moonstone, I finally got it back but she jinxed the stone, made me unconscious and I ended up..."

Charlie cut her off. "Moonstone? You have the moonstone? The one that Klaus needs to break his curse?"

"_Did_ have it, Charlie." Her grin widened. "I believe Damon has it now but he's hiding it from me. You see, baby Gilbert tried to play the hero came into my tomb and took it. But I did manage to use him as a little snack for a couple of hours before Stefan rescued him."

Charlie shook her head at Katherine in disgust. She then spoke to Damon. "Do you have it, Damon?"

He smiled. "Yep, but don't worry, it's somewhere little Miss Katherine will never find it."

Katherine half-laughed. "I will find it, Damon; you see that moonstone is technically mine and I always get what I want." She turned to Charlie and giggled darkly. "Sit, Charlie, I have a little story for you."

Katherine sat on the edge of Damon's bed and Charlie cautiously sat beside her, Damon stood across from them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You see, coming to Mystic Falls in 1864 was not just for you, Charlotte. Yes, Brice did tell me to go after you and messing with Stefan and Damon was fun but in the long run I had my own plan. First off, I was smart enough to grab the moonstone when fleeing from Klaus back in 1492. So, all those years I spent with Brice I had it," she smirked.

"You had the moonstone for over 400 years? How did you lose it then?" Charlie asked.

She laughed with a childlike expression on her face. "It was all part of my master plan. When Brice found out you were in Mystic Falls I did my research before going. I found out werewolves resided there and I realised I could barter the moonstone to secure my freedom if needed be, making a deal with George Lockwood. So when the rounding up of the vampires occurred, this enabled me to fake my death, stay out of the tomb and most importantly stay safe from Klaus for the last 150 years."

"So, when Damon thought you were in the tomb with all the other vampires you sent to their death, George Lockwood helped you to escape?" Charlie asked glaring at her.

"Exactly, Charlotte, the moonstone for my freedom. At least you had the brains to leave Mystic Falls before Giuseppe Salvatore, Jonathan Gilbert and his magic compass found all us vampires. It was actually Stefan who brought me down in 1864 by unknowingly slipping me vervain his father had fed him. But I learned my lesson and made sure not to let that happen again. You see, I've now built up an immunity to vervain."

Charlie remained silent and continued to glare at her.

"I wonder what Damon would have done if he knew the truth about you back then," Katherine giggled. "He begged his father to save me and hated Stefan for 150 years, blaming him for me being in the tomb."

"Yeah, until I found out what a manipulative bitch you are," Damon said unamused.

Katherine just laughed and turned back to Charlie. "Well, back to the moonstone, the curse, my return to Mystic Falls and what you've missed. Part one of my current plan was to get a vampire. Don't know if you know vampire Barbie..."

Charlie barely nodded, she didn't exactly know her but she'd seen the blond vampire around town and briefly at school.

"Well, I turned her. She's the blond one, Caroline. Kind of annoying really. At first I turned her to spy on Stefan and Elena but ultimately, I planned to use Caroline as the vampire in the sacrifice."

"What?" Charlie demanded.

"Trust me, the story gets better, Charlotte," she giggled darkly. "Part two," she said holding up two fingers, "a werewolf and operation get the moonstone back. Since I gave George the moonstone I knew the Lockwood family had it. So, before returning to Mystic Falls I found Mason Lockwood and triggered his curse..."

Charlie interrupted her. "I heard the werewolf curse is only triggered when they kill someone, is this what you made him do?"

Katherine grinned. "Amazing what a little compulsion and a few white lies can do. Humans, so gullible," she laughed. "I also convinced him that I was in love with him; this was my ticket to finding the moonstone, and my werewolf sacrifice."

"You're sick," Charlie said her voice full of disgust.

"However, things didn't work out with Mason due to an unfortunate heart snatching incident caused by Damon."

Damon's lips turned into his signature smirk.

"But I always have a back-up plan. As I clearly showed when I sent a message by having Jenna stab herself and then I went for the nephew and triggered little Tyler Lockwood's curse," Katherine chuckled.

"Nothing is funny about any of this, Katerina."

Katherine just shrugged her shoulders, amused by Charlie's response.

"I mean, Jenna is so kind and she knows nothing about this. And Tyler Lockwood, he's a werewolf? Right now? I've been going to school with a werewolf? Why did no one tell me this? Why have you all kept this from me? I mean, so much has happened. I feel like such an idiot, all of this has been going on around me and I knew nothing about it," Charlie said standing up and pacing the room annoyed. "Witches, werewolves, original vampires dead in basements..."

Damon grabbed Charlie's shoulders pulling her to a stop. "Look at me, Charlie. We didn't want to worry you, or add unnecessary problems on to you. You came to us about your mom being dead; we didn't know this involved you too. I just expected you to be in town for a few days, realise we couldn't help you with your mom and then leave again... I didn't expect to fall in love with you again... I don't want you to leave now," he said holding her shoulders tight, making her look directly at him.

Charlie smiled slightly. "I didn't expect to love you again either." He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

Charlie suddenly pulled away from him and faced Katherine. "I've just thought of something, why did you want to break the curse, the curse you've ran from for 500 years?"

"I think you know why, Charlotte," she smirked.

"Oh, my God, the reason you came back was to hand everyone over to Klaus in return for his forgiveness. The werewolf, the vampire, Bonnie as your witch, Elena... then you killed my mom, luring me to back Mystic Falls and I would be Klaus's added bonus.

"Always so clever, Charlotte, that's why I love you. However, Bonnie can longer be the witch since she lost her powers. And since we're on the topic of sharing, all those years ago when I turned you, Brice didn't compel me. It was my choice too. We decided together."

"Why did you want to help me? I still don't understand what you gained from it. I thought you only helped yourself."

"In 1492 when I realized what Klaus had planned for me, I fled; and given the choice between dying or becoming a vampire, I chose the latter. I chose the same for you too. If Elijah found you he was going to sacrifice you to weaken Klaus by pouring your blood over that stupid moonstone... If Klaus found you he would have killed you there and then. As a vampire neither of them could harm you," Katherine smiled darkly.

"How do you know so much about all of this, Katherine?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Katherine flipped her long brown hair before speaking. "You don't run from originals without stealing some valuable items first... one of those being the moonstone and another being an old Celtic manuscript dating back over a 1000 years about the possibility of human/vampire children. It was a witch's legend, a witch if desired could give a vampire she thought worthy or for a special case to father a child... Elijah's case being to take down Klaus."

"So, you knew exactly who I was didn't you. You knew I was Elijah's daughter for 250 years and you didn't tell me," Charlie said the anger rising in her voice.

Katherine giggled and stood up from the bed. "Of course I did, Charlotte, why else do you think I would help Brice for several years and turn you. I knew being part original you would be useful to me one way or another. Everything I do has some advantage behind it for me. I have achieved everything I've ever wanted through a combination of three elements," she held up three fingers, "self-preservation, always planning ahead and a little bit of fun. You all know me, I can manipulate every situation to get what I want... and I win over and over again..."

Charlie cut her off. "No, Katherine, you don't win... actually you have nothing. Ultimately, the secret to your success is absolute selfishness. You have no friends, no family, not one single person who truly cares for or loves you and I feel sorry for you."

Katherine suddenly turned to face Charlie, looking directly at her. "You feel sorry for me," she scoffed. "That's your problem, all of you... love, compassion and remorse. These emotions prevent you from reaching your goals, from getting what you want. Elijah allowed himself to care for me back in 1492; he even failed to compel your mom to forget about him because he loved her so much. Brice too found himself caring for both me and you. Damon cares for Elena far too much; he spent years looking for me."

Damon glared at Katherine. "You're nothing but a spoilt and demanding little brat, Katherine."

She ignored him continuing her speech. "And then there's you, Charlie. All the human friends you've made. And I mean, how many guys have you loved over the years, Charlotte?" Katherine said in a patronising voice.

Charlie grabbed Katherine and pushed her across the room. "You're right, Katherine, I care. But the thing is, the 100 years I spent with you, you ruined every relationship I had." Charlie then turned to Damon. "And then I met Damon... you ruined that too. You did the one thing that would truly punish me. You turned him. I never had the guts to turn anyone."

Katherine was on her feet again. She looked amused. "I may have taken all the human relationships from your life, Charlie, but you have to admit, I knew how to keep us alive. I was protecting you. You should want me on your side. 500 years I've been running, I've kept myself alive and I've worked hard to make this happen, successfully evading the oldest vampires in history for five centuries. Now this curse is back on the radar as is your existence, you need me."

"I want nothing from you, Katerina Petrova," Charlie shouted. Suddenly, Charlie's legs collapsed beneath her, she landed on the floor with a thud. Damon was instantly at her side.

"You okay, Charlie?" he asked holding her chin to make her look at him.

"Um, yeah," she said disorientated. "I just felt a little sick and dizzy and... my body, it feels like I have no control over it."

He gently brushed her lip with his thumb. "It's okay, I'm here with you."

Katherine laughed loudly. "Just look at the both of you... two vampires who have killed so many people and you're here unleashing your undying love for one another."

Damon glared at Katherine. "Just spill what you know about Charlie," he demanded. "We've heard enough of your sarcastic comments for one day."

"So what is happening to me? What am I?" Charlie said weakly.

"God, you're both so stupid. She's transitioning..." Katherine said simply.

"Into what?" Damon said annoyed and he pulled Charlie onto her feet. Her tiny frame shivering again and Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"Think, Charlie, what else did Brice say before he killed you?" Katherine said bored.

"Um, I think he said something like, 'You're a vampire now but Mother Nature has a way around that.' So what am I turning into?"

Katherine's face turned into a sardonic smile. "A human but you already knew that..."

"Excuse me?" Charlie said shaking her head. Damon just stared at her.

"But the good news is you have a choice. First option, become a plain regular human. However, the change can take months, maybe even a year or two and it will be painful as your body adjusts back to its human form..."

"Or?" Damon commanded.

"Or before the complete change happens Damon could feed you his blood, kill you and you'd become a vampire again."

"How can any of this be possible? I've been a vampire for 250 years. Did you know this would happen if I was killed?" Charlie said her fear clear in her voice. Damon had to support her weight as her legs shook.

"Not until recently." Katherine laughed. "Also, there's a catch, if you become completely human you can never be a vampire again. If you tried to turn after becoming fully human you would die."

Damon and Charlie just looked at each one another unsure of what to say.

"I think you should also know that Brice is working for Klaus. I figured that out a long time ago and I fled from him. He lied to you if he mentioned Elijah. He and Elijah haven't been in contact for some time now. Brice came to Mystic Falls for me, you, and Elena. He was going to give us all over to Klaus," Katherine said.

Charlie finally spoke. "How do you know so much about Brice if you left him?"

"I have my sources, or mainly source... Jean-Paul... poor guy I turned for fun. He was useful but a little clingy. I had him watching Brice on and off for 30 years. Brice, um, also came to see me in the tomb. He told me he'd given John Gilbert the dagger to kill Elijah and when I got out he wanted me to kill your mother, so you'd go running back to Damon."

"Brice was behind the whole getting me killed with the dagger thing. And now he's working with Klaus... I'm gonna kill him," Damon said with anger.

"Good luck with that, Damon, Elijah is down in the basement with the only dagger able to kill an original. And Klaus, how are you going to kill him if you've already used your only weapon on Elijah?" Katherine said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd be willing to help with this issue if you gave me the moonstone and the site the witches were burned."

Damon shook his head. "You're getting nothing from me." Katherine was pushing his patience. "What else did you learn from Brice?" he asked.

"I told him I was willing to kill Charlie's mom without compulsion and about my plan to hand over Tyler, Caroline, Charlotte and Elena for Klaus' forgiveness. He said he'd help me make a deal with Klaus. With me being a vampire I'm no use in breaking the curse and the only reason Klaus wants me is to punish me for running."

"Always about you, isn't it Katherine," Damon scoffed.

"Yes, and by putting me first I'm still alive. You on the other hand, Charlotte, could become human again and Klaus could finally kill you and you'd be no threat to his precious werewolf side," Katherine smirked.

Damon suddenly grabbed Katherine by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "Neither Elena nor Charlotte is dying for you or for Klaus. You say you want to stay and help, then prove it. Help us. But if you betray us once... I'll give you to Klaus myself."

Katherine easily pushed him away. "Fine, I'll help but for now I'm hungry," she said lazily.

"You're the unwanted house guest go feed yourself," Damon said with a smirk.

Katherine glared at them both. "Fine." She crossed the room but turned back to them at the doorway. "A little hint, if you want to slow down your transition, Charlotte, drink blood. It helps you hold on to your vampire side for longer," she smirked and then finally left the room.

* * *

><p>Alone, Damon and Charlie stayed in silence for several moments.<p>

Damon was the first to speak. "We need to get out of here. I need to talk to you away from prying ears. Also, I'm meeting up with Bonnie, I'll tell you why in the car. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Before Charlie could reply, Damon kissed her forehead lightly and left the room.

Charlie pulled off Damon's shirt, and quickly put on a black baggy sweater, black leggings and combat boots. She pulled her red curls into a messy ponytail, lined her eyes with black and added some red lipstick.

She grabbed her phone and was about to head downstairs when she remembered what Katherine had said. She picked up the glass of blood from the nightstand and drank it in one gulp. She hated the taste of it but she did feel a bit better and if what Katherine said was true, she wanted to stay kinda vampire for as long as possible... she wasn't ready to decide yet.

She took a deep breath and left Damon's room.

Downstairs, Katherine was on the couch drinking a glass of blood and Damon was putting on his leather jacket. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the front door. "Charlie, come on," he shouted impatient.

Charlie followed him outside and to his car. Damon opened the passenger door for her and headed to the driver's side.

"Are we okay, leaving Katherine there alone?" she asked as she got in.

"Yeah, the stone is well hidden, she won't find it," Damon said flatly and he started the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The site of the witches."

"You know where that is?"

"I spent years searching for Katherine, I researched every possibility."

"But what are you going to do there? Katherine said Bonnie has no powers."

"She didn't until the witch who took them from her gave them back seconds before dying. Katherine still thinks she doesn't have them and we all want it that way. You can't trust Katherine. She's asking about this site and the moonstone, she's obviously up to something. And if Bonnie can harness the power from the dead witches, she'll have enough power to kill Klaus," Damon said staring at the road.

"Are you being serious? You have a way to end Klaus?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"And about me? What's happening to me... are we going to talk about that?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," Damon said his voice holding little emotion.

They pulled up outside The Grill and Bonnie walked out with Jeremy.

"Since when have Jeremy and Bonnie been friends?" Charlie asked.

"No idea," he said clearly not interested.

They got in the car and Bonnie immediately picked up on the tension between Damon and Charlie.

"Everything okay, you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine," Damon answered a little harshly. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Any news on Isobel?" he asked.

"Not too much. But she claims to be here to help Elena. Apparently both her and John are. Stefan doesn't believe her."

"Where is Stefan?" Charlie asked.

"Um, Elena and Stefan are going to pick up some award for her mom, Jenna is still a little freaked out," Bonnie said.

"Enough with the chitchat, we going?" Damon said losing his temper.

"Yes. Now, what is your problem, Damon?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing okay, just nothing." He looked away from her and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine… should they believe everything she says?<strong>

**What is wrong with Damon?**

**What should Charlie do? Vampire? Or human?**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter Damon was acting cold towards Charlie… **

**Katherine told Charlie what was happening to her.**

**And I have now started to include parts of Season 2 of Vampire Diaries. **

**Hope you like where the story is going.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Damon, Charlie, Jeremy and Bonnie pulled up outside Jonas and Lukas' apartment. Damon was the first to get out the car and they all followed him into the building.

"Okay, this cannot be the right place, Damon, it's an apartment block," Charlie said confused.

"This is just a little detour. There's something we need here first," he said, not looking at her.

They went up a few flights of stairs before stopping at a door.

"Where is here exactly?" Charlie asked.

"The home of Elijah's two dead witches. You know the ones Katherine said she helped murder. Bonnie thinks they have a spell book we need."

Damon opened the door and entered. "Yep. Everybody's dead here," he smirked.

The others followed him into the room.

Luka's burnt corpse was on the living room floor.

"Oh, my God, I can see that he's definitely dead," Charlie said disgusted.

Damon looked down at Luka's corpse and laughed. "You know we could always just get another match and cremate him."

Charlie made a tutting sound and slapped him. "Damon, don't."

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him," Bonnie said lightly.

Charlie instantly deduced that Bonnie had once felt something for the boy.

Damon sighed. "Fine. I'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy said speaking for the first time.

Charlie had almost forgotten he was here. Why was he here anyway? When did Jeremy and Bonnie become so close? Were they friends or something more? This made Charlie feel weird, she thought Jeremy liked her. Was it right for Charlie to feel slightly jealous if Jer and Bonnie were more than friends? What was she thinking, she didn't want Jeremy that way she loved Damon, she was just being stupid. She shook away those thoughts bringing herself back to the current situation.

"According to Jonas, one of these books contains the spell which will allow me to harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently," Bonnie said.

"How do you know this?" Charlie asked Bonnie. It was weird talking and having to work with Bonnie like they knew one another. Charlie hadn't really spoken to her since she'd been in Mystic Falls and the first time they met several days back, Bonnie didn't seem to like her very much.

"When Jonas gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need to."

Damon grinned. "Great. I'll add that to our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power."

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, oh, my God, that's brilliant," she smiled.

Jeremy picked up a book and sighed. "Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?"

"Not exactly," Bonnie said with a slight smile. She looked up at the shelf and closed her eyes, raising her hands in the air. Suddenly, all of the books fell with one of them open right in front of her. Bonnie picked it up. "It's this one."

Charlie had to admit as much as she hated witches she was impressed.

"Great. Grab the rest and let's go. First, me and Charlotte will head back to the house, see if Stefan has any news on Isobel then we'll meet you at the site in an hour or so," Damon said. He picked up a few books and grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling her out the door.

Outside Damon loaded the spell books into the trunk of his car and they all stood waiting.

Bonnie gently touched Charlie's shoulder. She turned to face her. "Can I talk to you a sec?" Bonnie asked.

"Um, sure," Charlie said warily.

Bonnie grabbed Charlie's elbow and led her a little way from Damon and Jeremy. "Um, Charlie, I know this may seem weird to you but you seem different to me..."

Charlie looked at her confused.

"I mean... normally, I can sense vampires, I can kinda feel your presence and today you feel different. Even just a second ago when I touched you, it's like your body doesn't know what it is... like it's stuck in between two things... are you okay?"

Charlie looked over at Damon worried; she knew he would be able to hear them. But his face didn't change as he continued to pack the car.

"Do you know why this may be?" Bonnie persisted.

Charlie suddenly looked at her. "You really are nosey aren't you? It's nothing, just drop it, no one needs to know, okay... it's my problem," Charlie said her voice low but forceful.

"Okay," Bonnie said gently. "It's your problem." She looked at Charlie sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Charlie said with no emotion. She turned on her heel and headed back to the car with Bonnie trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore Boarding House<p>

Elena, Stefan Damon and Charlie were all in the library. Damon was lounging completely across the couch with his legs hanging over the armrest. Charlie was squished beside him, lying across his chest and his arms around her. He didn't know how he was feeling about was happening to Charlie but he knew he wanted her close. Elena sat curled up in the corner of the smaller couch with Stefan on the armchair beside her. Stefan had filled them in on an earlier conversation him and Elena had had with John and Isobel.

"So, apparently, Isobel wants to help Elena," Charlie asked. "I thought you said she can't be trusted?"

"She can't," Damon said plainly. He ran his hand cross Charlie's arm affectionately.

"Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about me?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan said.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you," Damon smirked.

Stefan looked at him confused. "What? In the house that any vampire can enter? No, that's a stupid plan her house is safer," he said.

"Well, then we'll stay at her place, Charlie too," Damon added.

"So, is that the plan? None of you are going to let me out of your sight ever again?" Elena scoffed.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her. "Let me know when you come up with a better one."

Elena let out a deep breath. "Fine. But for now one of my bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon in honour of my mom's foundation."

"That'd be me," Stefan smiled.

"Me and Charlotte have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie anyway," Damon said.

"Cool, does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Damon cut Elena off.

"Shh," he said, holding his finger to his lips.

They all turned to see Katherine entering the room, her usual smug expression on her face.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell me," she smirked.

No one answered. Damon looked across at Stefan and then at Charlie.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked her.

Katherine ignored her and leaned against the back of Elena's sofa. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus... and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me," she laughed.

"No, we have it and it's in a very safe place," Damon said with a sarcastic grin.

Katherine half-smiled. "I've been honest with you," she said glaring directly at Charlie. "Time to return the favour."

Damon sat up, pulling Charlie with him. "No, let me be honest with you, Katherine. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust," he smirked.

Both Elena and Charlie looked at her and smiled darkly.

Katherine sighed defeated. "Fine. Be that way," she huffed and stormed out the room like a small child would.

Twenty minutes later Damon, Charlie, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at an old abandoned house.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Charlie asked sceptical. "I mean, it just looks so creepy... and well creepy."

"Positive," Damon replied.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie said.

"'Cause I tried to save Emily, she was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was," he said sarcastically.

Jeremy and Charlie laughed. "Yeah, everyone finds that out eventually," Charlie said.

They all entered the house and started to look around. The place was dusty and filled with debris. Wooden beams were cracked and rotten, windows broken, floorboards missing, everything really was falling apart.

"What exactly are we looking for..." Charlie started.

Suddenly, Damon shouted Bonnie's name. "Bonnie, whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny," he said unamused.

"I'm not doing anything," she smirked.

"I can't move," he yelled.

"What?" Charlie said swiftly at his side. Her face held a mixture of amusement and concern.

Suddenly his skin began to burn; Damon covered his face with his hand and he screamed in pain.

"My ring's not working. My ring is not working. Do something," he said frantically.

Charlie took off her jacket and put it over his head. "Well, do something, Bonnie?" Charlie demanded.

Bonnie closed her eyes for several seconds concentrating. She opened them again and laughed lightly. "Sorry, can't. I don't think the witches like him being here." But after a few seconds the burning stopped and Damon could move again.

Damon did not look happy. "I'm gonna go wait outside," he grumbled. He shoved Charlie's jacket at her and headed to the door.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy smirked. His face suddenly became serious. "Actually, if the witches don't like Damon being here and he's a vampire, why aren't they doing anything to Charlie?"

Damon stopped where he was just in front of the door. He didn't know why but he knew he didn't want people knowing about Charlie yet.

Before anyone could answer Jeremy's question, foreign voices began whispering around them.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them," Bonnie answered but her head was elsewhere concentrating on the voices.

"They're speaking Latin," Charlie added.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh, my God?"

Damon was instantly beside them again. "What?" he demanded.

"They're talking about Charlie?"

"And?" Damon persisted.

"I'm the key... therefore he wants me before I can stop him," Charlie whispered.

"The key to what? Who does? What's going on?" Jeremy asked confused.

Bonnie suddenly turned to Charlie. "Oh, my God, you're Elijah's daughter... and Klaus... you're the key to ending his werewolf side... he wants you dead..."

Jeremy just looked at her dumbfounded. Damon remained silent. Charlie took a deep breath, looking down at her scuffed boots; she knew what was coming next. Everyone was going to know the truth.

Bonnie was now shaking her head in disbelief. "You're becoming human again. Oh, my God, you're transitioning into a human... Is all of this true, Charlie?"

Both Jeremy and Bonnie were staring at her intently waiting for an answer.

Charlie couldn't make herself respond... she was scared, confused and still dealing with all of this herself... and now, everyone knew what a freak she was. "I can't deal with this... I'm sorry," Charlie said barely audible and in less than a second she had disappeared from the building.

She knew Damon was behind her but she didn't stop. Her legs were threatening to collapse and she found keeping up her speed extremely difficult but she had to get away from him... away from everyone. She ran and ran but it was no use, the further she ran the slower she became.

It was as if she was quickening her transformation back to human by pushing her vampire abilities this way. Eventually, she could barely run faster than a human. Damon easily caught up to her; her body wasn't what it used to be. It had been barely a day since Brice had killed her and already her body had weakened... she could feel how vulnerable she was... she didn't like this feeling.

She stopped in the middle of a bare field surrounded by a few dead trees and faced away from Damon.

She could feel him walking towards her but she didn't look back at him, she continued to stare at the darkening sky as tears began to fill her eyes.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Charlotte?"

"I can't do this, Damon," she whispered.

She began to walk away from him but he was suddenly in front of her, blocking her way. His face was inches away from hers.

"And you think I can do this? Do you think any of us can do this?" he said mockingly. "We all have to deal with this curse one way or another, Charlie," he shouted. He stepped a little closer to her, their toes now touching.

"I didn't mean that, I know how much everyone is sacrificing," she said fighting back her tears. "I just... Bonnie and Jeremy are going to tell Elena and Stefan about me. No doubt Caroline and then Tyler and every other god damn person in this town will find out who I am... what's happening to me..."

He stared down at her, his blue eyes piercing her own with their intensity. "And what is happening to you?" he said darkly. "What do you want me to do? So, what if they know, are you ashamed of who you are? I thought you wanted to be human."

"I never said that... I never once said that," she said in tears.

"In that case, why don't I just feed you my blood right now, situation over, you'll be a vampire again," Damon said his voice full of disdain. He suddenly bit his wrist and held it towards her.

She pushed his arm away. "No, no, please, Damon," she begged.

"Why are you even thinking about becoming human? You'll be practically giving yourself over to Klaus? You'll be weak and he will murder you... and even if he doesn't kill you, you'll grow old and die anyway... why would you want that?"

"To have a life, a family, children, to not have to move every few years because I don't age... What would you do, Damon, if you had the chance to be human again?" she shouted.

He suddenly dropped his eyes from hers. "I can't lose you again..." he breathed. "150 years ago I wanted that with you, a family, children, a life together... it seems stupid now," he scoffed.

"It's not stupid, Damon." She touched his arm gently. "I wanted that too, but I couldn't give you a family or grow old with you, and the guilt of lying to you hurt me so much."

"So what? If you become human you gonna run to Gilbert and ask him to give you a family," he said darkly.

"What? How could you say that? I love you, not Jeremy. It's you I want to be with."

"Yeah well, if you choose to be human maybe I don't want to be with you... You'll be putting me in the exact same position you were, I was human and you couldn't give me a normal life. Surely if you're human you'll want a human to share that life with. Why would you want to be with a vampire when you have your humanity back?"

"You don't mean that?" she said hurt.

"Don't I? 150 years ago, I didn't see you coming back for me. When you live forever it's easy to forget about some little human and just move on."

"I never forgot about you, Damon. Never. I swear to you," she sobbed.

He snorted. "You're a liar, Charlotte. You're a selfish bitch, just like any other vampire... just like Katherine."

Heavy tears fell from her eyes. "I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you in 1861. For the last 146 years I've wondered where you were, what you were doing, if you were safe... I'll never be like Katherine," she shouted through her tears.

Suddenly, her legs began to wobble, her head was spinning and she fell onto the floor. She looked up at Damon but her vision began to blur.

"Charlotte?" he asked concerned, all hatred lost and kneeled beside her.

She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Her stomach began to ache. She knew what was going to happen and before she could stop herself she threw up... blood.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Damon... I don't know who I am anymore..." she said, tears streaming down her face.

She collapsed completely down onto the cold damp grass. It felt good against her tear stained cheek. She closed her eyes, her vision hurting her head.

After awhile Charlie felt herself being lifted. His hard chest tight against her small weak body as Damon carried her back towards the clearing.

* * *

><p>Charlie awoke in Damon's bed. She was aching everywhere and still wearing her clothes which were slightly dirty from lying on the ground. She rolled over to find Damon lying across from her, staring at her face intently.<p>

Charlie was initially confused by his expression but she soon remembered what had happened. She'd collapsed again... and her and Damon had argued. Her eyes began to fill as she thought about Damon's cruel words.

Damon's face softened slightly, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long. She looked at him with her big blue childlike eyes; glistening with her tears ready to spill over at any moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the words escaping from her mouth quickly.

Damon shook his head. "Don't say that, please, when clearly you know it was me."

He sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Charlie did the same and rested slightly against his side.

She bit her lip lightly. "Maybe none of this would've happened if I'd never..." she said, her words rushing out.

Damon cut her off. "Shh, Charlotte, I shouldn't have said you were like Katherine... I know you love me." He placed a hand gently on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I do," she breathed.

"And you need to know I love you too... but I'm afraid that's not enough for you..."

"What? That's insane. I just need you, nothing else, no one else." She manoeuvred herself so she was looking directly at him. "There's something I need to tell you, Damon," she said holding his face in her hands.

He looked at her, his blue eyes blank. "What?"

"I've never met anyone quite like you and that makes you all the more special to me. 146 years I've lived without you, I'm not wasting anymore time." She reached out and held his hand in hers. "I need to show you something."

Charlie got off the bed and pulled him with her. She led him down the hall and to her bedroom. She let go of his hand and headed to the dark wood dresser, opening the top draw and retrieving from it an old looking jewellery box. The box was solid wood with a beautiful hand carved design and silver and pearl trimming. It must have been at least 150 years old.

She sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for Damon to sit beside her. She held out the box for him. "Here, open it," she said.

He looked at her with no expression but did as she said. He gently took the box from her and slowly opened the lid; inside the red velvet interior were three items.

Damon took out the first one, an old pocket watch; he flipped it over in his hands to find on the back an inscription... his name still almost as clear as the day his father had gave it to him, 'Damon Salvatore always the soldier.'

"This can't be," he whispered. "You stole this from me the night you left... and you kept it?"

Charlie nodded.

He put the watch on the bed and took out the next object, the sapphire engagement ring he'd given her in 1863. He turned away from Charlie. "You've kept this all these years?"

"Damon, I wore it around my neck for almost twenty years after I left... I couldn't... let go of you," she said quietly.

He put the ring beside the watch and picked up the last item... a tattered slightly yellow piece of card. He turned it over and froze... it was a picture of him in his confederate uniform from 1864. It was strange seeing himself this way again... human and innocent.

This time he looked directly at Charlie. "How did you get this," he demanded, waving the picture in her face. "You left Christmas of 1863... and besides, I never gave you a picture of me."

"Damon," she said softly. "I went back, in 1870 I went back to Mystic Falls... and Jonathan Gilbert told me you were dead, he gave me this picture."

Damon glared at her. "Why wait six years to go back? What was the point?"

She gently touched his arm. "When I left you, I went to New Orleans; I got a job as a barmaid in a tavern. I liked my life there, Damon, I had friends and I felt like I was part of a family. I could pretend my evil past had never happened; I could pretend to be someone else. But you, you never left my mind, I could never forget you. I pushed my luck by staying there six years, I didn't look the age I was meant to be but I guess no one really cared, they all loved me so much. And in January 1870 my mom finally found me."

* * *

><p>New Orleans, January 1870<p>

"I still can't believe another decade has gone," Mabelle babbled as they cleaned tables in the tavern. It was early morning, and the last drunken regulars had finally left.

"A decade is nothing," Charlotte said and she smiled slightly to herself. To Charlotte ten years really was nothing when she had an eternity.

"Well, I think it is," Mabelle smiled. She pushed her messy blond hair from her eyes as she leaned forward to pick up a glass from the floor. "It's been almost a month and I still can't believe it's 1870. We're twenty four years old now, image in thirty years it's going to be a whole new century. I wonder were we'll be then, what'll we'll be doing."

"Probably the exact same as we're doing now," Charlotte joked. "Cleaning tables and filling fat old greasy men with alcohol."

Mabelle giggled. "That's probably true, but seriously, where would you like your life to be in 1900, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked down at the table she was cleaning hiding her guilty face. She had no idea where her life would be, she was a vampire, she didn't age, the possibilities were endless, she could be doing anything by then. But she definitely knew she wouldn't be here. "I just live for the moment," Charlotte lied. "I don't like to think about the future."

Mabelle crossed her arms over her chest looking annoyed. "Come on, Charlotte, be a little more imaginative. Surely you don't want to spend forever in this bar, I bet a beautiful girl like you will marry well and become a socialite."

Charlotte crossed the room with several empty glasses in her hands and placed them on the bar with a loud bang. "I've told you, that part of my life is over, I don't want to be that person anymore."

"That's a lie and you know it. You may wear my clothes now and do the same job as me but you're not fooling anyone, Miss Charlotta Dubois, with your full education and expensive jewellery," Mabelle scoffed.

Charlotte filled herself a glass of beer and downed it. "You don't know anything about me, Mabelle."

"Yes I do. I know you're obsessed with a guy named Damon Salvatore who clearly doesn't deserve you. Six years and he hasn't come looking for you, my guess is he's still with that bitch you mentioned. I know you hum in French to yourself when you're happy, and you spend hours each night cleaning the dirt from under your fingernails. And when I first met you, the dress you wore, I wouldn't be able to afford that if I saved up all my wages for ten years."

"Then why have you let me stay here for six years if you clearly don't like me," Charlotte yelled.

Mabelle took a deep breath and crossed the room so they were face to face. "I'm saying all these things because I do like you, Charlotte. I just think you deserve more than this life here. And actually, I love you like a sister, you should know that by now." She suddenly wrapped her arms around Charlotte, pulling her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

Charlotte squeezed her back. "I feel that way to, you're my best friend, Belle, I've never had a best friend," she whispered. Charlotte pulled out of the hug but still held onto Mabelle's shoulders. "But, you deserve more than this life too."

Mabelle pulled away from Charlotte, her green eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. "No I don't, Charlotte. I'm not like you. I'm the unwanted baby found in an alleyway, I've grown up in this bar. I can barely read, I've never seen the world, I'll be here till the day I die, Charlotte, but you, I know you won't be."

Charlotte took a small step towards her. "What if I told you that I have a secret, a secret that could enable you to get away from here, a way to make you special? A way for you and me to be together forever," Charlotte said.

Mabelle scrunched her face confused. "What do you mean?"

Before Charlotte could answer and spill her secret the front door opened. Shoes echoed on the wooden floor. They both turned to see a beautiful pale woman in a green silk gown and long dark curls down her back... Violette Dubois... her mother.

Charlotte gasped. "What are you doing here... how did you find me?" she whispered.

"Oh, my God, you know her?" Mabelle asked. "Actually, she reminds me of you, she's beautiful, she has your eyes."

"Charlotta Dubois, look at the state of you... what are you wearing..." her mother demanded.

Charlotte looked down at her plain dark blue dress, dirty apron, black lace boots and messy red curls, after six years she was used of dressing this way.

"I haven't seen you for over six years, mother, and the first thing you mention is my outfit... you haven't changed at all."

Mabelle took a deep breath. "She's your mother?"

"Yes, I am," Violette said sharply. She turned directly to Charlotte. "Well, in a sense you haven't changed either have you, Charlotta, and you never will," her mother laughed. "And let's just say it wasn't easy tracking you down, lucky for me, George Lockwood was in our debt, something Katherine did for him. He passed through here last week and he spotted you. He tipped me off."

"Why did you decided to find me anyway, I thought I was a disappointment to you?"

Violette sighed. "You were never a disappointment, Charlotta; I just didn't want you to get hurt. And being with him, that was always going to happen."

"You mean with Damon?" Mabelle added.

"I guess you've told her then," Violette said.

"Yes, she's my best friend."

"Great, you've attached yourself to another one," her mother scoffed.

"Don't say that, Mama, don't be so cruel."

"I'm not the cruel one, Charlotta, this whole world cruel. Who you are is the cruel thing." Violette quickly wiped a stool with a disgusted face before cautiously sitting down. "And _exactly_ how much have you told her?"

"Everything but _that_," Charlotte said with no emotion. "I'm not that stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Mabelle asked confused.

They both ignored Mabelle. "I still can't believe the state of you," Violette scoffed.

"I'm just me now, Mother, no trying to impress you or dad, or Katherine. I don't need material things to be happy. I've never felt so at home, no more pretending."

"Oh, my God, have you heard yourself, Charlotta, you pretend everyday of your life. Your whole life is a lie."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mabelle demanded.

"Will you please leave the room, girl, I need to tell my daughter something."

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of her," Charlotte said crossing her arms over her chest. "So, spit it out, Mother."

"Fine, I'll just tell you straight. Damon is dead. I'm sorry."

Charlotte felt like she'd been punched in the chest. He couldn't be dead. "You're lying."

"I wish I was. But George Lockwood told me, he was there when it happened. Both Stefan and Damon risked their lives to help save their people."

Charlotte collapsed back on a stool. "He can't be gone; I don't believe you... I need to find this out for myself." She quickly headed to the door.

Her mother instantly grabbed her wrist. "Don't be stupid, Charlotta, it's been six years, the people of Mystic Falls know of people like us, if you go back asking questions, looking exactly like you did back then, they'll know what you are. They'll kill you."

"I don't care. I need to go back."

Mabelle finally spoke. "You can't leave, Charlotte, I'm sorry for your loss but don't leave."

Charlotte gripped her hand. "I'm sorry but I have to."

Her mother pulled her away from Mabelle and took her to one side. "I'll let you do this if you come with me, leave this place. Sooner or later Mabelle and the others here will realise you never change. It's time to move on."

Charlotte sighed, tears already falling. "Fine, but I have to say goodbye to her properly."

"Actually I think you should make her forget about you."

"No, no, I will compel her to let me go but I want her to remember me and all the good times we've had together."

"Fine, but be quick, I have a carriage outside, you can also change, I have spare clothes."

Her mother left the room and Charlie turned to face a confused looking Mabelle.

"What's going on, Charlotte? I don't understand... you and your mother have some sort of secret and how did you move so fast?"

Charlotte took her wrist and sat her down on a wooden bench with her. "Look at me, May." Mabelle did as she said, looking directly into Charlotte's eyes. "When I leave, you will not remember my mother turning up tonight, or what happened. I suddenly had to leave but you were happy for me to move on to bigger and better things. You will miss me but you'll still be happy, always happy, and always remember how much you mean to me."

"I'll always be happy... I will not remember," Mabelle repeated in a trancelike state.

Charlotte pulled Mabelle to her, wrapping her in her arms. "Thank you for keeping me alive," she half-laughed.

Seconds later, Charlotte stood up and disappeared from the room leaving a stunned and confused Mabelle alone wondering what had just happened.

Her and her mother arrived in Mystic Falls a few hours later. Charlotte had cleaned herself in the lake, she was now wearing a pale blue lace gown and her mother had pinned her red curls up on her head. She felt strange after spending so many years in the tavern.

They headed straight into town and lucky for them, Jonathan Gilbert was getting out of a carriage.

"Mrs Dubois, Miss Charlotte, it can't be. What brings you back to Mystic Falls?"

Charlotte wasted no time on small talk. "I need you to tell me, Mr Gilbert, is Damon dead?" Charlotte said tears already spilling from his eyes.

He frowned. "I think you should come inside, Miss."

They sat on his couch and Jonathan handed them both a scotch and with his own sat on the chair in front of them. "I'm so sorry, but yes, Miss Charlotte, Damon is dead as is young Stefan. They died for their people as brave young men."

Charlotte was now sobbing heavily. "I just needed to hear it for myself," she whispered. "I'll waste no more of your time." She stood up and headed to the door. Her mother followed behind her.

"Wait, young Charlotte, take this, please." He ran to her and gave her a picture... Damon.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jonathan just nodded. "You're welcome, Miss."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

"So, you didn't know I was a vampire then?"

"No, I thought you were dead. I didn't find out you were a vampire till thirty years later when Anna found me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk, I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"Charlotte..." Damon began.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Just promise me one thing, Damon Salvatore?" she asked him, looking intensely into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

She bit her bottom lip. "Just promise me that you'll stand by me no matter what. And never let go of the old Damon that I know is still inside of you."

He paused for a few seconds before answering. "I promise." He pulled her to him, holding her tight.

He kissed her neck softly. "You don't smell human yet," he said lightly.

Charlie smiled, eyes closed as he kissed her neck repeatedly. "Damon?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked briefly and then continued to kiss my neck and shoulder.

"I'm scared," she breathed.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't be. Me and Stefan won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you wish Charlie would just let Damon turn her again.<strong>

**Do you think Katherine lied about how long Charlie has left as a vampire?**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Charlie still has to make a decision… human or vampire.**

**And Damon has some questions for her…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Damon was sitting on the couch with a glass of blood in his hand when Charlie walked into the living room.

"Hey," she said, sitting on the chair opposite him.

"Hey," he said emotionlessly.

"Where's Katherine?"

"Who knows, who cares," he said and took a big gulp of blood. "Want one?" he asked gesturing to his glass.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry," she said and she shook her head in disgust.

"Do you want something more... um, human food?"

She shook her head again. "No, I don't feel hungry at all. Everything is making me feel sick."

Damon just stared at her blankly.

"Um, so, what now?" she asked.

"I guess we just wait to hear back from Bonnie. If she manages to harness the witches' power, we'll make plans from there."

Charlie just nodded and bit her lip.

He put his glass down on the coffee table and held his arms open for her. "Come here," he said gently.

Charlie squished onto the couch beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her head. "Can I ask you something?" Damon said.

Charlie nodded against his chest.

"In 1863 did you ever think about turning me?"

She manoeuvred herself in his arms so she was facing him. "Why are you bringing this up?" she asked.

"It's just something I've been thinking about it, and I'm sure there were a few times back then when you hinted about turning me."

"I wouldn't do that to anyone, Damon," Charlie said avoiding his gaze.

"But what if you had a reason to, like loving someone so much you'd want to spend eternity with them."

"But if you did love someone that much, why would you put this curse onto them?" she said gently.

Damon snorted. "You can lie all you want, but I know you thought about it, Charlotte. I know a lot of your words had double meanings which I didn't understand back then. And one day in particular has always stuck in my mind."

"Fine, humour me, what day was that?"

"Early 1863, my father was out for the day, we spent some time together in the gardens, I asked you if we'd be together forever and you said we would be."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just an expression, Damon. Nothing more."

"It does mean more when you're a vampire, Charlie."

"I don't remember anyway." Charlie looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Yes you do you're just being stubborn." His eyes looked directly into hers. "Oh come on, Charlie, stop with the moral high ground and righteousness and just admit it."

"Damon, you're talking about one day which happened almost 150 years ago. A lot has happened since then."

"It was the day we went swimming in the pond," he said with a smirk.

Charlie's cheeks blushed. "Okay, that I remember, but that's the only reason you remember that day too."

Damon pushed her away from him and got off the couch. "No, Charlotte. That day has stuck in my mind because you said we'd be together forever. Guess vampires really do lie. Guess all we do is think about ourselves."

She stood up too. "Yeah, maybe we do. I mean, after you were turned you never came looking for me." She stormed across the room.

He suddenly appeared in front of her. "Are you serious? You left me. I can say exactly the same about you. You're not perfect, Charlie. But you're right, when I was turned I knew you were a vampire. It was so obvious. But you left me; I didn't think you'd ever want me back. So why bother finding you."

"You and I are more alike than you think, Damon. We don't trust each other, we don't even trust ourselves. We both feel guilty and annoyed about everything that's happened. How will our relationship ever work?" She breathed in slightly, holding back her tears.

"It's Katherine, she ruins everything. She's messed with both of us over and over again, she makes us mistrust one another. She split us up 150 years ago. In present day she set Jean-Paul on us and I took the bait, I killed him and once again you hated me."

"Damon, we can blame Katherine all we want but our relationship has been doomed from the start. I was lying to you back in 1863 and I still am." Charlie walked away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go," she demanded. His fingers dug into her skin. "Ow, you're hurting me, Damon." She pushed him away, but he didn't budge. She felt so useless, less than 48 hours ago she could have pushed him across the room with just the tips of her fingers.

"You can't say that and then just walk away, Charlotte. How are you lying to me?" He grasped her fighting hands and held them to his chest. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Damon." She pushed him away and this time he actually released her small hands and backed away.

"What are you hiding from me, Charlotte?" he asked again. He approached her; his body towering over hers.

Charlie sighed frustrated. "A few times I did think about turning you, okay. I was a vampire, you a human, how could I have a normal life with you. I didn't age, I couldn't give you a child, sooner or later you would have realised that. Your father would have realised that, he would have had me killed. So, I had two choices, leave town for my own safety or turn you so we could be together. And before Katherine turned up my choice was obvious, I loved you and I didn't want to lose you."

"I knew it. But you see, that's what I don't understand. You wanted me to be a vampire, now I am and you're still not happy. You want to be human."

She sat on the couch and laid her head in her hands.

"I knew it would come back to this." She sighed deeply. "God, I'm so confused, I don't even know who I am anymore. I've been giving this amazing opportunity, Damon. I'd just turned sixteen when I became a vampire, I hadn't even lived." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Now, I have this chance to grow up, to get a job, to stick to one thing for more than a few years at a time, to have a family of my own, my own child. But now I've realised..."

Damon interrupted her. "Well, sorry I can't give you that now, Charlotte." Damon walked away from her.

"Damon, please, you didn't let me finish," she sobbed.

"Go away, Charlie," he growled. "You've made yourself perfectly clear."

"Damon, please, I love you," she begged.

He continued to walk towards the front door.

She ran after him. "Damon," she called out, but he kept going.

"I don't want to hear it, Charlie."

"Damon, you can't tell me you don't want those things too, which vampire doesn't miss their humanity. But now I've realised... what use is being human if I can't be human with you. I love you, for the last 150 years all I've wanted is to be with you," Charlie yelled and she ran after him. She pulled his arm back stopping him. "Damon, please answer me," she whispered.

He looked at her and suddenly his lips were against hers kissing her passionately. Charlie froze her heart racing. She tangled her fingers in his soft dark hair. He pulled her to him as his lips still lingered with hers. She held him tight.

"Charlotte," he whispered and stroked her hair. "I love you," he murmured into her red curls.

"Forever," Charlie finished for him.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, April 1863<p>

It was a beautiful spring day in Mystic Falls; the weather was extremely warm for so early in the year. Mr Salvatore and Stefan were in town for the day and that meant Damon and Charlotte could spend some time together without his father's watchful eye.

As much as Damon loved Charlotte, at times it bothered him how she never talked about her past... or her future... with him. She kept her life very secret but he never wanted to pressure her, he couldn't risk losing her.

Charlotte was sitting on the grass in the Salvatore grounds reading. Her loose red curls blowing in the gentle wind.

Damon took off his boots, blue jacket and linen shirt, putting them down on a rock beside him and jumped into the small pond not far from her.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Charlotte giggled. She put the book down beside her, took off her white ankle boots and woollen stockings and headed towards the pond.

"Taking a little swim, care to join me, Miss Charlotte?" he smirked.

"No, not at all, Mr Salvatore. I am a respectable young lady. And please don't dare splash me," Charlotte laughed. She held the sides of her pale green skirt lifting it up to her ankles and carefully stepped towards the edge of the pond.

"Come in. The water's fine," Damon yelled. He tried to smile though his teeth chattered. The mild spring air was still a little cool. "I dare you," he smirked.

Charlotte continued to tiptoe towards the edge. Finally she reached the muddy patch of grass just in front of the water's edge. "Eww, but it's dirty, Damon," she complained and wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, but if you get in, you can wash the mud off," he challenged. His blue eyes shone playfully and he flicked a little water towards her. The few drops landed on the deeper green bodice of her dress.

"Don't, Damon," she said trying to keep her voice serious.

He dunked his head under the water and seconds later emerged again. "You're not afraid of a little water now are you, Charlotte?" he laughed.

"No, but I am afraid of my dress being ruined and I know fine well you will go too far," she said, backing away from the pond.

The water from his dark hair was dripping down his bare shoulders and chest; she had to admit he looked sexy like this.

"Oh come on, Charlotte, I thought you were more daring than that." He swam closer towards her and once again flicked more water in her direction.

"No, Damon. Stop it," Charlotte exclaimed. However, she made no attempt to move or run when Damon walked out of the water, grabbed her around the waist and carried her back to the pond with him.

"Damon, please stop," she shrieked as she held tightly onto his neck. "My dress, my mother will kill me, at least let me take my dress off."

A huge childlike smile appeared on his face. He immediately put her down onto the edge of the grass. She turned around, allowing Damon to open the tiny pearl buttons on the back of her dress, he slid it down past her waist and she stepped out of it. He tossed it onto the rock beside his clothes. She was now only wearing her white underskirt and corset.

Damon jumped back into the water his smirk never leaving his face.

Charlotte gave him a coy look before jumping in and landed right beside him. "And now for you, Mr Salvatore, revenge," she giggled. She began splashing the cool water at him with quite some force.

"If you weren't so perfect and small, I might fight back," he said, pulling her towards him. He kissed her affectionately.

"People will talk, Damon," she murmured against his lips.

"Let them," he whispered. "I want everyone in Mystic Falls to know how much I love Charlotte Dubois."

"Even your father?"

"My father has never approved of any decisions I've made in my life, I don't care what he thinks anymore, Charlotte. He's judgmental and critical, thinks he is always right. I'm not him, Charlotte, and I don't want to be. You're beautiful, kind, and gentle, what more could I want. I never want to let you go."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder this time. She held herself tightly to him. Their wet bodies wrapped around one another. She moved her head to his neck and breathed in his scent, he smelt of musk and sweat, she loved it... but above all she smelt his blood. The smell even more amazing mixed with the sunlight, water and fresh air.

Why did she have to find him now? It wasn't fair, she'd never loved anyone as much as she did him. Why couldn't she be human... or at least why couldn't she have the strength to turn him?

Suddenly, the sun disappeared. They both looked up to see large thunderclouds filling the sky.

"We should get inside," Damon said. He took her hand and headed towards the shore.

When they reached the grass thunder roared in the distance.

Damon picked up their clothes and pulled Charlotte under a large willow tree.

She brushed her red drenched curls back from her face and leaned back against the tree trunk. She didn't seem in a hurry to get dressed nor did it seem to bother her that she was wearing nothing but her soaking-wet white petticoat and corset which left nothing to the imagination.

Damon's blue eyes looked her up and down.

"Like what you see, Mr Salvatore?" she asked, her voice teasing.

"Yeah, I do actually," he smirked and he walked towards her, trapping her against the tree with his body.

She put her small hands flat against his bare chest. "Let me give you what you want then," she said mischievously.

She moved her hands to his face and gently caressed his cheek before kissing him softly, tiny kisses along the edge of his lips. He remained as still as stone, allowing her to have control. She kissed him fully on the lips and moved her hands across his perfect chest.

Damon slowly slid his hands around her tiny waist. He wanted control now. He ran his hands up her back and around her ribcage. He bent down and kissed her in a line down her neck, into the curve of her shoulder and he felt her tremble beneath his lips.

She stroked his jaw line and his cheekbones with her fingertips and then pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

Eventually, they pulled apart when another clap of thunder made them jump. Charlotte stepped back slightly and kissed his cheek before leaning down to pick up her dress.

She pulled it over her head, the material sticking to her damp skin and undergarments. Damon redid the back of her dress and slid his hands down to her sides holding onto her a little longer. Her dress was clinging to her curves, and her long wet curls were sticking to her back.

Damon pulled her back against his chest, putting his arms around her front and leaned his head against her shoulder. "You look beautiful like this, I love you," he whispered against her skin. "I want to be with you forever."

Thunder crashed again.

"I have something to tell you, Damon," she said as she tilted her face up to the sky.

"What?"

"You will be."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Salvatore Boarding House

Charlie woke up on the couch alone. When had she fallen asleep? She groggily sat up, her head throbbing and her body aching. She felt completely weak and useless... she wondered how close she was to being fully human. Her stomach groaned... but with hunger or thirst she didn't quite know. The thought of either human food or blood made her feel sick.

She headed upstairs and had a long hot shower; feeling the need to wash away her rapidly increasing stress and anxiety. Guilt was taking over her whole body. She'd lied to Damon again, yes, she wanted to be with him so much it hurt but could she really just throw away this chance to be human again?

But that wasn't all, she was keeping other secrets from him, secrets that no one knew about her. Secrets that could hurt him. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

She got out the shower, dried her long curls and dressed in black leggings, black converse, a purple tank top and a baggy black sweater. She finished with some simple makeup and headed back downstairs.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The house was silent. Where was everyone? What was Damon doing? And where was Katherine? It was weird being so alone.

Suddenly, the front door opened, Charlie turned to find Damon walking across the room with a man over his shoulder... a dead man...

Charlie headed over to Damon. "Who is he?" she demanded.

"Charlotte, meet John Gilbert, John, meet Charlotte Dubois," Damon said with a smirk and he dumped John's body on the ground.

"That's not funny, he's dead, Damon."

"Well, he is for the next couple of hours or so."

"What do you mean? He's de..." She stopped midsentence when she noticed the Gilbert ring on John's hand. "Of course, the ring."

"Uh huh, the good old Gilbert rings," Damon said sarcastically.

"I heard that ring saved your ass before," Charlie said raising an eyebrow at him.

"What now, Charlotte?" Damon groaned.

"When you killed Jeremy."

"Yes, but he didn't die. End of story. So don't bring it up again." He looked down at his blood covered shirt and hands. "Great," he said sardonically. He walked straight past Charlie and headed to the stairs.

Charlie sighed. "Damon, wait. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up." She slowly walked towards him.

"No, you're right. That ring did save my ass. If Jeremy did die... well, let's just say I got lucky. I don't know what I would've done," he whispered.

She gently touched his arm.

He shrugged her away. "I'm gonna get cleaned up," he said and headed to his bathroom.

Charlie followed him. "What happened to John, who killed him?"

"Not sure, but someone most likely used him as a distraction. He was bitten and tossed down a flight of stairs. While you were sleeping, I got a call from the Sheriff to come down to the Lockwood Mansion to help deal with him." He turned on the faucet and pulled off his shirt. "Go get me a clean shirt would you?"

Charlie left the room and came back with a black t-shirt. "Here," she said tossing it at him. "Are Elena and Stefan okay?" she asked leaning against the counter beside him.

"They weren't at the Lockwood's so I'm presuming so but it's strange they're not back yet. Do you..."

Before Damon could say anything else, his phone rang.

It was Stefan.

Charlie couldn't make out what he was saying but she knew something was up due to the frantic tone of Stefan's voice.

"Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?" Damon asked.

"What's happened, Damon?"

He ignored her, hanging up the phone and tossing it across the counter. He looked down at the soap bowl and frantically began searching through it. "It's gone," he growled.

"What is?"

Damon suddenly threw the bowl onto the ground.

Charlie flinched. "Damon, what's gone?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"The moonstone. Katherine took the moonstone and her and Isobel have kidnapped Elena," he said through clenched teeth. He swiped everything off the bathroom counter in temper.

Charlie grabbed his arm, holding him still. "Shush, Damon, we'll go look for her, everything will be okay," she said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him like a small child.

"I'm going to rip both their heads off," he growled in a loud and frightening tone.

"Okay, stop it, calm down, Damon." She grasped his arm tighter. "Look at me," she whispered. She cautiously stroked his cheek. "Do you have any idea where they may be?"

"I have a hunch, Isobel likes her home to make a statement, I'm guessing she'll be staying at some fancy house in town," he snarled, his eyes wide with rage.

"Okay, we'll go check these places out." She turned to leave the room.

He quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her. "No, me and Stefan will check these places out. You can stay here and be safe."

"No, I'm going with you guys," she said trying to pull away from his hold.

"No. No. No. No. No way, Charlie. Until you're a vampire again you're staying out of the way, you could get hurt, you're a liability."

"You can't stop me, Damon. It's Elena we're talking about here. She risked her life going to Brice's with me. She's a good friend. I have to help her."

"You'll basically just be in the way. I don't have time for this." He glared at her.

Annoyed she pulled her wrist from his grasp. "I'm over 250 years old, Damon. Don't undermine me."

"Then don't be stupid and I won't have to. What use are you to us right now? You'll get yourself killed. You're not coming with us. End of."

"I'm coming," she shouted and she shoved against his chest. He didn't move. "God, I hate this!"

"Hate what? Not getting your own way or that you feel so completely useless right now? Just let me turn you back, why do you keep putting off the inevitable?"

She dropped her gaze from his piercing blue eyes.

"You're still considering it aren't you?" he scoffed.

She began to walk away, her eyes flooding with tears.

He grabbed her wrist tightly. "Don't dare walk away, Charlotte. This conversation is not over," he said threateningly.

Charlie just stayed silent, staring at the floor.

"You're pathetic, Charlotte, you're a liar, and just pitiful," Damon spat.

She pulled her arm away from him; it slipped out of his death grip. A few tears slipped away from her eyes.

"It's not a simple black-and-white situation, Damon. You can't just expect me to give this up without at least considering it for more than five minutes," she whispered so silently. She knew he still heard her.

"How can I trust anything you say, I bet everything you've told me has been a lie," he said venomously.

"Wow, you called me out, I'm a liar," she said mockingly. "Fine, you want to know everything, I'll tell you everything. That isn't the only thing I've lied to you about, Damon."

Damon's head snapped towards her direction, his eyes glaring. "What?" he demanded.

"I have secrets, Damon, lots of them and if you want to know, I'll tell you the truth. I fell in love with someone else after you. It was 1910, I'd moved to England and I was lonely. In the space of 50 years I'd lost so many people I cared about, my mom had left me again, Mabelle was an old lady, and you... I mean, I had no one and I thought you were dead and even if you had been alive you would have been an old man by 1910. I had a right to move on. But he could never replace you; I always thought about you... he never came close..."

"But?" Damon asked, knowing there was more.

She dropped her eyes from his gaze. "But I came closer to turning him than I ever did you."

Damon's eyes blazed with rage and disappointment.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, you fell in love with Katherine, you fell in love with Elena, and everyone knows you've done your share of fooling around. You're not the innocent human I fell in love with, Damon." She pushed past him but he abruptly grabbed her arm.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't lie about it, or try to hide what I am. You act all self-righteous and moral, but you're not, you're just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, maybe so, but I won't be for much longer."

He gripped her arm tighter. "Do you really think becoming human is going to erase what you've done? Being human again it's not going to take away your past, change all your memories, bring back all those people you murdered."

"Let go of me, Damon," she yelled, trying to fight his steel grip.

"No, you want to be a human I'll treat you like a human," he growled and his eyes dilated, veins visible underneath, his teeth exposed. Charlie suddenly felt his arms grab her from behind, his hand covered her mouth. She struggled, trying to break free; kicking and moving her arms around frantically. It was useless... she was useless.

"Please don't, Damon," she begged but the sound was muffled by his hand. Her heavily falling tears stained her cheeks. His hands tightly grasped her shoulders and his teeth sank into her neck. She whimpered, feeling the searing pain increase as he continued to draw her blood. Soon she began to feel dizzy.

"Damon," she whispered her vision blurring. She felt Damon's fangs leave her body and she collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't expect that…<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D and hopefully chapter 19 won't be long!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter Damon snapped and bit Charlie, what will happen next?**

**Charlie finds herself in a difficult situation and a new character is introduced. **

**Hope you like where the story is going :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Damon's face returned to normal, an expression of panic now covering it. What had he done? He stared down at Charlie's still body, blood dripping down her pale neck, the colour blending with her red hair. He instantly dropped to the ground and kneeled before her.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry, here," he said frantically. He bit his wrist and pushed it towards her mouth. "Drink my blood," he begged.

His blood trickled down her throat and half unconscious she automatically swallowed it. Slowly, her eyes began to flicker open; she could feel her body healing as his blood filled her veins. Her head and neck throbbed with searing pain, she groaned.

"Charlotte?" Damon asked, relief filling him at the sound of her voice.

She held her temples and fell sideways, trying to suppress the pain.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Soon the pain eased and she slowly sat up, she leaned back against the wall. She pushed her hair back from her face and covered the side of her still bleeding neck with her hand. She stared down at the floor not wanting to look at him.

"No, you're not sorry, Damon. If you were you wouldn't have hurt me in the first place." She tried to stand but her legs collapsed beneath her. Damon caught her arm before she fell.

"Charlie..."

She pulled her arm from his grasp and moved away from him. "Don't touch me," she spat. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Look at me," he urged. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." He tried to touch her face but she pulled away from him.

"It doesn't mean anything does it," she stammered between her tears. She stood up, her legs still unsteady but she tried not to show it.

Damon stood up too and inched towards her.

"Don't come near me," she demanded. She held the side of the counter for support. She continued to look away from him. "You got your wish didn't you; I now have vampire blood in my system. So go ahead, kill me, and I'll wake up a vampire. That's exactly what you want isn't it."

He went to touch her face again but she flinched away. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I don't know why I did that," he said willing her to believe him.

"You're Damon; you retaliated in the only way you know how to. You hurt people. When you're upset it's what you do. You don't know how to relate to people and their feelings or your own feelings for that matter. It's been a long time since you allowed yourself to feel so intensely. When I told you the truth about my past, about how I'm feeling, it wasn't what you wanted to hear, you didn't know how to react to that... so you got angry."

"I know, okay, I'm a dick but I'm learning, Charlie," he whispered.

She turned away from him. Her eyes so full of tears she could barely see. "It doesn't matter just go, Damon."

He grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. "Charlie, I'm a jerk..."

"Yes, you are." Charlie pulled her arm from his grip and tried to step around him but tired and drowsy, she couldn't do much when he grabbed her shoulders preventing her from moving.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Charlotte."

"Don't. Just go, Damon, go find Elena. She needs you right now."

"Charlotte?"

"Just go, Damon."

Damon looked at her one last time before he let go of her arms and left her alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>England, 1910<p>

It was a windy night; Charlotte sat alone in her room at a small country inn. She'd been staying here for almost a month now.

She wore a long close-fitting cream satin dress covered by lace which flowed beautifully as she moved. A belt accentuated her waist and pointed matching cream heels finished off her outfit. Her red hair was in tight curls pinned up on one side of her head.

It was close to midnight, and the rest of the inn had eventually became silent. Her curtains open she stared out at the beautiful landscape, the darkness enhancing the trees making them haunting and mysterious. The countryside really was amazing. It was relaxing and peaceful and this was what she needed, to spend some time alone, no distractions, no one telling her what to do; just nothing... she didn't want to be reminded of her of her past... or the people who had been in it.

Suddenly, the silent night was cut by a man singing, the sound coming from outside not far from her window. She looked through the glass; straight ahead through the trees was a man. He was sitting on the grass just behind a stone wall.

Bored and wide awake due to her recent meal she decided to investigate.

She walked through the trees following the direction of his voice, the singing grew louder. Soon the voice was clear.

"I'm a man who's loved, who's lost, who's made some grave mistakes. I'm a man who's not ashamed to feel," the man sang. His voice rather good despite the slight slurring of his words. It was clear he was a little drunk.

She held the sides of her cream coloured skirt as not to get it dirty and she approached the wall.

The man continued to sing. "I see her face and I know I'll be alright."

Charlotte threw one leg over the stone wall and stepped down onto the other side. She stood behind a tree and peeked round at the man. He was tall, with full lips, dirty blond hair and mysterious dark eyes. He couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen.

He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants. His arm muscles very defined were visible beneath the thin fabric. Beside him was a bottle of whisky and on his lap a tatty notebook and pencil, she realised he was in the middle of writing the song.

"I don't know where my path ends, yet it doesn't matter. All I need is her," he continued.

He put his book down on the grass beside him and placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. He held the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and picked up his book again, scribbling across the page.

Charlotte took a step towards him wanting a better look at this fascinating man but she stupidly stood on a branch. It snapped under the heel of her shoe, she quickly hid back behind the tree. The man instantly jumped up.

"Who's there," he shouted. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked in her direction. He took a step forward. "Someone there?" he asked again.

Charlotte sighed and took a step away from the tree. "Hello, sir, your song is very beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, miss." He smiled and bowed exaggeratedly.

Charlotte giggled and curtsied back. "The girl you're writing that for is very lucky."

"Trust me, miss, there's no girl."

Charlotte half-smiled unsure what to say.

He looked at her with curious eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Your accent I can't quite place it. It's beautiful... rather like you... I mean, your face, I'm an artist and I'm fascinated by faces. I've seen many but never once seen one like yours, miss. Who are you?"

"You don't want to know who I am," she whispered.

He stepped closer. "What if I do?" He held her gaze. "I'm Will Everett; please tell me your name."

In less than five minutes Charlotte was already intrigued by Will but she couldn't let herself feel this way about a human... not again.

"I must go," she said, and walked past him, away from the tree and back in the direction of the inn. She just couldn't go through this again.

He grasped her arm, his grip quite sturdy for a human. "I beg you not to go, miss."

Charlotte easily pulled her arm away. "Trust me, it's better this way." She turned again and headed away from him.

"Wait, please," she heard him call. His footsteps not far behind her. "Who are you?"

Charlotte climbed back over the wall, and hid in the shadows.

She sat hidden for several moments. What was she doing? This man clearly liked her; he wanted to know more about her. She wanted to see him again, why was she running from her feelings?

Maybe hearing him sing tonight was a sign, maybe she was meant to meet him here tonight. She headed back towards the meadow but he was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. She turned to see him leaning against a tree. Her eyes glanced up and down his strong frame and wide shoulders. His masculinity was intoxicating.

"You intrigue me, miss," he said, meeting her eyes again.

"Intrigue you? How?"

"Your beauty, your voice, your blue eyes... they hold many secrets don't they?"

"You have no idea, sir," she laughed despite herself.

"Why don't we start with your name then?" he said heading towards her.

Charlotte walked a few steps and stood across from him, their faces now only inches apart. He wanted to kiss her. She could see the lust in his eyes, humans were so obvious. But she wasn't going to let that happen... yet.

"I'm Charlotte Dubois," she whispered.

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, he gently kissed it. "I hope this is the start of great things, Miss Charlotte."

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie heard Damon's car drive away. She really was alone now. She grabbed a small towel from the bathroom cabinet and ran it under the cold water. She moved her hair to the opposite side of her wounds.

She gently began to examine the bite marks. Her neck was a mess, Damon really had snapped.

She pressed against the wound and slowly, the white towel was stained a dark red. She continued to clean the wound despite the pain and when the bleeding stopped she placed a bandage over it.

She finally forced herself to really look at her reflection; she was shocked by the view. Her black eyeliner and mascara was smudged down her pale skin. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and beneath them were pale purple bruises. She took a deep breath holding back her tears.

This girl looking back at her was not the real Charlotte. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and filled the sink with warm water. She grabbed another cloth and washed her face. She reapplied her makeup, putting on her usual eyeliner and mascara, added some blusher and a faint red lip-gloss. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She forced herself to smile. She did look a little better.

She headed back to her own bedroom. She poured a glass of scotched and downed it before changing into a blue off the shoulder sweater, dark skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. She put on a brown leather jacket, grabbed her car keys and started downstairs. She needed some fresh air; she needed to be out of this house.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She didn't know the number.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Charlie? It's Elena, before you ask, I'm fine. "

"Oh, my God, Elena, I'm so glad you're okay. Where are you? Do the guys know you're fine?"

"Yeah, I've told them to head home, I'm at Alaric's. I needed some time alone to process everything that's happened to me... Isobel, she killed herself."

"Isobel, as in your mom Isobel? I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Thanks, I'm fine, but I would like to talk to you. Would you mind coming over?"

"Not at all, I was just about to head out anyway. I'll see you in five."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Charlie pulled up outside Alaric's apartment building. She got out the car and headed up the stairs to the floor Elena had told her. She knocked on Alaric's door.<p>

The door opened and Alaric stood on the other side, his face held a curious smile.

"Please come in," he said.

She stepped into the room and looked around.

"Um, where's Elena?" she asked confused.

Alaric snickered... his voice sounding wrong. He didn't seem like Alaric and it made Charlie feel uncomfortable.

"_Elena_, get in here," he shouted. He smiled maliciously.

Elena stepped into the room, her bare feet dragging on the ground. Her hair a mess, her makeup smudged and her purple dress ripped in several places. Charlie then noticed the blood dripping down her leg. "Oh, my God, Elena," Charlie said concerned and ran to her side.

Elena suddenly grabbed Charlie's shoulders and pulled her even closer. "Get out of here," she whispered into her ear. Her voice was so quiet but Charlie could still hear the warning, she wasn't joking.

"What? What's going on?" Charlie demanded.

Alaric instantly pulled Elena back and tossed her onto the couch. "Don't," he growled at her. He turned back to Charlie. "So, I've been told I can't compel you, is that true?"

Charlie looked at him warily. "What? Alaric, you're scaring me."

"Alaric?" he mocked. "I think it's time to fess up. Guess again, Charlotta." There was something off about his voice.

Charlie took a step back from him. "Alaric, what's wrong with you?" She didn't like the look on his face. She didn't like the way he was looking at her – malicious and cruel.

"Do you smell that, Katerina?" he asked, breathing in deeply. "Blood."

"Katerina?" Charlie instantly turned to face Elena. "Oh, my God, you're Katherine aren't you? You tricked me. Where's Elena?"

He grabbed Charlie's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry about Elena; I'm sure your crazy boyfriend and his useless brother have found her by now. You see, she's not the one I need right now, you are." He smiled darkly.

Charlie took another step backwards but lost her balance, she fell hitting the ground with a thud. She scooted backwards; her brain telling her to get as far away from him as she could. But she didn't get very far before she was stopped by her back hitting the wall. "Who are you?" she whispered.

He laughed and looked down at her his eyes dark and cruel. "Charlotta, Charlotta, stop being so stupid," he mocked. He knelt down in front of her. "How rude of me, I haven't official introduced myself. I'm Klaus. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time now," he smiled darkly.

"How is that even possible? What have you done with Alaric?"

"Let's just say Alaric was kind enough to loan me his body for a little while. Well, he didn't really have a choice. You see, in the body of this sorry teacher I can spy on Elena and her friends and see what they're up to."

Suddenly he pulled Charlie to her feet; his hands firmly gripping her arms. He stared at her, a curious expression on his face. His muscles quivered as his jaw clenched. "You really are beautiful aren't you? My brother did well; your mother must have been a pretty woman."

"What do you want with me?" she spat, she avoided his dark gaze.

"You'll soon see," he smiled maliciously.

She glanced over at Katherine. She was huddled in the corner of the couch, her expression blank. It was obvious she wasn't going to help Charlie, yet, she had never seen Katherine look so scared.

He held her arms tightly in his strong hands. A dark smile took over his already malicious looking face. He gripped her chin hard, making her look at him.

As he stared down at her, his large fingers closed around her bones so tight she thought her arms might snap. He was clearly showing that this gesture was one of domination and power and it terrified Charlie. However, she wasn't going to show him her pain. She wasn't going to show him she was afraid.

Before Charlie realised what he was doing he licked from the bottom of her jaw and up her whole cheek. She had to stop herself from vomiting.

"Hmm, not quite human yet."

He finally let go of her arms and stood in front of her.

"You won't win, Klaus, they won't let you," she spat.

He suddenly let out a dark laugh and in response Charlie took a step backwards. This only seemed to amuse him more. As she backed away from him he walked towards her moving with large strides.

"Feisty and brave, aren't we, Charlotta. You remind me of your father," he mocked.

He now had her cornered, his body pressed hard against her own. Fear took over her. He smiled smugly and leaned forward his lips brushing her neck.

"So, I've heard several different theories about you. As a vampire you are stronger, more resilient, can go longer periods without blood, you have a greater tolerance to sunlight."

He stared into her eyes for several moments. "I also can't compel you. You have many traits of an original but most curiously, you have the ability to turn human again."

He caressed her cheek and she flinched away. This only made him laugh.

"Brice didn't have the strength to hand you over all those years ago. He thought he was saving you but little was known about what you are back then. And Brice has finally come to his senses; he's now working for me."

"Brice is not working for you, he's scared of you, he's just a coward. He'd do anything to make sure you don't kill him."

"Maybe so, but he's useful to me for now. He made you human again, well, started your transition off for me. And from your smell, I'd say you're not far off fully human now."

He backed away from her and began circling her.

"Did you know you only get one shot at this? If you go back to being a vampire you can never have a chance like this again, and if you become fully human, you're stuck in that sorry state forever... Damn witches and their rules."

He suddenly grabbed her from behind; his hands gently ran up and down her white neck. "And do you know what I can do to you when you're human, Charlotta?" he whispered against her throat.

"Don't do this, please let me go," she pleaded with him.

He laughed darkly. "You can plead and cry and beg all you want, nothing is going save you. You see, I want this curse broken more than anything, and nothing is going to stand in my way," he growled against her ear. He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "Especially, not the blood of one pretty little girl."

Charlie looked over at Katherine again, her face held no emotion; she really wasn't going to do anything. Charlie was all alone.

He grabbed her chin roughly making her face him again. "Your blood spilt over the moonstone on a full moon may be dangerous to me but right now, you're nothing." He slid his hands around her neck. "You understand why I have to do this don't you, Charlotta? I don't want to hurt you really, we're family," he said, his voice filled with mockery.

"Go to hell," she said, spitting in his face.

He laughed even darker and began stroking her hair with the lightest of touches. "It will all be over soon, child," he whispered into her ear.

He kissed the back of her neck softly and trailed them down to the side of her neck. She began to shake; this was really it she was really going to die.

"It was nice meeting you, Charlotta; sorry it had to end this way..."

Before Charlie could say anything he snapped her neck and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen next?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Chapter Charlie was killed by Klaus, what will happen next?**

**Hope you like where the story is going :D**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Winter Ball 1863<p>

Charlotte and Damon were dancing at the Lockwood Winter Ball. The room looked amazing decorated with candles and many Christmas decorations.

The lace train of her lilac gown moved beautifully as she did. And her loose red curls gently framed her porcelain face. Damon looked handsome in black dress robes.

"I'm glad you're home, I worry when you're away at war," Charlotte said as she held her right hand up towards Damon's. They continued round in a circle, doing the same dance as every other couple.

He smiled at her. "You shouldn't worry; I will always come back to you." He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"Damon, we're in public," Charlotte said, trying to cover a giggle. "No touching, Mr Salvatore, those are the rules."

Damon laughed, lifting his left hand up as Charlotte did the same. "I guess that means later I may need to steal you away to my room," he smirked.

Charlotte just giggled as they went around in a circle again.

Damon then glanced to the far right corner of the large ballroom. Charlotte followed his gaze and her eyes stopped on Katherine. She wore a silk blue gown and her dark curls pinned up on her head. She was walking towards Damon and Charlotte with a huge grin on her pretty face.

She stopped in front of them. Charlotte instantly grabbed Damon's hand, holding it tightly in her own. She felt the need to protect him in front of Katherine... or to show Katherine that he belonged to her. Pearl had warned her that Katherine was trying to win Damon's affections; both Pearl and Annabelle had seen them together. And by 'win' Charlotte knew that meant compulsion.

"Look who's found her dancing feet," she laughed at Charlotte. She turned to Damon. "Hello, Mr Salvatore," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Enjoying the party, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked with a small smile.

"No," she said pouting like a small child. "I have no one to dance with."

"Dance with my brother," Damon suggested.

"Stefan is busy mingling with your father's colleagues... Maybe you could give me one dance?" Katherine continued with a giggle.

"Sorry, Katherine, I'm here with Charlotte. She's my fiancée; I must be faithful to her." He looked at Charlotte and smiled.

Katherine nodded, putting on a fake smile and walked away.

Damon raised his hands as did Charlotte and they began their dance again. As they continued dancing, Damon looked over at Katherine several times.

Eventually Charlotte couldn't take it no more. "Stop it, Damon," she whispered, annoyed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Staring at Katherine."

"She's alone, I just feel sorry for her is all."

Charlotte stopped dancing and pulled him to one side. "Really? That's all? Because Pearl told me she saw you and Katherine together three nights this week."

"Don't start with this again. Don't you trust me?" he said, looking hurt. "Aren't I simply allowed to talk to another woman? Katherine just wants a friend. She's hurting, she's just lost her family in a fire; she said she feels comfortable talking with me. I was there for you when you were going through the same thing. I'm just being a good friend, nothing more. I love you, Charlotte." It was clear Katherine had compelled Damon to say these things.

"I trust you, Damon, of course I do, but I don't trust Katherine. You don't know what she's like."

"And how do you know what she's like? She hasn't even been in town two weeks. Don't judge the girl based on your own jealousy, Charlotte."

"I've been so stupid; she's messing with your head already. How could I let this happen?" Charlotte whispered to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Damon demanded.

"I just know her, okay, Damon. She's dangerous," she said begging him to understand.

"Really? Then tell me, how do you know her, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at him, her eyes pleading. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"You know what it doesn't matter. Your reason for hating her is nothing more than jealousy," he scoffed. "I'm going home, goodnight, Charlotte." He walked away heading out the ballroom.

Charlotte stood alone, fighting back her tears. Every second Katherine was manipulating Damon, taking him further away from her. She looked around the room and noticed Katherine was gone.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned to find Katherine.

"Is jealousy getting the better of you, Charlotte," Katherine scoffed. "I swear me and Damon have done nothing but talk."

Charlotte pulled her wrist from Katherine's grasp. "Save it, like always you won. You proved that I'm not willing to use compulsion on the man I love," Charlotte said close to tears.

Katherine just smiled darkly.

"Sorry I'm not the monster you want me to be, that I want everything to be human and real," she said mockingly. "You've ruined yet another of my relationships. You're a true vampire. Congratulations, Katherine."

"It's for your own good, Charlotte," she smirked. "I only want you to see that we can make humans do whatever we want. There's no such thing as something real when you're a vampire, how can you feed on them if you don't erase their memories afterwards?" Katherine giggled.

Charlotte shook her head in disgust.

"Don't worry, at the moment Damon isn't my number one target. I've got my eye on the little brother; baby Stefan seems very taken with me."

Charlotte ignored her and began to walk away but Katherine grabbed her arm again. "One thing you said did bother me though. You told Damon I was dangerous. And dangerous in this town instantly leads to vampire. All it takes is for Damon to say that one little word to his father and I'll be on the vampire watch list." She gripped Charlotte's wrist tighter. "But I'm warning you if Giuseppe Salvatore did become suspicious of me, I'd make sure he knew about you too," she said her eyes glaring.

Charlotte once again pulled away from her. "Don't worry, I don't want to play the game Katherine, it's over. I'm done," Charlotte sobbed.

"What do you mean by that?" Katherine demanded.

Charlotte didn't answer and headed through the crowd of dancers and left the ballroom.

She left the Lockwood Mansion and headed back to the Salvatore house. She held back her tears all the way there; did she really have the strength to leave tonight? Deep down she knew leaving was for her own benefit more than for Damon's, she didn't want to hurt anymore. But maybe Katherine was right and she was just fooling herself... How could she have a relationship with a human?

She headed straight upstairs and to her bedroom. She grabbed a few simple dresses and a spare pair of shoes and undergarments, putting them in a small suitcase. She then went to Damon's room and took some money from his secret box. Also in the box was his pocket watch. She decided to take that too.

She sat down on the bed and took one final look around the room. This was it; she was really going to leave him. She didn't want to play Katherine's mind games, she couldn't take it anymore and hopefully if she left Katherine would too. It would be better for Damon and Stefan; they could have a normal human life.

She headed back downstairs and opened the front door. However, as she stepped through it she didn't find herself in the Salvatore grounds, she found herself in the 21st century Grill. How was that possible?

She looked down at herself; she was wearing, skinny jeans, black heels and a red blouse. She looked around the room and suddenly spotted a modern day Damon sitting at a table... with Katherine... No it was Elena.

He was holding her hand in his, trailing his thumb across her palm. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"This will happen eventually," a dark voice said behind her. She turned to see a modern day Katherine wearing her signature curls, a tight black t-shirt, jeans and heeled boots.

"It's only a matter of time," Katherine continued. "Damon fell for me and soon he will fall for Elena. She does look like me after all."

"He didn't fall for you, Katherine," Charlie snapped. "You compelled him to. There's a difference."

"Maybe so," Katherine laughed darkly. "But he still felt something for me, I could sense it. He may not have acted on it because of you but he had feelings for me. I just gave him a little extra help," she giggled.

Charlie looked back over at Damon and Elena. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Charlie felt sick.

"Elena on the other hand, is kind and pure and the forbidden fruit. Damon, well, he's a vampire now; he's not the innocent faithful human he used to be. And before, you came back to town; Damon was totally obsessed with Elena."

"Elena is with Stefan," Charlie snapped. "She would never hurt him."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe... maybe not."

Charlie watched her heart aching as Damon kissed Elena gently on the mouth.

"But I loved both of them and she does too. She's just lying to herself. Denying her real feelings."

"You're wrong, Katherine. Elena is not you."

Katherine giggled darkly. "We'll see," she smirked and headed towards the door.

Charlie followed Katherine out The Grill, and once again found herself back at the Salvatore home in 1863. She was wearing her ball gown again. What was going on? This was the night she had left... she never came back... This wasn't her memory...

She suddenly heard voices coming from the entrance hall. She walked to the door and looked around the frame. Damon and Katherine were laughing together as they took off their coats.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr Salvatore," Katherine said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Charlotte felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"No worries, Miss Katherine, I couldn't leave such a lovely woman alone so late at night."

"Well, thank you again," she smiled lightly. She turned away from him and her gentle smile turned into a malicious smirk. Katherine started up the stairs.

Damon stood there a few moments but finally followed her.

Katherine stopped at the top and waited for him. Charlotte hid at the bottom of the staircase listening.

"I'm sorry, you had a fight with Charlotte, I didn't mean for that to happen," Katherine said with a fake smile.

"It's not your fault, Miss Katherine, Charlotte, she's been acting strange for a while... ever since I proposed to her in the summer."

"In what way has she been acting strange?" Katherine asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I think she has some sort of secret, a part of herself she's ashamed of," Damon answered. Damon reached up and placed his hand on the side of her small face. "Not like you, Katherine. You tell me everything."

Katherine giggled. "Well not quite everything, Mr Salvatore. I think we all have things about ourselves we'd rather not share."

Katherine's eyes then fell to his warm pink lips. This made Damon feel uncomfortable. "I must be going. It's late. No doubt Charlotte will be home soon. I can't stay mad at her for long. I love her," he smiled to himself.

Damon took Katherine's hand and gently placed a kiss on it. "Goodnight, Miss Katherine," he said and walked away.

Charlotte heard his door close and decided to follow him. She had to apologise for their fight earlier. She headed up the stairs but suddenly stopped when she heard Katherine's voice again. She hid behind the banister.

"Damon, wait," Katherine shouted. He opened his door. "I don't think Charlotte is coming back."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused.

"She said some things to me after you left the ball, I don't think she was ready for such a committed relationship, I think she was scared of getting married so young and you're away all the time," she said in a fake sympathetic voice.

Damon's heart was slowly breaking as he stared at Katherine. How could she say these things to him? "No," he said, not wanting to believe her words.

Katherine leaned forward and pressed her lips to Damon's. Damon instantly pulled away from her.

As Charlotte watched from the stairs she wanted to kill Katherine... yet, was any of this real?

"What are you doing, Katherine?" Damon demanded. "I love Charlotte. I know she can be strange at times and I don't always understand her, but I cannot hurt her this way."

"Yes you can," Katherine said her voice dark as she began to compel him.

Damon looked directly into her eyes, unable to look away.

"Charlotte Dubois was a nasty little bitch, she left you heartbroken... you will forget about her... she will be nothing more than a mere memory. I will be here for you and soon you will learn to love me."

Damon blinked out of the trance and smiled. "Thank you for being here for me, Katherine."

Charlotte now understood why Damon never came looking for her, Katherine had compelled him to forget. Charlotte never even said goodbye... After Damon was turned all of Katherine's compulsion would have worn off... yet she had still left him, that's all he would have known. She'd blamed Damon all these years, when really, it was her own fault.

"Katherine looked into his eyes again. "You're welcome, Damon. Now kiss me," she commanded.

Damon leaned in and kissed Katherine Deeply. Charlotte really had lost him...

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Alaric's Apartment

Charlie woke up with a gasp. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around the room. She'd been lying on the floor, she didn't recognise her surroundings. Where was she? It was now light out. What time was it? How long had she been asleep?

She turned to her left and saw Elena kneeling beside her.

"You okay?" Elena asked... but her voice seemed off.

Charlie just looked at her wearily and unsure.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" she smirked. "I think I did a good job. It seemed so real didn't it? It's always fun manipulating people's memories for my own amusement," she laughed darkly. Charlie instantly realised she wasn't Elena this was Katherine...

Charlie was across the room in no time glaring at Katherine. Katherine gave her a sly smile.

"You made me dream that didn't you? You twisted what happened at the winter ball in 1863."

"No, Charlotte, that happened, you just didn't stick around to see it. You ran off, scared and pathetic, all it would have taken was a drop of your blood and a snap of his neck and you could have had him forever. I compelled Damon to forget about you, you could have easily compelled him to remember again. You're just weak."

Charlotte instantly ran across the room and pushed Katherine, pinning her to the wall.

Katherine just giggled and effortlessly pushed her off. "Good to have you back," she smirked.

"Wait a second, I'm a vampire again, how did that happen? Where are we?" she said confused.

"One little word, Charlotte... Klaus," Katherine said with no emotion in her voice.

Charlie suddenly remembered everything that had happened... Damon feeding on her, then giving her his blood, Alaric's apartment, Klaus in Alaric's body... he killed her...

"Oh, my God, Klaus, where is here?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Relax, Charlie, he's out playing Alaric for the day. Do you really think I'd be this nonchalant and messing with your dreams if he was here?" Katherine giggled.

"Wait a second, how did you get inside my head, Klaus killed me... surely you thought I was dead?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yes, at first I thought you were dead. I mean, you weren't moving and he snapped your neck good... But come on, Charlotte, Damon Salvatore is your boyfriend, I knew he must have done something to protect you, he just wouldn't have allowed human you to be so vulnerable. And surprise surprise you woke up."

Charlie just glared at her.

"Your body began to twitch about an hour ago, so I thought I'd give you a little present and remind you of the mistakes you made back in 1863... I slipped the thing in about Elena just for fun," Katherine said with a sly grin.

Charlotte took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "You were right Katherine; I was just a coward back then. I didn't want to fight with you..."

Katherine's smirk disappeared. "So, you're not even mad at me for compelling Damon to forget you... for making you feel you had to leave him?" She was clearly disappointed about this.

Charlie shook her head. "No, I'm not. It was my own fault. I could have compelled him, I could have turned him, I could have just stayed to protect and watch over him but I didn't... I left for my own selfish reasons because I was sick of dealing with you, I was sick of being hurt..."

"I'd tell you that I'm sorry... but that would be a lie," Katherine said sarcastically.

Charlie gave a small laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to."

Charlie suddenly spotted her phone on the floor. It must have fallen out of her pocket. She picked it up and moaned. It was dead. She sighed and put it back in her jacket pocket.

She lifted her head and looked Katherine over. She was still wearing Elena's ripped purple dress, her hair was matted in several places and blood was dried down her leg, her wound already healed.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Charlie asked.

Katherine gritted her teeth. "He's making me pay for running all those years ago. Torturing me... I can't leave this place; he's compelled me to stay here."

Charlotte just nodded and stood up from the couch. "Well, I'm not compelled to stay, so I'm leaving before Kalaric comes back and kills me again."

She headed to the door but Katherine instantly appeared in front of her blocking her path.

She grabbed Charlie's wrist tightly. "No you can't leave me here, Charlotte, please..." Katherine begged. Charlie couldn't believe it, Katherine actually sounded scared.

"He may have compelled you but I can't be. Why would I stay when I don't have to?" Charlie scoffed. "Besides, Katherine, if I stay in here with you, there is nothing I can do? If I leave I can get some help." She pulled away from Katherine's grasp. She sighed deeply. "As much as I hate you, Katherine, I promise I'll get you out of here." And in an instant Charlie had disappeared leaving Katherine alone in Alaric's apartment.

* * *

><p>After hunting in the woods and draining three rabbits, Charlie was now sitting in her car outside the boarding house. She took a long deep breath and released it slowly. Was she really ready to face Damon yet? She was angry at him for feeding on her then giving her his blood but she was also angry at herself for hating him so much when really he had saved her life. She got out the car and came face to face with haunting blue eyes that stared worriedly down on her.<p>

"You okay? Where the hell have you been? No one has heard from you since yesterday afternoon," Damon said.

Charlie groaned annoyed. "Stop caring, or pretending or whatever. I'm not in the mood," she growled, walking towards the house.

Damon grabbed her wrist stopping her. "You're mad?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Not at all, Damon, I love being almost drained to death by my boyfriend, forced fed his blood, kidnapped by Klaus who is somehow using Alaric's body and then killed by him," she said mockingly.

Damon looked at her confused. "What? Wait a second, you're a vampire again? And Alaric's body... and Klaus is here? What the hell, Charlotte?" he demanded.

"Yep, I'm a vampire again, you got your wish. Conveniently for you Klaus killed me so you didn't have to... also word of warning, I've just fed so I wouldn't mess with me," she said glaring at him.

"What?" he shouted. "Klaus is in town, using some witch juju on Alaric's body and you're still holding that against me... I saved your life for god's sakes. Without my blood you would have been dead," he said raising his voice even further.

Charlie sighed. Damon was right, yes, he may have snapped and fed on her but he didn't really mean to hurt her... besides, she'd made many mistakes herself over the last two centuries. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. Your blood saved my life. So, thank you."

"That's it, no more arguing, you're just gonna let me win."

Charlie nodded. "We've both made mistakes Damon. You didn't mean to hurt me, just like I didn't mean to hurt you when I left in 1863." She smiled slightly.

"Charlotte, just shut up," Damon said with a slight smirk. He suddenly pulled her to him kissing her deeply. Damon's tongue trailed her lips begging for entrance, which Charlie instantly permitted. They kissed for several moments when Charlie suddenly pulled back.

"Oh, my God, Elena and Stefan, we need to warn them about Klaus being in Alaric's body," she said frantically. "Where are they?"

"At school..." Damon trailed off. "If he's in Alaric's body..."

"We have to warn Elena, I'll call her," Charlie said panicking. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned. "Damn, my cell is dead. Give me your phone."

Damon had his phone in his hand, when Stefan's red car pulled up.

Elena instantly got out the car and ran to Charlie. "I'm so happy you're okay," Elena smiled and she pulled Charlie into a hug.

Charlie hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay too."

"What are you doing back so early it's just after lunch?" Damon asked as Stefan joined them.

"Um, we think Klaus is in town," Stefan said. "He compelled a girl to tell Elena he's going to be at the dance tonight."

"Stefan, he is in town," Damon said with no emotion.

"What?" Elena demanded.

"Yeah, he's got Katherine, he compelled her to be you, ticked me to go to him... then he killed me."

"Then how are you alive? How did you escape?" Stefan asked confused.

"You still don't know, Stef?" Damon said with a slight smile. "Charlie is Elijah's daughter, she's part original, she can't die."

Charlie was glad Damon had left out the whole thing of her being human, she didn't want Stefan or Elena to know... anyway, it didn't really matter anymore. She was a vampire again.

"What? I don't understand how can he be your father?" Stefan turned to Elena. "Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I've known since the day Brice held us hostage, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it wasn't mine to tell, I thought Charlie might have told you herself."

"Look, guys, we really don't have the time to waste filling Stefan in on Charlotte's complicated lineage," Damon said butting in. "Charlie, tell them the best part about Klaus," he said with disdain.

"He's somehow using Alaric's body, must be some kind of spell or something. Meaning he must have a pretty powerful witch on his side."

Stefan growled. "You mean, today at school that wasn't Alaric, it was Klaus?"

"Yeah, he didn't try anything?" Charlie wondered.

"No, I thought Alaric was acting a little weird but I didn't think much of it," Elena said.

"Now I'm really worried, he must have some kind of plan, he's testing us, making us wait," Damon said in a bitter voice.

"Let's get inside we need a plan, I'll inform Bonnie," Stefan said taking out his phone.

They all headed into the house, but when Charlie tried to step through the door she was stopped by some sort of invisible wall...

"What the hell?" Charlie demanded as she tried to push past the invisible barrier. "Why can't I get in?"

A huge smirk appeared on Damon's face. "You need to be invited in."

"What? Why?"

"This is no longer the Salvatore Boarding house; it's the Elena Gilbert Boarding house," Damon laughed.

Stefan and Elena laughed too as they watched Charlie struggle from the other side of the door.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Elena now owns the house. That way, vampires can't enter unless they're invited in. It's kinda a save house," Damon said still clearly amused by Charlie's frustration.

Despite everything that was happening Stefan, Damon and Elena found this a little funny.

"Okay, I get it, now please let me in," she begged.

Elena smiled gently. "Charlie, will you please come into my house."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the Salvatore living room. Bonnie had now arrived.<p>

"So, I say we go to the dance, and we take him down. I mean, Bonnie has the power now," Damon smirked.

"Really, Damon? That's your plan? He's in Alaric's body? Klaus has ensured that we can't hurt him, he knows we can't kill him without killing Alaric also," Stefan said.

"No, Damon is right... well sort of," Charlie added. "We need to act as normal as possible. He can't find out that we know he's possessing Alaric's body, or that you've seen me. He's gonna be pretty angry when he gets home and I'm not there. I'll stay hidden and you guys need to go to the dance tonight, that's the smartest thing to do."

"I guess that makes sense," Stefan said approvingly.

Bonnie nodded. "It'll buy us some time to think of a plan, if Klaus really is possessing Alaric's body then we can't harm him severely without harming Alaric."

Elena turned to Bonnie. "Isn't there some kind of spell to force Klaus out of Alaric's body?"

Bonnie bit her lip unsure. "Um, probably but a spell like that would be complicated. And alone, it would most likely be impossible for me to override his witch's spell, even with this extra power. Body possession is heading into darker magic."

"So, what's the plan, just sit back and let him play us all just because he's in Alaric's body?" Damon said annoyed.

Charlie rubbed his arm soothingly. "I guess if he did try to harm any of us we could do a little damage to Alaric's body, no doubt his witch will heal him."

"Agreed, if he becomes a real threat, then we take action. Alaric would want it that way," Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Charlie were now sitting on Damon's bed; Charlie had showered and was wearing just a t-shirt and underwear, her hair still wet. She was leaning against Damon's side, her head lying on his shoulder.<p>

"I'm not safe anywhere am I? I mean, he's in Alaric's body he doesn't need to be invited in..." she whispered.

"He can't hurt you, Charlie, you can't die," he said gently.

"No, but he can torture me, cause me pain..."

"I won't let him," Damon said staring into her eye's intensely.

"Damon…" she began but was cut off by a kiss.

Damon pulled her onto his lap and continued kissing her deeply. He rolled on the bed pulling her with him and hovered above her. But just as Damon was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Ignore it…" Damon whispered against her lips.

Charlie giggled and kissed him again.

"Damon? Stefan?" a male voice shouted from downstairs... Alaric's voice.

They instantly pulled apart. Damon was on his feet.

"Oh, my God," Charlie whispered, immediately scared.

Damon kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll go get rid of him." He left the room.

Charlie stood against the door listening.

"Damon, there you are? Sorry, I'm late, did I miss much?" Kalaric asked with a fake smile.

"Not too much. I've asked to be a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move, compelled a girl at school?" Damon said trying to play it cool.

"Really?" Kalaric said with no emotion.

"Uh huh, and we're planning on taking him down tonight," Damon smirked.

A dark smile suddenly appeared on Kalaric's face. "Right enough with the small talk, I know you know the truth and I know your little girlfriend is alive and here."

Damon growled.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt her. She's no longer a problem, she's stuck as a vampire now. She can't harm me. I'm just warning you, I wouldn't try anything stupid." He turned and headed back to the front door. "See you at the dance tonight," Kalaric shouted as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>The sixties dance next chapter… :D What will happen?<strong>

**Hope you like it :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last Chapter Charlie told the others that Klaus was possessing Alaric, what will happen next? This chapter is my take on the sixties dance episode. **

**Hope you like where the story is going :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"So, are you looking forward to this dance?" Charlie asked sarcastically as Damon walked back into his bedroom.

He rolled his eyes. "No one ever looks forward to any kind of Mystic Fall's event, Charlie; something bad always seems to happen. But Klaus being here in Alaric's body... that really is the icing on the cake of Mystic Falls' disasters."

Charlie half-laughed. "I think I should just come with you guys. Klaus knows I'm alive anyway."

"Why? Even if there wasn't an evil vampire out to get us all, why would you want to go to a sixties dance... the sixties were terrible," Damon scoffed.

"Well, First, I want to look out for Elena and Jeremy. Since I'm a vampire again and I technically can't die, I figured I might as well help. Second, I get to wear a really cute outfit." She snaked her arms around his neck. "Third, I get to be your date." Damon smirked slightly and she kissed him gently on the lips.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. "Fine, but only 'cause I want to see you in a very sexy miniskirt," he smirked against her lips before kissing her eagerly.

Charlie kissed him back and took control by grabbing his hair and speedily pushing him against the wall. They kissed for several moments before Damon wanted control, he grabbed her waist and in a flash pulled them onto a nearby chair. Charlie straddled Damon as he kissed her again.

Suddenly, Damon pushed her off his lap, his blue eyes growing serious.

Charlie looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I just have to say something… get it off my chest," he said, standing from the chair so they were face to face.

"What is it?" Charlie asked a slight smile on her lips. "I'm usually the one who goes all moral in the middle of a make out session."

Damon gave a small laugh. "I know, but you just need to know this," Damon mumbled to himself. He sounded almost nervous.

"Then tell me," she said gently.

Damon then took a step closer to her.

"I love you, Charlotte," Damon said softly. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I'm not perfect and I never will be. But I'm a work in progress and I know being with you is what I want. This past week I've almost lost you twice... you literally died... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you for real."

Charlie just stared at him; she'd never seen Damon this vulnerable.

Damon took her small hands in his. "And I know we have a lot of bad history and I will never be the Damon you want or deserve but I want to start again because I can't let you go."

Charlie was now smiling, her eyes full; Damon had never been this honest with her.

"I shouldn't be selfish with you… I don't deserve you, but I love you," Damon continued. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling away slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Charlotte suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "Damon, I don't want you to change, you, the way you are now, you're still my Damon. And I love you."

Damon continued to stare at her, his blue eyes now filled with lust and a smirk plastered on his sexy lips. Charlie gently kissed him and as she pulled away he grabbed her, kissing her again. Their passion quickly grew and Damon began to kiss firmer and quicker. Damon wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her even closer. He moaned slightly into the much heated kiss.

Charlie's legs wrapped around his waist and he led her to the bed. She lay on her back and he gently hovered above her, he trailed kisses across her chin.

Charlie pulled away slightly, breathing heavily, "We really shouldn't, Elena and Stefan will be home soon and we have to get ready for the dance..."

Damon kissed her again before mumbling against her lips. "Do you care?"

She didn't answer.

His hands began to roam her body as he kissed her hungrily. Charlie knotted her hands in his hair and he moaned in response against her lips.

Charlie reached the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss slightly. She didn't stop him as he took off her shirt.

Damon then kissed down her neck and shoulders, her back arching in response. This made Damon smirk. He moved his lips back up her neck, to her chin and kissed her lips again. He rolled on the bed so she was now straddling him, their lips barely parting once.

Suddenly, they both heard the front door open and seconds later, two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Damon? Charlie?" Elena shouted.

Charlie immediately pulled away and she knew Damon was annoyed. Still on top of him, he began kissing her neck. She pushed him back and gave him a warning look. He groaned and mumbled a complaint under his breath.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

Still straddling him, she got off his lap and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled her shirt back on and headed over to the door.

"In Damon's room," she shouted, as she opened the door.

"Any news?" Stefan asked as he approached Damon's room.

"Well, Kalaric paid us surprise visit and he's aware we know about him. Would you call that news, brother?" Damon said mockingly, walking up behind Charlie. He was still shirtless. He gently placed his hand against Charlie's lower back.

Stefan smiled half-heartedly. "What did he want?"

"Just to warn us not to try anything funny at the dance tonight," Damon scoffed. "It's as if he doesn't know me."

Elena had now joined them as they all stood around Damon's doorway. "What about Charlie, does he know she's alive and here?" she asked.

"Of course he does, Elena. He's a 1000 year old vampire. He knows there are ways and means for a corpse to come back to life. And it's obvious she would be here..." Damon said.

Elena just nodded.

"But strangely he said he doesn't want her anymore. Said she's no threat to him now," Damon added. "So, Charlie is coming to the dance with us tonight. We could use all the help we can get."

"Okay, well, guys, we'll just have to take tonight as it comes," Stefan said. "I'm gonna have a shower and get dressed," he said and he headed down the corridor to his room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna find something to wear, will you come and help me, Charlie?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, sure, I just need to talk to Damon. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay, I'll be in Stefan's room."

Elena left too and Charlie closed Damon's door behind her, leaving her and Damon alone again.

"I don't believe Klaus," Charlie whispered suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Damon said instantly turning towards her.

She put her finger to her mouth. "Shush, I don't want Stefan to hear."

"Hear what?" Damon asked confused.

"Look, my human blood could have stopped Klaus breaking his curse, so he killed me. And although I'm not a danger to him anymore as a vampire, I think he may be playing us... well me. Making me live in fear."

Damon rubbed her arms soothingly. "He can't harm you, Charlie."

"He can torture me, Damon. I'm not immune to pain. With Klaus, it's the principal of it. Katherine turned so he couldn't sacrifice her. And even though she was no use to him anymore, he killed her family and she ran from him for 500 years. He still wants her dead; he's torturing her right now. What if he wants me dead too just because I got away? What if he harms you?"

"No he won't, I'll always look after you." Damon squeezed her hand. "Maybe we should tell Elena and Stefan about your whole human thing. I think they have a right to know. I mean, Stefan doesn't even know about your part in the curse. He could look out for you too."

"No, it's over; I'm not human so why worry them about nothing."

Damon held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, your choice."

"Thank you," she said and gently kissed him on the lips. "I'm gonna help Elena." And she left his room.

She headed to Stefan's room and saw Elena sitting on his bed looking through some boxes.

"Find anything suitable from the Salvatore's vintage collection?" Charlie asked with a smile as she sat beside her.

"A few things, the Salvatore's were such Packrats," Elena laughed.

"I know," Charlie said half-heartedly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, noticing Charlie's sudden mood swing.

"It's nothing," Charlie said looking away from her.

"Come on, you can tell me, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "It's just, Damon and Stefan are lucky to have a permanent home even if they haven't always been here, they can always come back... they have so much family history here..." Charlie said her eyes filling with tears.

"This is your home too now, Charlie," Elena said gently.

Charlie shook her head. "The night I was turned, I didn't just loose my humanity; I lost my family, my home... Katherine destroyed my life in every possible way... burning everything to the ground... the whole Dubois family wiped out in an instant, like we never even existed."

"I'm sorry," Elena said and she gently touched Charlie's hand.

"I've lived in so many different places over the years because I was scared if I stayed in once place too long Katherine would find me... and each time I moved I had to leave everything behind."

Elena sighed and squeezed Charlie's hand. "I really am sorry," she said lightly.

Charlie pulled her hand away. "Thank you but it doesn't matter anymore. I can't change the past." She turned to the boxes. "So, what are you wearing tonight then," Charlie said lightening the mood.

Elena smiled and took two outfits out showing them to Charlie. "Okay, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" she laughed.

Stefan then walked into the room wearing only a towel and his hair still wet. "I'm thinking sexy hippy," he smirked. He walked over to Elena and gently kissed her.

"And I'm thinking that's my cue to leave," Charlie said sarcastically, standing up from the bed.

Stefan and Elena both laughed as Charlie headed out the room.

Charlie walked into her own room and began to get dressed. She started by curling her red hair into loose ringlets and backcombing the top to give her hair some volume. She then pinned the curls up in several places for a messy updo.

She sat down at the mirrored dresser and applied her makeup. Adding some light eye shadow and black eyeliner to her lids. She curled her eyelashes and added mascara, and finished with a deep red lipstick on her full lips. Then painted her fingernails bright red.

She changed into a white, halter neck dress, with a soft long flowing skirt. This was a dress she had managed to hold onto for the last 50 years. She sat on her bed and put on white stilettos to complete her look.

She stood up and headed over to the full length mirror, she admired her dress and her makeup. She turned slightly from side to side, checking how she looked from all angles. Her white skirt flowed beautifully, starting from her waist down and enhancing her tiny waist. She smiled, enjoying her image.

The door creaked open and a dark figure walked into the room, smirking at her through the mirror. Behind her a pair of blue eyes looked her up and down.

She in turn took in Damon's appearance he was wearing black leather trousers and a black shirt.

"Very hot, Mr Salvatore," she giggled, turning to face him. "Leather pants I approve."

"I'm sad I missed you in this decade you look hot too," Damon smirked. "Although, didn't Marilyn Monroe die in 1962? So, technically your outfit is more 1950s than 1960s."

Charlie turned back to the mirror putting blusher on her cheeks. "Well, I've technically died twice this week so I figured it was fitting, plus I've always wanted an excuse to wear this dress again."

Damon was suddenly behind her, and pulled her close by her waist. Charlie leaned back against him and closed her eyes taking in the feeling for several moments.

She opened her eyes again. "So, are you saying you would have preferred me in a short hippy dress?" she laughed, pulling out of his arms.

She turned so they were face to face, his shoes now touching the tips of her own. She looked up at him, realizing with her heels on he wasn't much taller than her.

He smirked. "As much as I would've have loved to see you like that, you're perfect like this." His blue eyes stared down into hers. "You really do look beautiful, Charlotte," he complimented, his smirk vanishing and a gentle smile taking its place.

"Thank you," Charlie said softly.

He took a stray strand of her hair putting it behind her ear. "You've always been perfect to me."

Charlie smiled, biting her lip. She turned away from him and headed back over to her dresser. She picked up her jewellery box and put on small silver earrings and a silver bracelet. She then sprayed on some perfume.

Suddenly Damon spoke. "You said Klaus is torturing her... do you think he'll actually kill her... Katherine?" Damon asked quietly.

Charlie turned to face him. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "He will but I think he's planning on torturing her for the next 200 years or so. Death is too easy, it's a way out. He wants her to suffer, to feel pain." She sighed. "But as much as I hate her, I still think we should help her."

Damon barely nodded.

"Well, we've got a dance to get to, let's go, Mr Salvatore," Charlie said trying to force a smile.

Damon held out his arm for her and Charlie took it. "Let's go, Miss Dubois."

They headed downstairs.

"We're heading to the dance, Stefan, meet you there," Damon shouted as he grabbed his car keys. And they left the house.

* * *

><p>Damon and Charlie got out his car and saw Jeremy and Bonnie embracing in the parking lot.<p>

Damon took Charlie's hand and they headed towards them.

Jeremy and Bonnie pulled apart when they saw Damon and Charlie approaching.

"Damon, Charlie," Bonnie said anxiously.

"Hey," Charlie said lightly.

"Evening," Damon replied. And he gave Bonnie a small nod. However, the nod seemed more like some sort of secret code.

Bonnie looked back at Damon nervously.

Once inside the school Charlie grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him to an empty classroom.

"What was that look you gave Bonnie?" she demanded.

"What look?" he said playing dumb.

Charlie groaned. "Don't do that, Damon, I know what I saw. Tell me what you're up to."

"I would, but you won't be happy. Plus, you'll probably go blabbing to a certain person named Elena," he scoffed. "I can't have that." His voice was patronising like he was talking to a small child.

"Don't, Damon. Do not undermine me. What are you making Bonnie do?"

"Fine. Bonnie is going to use a spell to fake her death in front of Klaus. If he thinks she's dead, it'll be easier to kill him when he's back in his own body; he won't be expecting it."

"Okay and why can't we tell Elena this?"

"Klaus has to believe Bonnie is really dead and Elena's pain and grief will ensure that."

Charlie sighed deeply. "I know you're right, I just feel awful on Elena. She's really going to think her best friend is dead."

"Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind, Charlie. Stefan can't know either, he won't have the balls to keep this from her," Damon said.

Charlie nodded. "Okay, I get it," she said abruptly. "Let's just get to this dance."

Damon took her hand again and they headed to the party.

The gym was filled with different coloured balloons touching the ceiling; some had fallen to the ground which students were now kicking around the room. Streamers covered the walls and disco balls hung from the ceiling.

They crossed the room and spotted Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie. Bonnie and Elena were wearing short brightly coloured dresses, Stefan a black suit and Jeremy a floral shirt and black waist coat.

"Hey, you two," Elena smiled. "Oh, wow, you look amazing, Charlie." She pulled Charlie into a small hug.

"Thanks, you too," Charlie replied. She hugged Elena back a few seconds before pulling out the embrace.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, as much as I'll ever be," Elena said lifelessly. "I just hate not knowing what Klaus is up to." Stefan rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Yeah, a lot of innocent people could get hurt tonight," Jeremy added.

"Not if we're smart they won't," Damon said with a cocky smile. "Including Caroline and Charlie we have four vampires and a witch on our side, nothing is going to happen."

Charlie felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. None of them had any idea what Damon and Bonnie were up to.

"Have any of you seen Klaus/Alaric yet?" Charlie asked.

Before any of them could answer, a girl named Dana spoke through the microphone making them all turn to face the stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.

This song is for Elena Gilbert. From Klaus. He also wanted to say hello to his niece Charlie Dubois."

A song started to play and Elena stood there in shock. Stefan looked worried, he held her tightly to his side.

"Well, that was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon said unimpressed.

"I bet he doesn't even turn up tonight, it's not like he can do much in Alaric's body anyway," Charlie added.

"Yeah, Charlie's right. It's a party, people. Blend. Let's not spend the night worrying whether he's gonna turn up or not, or if he does what's he's gonna do," Damon said and he grabbed Charlie's hand. "To the dance floor, Miss Dubois," he smirked.

Bonnie nodded. "Good idea." She took Jeremy's arm. "Let's dance."

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," Jeremy said, pulling away from Bonnie.

"Too bad," Bonnie grinned and she dragged him to the dance floor.

Stefan then held out his hand for Elena, she made a face but eventually took it. They followed the others to the dance floor.

Damon stood in front of Charlie with a smirk on his face. "May I please have this dance, Miss Charlotte?" Damon asked, holding his hand out to her just like he would have 150 years ago.

Charlie giggled rolling her eyes slightly. "Sure."

As they all began to dance Caroline and Matt walked in. Caroline was dressed as Jackie O in a pink suit and hat.

"Caroline's here," Elena said. "She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't know about Alaric. We have to tell her."

"I'm on it," Stefan said and before he'd even finished his sentence he was heading towards Caroline.

Elena was left with Damon and Charlie. She laughed as she watched Damon and Charlie dance.

He grabbed Charlie's hand and began to twirl her around. He pulled her close to him and then spun her back out again. Charlie giggled despite the situation; it felt good to dance with Damon like this.

Damon and Charlie began to sway from side to side with the rhythm of the music. Charlie looked over at Elena and sighed. "Come dance with us."

Elena gave a small smile and began to sway to the music beside them.

"So, how you doing?" Damon asked Elena with a sarcastic grin.

"Um, freaking out a little bit. You?" she answered distracted as she looked around the room.

"Cool as a cucumber."

Elena looked at him unconvinced.

"Come on, Elena, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, 'ahh!' And you were all, 'aahh!'"

Both Charlie and Elena laughed at Damon as he did silly actions with his hands and face.

"Right. And we won," Elena smiled.

"Yes, we did," Damon said with his usual grin.

Stefan rejoined Elena. He smiled affectionately at her as he took her hands in his.

Damon nodded at Stefan then grabbed Charlie's wrist pulling her to one side. "I need to talk to Bonnie," he whispered and he dragged her towards Bonnie and Jeremy.

"May I?" Damon smirked as he put his hand out for Bonnie's.

Jeremy looked at Damon unimpressed but didn't bother to argue. He let go of Bonnie's arm and walked away.

"I'll go after him," Charlie said and she followed Jeremy out into the hallway.

"Jeremy, wait. Where are you going? We all need to stick together," Charlie shouted after him.

"I'm fine, Charlie, I've got my ring. Just go back to Damon," he said abruptly.

Charlie looked at him with concern on her face. She knew he wasn't okay. "You're not fine, Jeremy."

"I said go away, Charlie."

"No," she said firmly. "What is it, Jeremy? We used to be good friends. You know you can tell me..."

"Yeah, we did used to be good friends until you shut me out. Until everything in your world became about nothing but Damon," he shouted. He looked away from her.

Charlie bit down on her lip. "That's not fair. I've never stopped being your friend, Jeremy. It's just things got complicated... I'm sorry, okay, but we've got bigger things to worry about right now..." He continued to look away. "Jeremy, please look at me," she said frustrated.

He still ignored her. "Jer, please. Don't do this right now." He finally looked at her but his face remained emotionless.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Charlie put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her away.

"You have to know that I'm here for you. Right now Damon doesn't matter; I'm here with you, please talk to me. I don't want to lose you," she begged and her eyes filled with tears ready to spill over at any moment.

She really did mean it, she'd enjoyed the time she'd spent with Jeremy and she couldn't stand the thought of him hating her.

Jeremy sighed. "I don't want to lose you either, I'm sorry, Charlie, I didn't want to upset you." He wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. "I'm just so mad and confused."

He leaned back against the wall and covered his face with his hands. "I know you love Damon and not me. I know I'm with Bonnie now and I do have feelings for her... But, Charlie, from the day I met you... you're all I've thought about," he said more to himself than to Charlie.

Charlie remained quiet unsure of what to say.

"Charlie, you're kind, you're smart, you're beautiful, and you're not making it any easier for me dressed the way you are right now," he said signalling to her Marilyn Monroe outfit. A weak smile broke his hard face.

Charlie shook her head. "I can't do this now, Jeremy. I just can't," she whispered. And she left him alone heading down the hallway.

As she walked away she felt someone grab her arm. She turned expecting to find Jeremy but instead was surprised to find Caroline. She'd never even spoken to the girl before.

"Caroline, is it?" Charlie asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes. Um, Charlie, Stefan told me Klaus is possessing Alaric's body... but no one's told me what's going on, I, I just feel useless, I want to help," Caroline said. Charlie could tell Caroline felt as awkward as she did; this was the first time they'd approached one another.

"Just go back to the dance, look after Matt and keep a look out for Alaric/Klaus." Charlie turned and began down the hallway again.

"Charlie, wait..."

Charlie ignored her and continued to walk away, she didn't have time to deal with Caroline, nor did she want to.

She didn't feel like going back into the crowded dance. She headed outside for some fresh air. She leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

Suddenly, she heard Bonnie and Elena arguing. She instantly headed over to them. "What's going on guys?"

"Bonnie, is willing to die to save my life. I won't allow it," Elena said almost in tears.

"Elena, Bonnie is not going to die, okay; we can't take down Klaus while he's in Alaric's body. Anyway, Bonnie dying is not an option." As much as it killed Charlie to lie to Elena about Damon's plans, she knew she had to.

"Yes, but what about when Klaus has his own body back... I just can't let her..." Elena sobbed.

"What?" Charlie demanded. She turned to Bonnie. "Wait a second; if it really came down to it would you die to kill Klaus... You can't, Bonnie."

"I have the power to save her. If I don't use it and something happens... that would kill me more."

"No one is dying for Klaus, okay," Charlie said in a firm voice. She sighed deeply. "I need to talk to Damon." She turned on her heel and headed back inside.

* * *

><p>The instant she entered the gym Damon grabbed her wrist. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where is everyone?" He demanded.<p>

"Outside," she said flatly. She pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Did you know Bonnie's really willing to die for Elena if it comes down to that?"

"Yep, and Jeremy told Stefan, who then stupidly told Elena. I'm just glad they don't know about tonight's plan too," he smirked.

Charlie shook her head. "It really isn't funny, Damon."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but..."

Charlie held up her hand stopping him midsentence. "Shush, did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah, shouting and fighting in the hallway. It didn't sound good."

"Let's go check it out."

They ran into the hallway and saw three guys punching and kicking Jeremy on the floor.

"Get off him" Charlie shouted as they ran towards Jeremy.

"Hey, idiots," Damon yelled.

One of the guys turned to face them; before Damon could react a stake threw out from a crossbow and hit him in the shoulder.

"Let me guess... Klaus says 'hi'," Damon said through clenched teeth. He pulled the stake from his shoulder.

Charlie scanned each guy, they all had weapons. Klaus had definitely compelled them.

Another guy turned to Charlie. "Hey, girly, think you can take us. Wouldn't want to get your pretty white dress dirty," he said mockingly.

Charlie smiled cockily. "Bring it on, tough guy."

Charlie rushed over to him and in a flash she'd grabbed his weapon from his hand and punched him so hard in the face he fell unconscious to the floor. She grabbed the second guy from behind and shoved him against the lockers, his head hit the mental hard and he too fell to the ground.

Charlie then turned to Damon to find him with the last guy in a headlock, a stake pointing towards his heart.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled," she yelled.

"So?" Damon said clearly not caring.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction, Damon. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I've got this. Now go," she demanded.

Damon reluctantly nodded then threw the guy against the lockers, instantly knocking him out. In less than a second Damon had disappeared down the hallway.

Charlie ran to Jeremy's side and dropped down onto her knees beside him.

He looked up at her and groaned in pain. He slowly sat up and leaned back against the lockers. Charlie sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worried.

"I'm fine," Jeremy said abruptly. He spat blood out of his mouth. Charlie had to look away.

"Sorry," he said realising Charlie was uncomfortable. "You don't have to stay if the blood bothers you."

"No, I'm fine," she said shaking her head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Charlie leaned forward and examined his face. His left eye was bruised and his lip cut.

He shrugged away from her. "Just leave it, Charlie," he said harshly.

Charlie didn't flinch at his words. "I'm sorry, this happened to you," she said softly.

"Don't be." He stood up and stormed down the corridor.

Suddenly, Charlie felt a slight breeze and Damon appeared in front of her. He looked anxious.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked getting up from the floor.

"Klaus has kidnapped Elena, Bonnie has gone after her. We need to get Elena out of the way so Bonnie can carry out the plan. Come now," he ordered.

They both ran so fast they became a blur, disappearing down the corridor and into the deserted part of the school.

Charlie and Damon ran round a corner and came face to face with two girls running out from the cafeteria.

It was Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie closed the cafeteria doors behind them with her powers.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Charlie said relieved.

"Where's Klaus?" Damon demanded.

"We need to get out of here, he's not far behind us," Bonnie said frantically.

Damon turned to Elena, his face harsh, he wasn't playing. "Leave. Now," he shouted.

Elena didn't argue. She nodded timidly and ran towards the exit.

"How strong is he in Alaric's body? Can you hurt him?" Damon asked.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him; he's stronger than a human."

Damon wasn't impressed. "You have the power of a 100 witches. Break it."

"I'm trying! I'm trying, okay," Bonnie said close to tears. "But if I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He threatened to use Jeremy next. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"That's perfect, Bonnie. Go along with it and use the spell." Damon said glaring at her.

She shook her head. "I can't do that to Elena."

"You have to," Damon said his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Charlie grabbed Bonnie's hand gently. "I don't like the idea of lying to Elena either. But this is for the best, Bonnie. Klaus has to believe you're really dead."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath letting it out slowly and headed back to the cafeteria, flinging the doors open with her magic.

Suddenly, Elena and Stefan came running into the hallway.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave," Damon said glaring at Elena.

Elena ignored him turning to Charlie. "Where's Bonnie?" she demanded.

"She's doing what she has to do," Damon said answering for Charlie.

"What?"

"Where is she?" Stefan insisted, stepping in front of Elena.

"Stefan, we have to let her do this," Damon said casually as if it meant nothing to him.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?" Stefan said raising his voice. He was losing patience.

They all ran up to the Cafeteria doors. Bonnie was still fighting Klaus with her powers. Klaus in Alaric's body was lying on the floor screaming in pain as Bonnie bent his arm back.

Broken lights were flickering erratically, glass smashed across the room, debris scattered everywhere. Bonnie's nose was bleeding heavily... she didn't look good. "Bonnie, no!" Elena almost sobbed. She tried to run forward but Charlie pulled her back.

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered.

Elena tried to fight Charlie off but it was useless, she was too strong.

Bonnie closed the doors with her magic, shutting them all out. Elena screamed but Charlie continued to hold her.

Stefan ran into the doors but it was no use, the spell was strong, he couldn't open them.

Bonnie turned to look at Elena through the glass of the door. A weak smile on her face... then suddenly she fell to the floor...

The doors instantly opened and Elena and Stefan rushed over to Bonnie unaware that she wasn't really dead. Charlie and Damon followed slowly behind them.

Charlie quickly scanned the room... Klaus was gone.

"No! Bonnie! Bonnie," Elena sobbed. She took Bonnie in her arms. Charlie felt guilty as she watched Elena cry over Bonnie's lifeless body.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena cried. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena begged.

Charlie had to turn away; she couldn't stand watching Elena so hurt.

Stefan kneeled beside Elena. "It's too late... I'm sorry..."

Elena's sobs became louder. "No. No. Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no!"

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. We'll deal with this," Damon said lifelessly.

Charlie couldn't believe he was dragging her into his cruel plan.

Elena turned to face Damon. A look of disgust on her tear soaked face. "What do you mean, deal with this?"

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death." His voice held no emotion.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

Damon didn't answer and turned to Stefan. "Get her home. Now."

Stefan didn't argue this time. He grabbed Elena's arms and pulled her sobbing and screaming out of the cafeteria.

Damon and Charlie were now alone with Bonnie's body. Even though Charlie knew Bonnie wasn't really dead, she felt uneasy seeing her this way.

"What's the plan now?" Charlie said quietly, finding her voice for the first time.

Damon kneeled down in front of Bonnie and closed her eyes. "We get her somewhere safe before she wakes up, before Klaus comes back." He picked up her tiny body in his arms and stood up. "Text Jeremy, to meet us in the parking lot," he said as he carried Bonnie's body out the room.

Charlie took out her phone and did as he said, then followed him down the hallway.

Damon put Bonnie's body into the trunk of his car as Jeremy approached them.

"Hey, Charlie, Damon, I got your message, I can't find anyone. What's going on? What was so urgent? Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy said frantically, all his questions tumbling out at once.

"We need to have a little talk," Damon said bluntly.

Charlie glared at Damon. "What he means is we need a favour."

"What?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"Bonnie cast a spell on herself to fake her death, Klaus needed to believe she's dead. It had to be done," Damon said coldly.

Jeremy looked at them shocked and confused.

Charlie gently touched his arm. "We need you to take her body to the old witches' house and wait with her until she wakes up. She'll explain the rest after that. Can you do that?"

Jeremy nodded, unable to speak at first. "Um, yeah. Of course... What about you guys, what are you going to do?" he stuttered, clearly still in shock.

"We're going to head back to the boarding house; we need to explain everything to Elena."

* * *

><p>As soon as Damon opened the door Elena was shouting at him. "What did you do with her? Where is Bonnie?" she cried frantically. Tears falling down her face, black streaks of makeup covered her cheeks.<p>

Damon ignored her turning to Stefan. "Will you please calm her down?"

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you," Elena yelled at Damon.

"Please calm down," Damon ordered. His hard expression didn't falter.

Elena shook her head, tears still falling heavily. "You knew! Didn't you? You knew if she harnessed all that power, that she would die?"

"Yes. Yes, I knew," Damon said with no emotion, as if he didn't care.

In anger, Elena slapped his face hard, Damon didn't react.

Elena then faced Charlie for the first time. "And you, you lied to me too; you knew exactly what Damon was doing. I thought you were my friend," Elena sobbed.

"I am your friend," Charlie said close to tears herself.

"No, a friend wouldn't have lied to me. A friend wouldn't have done that to me..."

"Elena, you need to listen to us. You don't understand..."

Damon stopped Charlie, continuing her sentence. "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body totally changed the situation, we couldn't just kill him, so we had to do something to throw him off his guard. He wouldn't back down until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

Elena shook her head confused.

"She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's okay," Charlie said gently.

Elena stood in shock as she took in the news, the remains of her tears still wet on her face.

Stefan looked annoyed.

Damon gave Elena a small nod before heading to the stairs.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, Elena, I hated doing it," Charlie said softly. She gently touched Elena's arm before following Damon out of the room.

Suddenly, Stefan appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You know, you could have told me," he said irritated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Damon and Charlie stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face him. "How could I, when you'd go blabbing to your girlfriend?" Damon said mockingly.

"And, Charlotte, Elena sees you as a good friend and you betrayed her. I can't believe you sided with Damon."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I hated doing it, but it was for the best. We tricked Klaus, Bonnie is now our secret weapon," Charlie said softly, trying to make him understand.

"But don't you see what you put her through?" Stefan said raising his voice.

Damon rolled his eyes. "See, that's why we didn't tell you. 'Cause you'd never be able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan, I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let Elena hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive. And Charlotte, she didn't want to hurt Elena but she's strong, she saw the logic in the plan," Damon scoffed and he continued up the stairs with Charlie behind him.

* * *

><p>Once in Damon's bedroom, Charlotte could finally examine the damage to her outfit. Her white dress was ruined, covered in Jeremy's blood and dirt from sitting on the floor, the toes of her white heels were scuffed and her hair had fallen out.<p>

Without talking to Damon she headed straight to the shower, she just needed some time alone.

Almost half an hour later, she got out feeling a little better. The warm water had seemed to relax her. She walked back into Damon's room still in her towel.

He was sitting on the bed with a drink in his hand. He had now changed into a dark gray t-shirt and black jeans. He smirked when he saw her.

She laughed lightly and headed to the mirror. Hiding behind the towel she put on her underwear, a pair of pyjama shorts and one of Damon's black t-shirts.

"As soon as Klaus is dead I need a vacation. We need to get out of here," she joked with him as she towel tried her hair.

"Maybe we can someday?" She felt him walk up behind her.

"Maybe... even a day would do, just one day away from this town," she mused as she brushed her damp red curls.

"Not quite," Damon disagreed.

Charlie turned to face him and gave him a confused look.

"If we leave town we'll be going for more than just a day," he smirked.

"And how long are you planning?" Charlie laughed.

Damon shrugged. "A weekend, a month, a year, an eternity? Who knows?" he said with a smile. "I'll let you decide."

"You're growing soft on me, Damon," she teased. She stepped closer to him, their chests pressing together. "What happened to the selfish vampire jerk I met two weeks ago?"

"He's still here."

"Maybe so, but there's also someone else in you."

"Who would that be?" Damon asked as he leaned down closer to her.

Charlie smiled softly. "There's love in you... You try to deny it, but I see right through your cold heartless act. Human Damon, he never left you, you just had to be willing to find him."

Damon smiled down at her as he pressed his lips gently to hers. He pulled back and walked over to the table. He poured another drink before sitting back on the bed.

Charlie sat on the bed beside him. Damon smirked and eyed her for a few moments.

"Give me a drink would you?" Charlie said holding out her hand for his glass.

Damon tilted his head towards her as he took a gulp of blood, "You do realise this isn't just whisky, there is blood in here... people blood."

"Another secret of mine, I break my diet every once in a while, I'm not as perfect as I want everyone to believe," she said with a mischievous smile. And she grabbed the glass from his hand.

Damon's smirk widened he was clearly impressed.

"And after tonight's events I think I deserve it," she said sarcastically and she finished the glass in one gulp.

"Impressed?" she asked with a smirk.

"Very," he grinned, his blue eyes staring at her playfully.

Damon suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was hungry and full of much needed passion.

His arms made their way around her small waist pulling her even closer. She smirked slightly as she felt his tongue lightly tracing her bottom lip. She didn't open her mouth and he grew impatient, letting out a low growl. Charlie laughed at this and finally granted him access.

His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and soon they battled for control. Slowly she moved one of her hands playing with his silky hair while the other slid slowly down his muscular chest, his hands slid under her shirt, caressing her soft skin.

Suddenly, a knock on the bedroom door made them pull apart.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" Elena asked.

Charlie got off the bed and opened the door. Elena awkwardly walked into the room. She was now dressed in a gray tank top and navy sweatpants.

Damon was now on his feet beside them.

"Ugh, Elena, look, Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real," Damon said annoyed.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive," Elena said with a small smile.

"Here's to duplicity," Damon smirked.

Charlie slapped his arm and gave him a warning look. "I'm just glad you're okay, Elena."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Damon. "But let's get one thing straight, Damon, Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." She turned to Charlie. "Promise me that will not happen."

Charlie didn't answer.

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now he thinks Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it. And Charlie's silence means she knows it too."

"We'll find another way," Elena said confidently.

"I hope so," Charlie smiled lightly.

Elena sighed. "Look, I shouldn't have hit you, Damon, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I said your weren't my friend, Charlie, you are, I know you wouldn't hurt me if you didn't have to."

"Your friendship means a lot to me, Elena," Charlie said softly.

Damon half-smiled. "Apology accepted. But let me be clear about something. Bonnie has the power to kill Klaus, he's a threat to both you and Charlotte and if comes down to it, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you two."

Elena didn't say anything for a moment, nor did Charlie.

Elena was the first to speak. "Good night, Damon," Elena whispered and she headed to the door.

Damon nodded.

She stopped at the door and turned back to face them. "Charlie, can I talk to you a second?"

"Um, sure." She gave Damon a small kiss and followed Elena out of the room.

"What is it?"

Elena ignored her and continued down the hallway, down the stairs and towards the basement. Charlie followed her. Elena opened the heavy basement door and stepped inside.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Charlie said annoyed as she followed her down to the cellar.

Elena once again ignored her and opened the cellar door.

"What the hell?" Charlie demanded as she looked down at a man's lifeless body... he must have been Elijah... her father... Strangely, she was sure she had seen him before... how was that possible? How did she recognise him? She'd never met him before...

Elena held her finger to her lips. "I don't what Stefan and Damon to hear us," she whispered. "I have a plan, I know you want to speak to Elijah, you want answers, well so do I. I believe he can help us."

Charlie nodded. She knew this was a stupid idea, but a part of her did want to speak with him.

Elena kneeled down beside Elijah and pulled the dagger out of his chest.

"Damon and Stefan are going to kill us," Charlie whispered.

"Not if we're careful," Elena said sitting on the floor. "The guys don't own us; we can make our own decisions, Charlie."

Charlie sighed and sat beside her. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>What will Charlie learn from Elijah… :D <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for the long wait, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Last Chapter Charlie and Elena woke up Elijah… What will his reaction be finding his daughter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

At first, both Elena and Charlie sat awkwardly, silent as they stared at Elijah's unmoving body. Eventually, Elena fell asleep; leaving Charlie alone with her thoughts. Millions of questions were going through her head all at once. What would Stefan and Damon do when they found out? Elijah, what would he think of her? Would he help them? Would he harm Stefan and Damon for killing him?

The longer she stared at Elijah the more she was sure she had seen his face before. When had she met Elijah? She knew his face... but where from?

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut trying to search through 250 years worth of memories... then suddenly she remembered... It was a memory she'd forced herself to forget...

* * *

><p>France, Summer 1764<p>

It was midday; Charlotte was heading to the gardens to have lunch with her future husband Jean-Paul. She shuddered at the thought of being someone's wife, she was sixteen, she was a child. How could her parent's do this to her?

She couldn't deny that Jean was a handsome man with green eyes and amazing cheekbones but he was almost 10 years older than her, they had nothing in common and she felt nothing for him. She was in love with Richard, yet, she knew she could never be with him. She shook away her thoughts, there was no point in torturing herself, she wasn't getting out of this marriage. It had been set in stone for almost five years.

Due to the warm summer weather Charlotte was wearing a simple white dress trimmed with silver ribbon. It was off the shoulder with a corset made of tiny silver flowers. The skirt was long, trailing the floor but the material was light and delicate making it easier for her to move. Her red curls were pinned up on her head with a band of small white flowers.

She was walking down the long hallway towards the large patio doors when she heard her mother's voice coming from the parlour.

"Elijah," Violette Dubois said.

Elijah. This caught Charlotte's attention. He was the man her parent's and Brice had been arguing with the night before. He'd wanted to meet someone... he'd tricked her mother... he'd said he had to explain something... Elijah and her mother seemed to share some sort of secret her father wasn't happy about. Why was he still here? She headed further down the corridor, listening to her mother's frantic voice.

"Please, I beg you; do not do this to my family. Don't do this to her," Violette pleaded.

Charlotte was standing just outside the parlour now, the door was ajar, she was peaking in through the small gap.

The man, Elijah was standing over the fireplace with one hand on the mantel and a glass of brandy in the other. He looked to be in his mid thirties, his face was manly and defined, he looked slightly European. His whole appearance seemed otherworldly in a way Charlotte couldn't quite explain.

"She has a right to choose," he said and took a big swig of his drink.

Her mother was standing opposite Elijah; tears forming in her gray-blue eyes. Her dark curls lose over her face. "Elijah, did she ever have a choice? Did any of us ever have a choice?" Violette scoffed. "I was a young girl and you used me."

"Sacrifices must be made," he said with no emotion.

"What for? You've never explained anything to me and I'm supposed to just accept that."

"I have my reasons, Violette, you know that."

"I was a young girl, Elijah, I fell in love with you... you used me... did you ever really love me?"

"I've always loved you, that's why this is so hard."

Violette shook her head. "Then find another way. Her life... is it really worth so little to you?" she whispered.

Elijah dropped his eyes from her mother's. "She means more to me than anyone in this world. I love her. That's why I'm giving her this option."

"You don't know for certain that will work," her mother whispered. "But I don't want her to be like you... I don't understand why you're doing this to us," she sobbed

Scared and confused by the situation, Charlotte stood back from the door slightly. Who's life were they talking about? They couldn't possibly mean her... At first Charlotte had thought Elijah was merely one of her mother's secret lovers... but now it seemed like more than that.

"May I remind you, Violette, that I have allowed her to live a normal human life for sixteen years," he said. "You knew this day would come."

"Of course I knew this day would come, I've thought about nothing else since the day you told me," Violette said as tears started flowing from her eyes. "Since you told me what you are..."

"I could always make you forget..."

"No," her mother shouted firmly. "I'm not weak; I want to remember the monster you are when you take my daughter away from me."

Charlotte jumped back in shock; the heel of her shoe hit the doorframe. Elijah instantly looked over at the door and saw Charlotte standing there. "Charlotta, is that you?" he asked walking towards her.

Charlotte frightened and confused didn't answer and immediately turned around and started running back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Present Day, Salvatore Basement<p>

Charlie's tearstained eyes were glaring at Elijah's unmoving body. She wiped her wet cheeks with her hands. She hadn't realised she'd started crying.

Her own father had been more than willing to kill her. He'd used her mother to have a child, left them and then came back when he needed her to stop Klaus. Why had she been so naive back then? Why had she blocked out those memories? She was so stupid. Everything Brice had told her about Elijah being her father, about him wanting to use her, in a way she already knew. She just needed to put the pieces together.

And her mom, her mom had known everything. She knew Elijah was a vampire, she knew he wanted to sacrifice her. But what had Elijah meant about giving her a choice? Her mother had said she didn't want her to be like him, was he going to feed Charlie his blood before he'd killed her? Was he going to turn her? He'd said he loved her...

She felt more tears run down her cheeks, she sniffed them back.

Suddenly, Elena spoke making her jump. "Charlie, what's wrong?" she asked. She gently touched Charlie's arm.

Charlie looked away from her, her eyes blurring with her heavily falling tears.

"Charlie, look at me," Elena said softly. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Charlie finally looked up at her. Elena's eyes looked worried and confused. She was so human.

"Back when I was human, Elijah came to see my mother. All these years, she's known who I am and she kept it from me. I heard them talking... about me, Elijah wanted to take me. At the time I didn't understand, I didn't know about vampires, I was a young naive girl. And I convinced myself that the girl they were talking about wasn't me. I've been an idiot, Elena."

Elena squeezed her hand. Her face full of human compassion. "You're not an idiot, Charlie. You were young and confused; you didn't want to believe it. I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"That day, in 1764, Elijah saw me and I ran. I was scared, Elena." Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's okay," Elena whispered.

"I think for the last 250 years I've unconsciously blocked out those memories because it was so emotionally painful, I was hurting. I didn't want to believe the cruel words my mother and Elijah were saying. The way they were talking, it was obvious my mom had met Elijah as a young woman and they'd had a child together. I knew it was me; I was my mother's only daughter and my brothers being younger than me, I had to be Elijah's child. I've been too scared to go back in time and remember any of those things, until today... when I looked at Elijah's face."

"I know how you feel with the whole father thing, I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out my ass of an uncle was my biological father," Elena smiled gently.

Charlie half-laughed. "Yeah."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Charlie spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked.

Elena nodded.

Charlotte shook her head. "Actually, it doesn't matter. It's stupid; it's just a stupid dream Katherine made me have."

"Tell me," Elena urged.

Charlie bit her lip. "Fine, um, Katherine, in my dream, she made you and Damon kiss... and she said it will happen one day because you look like her, that Damon will want you... Do you, um, have feelings for, Damon?"

"Katherine is a manipulative bitch, Charlie. We all know that. I care for Damon, I do, but I love Stefan." Elena smiled. "And anyway, since you came back, Damon hasn't looked at me that way. He only sees you, Charlie. Damon loves you."

Charlie nodded. "Thank you for saying that, but as much as he loves me, I know he loves you too."

Elena didn't answer.

"I've been gone from his life for a long time, Elena. He had a right to love again, and in the last year, I can tell he's fallen for you. He even said he will always choose both of us."

Another few silent moments passed before Elena spoke again.

"Um, 150 years was a long time to be without Damon, did you ever fall in love again?" Elena said barely audible.

Charlie laughed despite herself. "Twice."

"Tell me?" Elena asked gently.

"The first was in England, 1910. Me and my mother decided we needed sometime apart. She moved to Italy and I went to England. Here I met an artist named Will and after finding out what I am he wanted me to turn him..."

* * *

><p>England, 1910<p>

Over the last five months Charlotte had spent a lot of time with the intriguing and beautiful Will Everett. Being a song writer and an artist, he was smart, creative and spontaneous. He was attractive too, tall and muscular with dark mysterious eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was good to her and for the first time in a long time she felt special, like she mattered again. Only one other man had ever made her feel that way... but he'd been dead since 1864. As much as her heart ached for him she was trying to let him go.

It was late evening; she was waiting for Will in the living room of the small country Inn, this had been her home for several months now.

She wore a tight fitting floor length dress. It was layered with green and red lace and a red belt around her tiny waist. The lace was soft and light, a beautiful pale green with a pattern of delicate red flowers. Her red curls were loose down her back.

Strangely, she hadn't seen Will all day. But as she thought about it, this made sense; he'd been acting strange for several days now. One word answers, flinching away from her... did he know what she was? But how could he, she'd always been so careful...

She shook away the thoughts and decided to head upstairs; she'd waited for him long enough.

She climbed up the stairs towards her room. When she reached the top of the stairwell she froze... her door was already open... the lock was broken off. Had Katherine found her? Thinking the worst, she cautiously entered the room; ready to attack.

To her horror sat on the desk chair with his back to her was Will. She hadn't allowed anyone in her room, not even Will. She had too many secrets in here, things she didn't want anyone to see... old books and photographs... but most of all her blood storage... all clues towards what she really was...

Beside Will was her small wooden box, the box she kept hidden... spread across the table top were all her secrets... a portrait of her and her family from 1763... old photographs of her and her mother, several pieces of antique jewellery... Damon's pocket watch, a letter from her mother... and the picture of Damon...

She crossed the room, her red heels echoing on the wooden floor. Will didn't turn to look at her as she approached him.

"What are you doing here, William?" she demanded. "You shouldn't be in my room, get out now."

He ignored her, continuing to stare at the wall in front of him. "Now I know why you haven't shown me your room before. I didn't want to press it because it seemed so important to you to keep it a secret... just like you keep your whole life a secret," he said his voice lifeless.

"I... um, I..." Charlotte started but she didn't really know what to say to him. Nothing she could say to him would make this situation better. Lies wouldn't help her this time.

Her eyes suddenly found a blood stained blouse beside her bed. She hoped he hadn't found it yet. She then glanced to the closet, the doors were still closed, she prayed he hadn't found the blood she kept in there.

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked. If he hadn't seen the blood yet, maybe he had figured out what she was.

Will sighed heavily and stood up from the chair. He slowly spun around and looked at her briefly. "I don't know," he whispered.

Charlotte took a step towards him; he didn't attempt to move... did this mean he wasn't frightened of her?

"Just tell me," she urged.

"The pictures... it's not possible..." he stuttered. He bent over and picked up the portrait of her and her family. The one picture Katherine had allowed her to keep of her father... of her human life. "This picture is dated 1763, Charlotte, and the girl looks exactly like you. It could have been a strange occurrence or a close family resemblance but then there were several other photos too."

He placed the picture down and started investigating the others. Then he picked up the one of her and her mother in New York, in 1872. Charlotte wore a blue button down gown and matching hat, though the photo was black and white, she remembered the outfit.

"If this date is correct this picture is almost forty years old, Charlotte. And there are several more dated between then and now. The 1700s portrait I could have believed was an ancestor who looked very similar to you but this photo, this is definitely you. And the older woman, she has to be the woman from the portrait too. It's too much of a coincidence..." he trailed off.

Will was piecing it all together, there was no point denying it anymore. He had obviously been suspicious of her to go looking in her room. Maybe this was a sign; maybe it was time for him to know the truth about her.

"What are you saying?" Charlotte said. "What do you think this all means? You've been acting strange all week, what made you go looking through my things?"

Will examined the photo again, then he picked up her mother's letter. "This note is from last year, your mother, she said she hopes you can forgive her as you have... an eternity to do so..."

Will finally turned to look at Charlotte, his expression was disbelieving.

"What do you think I am?" Charlotte asked gently.

He shook his head. "It's just not possible," he replied.

Charlotte stood in the centre of the room, breathing in and out, as steadily as she could. She'd never told anyone what she was, but maybe it was the right thing to do. If she'd told Damon the truth, she could have prevented everything that happened with Katherine.

She pointed around her. "Look about you. It is possible. Think about what you've seen, old photographs of me, a portrait of me and my parents from the seventeen hundreds. The man in the photo, you would expect him to be my father or my grandfather, he was my fiancé, Will..."

"I don't know what's going on," his voice was unsteady. Will was starting to panic.

"Think, Will. You already know what I am; you came looking for confirmation in my room. I disappear into the woods almost every night. I hate blood; remember when you were in that pub fight, I had to leave."

Will swallowed so hard she saw the muscles next to his ear clench. "I don't know, you like nature and you hate blood."

She groaned. "It so easy to make excuses for me? Why do humans do that? The evidence is right in front of you, I know you see it."

"What are you saying?" he whispered.

"You know, Will."

"You're immortal." He shook his head as he spoke. She could tell he felt stupid saying the words.

"Not just immortal, Will, I'm a vampire."

Will placed a hand on top of the table as though he needed it to support his weight. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth, Will, I know you believe it. I was born in France in 1748, I was turned into a vampire when I was 16, I'm almost 150 years old."

"How am I supposed to believe that you're a vampire? A bloodsucking, immortal vampire. I mean, look at you, you're beautiful, you're perfect. How can I believe that you kill people? Wait... Do you kill people?" he whispered.

Charlotte swallowed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've killed hundreds of people but I haven't for a long time now, I live on animal blood, that's why I go into the woods at night."

"This is crazy," Will said and he took a step back from her.

Charlotte sighed and let her gaze fall from his. "Maybe so, but it's who I am. And you knew I was hiding something, you must have to come looking here tonight. And you're not afraid of me otherwise you would have left by now."

They were both silent for several moments before Will spoke. "Everyone you've ever loved must have died... it must be lonely," he whispered. "The man in the picture, he's dead too isn't he?"

Charlotte barely nodded. It hurt to talk about Damon. "I've made many mistakes and I will regret them for the rest of eternity."

He reached out for her hand but Charlotte pulled back.

"I remember the stories of the demons I was told as a child. How can it be true?"

"Until the day I was turned I didn't believe the stories either. But the world is not as simple as we are made to believe, Will."

"Eternity, Charlotte, is just not possible."

"And if I told you it was?"

He looked deep into her blue eyes. He sighed. "I would believe you."

Charlotte turned away from him. "You can leave if you want, you don't have to be with me now you know the truth," she whispered.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. "To stay with you."

She spun to face him. "What?" she demanded.

"You've told me the truth; you must love me and trust me. I love you too; I want to be with you forever. The man in the picture you lost him, and I know I can't replace him, but I won't let you lose me too."

She shook her head. "Why do you even consider this?" Charlotte said confused. "Before you were so scared... now you want me to turn you."

He smiled slightly. "You," he said simply.

Charlotte shook her head again. "I can't turn you, Will." She crossed the room.

Will grabbed her wrist stopping her. She was always surprised how strong his grip was for a human. He carefully placed his hands on either side of her face. "I want you to."

"Why?"

Will grasped her by the shoulders so passionately, she didn't move.

He took a deep breath. "You, I just want you," he said firmly.

She looked deep into his dark eyes and saw such a need in his gaze. He needed her.

"I love you," he said.

She looked down at the strong muscles of his neck and shoulders and then back up to his eyes. He leaned forward, lightly grazing his lips over hers.

Charlotte took a deep breath just so she could smell his intoxicating scent. She pulled him to her and kissed him again.

"It is done," she whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

"You never did turn him did you?" Elena asked.

Charlie shook her head. "That night as I watched him sleep, I couldn't do it. How could I kill him? Take away his life? He was nineteen years old." She sighed deeply, holding back her tears. "The following morning I compelled him to forget about me, and I left. Another chapter of my life over just like that."

"I don't know how you do it; you've lost so many people."

"So have you, Elena. You just do it, life, no matter what happens, it goes on. You just get on with it don't you?" Charlie said.

Elena barely nodded. "I guess so."

They both sat in silence again.

Charlie wasn't sure how long her and Elena had been down in the basement waiting for Elijah wake up but she guessed it must have been early morning by now. Damon and Stefan must have been asleep; she hadn't heard them for a while.

She glanced back over at Elijah and she realised his skin was no longer gray. His features no longer looked dead and vacated.

Suddenly, Elena jumped when Elijah sat up abruptly. Despite having been dead for weeks, being covered in dirt and his clothes being burnt and ripped, he looked perfectly alive and healthy. His eyes opened swiftly, he looked confused. Elijah continued to look around the room, still puzzled, he was breathing in and out heavily. His face looked almost fearful. Elena was surprised; she had never seen him like this before.

Charlie rushed over him; she kneeled in front of him. Shock spread over his face when he saw her.

"Charlotta?" he whispered.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, it's me."

He then looked up at Elena who was now standing behind Charlie. "Katerina?"

Elena shook her head. "No, Elijah, it's me. It's Elena."

"Oh, my God," he breathed. He closed his eyes.

Charlie leaned closer to him but instantly jumped back as his body twisted and rolled violently. He looked in pain.

"Elijah?" Charlie asked concerned.

She cautiously touched his arm but he pushed past her quickly getting to his feet. He staggered, as if he couldn't support his own weight.

"I can't... I can't breathe," he said grabbing his throat. "What's happening to me?"

Elijah rushed over to the door but was momentarily stopped by an invisible barrier. Charlie was instantly beside him, she grabbed a hold of him, supporting his weight.

"I can't... I can't be in this house..." he gasped.

Both Charlie and Elena suddenly realised. "Oh, my God, you're not invited in."

"I can't be in here," he whispered.

He pulled away from Charlie's arms and in seconds disappeared out the basement. Elena and Charlie instantly ran after him and found him outside the front door. They ran up to the door and stopped on the other side from him. Elijah tried to reach them only to be stopped by an invisible barrier again.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Shush," Charlie whispered. She held her finger to her lips, signalling that Damon and Stefan would hear. "I need to talk to you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

"No, can I trust you?" Elijah whispered back.

Charlie sighed. She took the dagger from Elena's hand and handed it to him. He nodded and cautiously took it from her.

Charlie, Elijah and Elena were now sitting in Charlie's jeep a few miles out of town. Still in their pyjamas Elena and Charlie had changed their clothes at Elena's house, Charlie borrowing a denim mini skirt, gray tank top, black converse and a black baggy sweater from Elena. Elena was wearing her usual jeans, converse, t-shirt and leather jacket.

Elena had already filled Charlie in on the deal she had previously made with Elijah. A deal neither Stefan nor Damon agreed with, and if she was being honest with herself, Charlie was on their side. Elena was willing to die to kill Klaus; Charlie wasn't going to let that happen.

Charlie was in the front seat beside Elijah, she looked down at her hands feeling awkward. This was surreal, sitting next to the man who was her biological father, the man who was part of who she was.

Elijah silently drank his blood bag, the colour returning to his face.

Elena leaned forward from the back. "You look better," she observed.

Charlie couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Elena knew her real father better than she did... the man had lied to her, wanted to kill her... but he was still her dad, he was half of her.

Elijah ignored Elena's comment but turned to face her. "Where did you get the dagger?" he asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise to work together, Elijah. I need your word," Elena said boldly.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed, Miss Gilbert... after killing me, how can I trust you?"

"No demands. I'm offering you my help..." She looked over at Charlie, "We're both offering our help. And in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus..." Elena glanced over at Charlie again. "You need to kill Klaus to protect your daughter."

He then turned to Charlie, looking at her directly for the first time. "Actually, what do you want from me? Surely you knew I planned to sacrifice you all those years ago, but here you are beside me. Aren't you afraid?" he said with a small smirk.

"I just what answers, Elijah, nothing more. But why would I be afraid? I'm a vampire, I'm no use to you anymore, and besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me, I know deep down you never wanted to. I know you loved both me and my mother," Charlie said firmly.

Elijah remained silent. He simply continued to stare at Charlie curiously.

Suddenly, Elena's phone rang. She went to answer it but Charlie stopped her. She held her hand out for it. "Give me the phone."

Elena sighed but handed the phone to Charlie. She put the phone to her ear.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan said frantically.

"Yes, Elena is fine."

"Charlotte? You're with Elena? Are you both stupid? Where's Elijah?"

"He's right here, as is Elena. And no, we're not stupid. We have a right to find out the truth, Stefan."

"Where are you? I'm on my way. Wait till I tell Damon," Stefan said firmly.

"No, Stefan, me and Elena need to talk with Elijah alone. You and Damon do not own us," Charlie said sharply.

"Listen to me, Charlotte. Be smart. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus, he was going to kill you once he'll do it again. What about Elena, he won't think twice about using her. If you care for her you'll take her home."

"I won't let anything happen to Elena. And Elijah, he won't hurt either of us, I know he won't. I can trust him... he's my father. And by removing the dagger, Elena and I have proven ourselves."

"Do you really want to do this? Do you really want to know the truth about you past, Charlie? You're only going to get hurt." Stefan was trying his best to make her back down.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And the truth may hurt but sometimes hiding it only makes things worse. At least I don't cover Elena in bubble wrap and make her feel like an idiot like you do," she said mockingly. "Just make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. We'll be in touch."

Charlie hung up the phone and Elijah held his hand out for it. Charlie gave him the phone.

"Yours too, no doubt Damon will be ringing you any second." Charlie took her phone from her pocket and handed it to Elijah too.

"I think we need somewhere private to talk, and I a change of clothes. I think the Lockwood Mansion should do. I know Carol will be gone for the afternoon," Elijah said.

Charlie nodded. She turned on the ignition, and started down the road back towards Mystic Falls.

Elijah knocked on the Lockwood door. Elena and Charlie stood behind him. A second later Carol opened the door.

"Elijah, Elena, Charlie. What are you doing here?" she said surprised. She took in Elijah's dirty appearance. "What happened?" she said concerned.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help," he said with a slight smirk.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I..."

Elijah cut her off and looked directly into her eyes. "We won't take but a minute of your time," he compelled her. This confused Charlie, surely the mayor of the town would have been on vervain.

Under his influence Carol smiled brightly. "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you," Elijah said genuinely. This made Charlie laugh to herself. Elijah had just compelled Mrs Lockwood and he was still being polite and gracious.

Elijah entered first and Elena and Charlie followed.

"Well, first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing," he said.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet," Carol offered.

"Wonderful," Elijah smiled.

Mrs Lockwood headed upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Charlie asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it," he smirked. "Right before your boyfriend and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be done in a moment," he said taking the clothes from Carol and heading out of the room.

Ten minutes later Elijah was washed and changed. Mrs Lockwood had left and the three of them were sitting in the living room.

"So, what was so important you had to wake me?" Elijah said.

"He's here."

"Klaus is here?"

Charlie nodded. "He's taken over Alaric's body."

Elijah didn't looked surprised. "Of course he has. That's one of his favourite tricks."

Elena suddenly spoke. "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do and you're underestimating him if you think you can kill him easily."

"We don't think it will be easy, that's why we need your help."

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us," he asked Elena.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her," Charlie answered. "He's torturing her, making her suffer."

"I thought he would be. Death would be far too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him," Elena said confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." He turned to Charlie. "As do you, Charlotta. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus, he was my brother but he's done too much now, hurt too many people. He has to die."

Charlie nodded. "Brice is here too. He's working for Klaus," Charlie said.

"Brice? I told that idiot to disappear years ago. I can't believe he's had the guts to come back. I asked him to protect you and he betrayed me."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Elijah didn't answer her question. "So how much do you know?" Elijah asked. "About the curse about your real family?"

"I know enough. Brice, he kidnapped me. He told me you were my father, you, him and Klaus are brothers... Klaus your half-brother. I know about the real curse... Klaus, his werewolf side has been taken from him."

"So, Brice didn't leave much out then," he scoffed. "Klaus wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone on this Earth."

"Brice told me at one point you helped Klaus."

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"The dagger, won't that kill him?"

Elijah shook his head. "I'm afraid not. When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

Elena and Charlie exchanged worried glances.

"A witch with a considerable amount of power is the only way to kill him, isn't it?" Charlie whispered.

Elijah looked surprised. "You know that? But yes, there's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," Elena stated.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," he said.

Charlie breathed deeply. "What if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know..."

* * *

><p>England, 1492<p>

Elijah was sitting reading in the living room of his home. A fire was blazing in the corner.

Klaus entered the room with a smug smile on his face. "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time."

Elijah looked up from his book. "I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger," he smiled slightly.

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end. That is all," Klaus said smugly.

Elijah looked shocked at his brother's words. "What, she should die for your gain?"

Klaus scoffed. "She is human. Her life means nothing."

"I beg you to consider this."

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus said raising his voice.

"Of course not," Elijah lied.

Klaus walked closer to him. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care."

Elijah took a step towards Klaus. "We did once," he stated.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."

* * *

><p>Present Day, Lockwood Mansion<p>

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yes, Charlotta, I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you? That's your own reason for wanting her dead. She hurt and betrayed you didn't she?" she said gently.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told." He glared at Elena. "And it's one I won't make again."

"You mean with Elena?" Charlie asked.

Elijah didn't answer and changed the subject. "What else did Brice tell you?"

Charlie sighed deeply. "I know Klaus has killed your family. That's the main reason you want him dead isn't it? But Brice is a coward, he sided with Klaus. He'd do anything for him but Klaus made it obvious he's planning on killing Brice as soon as he breaks the curse."

"Good, if Klaus doesn't do it I'll kill Brice myself."

"Brice killed me... I came back but not as a vampire... I was becoming human. Klaus killed me again, luckily I had Damon's blood in me and I woke up a vampire. Klaus said I'm now stuck this way, if I die I'll come back just like an original. Is this true? What other traits do I have like you, like an original?"

Elijah turned to Elena. "Why don't you take a walk in the grounds, I'd like sometime alone with Charlotta."

Elena glanced at Charlie making sure she was okay with this. Charlie nodded. Elena stood up and left the room.

"How much do you know?"

"Brice told me there's a whole family of Originals. Your father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. That you were once human, he said your origin as vampires is a very long story and from you, all vampires were created."

"Indeed, my parents, myself and my siblings are the oldest vampires in existence. And as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from. That's what would be needed to kill me too," she breathed.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance," Elijah said.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original?" Charlie asked.

"No." His eyes dropped to her hands which she had clenched on her lap. "But I see you have a lapis lazuli ring. The sun hurts you?"

She nodded. "Um, yes, but not as much as any other vampire. As my skin burns it heals almost simultaneously. I don't think the sunlight could kill me, it just hurts and severely weakens me." She took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "How is my existence possible... you're a vampire... is there anyone else like me?"

"You're the only one I know of. Witches... they don't help our kind often. But Klaus is dangerous, and you provided a way to take away his werewolf side forever, to make sure he could never break the curse."

"Tell me what happened between you and my mom all those years ago. Tell me you weren't really going to let me die," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, tell me the truth," she whispered.

"I can't promise you the answers you want to hear, Charlotta."

"Tell me who I am," she begged. "I need to know."

Elijah looked at her and she was sure she saw compassion in his eyes. "I need to start from the day I found your mother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Charlie get the answers she wants to hear…<strong>

**Also season 3 has been amazing... thinking I may have to make Charlie in the 1920s :D**

**Hope you like the story so far :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry for the wait, life kinda caught up on me - or I had to catch up to it lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Last Chapter Charlie finally spoke to Elijah. What will he tell her about her past? **

"**Please, tell me the truth," she whispered.**

"**I can't promise you the answers you want to hear, Charlotta."**

"**Tell me who I am," she begged. "I need to know."**

**Elijah looked at her and she was sure she saw compassion in his eyes. "I need to start from the day I found your mother..."**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>France, 1747<p>

Violette was walking back from the market place; her mother had sent her to pick up some things for dinner. It was now early evening, and the sky was beginning to darken.

Her family wasn't rich but they weren't poor either, they lived a comfortable life.

She headed through a small tunnel hidden under a bridge, a shortcut to her family's small but cosy cottage.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, she turned around but she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Hello?" Violette shouted feeling a little stupid. She received no reply, just the echo of her own voice in the silent night.

She continued to walk into the pitch black tunnel, her speed picking up. She couldn't see anyone but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone. There was somebody watching her. She was sure of it.

Feeling unnerved she began to walk faster and soon found herself running. She held the sides of her long dress making it easier for her to move.

She ran as fast as she could, her heels echoing on the solid ground. It all happened so fast, she tripped and fell with a thud onto her front. The potatoes and bread in her basket went flying up into the air before they scattered back down around her.

She was flat on the floor her hands and elbows scraped from the hard ground. She was instantly hurting everywhere and she could feel the blood dripping down her arm from her elbow. She sat up and wiped her grazed hands on her skirt. She winced in pain.

Then she saw it, whatever it was, a dark shape hidden in the shadows. But she blinked once and it was gone again.

She knew it was wrong of her but she didn't care about the food she'd lost or that her cream dress would be ruined and dirty from the ground, she just knew she had to get out of here.

She began to move when a pair of black boots stepped into her view. Violette followed the length of his legs, up his body, until she looked into the most beautiful brown eyes. They were framed by dark eyebrows that highlighted his masculine features. He had dark shoulder length hair which enhanced his striking and otherworldly appearance.

He crouched down in front of her, his face even more beautiful up close. Violette knew she should have been afraid; she was after all, alone in a dark tunnel with a man she didn't know. But something about him told her he wasn't going to harm her.

She couldn't quite place how old he was, he looked several years older than herself, yet his eyes looked as though he had seen the whole world and knew of its many secrets.

Violette realised she was staring at him, feeling embarrassed and stupid she tried to move away from the man in front of her.

"I have to go," she said, finally finding her voice. She had no idea who he was; he could have been a murderer for all she knew. And her parents would be worried about her.

The man stood back up, but his eyes never left her face. "Not just yet," he said, yet his voice was calm, his accent intriguing.

"What do you want?" she asked. She looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah." He walked closer so that there was only a foot of space between them. He extended a hand. She noticed a beautiful dark blue ring on his middle finger. It was different from any stone she had ever seen before.

She stood up quickly without his help, yet keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Goodnight, Elijah," she barely whispered, and she turned back towards the exit of the tunnel. "I must go," she said, walking away from him.

He turned her back to face him with one hand on her left shoulder.

"I have been watching you," he said. "For some time now."

"I've never seen you," Violette said trying to be strong. She couldn't show him she was afraid.

"The problem for you is that I need you," he said simply.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. She was beginning to panic. How had she ended up in this situation tonight? How had she ended up alone with this man? "You do not know me," she added.

"Don't I? Violette Renard, born 1728, age twenty. You are the sole daughter of tradesman Peter Renard and his homemaker wife Sophie."

"Anyone in town could have told you that," she retorted.

"I have known for some time that I must have you. I know you, Violette. I know how you breathe. I know how you move. You are perfect, your gray-blue eyes, your dark hair contrasting with your pale skin. You're just what I need."

"Just let me go home," she pleaded.

Once again Elijah ignored her. He took another step towards her and to her surprise he tenderly moved a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"Let me go home, please."

Elijah pulled her to him, holding her waist gently. "Look at me."

Violette found herself gazing into Elijah's beautiful face, she had no idea why, but she knew she couldn't look away.

"Once you are home you will not remember our meeting tonight or what I am about to do to you. I will meet you here tomorrow at midnight and you will leave town with me. I have a very important job for you. Until then, do not mention me to anyone."

"I will not remember you," Violette said in a trancelike state.

He looked down at her bleeding elbow and groaned. "Do you smell that?" he laughed darkly.

"What?" she asked confused.

And in that instant, Elijah sunk his teeth into her neck so fast she didn't notice the sound of her skin breaking.

* * *

><p>Present Day, Lockwood Mansion<p>

"Oh, my God, you fed on her... and compelled her to leave her family," Charlie said disgusted.

"I'm a vampire, Charlotta, humans are my prey. And it was easier that way; I didn't have to deal with her parents or what people in town would have thought. Back then there was no such thing as a murder investigation. People just assumed she'd gone missing, murdered or ran away from home. And apart from her parents no one really cared."

"So you kidnapped her? Then What? Did you compel her to sleep with you and once she'd 'done her job' you left us both." Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was trying to control her anger. "Brice told me that Eugene Dubois was compelled to believe he was my father. You needed me to be protected and safe until I was sixteen."

"I wasn't planning on marring your mother, Charlotta. But in those days having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon. I needed a plan. He had a successful job, he was wealthy, he was an honourable man, I knew he could look after you. Your mother went back to her hometown with you and your father, this way she could be reunited with her family and everyone believed she had married Eugene before having you."

"So, my whole life was one big compelled lie. You chose my mother for her beauty and my father for his money," she scoffed. "Did you even love my mother or did you just use her?"

"A vampire cannot love, Charlotta," Elijah said blankly. He looked away from her.

"That's a lie and you know it," Charlie retorted.

"I do not believe love exists, young Charlotta."

"If that's true, then tell me why Brice told me he knew you loved her? He turned her the night he turned me to hurt you. He said love blinded you, you never compelled my mother to forget about you and she lived in fear that one day you would come for me."

"I'm not going to lie, I cared for Violette, and I am sorry for your loss. I heard she was murdered."

Charlie nodded. "Katherine was working with Brice. They killed her to lure me back to Mystic Falls. They knew I'd go to The Salvatores for help."

"You love Damon Salvatore don't you?"

"Yes," Charlie said firmly. "Because I believe in love. You just have to want it badly enough. Being a vampire amplifies everything you feel, you just have to push past the bad to get to the good." She looked directly at him, though Elijah tried to avoid her gaze. "Don't sit there and tell me you don't know what love is. You loved my mom, you loved Klaus enough to help him, and Brice, he's betrayed you so many times and yet you haven't killed him... you even loved me."

"I never knew you, Charlotta, how could I care for you."

She was now on her feet, pacing in front of him. He was making her so annoyed. How was it so easy for him to deny the truth? "Don't lie to me," she shouted. "In 1764, I overheard you talking with my mom."

"What do you want me to say to you? That I wanted to help you?"

"I know you did. You wanted to meet me, you said you needed to explain everything to me... you said you had a choice for me..." she trailed off, fighting back angry tears.

"That I did," he said gently. "I had a way for to survive the sacrifice..."

"Then tell me?" Charlie pleaded.

Elijah sighed lightly. "I did want to meet you. I had two choices for you. First, I was going to offer you my blood, once killed you would have been a vampire and you could have left town with me. Or second, an elixir I once acquired from a witch to save Katerina. The elixir would have brought you back as a human, but I couldn't have guaranteed that would have worked."

"So, you did care about me," she whispered, sitting back down beside him.

"You are after all my only daughter, Charlotta. Family is important. And with Klaus killing most of them, I wanted to save you if I could."

Suddenly, Charlie's phone began to vibrate.

Charlie nodded unable to respond. She knew her voice would crack if she tried to speak. So many emotions were running through her body right now.

"I see my mother in you," Elijah smiled lightly.

Charlie gave I small smile back before her face became serious again. "I still don't understand how my existence is possible..."

Charlie's phone kept vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please," Elijah demanded.

He gave her the phone. She answered. Like she knew it would be it was Damon.

"Hey, Damon, I need some time..."

Damon cut her off. "Look, I know Stefan is allowing Elena to make her own choices, but she's being stupid, he's being stupid for going along with it. I know you think that too. She is willing to die and I won't allow that, I know you won't allow that. The only reason you woke Elijah is to find out the truth about your past, it wasn't for Elena's benefit. But if you're serious about helping Elena, take her home and meet me at Alaric's apartment."

Damon hung up and Charlie looked over at Elijah guessing he had heard the conversation.

"I swear to you, I will do my best to help Elena survive. But Klaus must die," he said gently.

"I know," she breathed.

"I would like sometime alone with Elena now, send her in and go stall your boyfriend."

"Are you sure, Damon will be fine without me." She needed more time with Elijah, she wasn't finished asking her questions yet. There was so much more she needed to know.

"We will talk again soon, Charlotta. You have my word." Charlie knew he meant it.

She gave Elijah a small smile before reluctantly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Charlie met Damon outside Alaric's apartment. Beside him was another woman. She was attractive with shoulder length dirty blond hair.<p>

"Finally, you're here. Is Elena home?" Damon asked her.

Charlie ignored his question. "Who is she?" she hissed, pointing to the woman. "Why is she here?"

Damon knocked on the door before turning back to Charlie. "Charlie, this is Andie Starr. She's only here as we need a human to get into Alaric's place. Since you were almost human last time and now you're a vampire again, I figured you'd need to be invited in."

Charlie nodded, this made sense.

"Andie, this is my girlfriend, Charlie Dubois," he smiled, pecking Charlie on the lips.

'Kiss ass,' Charlie thought.

"Wow, this is Charlie, she's so pretty. Even more so than you described, Damon," Andie gushed.

"Nice save, Damon," Charlie said sarcastically. "Telling your compelled human how pretty I am."

Damon smirked and Charlie shook her head annoyed.

"So, why are we here? If Klaus comes back we're all dead?" Charlie asked.

"Thinking we can get Katherine on our side. If we help her out, she'll owe us."

"Okay, I did say I'd help her anyway. No idea why, the bitch deserves to die."

Damon half-laughed at Charlie's comment. He then turned to Andie. "Ask if Alaric is home. Better to be safe than sorry. If Kalaric is in there we have a head up. Maybe then we'll have a chance of getting out of here before he kills us," he half-laughed.

"Alaric, are you home? It's Andie Starr, Jenna's friend," Andie said as if she was just paying a friendly visit.

When no one answered Damon opened the door.

Katherine was standing on the other side of the doorway. "Thank God," she said relieved.

Andie entered the room, while Charlie and Damon stood in the hallway. They both attempted to enter but were stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena," Andie said fascinated as she circled Katherine.

"Yep," Damon said blankly. He turned to Katherine. "Thought you might be dead."

"Unfortunately not." She looked at Charlie annoyed. "Two days you've left me in here, two days."

"Sorry, we've had other things to deal with... like, Klaus in Alaric's body at the school dance, making threats, compelling students, that sort of thing," Charlie said sardonically.

"Yet, we figured you'd still be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching. Plus, Charlie mentioned that Klaus was planning on torturing you for the next few centuries."

"So, what is your big plan to get me out of here?"

Damon held up a phial of vervain.

"Is that..."

"Vervain?" Damon finished for her. "Your salvation."

"It's not going to undo anything," Katherine scoffed.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Katherine," Charlie mocked. "There's always a loophole. Did Klaus tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?"

Katherine didn't answer.

"You can't say."

"Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Damon added.

"No."

"There's your loophole," Charlie said with a smirk. "Drink this and prevent any further compulsion."

Katherine attempted to take the vervain from Damon but he pulled his hand back.

"Give it to me," she demanded.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why? Charlie and Elena could have been killed because of you," Damon said glaring at Katherine.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking after myself."

"And where did that get you?" Charlie smiled darkly. "Stuck here."

Damon threw her the phial. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have vervain, you're never getting out of here."

Katherine drank the vervain and coughed as it burnt her throat.

"You owe me. And I will collect," Damon smirked at Katherine.

He took Charlie's hand in his and began to walk away.

"Come on," Damon shouted back at Andie.

"Nice to meet you," a clueless Andie said to Katherine. She closed the door and followed Damon and Charlie out of the building.

Suddenly, Charlie's phone rang. Charlie answered to a frantic Elena.

"Jenna knows, Klaus went to my house... She knows about the vampires, Charlie," Elena sobbed.

"Oh, my God," Charlie said. She turned to Damon, knowing he had heard. "Is she gonna be okay?" she added.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface."

"I'm so sorry, Elena. Me and Damon are on our way."

* * *

><p>Damon and Charlie arrived back at the boarding house to find Elena and Stefan arguing.<p>

"I hate this," Stefan said with remorse.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah."

"Wait, what? No, no!"

"Stefan, I promised him I would return. I can't break that promise." She began to walk away. "I'll be okay."

Stefan nodded unable to speak, he was afraid of what he might say.

Elena headed to the front door but Damon and Charlie were suddenly in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked in a condescending tone, speaking to Elena as if she was a child.

"Back to Elijah," Elena said simply. She attempted to get past them.

"No," Damon growled, standing in front of her again.

"Why are you going back, Elena?" Charlie said confused. "What does he want you to do?"

"This is my choice, guys," Elena said avoiding Charlie's question.

Damon once again stopped Elena moving.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." she trailed off as Damon caught her arm.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon threatened and he held her arm roughly.

"Damon..." Charlie warned him, she didn't want to see Elena hurt.

"Let her go," Stefan demanded as he entered the room.

"Are you kidding me? Elijah can't be trusted."

Charlie pulled Damon off Elena. "It's okay, Damon, I'll go back with her. He won't hurt us, I promise you," Charlie said gently, as she tried to reason with him.

"Then you're just as stupid as Elena for believing that," Damon spat. "The man lied to you, he was going to kill you, and you trust him?" he scoffed. Damon grabbed Elena's wrist again. "You're not going."

Stefan caught Damon's arm. "You heard me. I said let her go."

Damon was now in Stefan's face. "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third."

Elena took this as her chance to leave as Damon and Stefan were glaring at one another. Charlie attempted to follow Elena but Damon grabbed her arm stopping her. "Not you, I need to talk to you."

Damon dragged Charlie into the library.

"What is Elijah up to?" Damon demanded, shaking Charlie. "What did he say to you?"

She pulled out of his grasp annoyed. "Just like you I don't agree with what Elena is doing, and I agree that Stefan is stupid for allowing her to make a deal with Elijah. He may be my father but I still don't trust him fully. But you don't have to be so mad at Stefan. He is your brother, he's just worried about Elena and I know you are too... I get it, okay, you love her..."

Damon suddenly pulled Charlie to him and claimed her lips fiercely. She struggled for maybe five seconds before melting into him. There was no use denying it, she could struggle all she wanted, but the pull between them would always overcome her resistance. Their bodies moulded together, her front crushed tightly against his muscled chest.

After several hungry kisses, Damon pulled back and locked his icy blue eyes on her darker blue ones. "I care for Elena, she's a good friend, she's actually one of my only friends, but it's you I love. I don't want either doppelganger, Katherine or Elena. Charlie, it's you I want."

"I love you too, Damon. But sometimes it's hard for me, I know how you feel about her, I know..."

He cut her off by seizing her mouth in another deeply passionate kiss. This time Charlie didn't fight it and easily found herself kissing him back. Her heart racing, she tangled her fingers in his soft dark hair, holding him as close as she could.

Damon suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the desk as he continued to kiss her roughly. After a few moments, he made his way down Charlie's neck kissing her softly. He slid her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it out of his way as he began to kiss down her shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, picking her up, and sat her on the desk ledge. Their lips didn't part once.

Damon's fingers slowly found the bottom of her sweater; he pulled it over her head as Charlie began to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off him. She ran her fingertips across his well-toned stomach.

Damon pushed her backwards so she was lying flat against the hard wood desk, leaning over her he smirked before lowering his head to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and loving.

"I really do love you, Charlotte," he said against her lips, before he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

They moved together, their bodies grinding against one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open, followed by voices arguing. They pulled apart and quickly dressed before heading back into the living room.

There they found Stefan with Elena and Elijah.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon said annoyed.

"It's okay, guys, Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena said softly.

"Really?" Damon mocked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for two things in return," Elijah said calmly.

"What?"

"First, I would like to finish the conversation I started with Charlotta this morning."

Charlie nodded, she wanted that too. There was so much about her past she didn't know yet.

Damon's mouth turned into a scowl. He didn't like the idea of Charlie alone with Elijah again. "What's the second?" Damon demanded.

"An apology."

"A what?" Damon scoffed.

Stefan approached Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Stefan said firmly.

Elijah nodded. "I understand."

Both Charlie and Elena looked at Damon. They knew he wasn't going to apologise. Remorse wasn't something Damon knew.

Elena sighed. "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did," she said confidently.

"Is that true?"

"It is," Elijah answered. "I'm not who you think I am, Damon. I know you have every reason to doubt me but I want Klaus dead. Sacrificing Charlotta was a way to destroy Klaus' werewolf side completely, but I wasn't going to let her die, like Elena I had a way to save her."

Damon looked at Charlie. "Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure, Damon... maybe," Charlie said quietly.

Rage took over Damon's face. "You can all go to hell," he spat and he stormed out of the room.

Charlie followed him upstairs and into his bedroom. "Damon, please calm down. I don't trust Elijah completely but I think I believe him. He told me, he wanted to protect me when I was human, I think he wants to do the same for Elena."

"I don't care, Charlotte," Damon yelled. "That man is an original, he won't think twice about killing us if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Why are you being so proud? Why can't you just accept his help? Maybe he isn't all bad," she shouted.

"And why are you acting like daddy's little princess?" he scoffed.

Suddenly, they both heard a small voice. "Damon?"

They turned to find Andie coming out of Damon's bathroom... in nothing but lingerie...

"What the hell?" Charlie demanded, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I told her to leave," Damon added quickly.

"And that makes it better?" Charlie scoffed. "Why the hell is she in her underwear?"

Damon didn't answer.

"Damon, you didn't compel me to leave," Andie said innocently. "I want to be here. Just let me be here for you." Charlie didn't like the way she was looking at Damon... like she was in love with him.

"Get out of here now," Damon yelled at Andie.

"No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon."

Charlie suddenly pinned Andie up against the wall. "Oh, my God, you compelled little idiot. I care about him. Me. Damon is my boyfriend, mine. Get it."

"Charlie..." Damon trailed off. "Please, let me explain..."

Charlie let go of Andie and turned to face Damon. "Oh, my God, it all makes sense now. Your compelled blood bag has grown real feelings for you. Damon, are you cheating on me with her?"

"I just use her and feed from her, nothing more I swear, Charlotte."

"You're missing my point, Damon. Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" she demanded. "Are you sleeping with her?"

He hesitated.

"That's all I needed," Charlie said walking away.

Damon grabbed her wrist tightly. "Charlotte, I didn't cheat. She's just a human blood bag, she means nothing to me."

"So I'm supposed to be okay with you having sex with her just because she's your human blood bag?"

"It didn't mean anything, she was just a distraction. It only happened once. I was upset, you were becoming human, I was afraid I was going to lose you..."

She easily pulled her arm from his grip. "Have you heard yourself?" Charlie scoffed.

Damon took a step towards her. "Charlotte, I love you..."

"Don't, Damon. Just stay away from me."

Charlie turned away from him, the tears now falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. How could he try and justify what he'd done? He'd slept with another woman... more tears fell from her eyes.

She was about to leave when, Andie spoke. "I didn't want to hurt you, Charlie, but I really do care for Damon."

Suddenly, Charlie grabbed Andie from behind and sank her fangs into her neck. Andie let out a scream, making Charlie realise what she was doing. Ashamed of herself, Charlie threw Andie on the floor and ran out of the house, without turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a sad ending, I know, and the Damon fans will probably hate me. But Damon is Damon, and he's not always perfect. <strong>

**Do you believe Damon only slept with Andie the once?**

**Do you think Charlie will forgive him.**

**What did you think of Elijah and Charlie's relationship? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully, the next chapter won't take me as long to write :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the wait, life just kept giving me one thing after the other but I hope this long chapter makes up for it :D and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Last Chapter Charlie found out Damon had cheated on her with Andie. Will she forgive him? And what will happen with the lead up to the sacrifice? **

**Hope you like it :D**

…**She was about to leave when, Andie spoke. "I didn't want to hurt you, Charlie, but I really do care for Damon."**

**Suddenly, Charlie grabbed Andie from behind and sank her fangs into her neck. Andie let out a scream, making Charlie realise what she was doing. Ashamed of herself, Charlie threw Andie on the floor and ran out of the house, without turning back…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Once outside Charlie got into her Jeep and sped away from the Boarding House. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was she had to be away from Damon Salvatore. She was afraid of what she might do to him... or worse... what she'd do to slutty Andie.

After driving for several minutes, she pulled up at the side of the road and cut the engine. There was nothing but dark woods surrounding her. She wasn't exactly sure where she was but she knew she was alone.

She laid her head back against the seat and started sobbing. The tears fell heavily down her cheeks and her chest moved in and out with each sob.

Yet, the stupid thing was, she only wanted one person right now. The one person who could ever make her feel better. But now, he was the person she was mad at... Damon.

She put her forehead down onto the cold steering wheel and allowed a few more tears to fall from her eyes.

How could she have been so naive? Why did she let herself believe that Damon Salvatore could stay true to her? And worse, why did she let herself lose control and attack Andie? She hadn't drank fresh human blood for almost 150 years. She wasn't perfect, she'd drank blood bags but never in all that time had she fed directly from a human. Yet, a part of her had enjoyed the feel of Andie's warm blood as it had filled her own body...

Mad at both herself and Damon, she fisted the dashboard. Her hand left a dent in the surface.

She lifted her head from the steering wheel and looked out into the darkness that surrounded her car.

Sitting here in the middle of nowhere wasn't going to help her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she started the engine and drove back to town.

Charlie walked into The Grill and headed straight to the bar. She knew drinking alcohol wasn't the answer and it wasn't going to erase what Damon had done but she hoped getting drunk would help her forget about him for a little while.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked with a smile.

"Double whisky," Charlie replied with no emotion.

The man gave her a cocky smile. "Seriously? No way are you twenty one. I think I'm gonna need some I.D."

Charlie smirked and leaned closer to the bartender. She looked directly at him. "No you don't. You're gonna pour me a whisky and as soon as I've finished that one you're gonna pour me another," she compelled.

The man nodded dumbly and poured the drink without another word. Charlie grabbed the glass and gulped it down in one mouthful. As compelled to he instantly poured her another.

"Charlie?" a soft female voice said.

She turned to find Elena and Stefan standing behind her. Charlie glared at them briefly before turning back to the bar.

"If you're here to apologise for Damon I don't want to hear it," she said bitterly. She chugged down her next drink.

Elena shook her head. "No, we're here to see if you're okay."

"I'm just great, Elena, my boyfriend slept with another woman... a woman who happens to be obsessed with him. Life couldn't be better," Charlie said sarcastically. She then downed a third whisky.

Elena frowned. "Look, I'm mad at Damon too. We all are. I know you're hurting and you don't want to hear this but Damon is sorry."

"Damon doesn't know what sorry is," Charlie scoffed. As she picked up her fourth glass of whisky Stefan pulled it from her hand.

"This isn't going to help, Charlotte," Stefan said gently. "You need to talk to Damon. Like Elena said, we're mad at him too but sitting here getting drunk won't make your problems disappear."

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you even care?" Charlie mocked. She grabbed the drink back from Stefan and gulped it down.

"Because Damon's my brother." Stefan sighed deeply. "I know he's not perfect, he makes stupid mistakes... this being one of them... but he does love you. He's hurting too and he knows he's gone too far this time."

Charlie didn't answer and she looked down at the bar. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips across the grain of the wood.

"Charlie, Damon loves you; he didn't want to hurt you. He knows he made a mistake. He used her as a distraction. Damon's not good at dealing with his emotions and that makes him do stupid things..." Elena said softly.

Charlie suddenly looked up at them. "So what? I should forgive him? Because he's Damon. Because he was upset and being Damon he did what Damon does best... he did something thoughtless and hurtful. How long is he going to use that as an excuse? We all hurt and we all get frustrated but we don't act recklessly."

Stefan sighed. "No, it's not an excuse but you've loved him for 150 years, Charlotte, that must count for something."

"Charlie, you have every right to be mad, I've already told you I am too..." Elena started but Charlie cut her off.

"You're right I am mad and I want you to leave me alone," Charlie said more harshly than she'd intended to.

"Charlie, please..." Elena begged. "Come back to the Boarding House. The sacrifice is tomorrow. We all need to stick together."

"I'm not going back there. I can't face him." Charlie let her face soften slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Elena, I'm angry at Damon not you or Stefan. I promise no matter what, I'll be there for you tomorrow."

Elena gave her a small smile. "Why don't you go back to my house for the night? Jenna is staying at the Boarding House, she's still a little freaked out and I don't blame her. Jeremy is still with Bonnie, so you'll be alone; give you some time to think."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks."

Elena suddenly wrapped her arms around Charlie pulling her into a hug. Charlie found herself hugging her back. "I'm so sorry," Elena whispered before pulling out of the embrace.

Stefan squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "We're here if you need anything," he said.

"I know," Charlie breathed and she gave them a small smile.

Stefan took Elena's hand in his and they left The Grill leaving Charlie alone again.

Charlie downed another drink before she decided to head to Elena's house. It was strange being there alone, she felt like an intruder.

She went straight into Elena's bathroom, pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water cover her face, trying to wash away, her anger, her confusion... her pain. She slid down the shower wall collapsing down onto the floor.

She leaned her head back against the cold tiles and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. This was no use, she hated being angry at Damon and she hated him for what he had done. She didn't understand how he could do that to her. But she also hated herself for hurting Andie; the girl still hadn't deserved that.

Being with Damon had never been easy, even when he was human. Between his strict father, her controlling mother, Damon joining the Confederate Army and her lying to him about who she was, nothing had been simple. Yet, they loved each other and because of that nothing else mattered. But she didn't know whether that was enough this time.

From the day she had met Damon she had been attracted to him. He was kind and looked after her, made her feel special. Meeting him was so unexpected and she never thought she would fall for him. The impulsive, sweet human boy he had been then. She smiled lightly to herself. She knew Damon was still that boy; everything he did made her want him more... but he had cheated on her. Something human Damon would never have done that.

The tears involuntarily fell heavily from her eyes streaking down her cheeks. She covered her face sobbing into her hands.

Minutes passed when she decided that was enough, she couldn't stay here all night. She stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and dried her body and hair.

She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and went to the sink. She looked in the mirror, her face was red and puffy, her blue eyes were blood shot from crying, her long red hair wet from the shower. She was a mess, why was she letting him do this to her?

She headed into Elena's room and still in the towel she curled up on the bed sobbing. The tears rolled down her cheeks onto the pillow. Her heart was aching, she was confused, she was hurt but she couldn't let him control her like that. They had bigger things to think about like Klaus and the sacrifice which was going to take place tomorrow. Elena was more important right now.

She searched Elena's room and found some pyjama shorts and a tank top. She pulled her still damp red curls into a messy bun, grabbed her phone from the dresser and headed downstairs.

Still a little tipsy from her several glasses of whisky, drinking more probably wasn't going to help but it would make her feel better. She knew Jenna would have some alcohol somewhere.

She walked into the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned ready to defend herself and pinned the intruder against the wall. She immediately let go of him when she realised who it was. Jeremy.

She took a deep breath. "Do not sneak up on a vampire, Jeremy. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, sorry," Jeremy said sheepishly. "I just didn't know you were here. Actually, why are you here? Elena said her and Jenna are staying at Stefan's tonight."

She turned back to the kitchen cupboards and began searching again. "They are staying there but I just needed sometime alone." She found a bottle of red wine hidden behind a box of macaroni. "Jackpot," Charlie smiled.

"Why did you want to be alone?" he asked. "What about Damon? Why aren't you with him? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight with Klaus and everything..." Jeremy said with a slight bitter tone, not hiding his disdain for Damon.

Charlie didn't answer she didn't want Jeremy to know about Damon and Andie but she did want to know why Jeremy wasn't with Bonnie at the old witches' house. "Why are you here? What about Bonnie? Why aren't you with her?" she said using the same tone he had.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the counter. "It's everything, Charlie. Bonnie is still willing to die if that's what it takes to kill Klaus... And Elena, what if this elixir doesn't work... what if I lose my sister?"

"No one is going to let Bonnie die, Jer, and Elena is going to be fine. I think we can trust Elijah."

"But why? Because he's your father. John is Elena's father and no one trusts him. And look what Isobel did, she betrayed everyone."

"No, not because he's my father, I don't know the man enough to give him my trust. But I do know Elijah wants Klaus dead, he's killed his family and for Elijah family means everything. He had that elixir for Katherine and then me, he wanted to save us. He cared for both of us, and now, I generally think he wants to help Elena."

Jeremy nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Yeah, me too," she breathed. "Want to share?" she added holding the wine bottle up playfully, she was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Jeremy smirked. "I would but Jenna would kill us, that's her good stuff. Plus, I have something stronger in my room."

"If that's a way to get me into your room, Jeremy, it's not gonna work," Charlie laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny, Charlie," he mocked. "I have some vodka, I'll bring it down and we can watch a movie or something."

"That sounds like a plan," she smiled. "But what about Bonnie?"

"What about Damon?" Jeremy challenged.

Charlie half-laughed. "Okay, fine no more questions about boyfriends or girlfriends for the rest of the night. Let's just enjoy each other's company."

Jeremy headed upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka. They settled on the couch in front of the TV and started the movie. Jeremy poured the vodka into two glasses and handed one to Charlie. She took a heavy drink of it and enjoyed the burning sensation as the alcohol slid down her throat. Jeremy took a big gulp of his drink and coughed, Charlie laughed at him.

"Poor little Gilbert can't handle his alcohol," she teased.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "Just 'cause you're a vampire and you'd be fine drinking battery acid doesn't mean you can laugh at me."

"Battery acid?" she giggled. "I know I heal fast but I'm pretty sure drinking acid would still hurt like hell at the time."

Jeremy laughed too and poured them both another drink.

After several more glasses they were laughing hysterically and extremely drunk. They'd started the movie sitting apart from each other and now Charlie was leaning against Jeremy's shoulder.

Every so often, Jeremy stole a few sneaky glances at Charlie's semi-naked body in just her shorts and tank top. He was drunk and he was a guy and right now he only had one thing on his mind.

Charlie was beautiful, hot and perfect. He knew it was wrong to have thoughts like this when he was dating Bonnie. But right now, with Charlie so close, he couldn't think about anything else.

For the rest of the movie they continued laughing hysterically and between them they'd finished the bottle of vodka and started on Jenna's wine. The alcohol had made them both relaxed and at ease with one another.

The room was suddenly silent as the credits finished and the TV screen went blank.

Jeremy yawned involuntarily making them both giggle again. "Think that's probably my cue to go to bed," he said still laughing.

"Probably," she smiled back. "Or we could watch another movie, unless it's past baby Jeremy's bedtime," she said winding him up again.

Jeremy just laughed. "Okay, another movie. Anyway, we still need to finish this wine," he said holding up the half full bottle.

Charlie grabbed the wine from his hand and took a swig of it. "No, I'm finishing this wine, little Gilbert is way past his limit," she giggled.

With the bottle still in her hand she headed over to the DVD cabinet, she began browsing through the movies when Jeremy suddenly spoke. She felt him close behind her.

"I can't be normal with you," he whispered. His words so quiet a human may not have heard them but she heard him clearly. "All this flirting and pretending, I can't do it..."

She turned to face him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Since the day I met you I've been trying to convince myself that I'm okay with us just being friends but it's hard with the way I feel about you, Charlie." He sighed frustrated when Charlie didn't answer. "Please say something," he said.

She turned back to the DVDs. "Don't do this, Jeremy. It's just the alcohol talking. Just pick a movie."

He took another step towards her. "It's not the alcohol, Charlie. And I don't care about the stupid movie," he said raising his voice slightly.

"Don't do this, Jeremy. You're drunk," she said still facing the wall.

"And so are you. So, stop lying, Charlie. I know you feel something for me too." Charlie knew he was now only inches away from her. "You kissed me once before," he whispered against her ear.

"Yes but you weren't dating Bonnie then," she added. However, she was hoping to convince herself more than she was Jeremy. She did want to kiss him and the fact she was drunk along with his hot breath on her neck wasn't helping how she was feeling right now.

"But you were dating Damon," he retorted.

Charlie suddenly spun around so they were face to face. "It's not the same, Jeremy, and you know it. Me and Damon, it's not an easy situation. And Damon is Damon, he's snarky and he does stupid things. But Bonnie is kind and she loves you. I won't let you hurt her." She pushed past him. "I'm going bed and so should you."

Jeremy sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right it's probably just the alcohol making me act this way. Let's just watch the movie."

She shook her head. "Thanks but I think we should just go to bed."

She headed to the stairs but stopped when Jeremy spoke. "I know we said no more questions about Damon or Bonnie tonight, but I have to know, why are you here?"

Charlie stood frozen on the spot, facing away from him. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she whispered, her voice cracking as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Really? Nothing's wrong with you and Damon?" he scoffed. "So you're telling me, your overprotective vampire boyfriend is okay with you being here alone tonight when there is a crazy ass original in town? There must be some reason you're not with Damon, Charlie."

"Just leave it, Jeremy," she shouted and more tears fell from her eyes.

Jeremy gently touched her arm. "Hey, are you crying?" he asked concern now in his voice.

"Damon slept with Andie Starr," she whispered through her tears. She had no idea why she'd told him. Maybe because she was drunk, maybe because Jeremy's concern for her was so genuine and so human.

Charlie kept her head down and continued to cry. She couldn't look at Jeremy, she was too embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Charlie tried to step around him but he grabbed her arm stopping her. She was too upset and drunk to fight him and she let him wrap his arms around her. He pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. She lay her head on his chest, letting him comfort her. They stayed that way for several moments.

As she pulled away, their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a long moment.

Jeremy lifted his hand to brush his fingertips along her cheek, trailing them down to her jaw. He pressed his palms against her cheeks, so that her face was trapped between his hands.

Charlie was frozen.

She stared back at him.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Jeremy began to bend his face towards her.

He edged his face slowly forward until their noses were almost touching. And before Charlie could stop him he pressed his lips to hers. His lips were warm and inviting. With the alcohol influencing her actions and her emotions taking over she moved her mouth against his soft lips.

She circled her arms around his neck and held him closer. Charlie closed her eyes taking in his scent and the feel of his warm lips against her own. She found herself tangling her fingers in his hair. As they kissed, her mind raced wondering why she was doing this. The alcohol? Maybe. But something made her think it could mean more. Maybe she really did feel something for him.

They continued to kiss each other hungrily and soon made their way back to the couch. Jeremy gently lay her down and hovered over her. He cradled her face and slowly moved closer towards her. Their lips once again touched. Soft at first but it didn't stay that way for long. Soon he slid his tongue into her mouth.

His human emotions were making his heartbeat quicken and Charlie could feel the thud against her own chest. She felt his hands wander down her thighs but she was too drunk to care.

He grabbed her lower back and pulled her even closer. He gently grabbed her hair pulling it from its bun. Her long red curls fell over her shoulders and down her chest.

"Tell me... tell to stop," Jeremy breathed between kisses.

Charlie shook her head. "Don't."

Somewhere in the middle of their tongue battle, he pulled away abruptly.

"Don't stop," she mumbled, aching for his kisses.

When he didn't respond, Charlie opened her eyes. "Jeremy?"

He stared down at her, his eyes so intense it sent shivers down her spine. "No matter how you feel about me or Damon you need to know that I love you," he whispered between pants.

Charlie suddenly pushed him away from her and stood up from the couch. His words 'I love you' were the reality check she needed, and despite the fact she was drunk, she suddenly realised what she was doing. Jeremy was in love with her and she was using him as a distraction. As a way to make herself feel better. She was drunk and upset and she'd let her emotions take over. How could she be so selfish?

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, this was a mistake," she whispered and she left the room without another word.

She locked herself in Elena's room and lay on the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked into the pillow. Her head was spinning. Everything was so messed up. The man she loved had cheated on her. She'd kissed Jeremy, leading him on when she knew how he felt about her. Her friends were all in danger from her crazy ass uncle who wanted to break a 1000 year old curse. And she had no idea whether she could trust her biological father or not...

Although, her head was wide-awake with anger and confusion, her body felt sore and tired. Curled up in a ball, on her soggy pillow she cried herself to sleep.

Charlie woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. It was now light outside.

She groaned and rolled over, picking the phone up from the nightstand. It was Stefan. She took a deep breath trying to compose her voice. Stefan had enough to deal with today without putting her problems onto him too.

"Hello," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You need to come back now, Damon has done something stupid."

"I don't want to deal with Damon dramas right now, Stefan. I'm sure whatever he's done you and Elena can sort it out."

"He gave Elena his blood."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"And the sacrifice is tonight..."

"So that means she'll come back as a vampire," Charlie added. "Oh, my God."

"She's not dealing very well with the whole thing so I'm going to take her out for the day. She needs to talk about what this means. And she needs something to take her mind off it."

"Yeah, I understand. From what she's said to me before I don't think she wants to be a vampire."

"Yeah," Stefan breathed. "That's why I need to talk to her alone today. This is all happening so fast for her."

"So I guess you want me to make sure Damon doesn't do anything else stupid today."

Stefan sighed. "Damon's not dealing very well with any of this either. He's afraid of losing Elena, he's afraid he's lost you. I think what Damon needs right now is you, Charlotte. You're the only one that can make him see sense."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be right over." She hung up.

Charlie quickly dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a black baggy sweater she found on top of Elena's clean laundry. She then put on the black converse she had worn the day before. She brushed through her red curls then put on some simple makeup.

She grabbed her phone and car keys, and headed downstairs.

Charlie walked past the living room and found Jeremy sitting on the couch. He had coffee in one hand and holding his head with the other. The alcohol had obviously left him with a hangover.

"So, you were just going to leave without talking about what happened?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and continued to the front door. "Jeremy, there's nothing to talk about."

He got off the couch and walked towards her. "Maybe not to you but there is for me."

Charlie sighed. "Look we were drunk. It was a mistake to kiss you. You were comforting me and we both let our emotions take over. So, let's just put this thing behind us and move on."

"Well, I can't," he said sounding like a small child who wasn't getting his own way.

"Well, you're going to have to, Jer. You need to stop worrying about me. With the full moon tonight, we should assume Klaus has everything ready to break the curse. Bonnie and Elena need you today, I can look after myself. We have so much to deal with, don't do this," she said firmly.

He took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm making today about me when it should be about my sister. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Charlie shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, Jeremy. I'm sending you mixed signals and it's not fair when I know how you feel about me..."

"It happened, Charlie. We can't take it back and you know what? I'm not sorry about it."

Charlie didn't respond. She gave him a small smile and headed out the front door.

The Boarding House was empty when Charlie arrived.

"Hello?" she shouted through the living room. "Stefan, you still here?" No one answered.

She walked into the library and suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

She turned and Alaric was standing in front of her.

She grabbed a letter opener from the shelf beside her and held it towards him.

"Charlie, you're okay. It's me."

"Stay away from me," she shouted.

"It's okay, Charlotta, it's Alaric. Klaus let him go," a voice said from across the room.

She followed the voice to find Elijah standing in the doorway.

Charlie sighed and relaxed. Putting down the knife. "But why would he just let you go?" she asked Alaric.

"He wanted me to tell you that the sacrifice is going to happen tonight."

Charlie nodded. "That was already obvious."

"Yeah." Alaric gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'm going to check on Jenna. You need to talk to Damon. Stefan told me he called you."

"Yeah he did."

"Maybe he should have told you I was back," he laughed lightly.

Charlie gave him a small smile. "Maybe."

Alaric turned to leave the room.

"Hey, Alaric, wait. I'm glad you're okay. I should have said that first."

Alaric smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're okay too." And he left the room.

Now Charlie was alone with Elijah.

"I assume you'll be coming with us tonight?" he stated.

"Don't start with the concerned father act, Elijah. You haven't earned that. Actually, after everything you've done I don't think you ever will."

She started to walk away but Elijah's words made her stop.

"Klaus can kill you, Charlotta."

"No he can't. I'm not human anymore and the only weapon that can kill me is from the tree that your family burnt down. Nothing you say will keep me from that sacrifice tonight." She continued to walk away.

"Once he's a full hybrid he can kill you."

Charlie shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Elijah grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop. "Charlotta, there is no one else like you on this earth. You are truly immortal."

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

He let go of her wrist but Charlie didn't attempt to move this time, she knew it would be useless.

"You were created to destroy Klaus' werewolf side forever; if the curse is broken he will have the power to kill you."

"I don't understand," she said quietly.

"There's a lot I need to tell you about your family and our origin as vampires. And of course, I need to explain how you were created but until Klaus is dead there is only one thing you need to know."

"And what's that?" she scoffed.

"You, Charlotta, break the laws of nature. You have never been just human, but you were turned into a vampire the same way any other human is. Therefore, you are not an original so the dagger from the original tree will not kill you but nor are you just a normal vampire." Elijah took a deep breath. "A bite from Klaus is the only thing that can truly kill you, Charlotta."

Charlotte remained silent for a few moments taking it all in. She started to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elijah demanded.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take the risk. And anyway, the whole point of allowing Klaus to break his curse is to kill him when he's weak. I'm still going. I have to be there for Elena. I haven't had a best friend in a long time, I won't lose her."

Without another word she left Elijah alone in the library.

Charlie walked into Damon's bedroom and stood in the doorway. Damon was sitting on the bed facing away from her. A glass of blood in his hand.

She slowly walked up behind him. "Stefan told me what you did to Elena."

"And? Doesn't that just give you another reason to hate me?" he took a big gulp of blood.

She slowly sat on the bed beside him. "Yes and no. I know you love her and you don't want to lose her. You were doing what you thought was best..."

"But?"

"But, you took away her choice, Damon."

"Elijah is an original vampire, Charlie. One we tried to kill. That elixir was over 500 years old, no way was it going to work."

"That's not the point, Damon. Elena made her decision, and if that ended up with her dying then if would have been her choice."

"A stupid choice," he scoffed. "And you know it."

Charlie sighed. "Okay, fine. I agree. It was stupid. An elixir that old was most probably not going to work, but you still took away her choice."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Damon spoke. "I often make stupid decisions too..."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Charlie mocked.

He looked directly at her but she turned away. "I'm serious, Charlotte."

"Is this your lame way of apologising? Because if it is I don't want to hear it. I'm not ready to forgive you."

"Charlie, Andie means nothing to me. I was angry and upset. I just lost it. She was there and I used her. Katherine had betrayed us, the moonstone was gone, you were almost human, I'd fed on you and then you just disappeared. At the time I had no idea Klaus had kidnapped you. I thought I'd lost you forever, I thought I'd driven you away."

"And that's meant to make me feel better. I'm supposed to forgive you because you're Damon and doing something stupid is how you deal with your emotions?"

"Charlotte, I've loved you for 150 years, that means something to me and I hope it does to you. You don't have to forgive me yet, take all the time you need. But just know, I never meant to hurt you."

Charlotte didn't answer, she continued to stare at the wall. A few tears escaped from her eyes. After a few moments she felt Damon get off the bed and leave the room. When she was alone, she let the tears fall heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the sacrifice and Charlie will come face to face with the real Klaus.<strong>

**What will it take for Charlie to forgive Damon?**

**What did you think of Klaus being the only one able to kill her?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully, the next chapter won't take me as long to write :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so so sorry this has taken me so long but work has been super crazy over the last month with Christmas, I've barely had a spare moment. **

**But here it is and I hope you like it :D I've also started the next chapter and I have ideas for the sequel.**

**Last Chapter Elijah told Charlie she is literally immortal unless Klaus becomes a hybrid, only then can his bite kill her. **

**She still hasn't forgiven Damon, what will it take for her to do so?**

**Charlie also shared a drunken kiss with Jeremy. Does she like him more than she's letting herself admit?**

…"**And that's meant to make me feel better. I'm supposed to forgive you because you're Damon and doing something stupid is how you deal with your emotions?" **

"**Charlotte, I've loved you for 150 years, that means something to me and I hope it does to you. You don't have to forgive me yet, take all the time you need. But just know, I never meant to hurt you."**

**Charlotte didn't answer, she continued to stare at the wall. A few tears escaped from her eyes. After a few moments she felt Damon get off the bed and leave the room. When she was alone, she let the tears fall heavily…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Charlie sat at the bar in The Grill with a beer in her hand and picking at some French fries. She had left the boarding house soon after Damon had. She didn't want to deal with Elijah right now. Jeremy was with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were out somewhere, Alaric was with Jenna and that left her alone.

She took a big gulp of her beer. So much had changed in the last few months. Her mother was dead, killed by Katherine and Brice. Elijah, an original vampire was her real father, making her the most unique person in existence.

She'd fell in love with Damon again... then he'd hurt her. She now had feelings for Jeremy, a sixteen year old human. She was part of a 1000 year old curse, and if their plan to stop Klaus went wrong, it could end with her and all of her friends being dead...

She then heard a voice close beside her, stopping her thoughts. She then felt someone leaning on the bar next to her, his arm brushing hers slightly. "I screwed up." It was Damon.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Charlie replied with a sigh. She downed the end of her beer and turned to Damon, glaring at him. He had a scotch in his hand and his breath smelt strongly of alcohol, he had clearly had a lot to drink.

Alaric then crossed the room joining them.

"Hey, Charlie. Damon," Alaric smiled. "I'll have the same," he said to the barman, pointing to the drink in Damon's hand.

"Hey, Ric," she smiled. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to be here with him," she said nodding to Damon. Charlie got off the barstool. "Bye, Damon," she said lifelessly.

Charlie began to walk away but Damon grabbed her hand. "It doesn't have to be like this, Charlotte. I made a mistake, a stupid mistake which I regret and all I can do is say over and over how sorry I am."

She pulled away from him. "I understand that, I know you love me and how sorry you are but I'm not ready to forgive you," she breathed.

Someone suddenly interrupted them. "Hello, gentlemen. Miss Charlotta. Why so glum?" a voice asked from behind them. He was British, his tone both smooth and cruel.

Charlie froze, slowly turning towards the voice. In front of her she found an attractive man. His face seemed familiar... He had short blond hair, a malicious smile and a wild look in his blue eyes. There were only three men alive who used her original name Charlotta… Brice, Elijah, and...

"Klaus?" she stuttered.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon scoffed, he had caught on too.

The man's smirk widened. "In the flesh." He turned to Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Alaric moved awkwardly in his seat. Charlie didn't blame him, she didn't like the idea of another person using her body either.

Damon then stood up so he was face to face with Klaus. Damon pulled Charlie close behind him. She didn't try and stop him, Klaus was evil, he'd killed her once already and he couldn't be trusted.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked glaring at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged. "I've been told that you and your brother fancy my doppelganger... but even better you're also smitten with my little niece here. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret."

Charlie and Alaric both laughed. It was too late for that. Damon had already given Elena his blood.

"Ha. Ha. Thanks for the advice," Damon said with a fake smile. "Actually, I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, huh?"

Alaric and Charlie exchanged worried glances. What was Damon doing? Klaus was going to kill him.

"You are kidding," Klaus laughed before realising how serious Damon was. Klaus then looked at Charlie. "He is kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "No, not really," she said quietly. The more Charlie looked at Klaus the more she thought she'd met him before...

"I mean come on!" Damon continued. "What's one more month in the whole scheme of things?"

Klaus' face suddenly became twisted. He wasn't playing anymore. "Let me be clear… I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Damon glared at the cruel looking man in front of them.

"And, Charlotta." Charlie could feel herself shaking as Klaus spoke directly to her, she couldn't help but be frightened. Klaus was dangerous, he wouldn't think twice about killing them all. "Make sure your boyfriend doesn't mess up. Because I will get my vengeance. I'm sure Katerina already told you that story."

Without another word, Klaus left. Charlie couldn't help but feel terrified. Thinking about what Katherine told her about Klaus… what he did to her family. She couldn't allow anything to happen to her new friends. Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna were the closest thing she'd had to a family in a long time. And as angry as she was with Damon right now, she couldn't bear the thought of him being dead. A part of her would always love him no matter what he did.

"That was fun," Damon said sarcastically.

"Are you insane?" Charlie scoffed and she turned away from Damon.

Alaric sighed. "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" he said half-heartedly to Damon.

Damon stepped in front of Charlie as she tried to walk away. "Charlotte, do you think if I took Klaus' werewolf out of the equation, Elena might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked hopefully. "And maybe then you won't hate me as much."

"No, you idiot, it won't matter," she mocked. "Because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I buy Elena one month before the next full moon," Damon continued. He was now mumbling away to himself.

"But you'll still be dead, Damon," Alaric added.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you two gonna help me or what?"

"Damon… this is a stupid and suicidal idea..." Charlie trailed off.

"So, does that mean you're gonna help me?"

Charlie sighed, knowing he was going to go through with his idiotic plan with or without their help. Plus, she wanted to help Elena; she knew how she felt about becoming a vampire.

"Fine," Charlie breathed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want us to do?" Alaric asked.

Several minutes later they arrived outside Alaric's apartment door.

Alaric opened the door and Damon pushed it open. Katherine was standing on the other side of it.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back," Katherine said to Alaric with a smirk.

"Don't start, Katherine," Charlie said glaring at her.

Katherine's eyes immediately shot to Charlie. "Oh, look, another idiot as returned to Klaus' death house." Katherine crossed her arms, still staring at Charlie. "I'm surprised you haven't ran, Charlotte. You're a vampire now, you can't stop Klaus breaking his curse. If I was you I would get the hell out of Mystic Falls before he hurts you. Unless you can't leave this town... is something or someone keeping you here?" Katherine glanced towards Damon and then back at Charlie.

"I'm not you, Katherine, I don't run and abandon my friends when they need me."

Katherine smirked. "You're right, you're not like me and you never will be. You're weak... all of you are. I'll always look out for myself and I won't think twice about doing so."

"And yet, here you are still stuck in this apartment," Charlie mocked.

"Ha. Ha," Katherine said sarcastically. "So what are you idiots doing here anyway?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, somebody had to invite them in," Alaric answered. "Damon. Charlie. Would you like to come in?"

Damon and Charlie pushed passed Katherine and stopped in the middle of the apartment in front of her.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine shouted.

Damon suddenly held Katherine up against the wall. "We gave you vervain, now we're here to collect." Damon turned to Alaric. "We've got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?" Alaric asked unsure.

"Yep, we're vampires we can take care of ourselves. Klaus already used your body, he won't think twice about killing you," Charlie said gently.

"Yeah, Charlie's right," Damon added. "Anyway, you don't need to get blamed for this. Get back to the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over."

"Okay," Alaric said still a little uncertain, but he left the three vampires alone.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine demanded.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf," Damon said as simply as if he were asking the weather.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Katherine turned to Charlie. "And why are you helping him?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual," Damon answered for Charlie.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. And you're as stupid as Damon if you let him, Charlotte. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing," Damon said.

"No. No way," Katherine said sternly.

"I don't understand," Charlie said. "You should like this. It's going to buy you another month of your pathetic life."

Katherine smirked. "Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?" Damon and Charlie said together.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear," Katherine said holding her hands up.

"You could at least pretend to care about Tyler and Caroline," Charlie said annoyed.

"And what makes you think you're in the clear, Klaus hates you," Damon spat.

Katherine took a step towards them. "Hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

Charlie shook her head at Katherine. "It's always about you," she said disgusted.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon said, glaring at Katherine.

"What?" Katherine demanded. She turned to Charlie. "Tell me he's lying."

"Nope. That's the only reason I'm here helping Damon. He needs to fix this. I know how much Elena doesn't want to be a vampire."

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever," Damon added with a smirk.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb," Katherine blurted out. Damon had hit a nerve.

"Thank you," Damon smirked, clearly impressed with himself. He'd gotten under Katherine's skin.

Charlie sighed. "Stop gloating, Damon, you only got Katherine to spill. She's an easy target when it comes to Elena." She then grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, we don't have any more time to waste, we need to help Tyler and Caroline and stop Elena from becoming a vampire."

Several minutes later Damon and Charlie arrived at the tomb. Klaus' witch Maddox was guarding the door. He smirked when he saw them.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking," Damon said sarcastically.

Charlie suddenly rushed over to Maddox and easily pinned him to the ground. She held her hands tightly around his neck but Maddox threw her backwards with his powers. Maddox got to his feet and Charlie began to scream in pain. He was using magic to cause her head to burn.

Charlie continued to scream in agony, holding her head. She rolled on the floor in pain. She felt like her skull was going to explode.

Damon lunged for Maddox trying to help Charlie but he too began to scream as his head felt like it was on fire. He dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Maddox fell to the floor. Blood spreading across his shirt.

Charlie and Damon no longer in pain, stood up to find Matt with a gun. Damon was instantly beside Maddox and snapped his neck. His body was now lifeless on the ground.

They turned to a shocked looking Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asked.

Damon took a deep breath. "Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero."

Matt took a step towards them. "Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt said firmly.

Charlie could tell Damon was getting annoyed. She gave Damon a warning look; she didn't want him to hurt Matt.

"We're just here to rescue her. We know nothing more than you do," Charlie said gently.

"Yeah, what she said," Damon added.

Before Charlie could react Damon rushed over to Matt and hit him over the head with the gun. Matt fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, my God, Damon," Charlie shouted. She rushed over to Matt and crouched beside him. She pressed her hand to his neck and gave a sigh of relief, he was still breathing.

"He'll be fine. You're lucky I already screwed up once today or he'd be dead right now," Damon mocked.

"You're not funny," Charlie said unimpressed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But Matt was a liability." He crouched down next to Charlie. "Look," he said nodding to the ground beside Matt.

Charlie followed Damon's gaze to find wooden bullets scattered on the floor around them. "Matt knows about us?"

Damon smirked. "Wooden bullets... I'm gonna go with yes. Let's help Caroline first."

Charlie easily pushed open the tomb door. She entered with Damon following closely behind her. "Caroline? Tyler?" she yelled.

"Caroline?" Damon shouted too.

"Charlie? Damon?" Caroline asked, confused.

Charlie and Damon headed further into the tomb to find Tyler and Caroline sitting on the ground, their hands and feet tied with heavy metal chains.

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do," Damon said to Caroline, lowering his eyebrows at her.

"Wait, what? Matt?" Caroline demanded.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler said, surprised.

"No, I..." Caroline stuttered.

"It's okay," Charlie said gently.

"Yeah, shush, tomorrow's problem," Damon added.

"Wait a second, who is she," Tyler asked, pointing to Charlie.

"I'm Charlie, Damon's long lost girlfriend. I'll explain later. Wished we could have met under better conditions," she replied.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this now," Damon said and he effortlessly broke the chains, releasing Caroline. She instantly got to her feet.

Charlie started towards the exit of the tomb.

"Let's just get you out of here first," Damon said with a slight smile. And he grabbed Caroline's shoulders pushing her after Charlie.

Caroline fought against Damon's grip. "Wait, guys. No! I'm not leaving without Tyler."

Charlie stopped where she was and turned to face Caroline and Damon. "It's getting dark soon, Damon," she stated.

Damon turned to Tyler. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up," he replied.

"I'll help," Caroline quickly added.

Charlie sighed. "Let him out, Damon. We can't leave him here."

Damon headed toward Tyler and crouched down in front of him. "Don't make me regret this," he warned before pulling Tyler's chains off.

It was now completely dark. Still on the ground outside, Matt was beginning waking up. Caroline rushed over to him.

Caroline and Damon began arguing. Caroline annoyed he'd hurt Matt, Damon annoyed Matt knew about vampires.

Charlie looked up at the full moon; they needed to get Tyler out of here. She was about to tell Damon when Tyler growled and grabbed his chest in pain.

Everyone's attention instantly turned to Tyler.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline yelled.

"It's starting," Tyler panted through the pain.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go," Damon shouted to Charlie and Caroline. He began to walk away.

They both pulled Matt to his feet and dragged him after Damon and Tyler.

The further they headed through the woods, the worse Tyler was becoming. He was sweating and holding his chest in pain.

"He doesn't look good, Damon," Charlie whispered.

"He just better not wolf out on us," Damon said.

Suddenly, Damon's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. It was Stefan.

"Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing? Is Charlotte with you?" Stefan demanded.

"Saving the day. Charlie's here. We figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"She's already gone, Damon."

"What?"

"Klaus came. He took her."

Damon took a deep breath. "I'll take care of it," he said and he hung up.

"What's happened," Charlie asked, concerned.

Before Damon could answer Tyler fell to the floor, writhing in pain. His transformation was starting.

"Tyler!" Matt shouted, confused.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here," Tyler yelled through the pain.

"Tyler, it'll be okay," Caroline said softly.

"Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..."

Tyler cut her off. "It's happening faster."

Charlie gently touched Caroline's shoulder. "I know you care about him but we need to get out of here; one bite and we're dead."

Tyler let out a growl. They all turned to him. His eyes were now a bright yellow.

Tyler suddenly rushed over to Caroline but Charlie stopped him. She pushed Tyler to the ground but he pulled her down with him. They wrestled for a few moments, his teeth mere inches from her face... Damon then grabbed Tyler's shoulders and dragged him away from Charlie but in the process Tyler bit his arm...

Damon got to his feet, acting like nothing had happened.

"Damon..." Caroline said weakly.

Charlie stood up to. She rushed to Damon's side. "Oh, my God, Damon. Why did you help me, I would have been okay," she said annoyed.

"I'm fine," Damon said abruptly.

"Get out of here!" Tyler suddenly shouted, bringing them back to reality.

Damon held onto Charlie's shoulders, looking directly at her. "Get Caroline and Matt to the Lockwood cellar. If it held Tyler in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these." He gave her the wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!"

Charlie shook her head. "No! I'm coming with you."

"Go with Matt and Caroline," Damon said firmly. "I need to do this on my own."

"No!" she shouted.

Damon grabbed her wrist pulling her against his chest. He gently held her face, lifting it to his. Despite being mad at him, she didn't stop him. For the shortest second, his lips were against hers. Then it was over.

He didn't let go of her face as his icy blue eyes continued to burn into Charlie's. "Trust me," was all he said.

And then he was gone.

Charlie stood in silence for a few moments before Caroline spoke.

"Charlie, come on. We have to go."

"No, you go. Look after Matt. Get to the cellar. I'm going after Damon."

"But he told you not to."

"Damon should know I don't take orders. I'm just as stubborn as he is." And with that Charlie was gone.

Charlie raced through the woods but couldn't find Damon anywhere. She stopped beside a tree stump and sat on it. She leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. She was so frustrated. Damon had left her in the dark; she had no idea if Elena was okay. She had no idea what Damon was planning next. Where was he? What was he up to? What if he got himself killed?

She was mad at him but she didn't want him die. No matter what he'd done she couldn't bear the thought of him being gone. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

"I love him," she whispered to herself. A few tears fell from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sniffled. "I've always loved him... and I always will..."

"What a touching confession," a snarky voice said.

Charlie looked up but no one was there.

She quickly got to her feet. "Hello?" she shouted as she looked around her. But there was nothing but the trees in the dark night. She was alone.

"Stalking the pray is the best part of being a vampire," the same voice said. He had a slight European accent.

"Show yourself," she demanded. "Unless you're a coward."

The voice laughed darkly and suddenly out of the darkness appeared a male figure. He stepped into the moonlight... and in front of her was Brice...

His dark eyes eerie in the dim light.

"Love... it always continues to be our greatest weakness."

Charlie just glared at him. She wiped away the last remaining tears from her face. "What do you want, Brice?" she said lifelessly.

He smirked. "Nice to see you again too, Charlotta."

"Is it really? I can't say the same about you," she mocked.

"I'm hurt," he said sarcastically. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're not dead... or human for that matter. You're good as a vampire, it suits you."

"Just cut the crap, Brice, and tell me what you really want. I know you're working for Klaus. Elijah told me you'd do anything for him... you're so weak and spineless," she scoffed.

"Elijah," he mocked. "You're daddy's little princess already."

"He's a better man than you'll ever be. At least he's not afraid of his own brother."

Brice gave a half-laugh. "Okay, you got me, I'm here for you. Klaus sent me."

"If you think I'm gonna just hand myself over to you, you're so wrong," she spat.

Brice's smirk widened. "Klaus knew you wouldn't make this easy that's why he has..."

Before Brice could finish Charlie sped back through the woods. She stopped and broke a branch from a tree. She started to run again when Brice grabbed her wrist pulling her backwards and locking her against his chest.

He smiled darkly. "Did you really think you could out run me? I'm over 1000 years old, Charlotta."

"Not really, but I can do this..."

She then drove the branch into his side. Momentarily in pain Brice let go of her. But a mere second later he ripped it out and pulled her back by her hair.

His expression darkened his lips turning into a sinister smile. "I have to admit you're good. But you will come with me."

"You can go to hell," she yelled. "You can't compel me and you can't kill me..."

"Oh, I know I can't compel you that's why Klaus has leverage," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"Little Jeremy Gilbert."

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you think Charlie recognised Klaus?<strong>

**Do you think she has forgiven Damon yet?**

**What has Klaus done to Jeremy?**

**What does he want with Charlie?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise the next chapter won't take me as long to write :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry this took me longer than I said it would but life likes to get in the way lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and I promise the next chapter isn't far away :D**

**Last chapter Klaus kidnapped Elena.**

**Damon kissed Charlie and she didn't stop him… does this means she's forgiven him or was she just worried she wouldn't see him again?**

**Damon left Charlie with Caroline and Matt and told her not to follow him.**

**She went after him only to run into Brice. Brice told her he has Jeremy.**

…**His expression darkened his lips turning into a sinister smile. "I have to admit you're good. But you will come with me."**

"**You can go to hell," she yelled. "You can't compel me and you can't kill me..."**

"**Oh, I know I can't compel you that's why Klaus has leverage," he smirked.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked warily. **

"**Little Jeremy Gilbert."…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"You're bluffing," Charlie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brice took a step towards her, a sly grin forming on his face. "You really want to take that chance? You'd really put Jeremy's life at risk?"

She took a deep breath. "I just don't understand why Klaus wants me? My blood can no longer harm him. So why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Klaus doesn't want anything from you per se; he just wants you out of his way."

"So Klaus isn't completely fearless after all," Charlie said with a slight smirk. "He's scared I'm going to try something tonight."

Brice chuckled darkly. "Nobody is completely fearless, Charlotta. Everyone has a weakness..."

"And that there is proof..."

"To what?" he asked, cutting her off.

"That dead or alive we still have humanity... that we still feel. Even you... 250 years ago you let yourself care enough to help me."

"Maybe so. But that one thing doesn't make me a good person."

"You're anything but a good person, Brice," she scoffed. "But as you stated everyone has a weakness..."

"And what's mine? Please share your thoughts on the matter," he said sarcastically.

"You're a spineless coward. And you let Klaus control you," Charlie spat.

"Enough," Brice shouted, losing patience.

"You really can't stand the truth can you?" she said with disgust.

"Nor can you."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You and your friends, whatever you're planning, you're wasting your time. Nothing is going to stop Klaus from breaking his curse tonight."

"You're wrong," Charlie said firmly.

Klaus still believed Bonnie was dead. She was their secret weapon. And with both Bonnie and Elijah on their side they had a good chance of killing Klaus.

Brice shook his head. "You see, your boyfriend has already pissed Klaus off today and he knows you helped. Freeing his vampire and werewolf was pretty clever... yet rather naive. Klaus always has a backup plan, so your little stunt really didn't cause too many problems."

Charlie suddenly realised what Brice had meant by 'backup plan' if Klaus didn't have Tyler and Caroline... who did he have...

"You said Damon taking Klaus' werewolf and vampire didn't cause too many problems... um, does that mean he's replaced them? Who does he have now?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about. However, Klaus doesn't want to take any more risks. So keeping you out of the way will give him peace of mind."

"So does that mean Klaus wants Damon out of the way too?" she asked.

"Conveniently for Klaus, Damon turned up at his doorstep of his own free will. Klaus didn't have to do a thing. And besides, he informed me that Damon is as good as dead," Brice said with a dark smile.

"What has Klaus done to Damon?" she demanded, shoving against Brice's chest.

Brice easily pushed her back. "No, the question you should be asking is, what has Damon done to himself?" Brice smirked.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

Brice laughed darkly, ignoring her question. "So, are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'm not going with you, not until I know Damon is okay?" she said firmly.

"Oh, I think you will." He smiled with amusement and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing? Who are you calling?" Charlie asked.

He pressed a few buttons and held it out to her. "Listen for yourself."

She took the phone hesitantly and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" a male voice answered. It sounded like Jeremy...

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah... is this Charlie?"

"It's me, Jer. Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Don't worry about me, Jeremy. Where are you?"

"He can't tell you he's compelled," Brice said darkly.

Charlie turned to Brice and glared at him.

"I'm not sure... it's dark and cold... I can't remember anything... I don't even know how I got here," Jeremy said confused.

"It's okay, Jeremy. Just tell me what you do remember. Think. What were you doing earlier today?" Charlie said gently.

She heard Brice chuckle but decided to ignored him.

Jeremy sighed deeply. "I was at the abandoned house with Bonnie. We had an argument so I went outside to get some air... And then it's blank. I woke up here. I can't remember speaking to anyone but I know that if you refuse to go with some man... I'm supposed to stab myself..."

Charlie let out a shaky breath. "It's okay, Jer. Don't do anything. I'm going with him. Please don't worry."

Suddenly, Brice snatched the phone from her hand and threw it into the trees.

A twisted smile covered his face. "I knew that would change your mind... that human, he means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"If I go with you, you have to promise not to hurt him," she insisted, her blue eyes glaring into his dark ones.

"You have my word... But I might as well make this situation easier for all of us..."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"You'll see," he laughed darkly.

Before Charlie had time to react, Brice drove a stake through her heart. She gasped in pain. Her skin turned gray and her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

><p>Chicago 1920s<p>

Charlotte sat at the bar with a glass of champagne in her hand. She was wearing an elegant white dress which stopped just above the knee and matching satin heels. Her lips were bright red and her scarlet curls pinned up on her head, creating a bobbed style. It had been almost 60 years and she still wore Damon's engagement ring on a chain around her neck.

She hadn't seen her mother since 1909, last she'd heard she had moved to Italy. But for all she knew, Violette could be anywhere by now.

Charlotte had moved back to America several years ago. She'd left England after she couldn't bring herself to turn William. She'd needed a new start. She'd spent a few years in New York then in San Francisco. And she'd now been in Chicago almost two weeks.

Charlotte raised the glass to her lips and took a few sips. From the corner of her eye she saw someone sit on the chair beside her. She didn't bother to see who it was.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol, not to mention at a bar?" a female voice remarked.

She turned to find a beautiful young woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Miss me?" the girl asked, a smile forming on her childlike face.

"Annabelle? Oh, my God. I can't believe you're here." Charlotte instantly flung her arms around Anna.

Anna hugged her back, wrapping her arms tightly around Charlotte. "Me either. It's only taken 60 years to track you down," she said sarcastically.

After several moments Charlotte pulled out of the embrace. She looked Anna over, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a black beaded dress, dark lipstick and her brown hair was cut into a bobbed style. She looked older like this.

"This look suits you," Charlotte said with a smile. "You could almost pass for eighteen."

"As could you," Anna laughed. "I must admit this is a good look for you too. You're beautiful. But then again, you always were. That's the reason Katherine chose you. Charlotta Dubois the porcelain beauty..."

Fear suddenly spread across Charlotte's face. "Wait a second... Katherine..." she stuttered. "Please tell me she isn't with you?"

Anna shook her head. "I haven't seen that bitch for over 50 years and nor would I want to." She took a deep breath. "There's so much I need to tell you about what happened in 1864. How much do you know? Did you ever go back to Mystic Falls?"

"Once. In 1870. I found out Damon was dead." Charlotte automatically clenched Damon's engagement ring in her hand as she said his name.

Anna gently took the ring from her hand and examined it. "I can't believe you still have this," she said softly. "You really loved him didn't you?" She let go of the ring, the chain swung and gently fell against Charlotte's chest.

Charlotte nodded. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I've never stopped feeling guilty. I should never have left him. I should have told him the truth about who I was from the start," she whispered.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for," Anna said quietly. "All you did was fall in love. It was Katherine. Katherine caused everything." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What happened after I left, Annabelle? What did Katherine do? Do you know something I don't?" Charlotte demanded.

Anna slowly looked back up. She took another deep breath. "Soon after you left, the Founder's Council started hunting down the vampires like crazy. Worried for our safety, my mother and I intended to leave town with Katherine..."

"But that never happened?" Charlotte deduced. "Katherine wouldn't leave would she?"

Anna shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but when you were gone Katherine had both brothers under her spell. She planned to turn them into vampires. They both knew her secret..."

Charlotte stood up from the barstool. "You're right; I don't want to hear this," she snapped.

Anna grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. "But I think you should. You need to know the truth."

Charlotte sighed deeply and sat back down.

"Stefan confided in his father, he told him he believed not all vampires were evil. This made Giuseppe suspicious and he spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. Later that night when Katherine bit him, she was weakened, exposing her as a vampire. Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed."

"But Katherine got away didn't she?"

Anna nodded. "Of course she did, she's Katherine. One of the guards was obsessed with her, she promised to turn him and he let her go."

"No matter what happens, everything always goes her way," Charlotte scoffed.

Anna breathed in and out heavily, holding back her tears. "My mother... wasn't so lucky... she was captured and imprisoned in the church..."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Anna," Charlotte said, squeezing her hand. "Does that mean Pearl is..." she trailed off.

Anna sniffled. "I thought she was dead. The church was set on fire. But Emily Bennett told me that I would see my mother again."

"I don't understand," Charlotte said. "Fire kills vampires."

"The vampires weren't destroyed, Charlotte, they were entombed under the church by Emily. And I've spent almost 60 years trying to free her. Maybe together we can find a way. Emily's spell saved the vampires when she could have just let them die. There has to be some sort of clue of how to release them back in Mystic Falls..."

Charlotte cut her off. "I'm sorry but I can't help you. I won't go back there. I just won't. I want nothing to do with Mystic Falls. It's in my past and I want it to stay there." She was instantly on her feet and began to walk away.

Anna grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. "There is something else you should know," she whispered.

"What?" Charlotte said harshly.

"That night, Damon and Stefan went to rescue Katherine. They were shot. They were seen as traitors, they had sided with the vampires. And for that they were killed."

"That can't be true. Jonathan Gilbert told me they died for their people. They died brave young men."

Anna shook her head. "I was there. I watched it happen. They died saving Katherine."

"Oh, my God," Charlotte said close to tears.

"There's more..." Anna looked down at the floor, avoiding Charlotte's eyes. "Um, Damon and Stefan aren't technically dead. When they were shot they had Katherine's blood in their systems..."

Charlotte stumbled backwards against the wall, using it to support her weight. She shook her head. "No..." she whispered. She didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry. I know you never wanted that for him. For either of them," Anna gently touched Charlotte's shoulder. "But Damon's a vampire, Charlotte..."

"She knew turning him would be the one thing that would hurt me most," Charlotte sobbed.

"I know this is hard for you. But maybe this is a good thing. The man you love is still alive and I think he can help me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon still thinks Katherine is in the tomb, he doesn't know she escaped. Maybe he could help me get my mother back."

"What? You want me to track down a man who I thought was dead, a man I loved, a man I left and haven't seen for almost 60 years. Then you want me to lie to him so he can help you?"

"I just want my mother back," Anna whispered.

"I know that but I can't help you. You just don't understand, Anna. I'm not finding Damon. I left him without an explanation, without a goodbye. Why would he want anything to do with me? I bet he doesn't even remember me... And to be honest, I want it that way."

Charlotte began to walk away but Anna's words made her stop.

"Damon and Stefan are here. They're in Chicago."

She instantly turned to face Anna. "You're lying."

Anna took a step towards her. "I assure you I'm not. I've seen Stefan several times in a speakeasy not far from here and Damon's been around. Him and Stefan don't really speak anymore..."

Charlotte shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Annabelle. I'm to blame for everything. I'm the one who came to America. Katherine followed me. I'm the reason Katherine turned both him and Stefan. And I feel guilty for leaving him, I feel guilty about everything. I don't deserve to find him," she said, almost inaudible.

"You know that's not true, Charlotte," Anna said sympathetically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe so. But that's how I feel. So just drop it. Let me live my undead life in peace."

"Please don't leave, Charlotte," she begged.

Charlotte held up her hand. "Just stop, Annabelle. I don't want to hear it. You don't care about me. You only found me so I could help you get Pearl back." She let her face soften slightly. "Look, I'm sorry that you lost her but Mystic Falls destroyed my life. I can't face going there. I don't want to play any part in your world of lies and deceit. I won't do it."

Charlotte took a deep breath holding back her tears. She turned away and headed out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie woke up on the cold hard ground, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Her head throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes. She then realised somebody was shaking her. She looked up to find worried brown eyes staring down at her.

"Charlie?" the voice asked. "I thought I'd lost you," he said close to tears.

"What?" she demanded. "What happened?"

She sat up to find Jeremy staring at her anxiously. She looked around her and realised they were in the tomb. She suddenly remembered being in the woods with Brice... He'd killed her.

She looked down at the blood stained hole in her shirt. She examined herself, nothing but dried blood remained on her skin. She was completely healed.

She flung her arms around Jeremy. "Thank god, you're okay. When he said he'd said Klaus had you, I feared the worst..."

Jeremy gave her a brief hug back, before pulling out of her arms so they were face to face. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I don't even know how I got here. But you, Charlie..." Jeremy held a blood covered stake up in his hand. "You were dead. It doesn't make any sense."

"Jer, think about it. You were there that day in the old house when the witches told Bonnie about me. I'm Elijah's daughter. Meaning, I'm part original. I can't die."

"So, you're saying only the dagger can kill you?"

"Not exactly... Look there is so much I don't even understand myself. There is so much I need to ask Elijah. But right now we just need to get out of here."

"Okay," he nodded.

Charlie stood up and Jeremy did the same.

"Is he still outside?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Brice. The man who kidnapped you. The man who killed me?"

"I don't know... all I remember is being told that I can't leave here and if you leave I have to kill myself."

Charlie punched the wall in anger; small pieces of rock crumbled to the ground. "Great," she said sardonically. "You're compelled to stay in here and if I leave you're compelled to kill yourself. That's just great."

"I don't understand," he said confused.

"We're stuck in here, Jeremy. Brice has ensured that we can't leave."

Charlie slumped back to the ground and covered her face with her hands. She suddenly realised how weak she felt. She needed blood.

Jeremy cautiously sat beside.

"Who is he?" Jeremy asked after a few silent moments.

Charlie turned to Jeremy. "Brice? He's Klaus and Elijah's brother," she answered dryly.

Jeremy's brow furrowed. "Another original?"

"Yep. Another original. And I bet he's sitting outside with a smug grin on his face listening to our every word. Just be careful what you say."

Jeremy nodded.

Charlie leaned back against the wall. "My head is throbbing," she groaned. "Why does coming back from the dead have to make me feel so... well... dead," she said cynically.

Before Charlie had time to realise what was happening, Jeremy had picked up a rock from the ground and cut his wrist. Blood trickled down his skin. He held his arm out towards her.

Charlie could feel her heart racing at the sight of the red liquid. Her fangs throbbed against her gums, the blood rushed to her eyes. She quickly turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Charlie, drink it, please."

She shook her head. "I can't," she said between clenched teeth. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She had to fight it.

"I'm offering it to you. You need it, Charlie," he urged. "Come on, look at me."

Charlie slowly turned to face him.

Jeremy's calm expression didn't falter at the sight of her fangs and deep red eyes.

He lightly traced his thumb across the dark veins under her eyes. "I trust you."

She gently took his wrist in her hands and raised it to her mouth. She bit into his soft flesh. Jeremy winced slightly.

His warm blood filled her own body instantly making her feel better.

After a few moments, Charlie pulled away. She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, her face returning to normal.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

Suddenly, Charlie heard shouting from outside the tomb. She automatically turned towards the door.

Then there was a loud bang, as if a heavy weight had been slammed into a tree.

She was instantly on her feet.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, standing up too. He looked around nervously.

"I heard something, someone else is here..."

Abruptly, the huge stone door was thrown open and Elijah entered the tomb.

"Brice is dead. Jeremy is no longer under his compulsion. You're both free to leave." He headed back towards the exit. "Now hurry," he commanded.

Charlie grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him after Elijah.

Outside the tomb Brice's body lay on the ground. His skin gray and papery, making his veins clearly visible beneath it. A silver dagger through his heart. He really was dead.

Elijah took Brice by the hands and dragged his lifeless body across the ground and into the tomb.

Charlie and Jeremy watched in silence.

"Let's go," Elijah ordered. He was already heading back towards the clearing.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Charlie and Jeremy arrived at the abandoned house with Elijah.<p>

The whole way there she couldn't think about anything but Damon. Brice had said he was as good as dead. What did that even mean? Was he... No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Damon wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He could survive anything. Even if his plan had failed, he would still be alive. He was Damon. He had to be.

Alaric and Stefan were waiting outside.

Charlie now knew that Klaus had Elena but even if she hadn't, she could have guessed from the look on Stefan's face, it was written all over his broken expression. She'd never seen him like this.

She wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back for several moments before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Stefan nodded in recognition.

"You okay, Jer?" Alaric asked, as Jeremy joined them.

"Yeah," Jeremy said with a weak smile.

Alaric gently patted his shoulder. He turned to Charlie. "What about you, you okay?" Alaric's eyes were found her blood stained shirt.

"Yeah, it's healed," she breathed. "I'm just worried about Damon."

"Damon will be fine," Alaric assured her.

Charlie gave a small nod. "Yeah."

Elijah suddenly spoke making their attention turn to him. "Okay, so back to the situation at hand. The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. And Klaus will become a hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" Alaric added.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

Charlie looked over at Jeremy but his expression wasn't giving anything away.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself," Elijah said confidently.

Stefan's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He turned to Charlie. "It's Damon."

She gave a sigh of relief.

Stefan put the phone to his ear. "Damon?" he answered.

Both Charlie and Elijah were listening intently to Damon's voice on the other side of the call.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say," Damon said weakly.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated."

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now..."

Damon cut him off. "He's got Jenna, Stefan."

"What?" Stefan demanded.

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house."

Stefan automatically looked over at Alaric and Jeremy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric said cautiously.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual," Damon continued on the phone.

"Oh, my god," Stefan breathed.

Charlie gasped. She was now staring at Alaric and Jeremy too.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy said anxiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Charlie gently touched his arm. "Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna..."

"What is it, Charlie?" Jeremy demanded. "Just tell me."

"She's a vampire and Klaus, um, he's going to use her in the sacrifice."

"Oh, my God," Alaric whispered. He leaned against the wall for support.

Jeremy remained still, not saying a word. His eyes were glazed over.

Charlie cautiously took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took a deep shaky breath feeling her own eyes begin to water. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy."

He nodded and burrowed his face into her neck. She could feel his breaths shaky and uncontrolled against her skin. She held Jeremy like this for several moments before a voice made her pull away.

"What's going on here," Bonnie asked, her brow furrowed.

"Klaus has Jenna," Stefan answered. "He's turned her and he's..."

"Going to use her in the sacrifice," Bonnie finished for him. "Oh, my God. Alaric, Jer, I'm so sorry."

Alaric nodded. "I'm going to take Jeremy inside. You need to find a way to fix this." He took Jeremy by the shoulders and pushed him towards the house.

Bonnie was now alone with the three vampires.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie demanded.

"A punishment for meddling," Elijah said.

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon and Charlie rescued them," Stefan explained. He glanced at Charlie.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself..."

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die," she insisted.

"I agree. So, we're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more." Stefan took a deep breath. "Me."

"No, Stefan, you can't," Bonnie said close to tears. "You can't let Elena make a choice like that."

"She won't have to," Charlie said finding her voice. "I'll go."

"You can't, Charlotta. The ritual won't work with you. You're not a normal vampire, you can't die. Your blood is special," Elijah said firmly. "And even if that wasn't so, I wouldn't let you go."

Charlie looked away from Elijah's gaze.

"It's settled then, I'll go," Stefan said and he walked away.

After Stefan had left Charlie joined Bonnie and Jeremy in the basement of the abandoned house. They were looking for a spell to help Elena.

"I can't believe Elijah just let Stefan leave like that. How is Elena losing Stefan any better than her losing Jenna?" Charlie stated as she absentmindedly turned the pages of an old book.

"It's not any better, Charlie. This whole situation is a mess. No matter what we do someone is going to get hurt or even worse die," Bonnie said.

Suddenly Charlie heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She automatically turned to face them.

John Gilbert then entered with a box in his hands. The last time Charlie had seen him he'd been dead over Damon's shoulder.

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about," he said handing the box to Jeremy. He looked at Charlie. "You must be Charlie, Damon's girlfriend."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said weakly.

"Speaking of Damon, where is he?" Bonnie asked John.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him," John answered.

Charlie was upstairs in seconds.

Just as she reached Damon he punched the wall. This action seemed to be too much for him and he stumbled slightly.

"God, Stefan, damn it!" he yelled.

"What's going on," she asked anxiously. "Are you okay?" She'd noticed how weak he looked.

"I'm fine. Just my brother. Always cleaning up my messes," Damon hissed.

Charlie bit her lip. "I know. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but he was determined."

"He's an idiot," Damon yelled.

Charlie gently held his face between her hands. "Shush, Damon. Calm down."

Damon abruptly pulled away from her. "I'll calm down when all the people I care about are safe," he shouted in her face. "And that includes you, Charlotte. Elijah told me that once Klaus is a hybrid his bite can kill you, so I don't want you anywhere near that sacrifice. Understand?"

Charlie shook her head. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

Damon grabbed her wrist tightly. "Oh, yes I can," he said through clenched teeth.

Elijah was suddenly beside them. "Enough, Damon. Let her go."

Damon glared at Elijah but let go of Charlie's arm. He walked right up to Elijah's face. "If anything happens to her I'll make sure that dagger remains in your heart," he growled. He glanced back at Charlie once more before leaving her and her father alone.

"Charlotta, I'd like a word," Elijah said with authority.

"Okay," she breathed.

"I've already told you where I stand, I don't think you should be going but it's your decision. However, me and bonnie have agreed that Alaric and Jeremy should stay here. They are human and would be a serious liability. Do you concur?"

She nodded. "I agree. Tell Bonnie to do whatever she has to keep them here."

"Good," he said and he began to walk away.

"Elijah…" she uttered the word weakly. She was surprised. What was wrong with her? She was never this weak. But right now, she felt like a fragile piece of glass. She was on the verge of shattering. All she needed was one tiny push. So many things could go wrong. She could lose so many people. She couldn't bear to think about it.

"Did you mean what you said, that you wouldn't let me sacrifice myself?"

Elijah slowly turned to face her. "I'm killing Klaus because he took my family. You are all I have left. I won't let him take you too. So like your boyfriend, I would also prefer if you stayed out of the way."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Can we trust you? Will you do what needs to be done?"

"You have my word, Charlotta. Klaus must die for what he's done," he said firmly before leaving her alone.

Charlie looked around her realising everyone was inside. This was her chance to do something. Her chance to sneak away. Elijah had said that she couldn't be used in the sacrifice but she had to make sure. There had to be something Klaus wanted from her... and without thinking about it she ran away from the house and towards the quarry before anyone could stop her...

* * *

><p><strong>Are you glad Brice is dead? (Well dagger dead that is lol).<strong>

**Did you like the flashback with Anna?**

**Do you think Charlie is stupid going off on her own? Do you think she'll get there or will Elijah or Damon stop her. **

**Do you think there was something behind Elijah's words "Your blood is special"?**

**Do you think he genuinely cares about her?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise the next chapter won't take me as long to write :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry this took me longer than I said it would but life likes to get in the way sometimes :p lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter isn't far away :D**

**Last chapter Klaus took Jenna.**

**Elijah killed Brice.**

**He told Charlie he cared about her.**

**Charlie went to the sacrifice on her own. **

**Only one more chapter after this until No Turning Back is finished :D**

…**Charlie looked around her realising everyone was inside. This was her chance to do something. Her chance to sneak away. Elijah had said that she couldn't be used in the sacrifice but she had to make sure. There had to be something Klaus wanted from her... and without thinking about it she ran away from the house and towards the quarry before anyone could stop her... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Mystic Falls, Fall 1863

As summer ended and autumn began, Charlotte was missing Damon more and more. She hated the fact he was away at war but most of all she hated being at the Salvatore home without him.

Violette had been gone for weeks now. She'd left when Charlotte had chosen to stay with Damon. She hadn't heard from her since. So with her mother gone too, she felt more alone than ever.

She knew Giuseppe didn't like her much either. In his eyes she was a distraction from Damon's future plans. Or in other words, from the plans he wanted for Damon's future. She had nothing to offer but her beauty; she had no home, no money, no family name. Giuseppe wanted both of his boys to marry woman from respectable and high-class families and 100 years ago this would have been her.

This was exactly what her parents had wanted for her back in 1764 when they'd arranged for her to marry Jean-Paul. Thinking about Jean made her feel sick to her stomach; she would never forgive herself for killing him.

At least she had Stefan to talk to but even he'd been busy lately running errands for his father and meeting with respectable business men. Unlike Damon, Stefan had always tried to please Giuseppe.

But most of all, Charlotte worried that Katherine would return. She hadn't seen her since the summer dance but she knew that was just the beginning with Katherine. She could never forget her words, "I'll leave... for now. But I'd watch your back and your little human blood bags." And knowing Katherine, she would return when Charlotte least expected her to.

Charlotte spent most of her days in the Salvatore library or helping in the stables. Both were places that reminded her of her life back in France. A life at times that seemed like it never even existed.

It was a mild autumn morning; Charlotte wore a soft white dress with a peach ribbon around her tiny waist and a matching peach hat. Her red curls were pinned in a low bun at the base of her neck, with a few stray strands around her face.

She walked into the cool, dark stable. The steady breathing of the horses instantly relaxed her. She grabbed a brush and went over to her favourite horse. She began combing through her smooth, dark coat. She whinnied in appreciation.

Just then, the stable door creaked open, and one of the stable boys stepped in. He was tall and lanky with short hair and brown eyes.

"You're here again, Miss Charlotte. You know Mr Salvatore won't be too happy if he finds out."

"And you're telling me this because," she said not looking away from the horse.

He laughed at her remark. "You don't really care do you?"

"No. Not at all. Giuseppe hates me no matter what I do, so I've decided there is no point in trying to impress him."

"Well, I'd like to have that attitude, Miss, but I'd probably lose my job," he said with a smile. "I don't have the privilege of being a beautiful woman engaged to Master Damon."

"That would be a little awkward if you were," she giggled.

"Indeed." He picked up an empty bucket and headed towards the door. He turned back to look at her. "I'm going to get the horses some water. You should get changed for lunch. White is not a good colour to wear in the stables, Miss," he said before he left.

Charlotte looked down at her dress; the hem was covered in mud and her hands were dirty. She sighed. She put down the brush and ran her hand across the horse's soft coat one more time.

She was almost at the main house when she heard angry voices coming from the open windows of the living room.

"No son of mine will ever disobey me! You need to go back and take your place in the world." It was Giuseppe's voice. His tone was filled with both disappointment and anger.

"My place is here with her. The army is not for me. What is so wrong about following my own mind? Why can't you just be proud of who I am?" another voice yelled.

Damon.

Her heart quickened as she stepped into the house and saw the man she loved in front of her. He'd only been gone several weeks but he looked taller, his hair somehow seemed darker, and his skin had been burnt by the sun.

Charlotte threw her arms around him, she didn't care that she was covered in mud or that Giuseppe was standing there.

Damon buried his face into her neck. "I've missed you so much," he breathed into her skin.

"Me too," she almost sobbed.

"We're not finished, Damon," his father warned as he retreated to his study.

Damon pulled out of the embrace but held onto her hands. "You look more beautiful than I remembered. How is that even possible?"

"Really," she scoffed. "My dress is dirty and I smell like the stables."

"That does not matter. That just makes you, well you. The incredible sexy and beautiful woman that you are," he said rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

Charlotte giggled. "You're ridiculous."

Damon let go of her hands and started digging through his backpack. Finally, he pulled out a small black box.

"What is that?" she asked, feeling excited.

"This is for you." He handed it to her. "Open it."

Charlotte opened the lid and inside was a silver necklace with a dark green pendant.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Damon," she gushed.

"I found it at a small market." He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I was told the stone is a very rare beauty. A lot like the woman I bought it for," he said with his signature sideways smile. "I want you to wear it to the fall dance tonight. I've always loved you in green."

"But you've just got back. I don't expect you to go to the dance if you're not up to it."

"Are you joking, as if I'd let some stand-in guy take you." He took the necklace from her hand. "Here. Let me put it on you."

She turned around and Damon slipped the chain around her neck, fastening it at the back. She lifted her hands to adjust the pendant so it rested just below her collarbone.

"It's perfect," she said gently.

"Yes, you are," he replied.

Damon slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body back against his as he bent his head down to kiss his way up the side of her neck to her ear. "I love you," he breathed into her skin.

Charlotte turned around in his arms. "I love you too."

Damon softly caressed her face. "Let's go for a walk in the grounds. The further I am from my father the better," he half-laughed.

He took her hand in his and headed outside.

Suddenly the sunshine felt warmer, the grass felt softer, everything felt better than it had before, before Damon had returned.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie took a deep breath as she hid behind some trees at the top of the quarry. She looked down scanning the area. The scene below horrified her.

She was too late.

Jenna's lifeless body lay on the ground, a stake through her heart. Across from Jenna was another dead woman, her heart had been ripped from her chest. She guessed the girl was the replacement werewolf.

She looked at Stefan. She gasped her eyes growing wide. He was on the ground, a stake through his back and his arm broken behind him. He was badly beaten.

Elena was alone surrounded by a ring of fire. Charlie knew it was wrong to feel relieved that Elena had vampire blood in her system; Elena's choice had been taken from her. But this meant she would definitely see her again. She couldn't bear to lose her new best friend.

Charlie may have been too late to help Jenna but she could do something to ensure the safety of the others. She loved Damon and no matter what he'd done, she had to protect him. She had to protect everyone.

It was her family who had put them in danger. Klaus was her uncle, Elijah her father and she'd been created to rid of Klaus' werewolf side forever. If she'd died 250 years like Elijah had intended, none of this would have been happening right now.

She had to make a deal with Klaus; she had to do something to ensure he wouldn't hurt anyone if they didn't succeed in killing him. Who knew if Bonnie and Elijah could really destroy Klaus tonight, at least this way she knew they would all be okay.

She'd had to overcome so much in the last 250 years and this would be one of them. She took a final deep breath and stepped out into the clearing.

"Well… well," Klaus said, instantly knowing she was there.

"Hello, uncle," she mocked.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list," Klaus said turning to look at the top of the hill. "You're a little stupid coming here aren't you?"

She didn't reply.

"We need to talk, Klaus," Charlie said firmly.

Klaus sighed. "Very well then, Charlotta." In seconds he was on the hill beside her.

Charlie glared at him.

"What can I do for you, dear niece?" Klaus asked with a sly smile. "You're a little late to save Jenna, if that's what you were planning."

She shook her head. "No. I just want to talk with you."

He looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Okay, let's talk." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down the hill towards Stefan and Elena.

"Charlie…" Elena whispered her voice weak. She looked horrified and rightly so, she'd seen her aunt murdered in front of her.

"It's okay," Charlie nodded in reassurance.

"You shouldn't have come, Charlotte," Stefan breathed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Klaus asked pointing a wooden stake at Charlie. "I don't have long; I have a curse to break," he said with a dark smile. "Elena here is next."

She looked at Elena; her eyes were wide and terrified. She looked like a scared child.

Charlie breathed in and out deeply. She had to make this sound convincing. Inside she felt like screaming, she hated this man. She'd love nothing more than to rip his heart from his chest but she had to make him believe her.

"I'm Elijah's daughter and with you being his brother, you're the closest thing I have to family. I know you know more about me than you're letting on. You can help me find out who I am."

"Your point being?" Klaus asked slyly.

She felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn't let him know she was scared.

"I know you're fascinated by me. In a way, you and I are alike. I know you feel alone in the world. No one is like you. I feel the same way too. I've recently found out that my whole life has been a lie. So I have a proposal for you."

"Which is?"

Charlie breathed in and out heavily, finding it harder and harder to breathe. She felt her stomach turn; the words making her feel nauseous. "I'll go with you after the sacrifice is broken. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll leave Stefan and Damon and all the rest of my friends alone. I promise I will leave town with you."

"No," Elena insisted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Charlie, you can't."

"Why are you worried, Elena? You'll be dead when this is over anyway." He laughed darkly. "But it doesn't matter. I don't believe you, Charlotta."

"I'm telling the truth, I'll go with you."

"Sorry. You're bluffing. Besides, you have too many people who care about you here. They'd never let you go."

"They can't stop me."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have time for this, Charlotta. I know I can't kill you until after the sacrifice, but I might as well get you out of my way."

Klaus then ran at Charlie and stabbed her in the heart with the wooden stake. Her face twisted in agony, the colour drained from her face, her skin turning gray and she fell lifelessly to the ground.

"No!" Elena cried her eyes growing wide. Stefan grunted in pain. Klaus ignored them.

The fire then began to disappear around Elena. She didn't let her fear show on her face. Klaus walked towards her, his mouth forming into a dark smile.

"It's time," he said as he held his hand out towards her. Elena glared at him before getting up and walking away without his help. Klaus gave a small chuckle.

Stefan watched in horror unable to move as Elena headed to her death. She stopped beside Greta and Klaus joined them. He grabbed Elena's chin forcing her to look at him. Her tear stained face glimmered in the fire light.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus said sincerely.

"Go to hell," she snapped. Her eyes were blank. Emotionless. She wasn't going to let Klaus take her dignity.

Everything happened so fast. Klaus' face changed. His teeth enlarged and his eyes turned red as he brought his mouth down to Elena's neck, biting into her flesh. Elena let out a small gasp.

Stefan let out an angry growl as he tried to get up. It was useless. He couldn't move, all he could do was watch Klaus drain the life from the woman he loved. Elena's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she neared death. Her body becoming limp in his arms.

Klaus then dropped Elena's lifeless body to the ground. As soon as her body hit the dirt, his transformation started. His eyes began to change colour. His body snapped and twisted violently as he looked up at the moon. But the pain worse worth it, he felt empowered. He'd finally succeeded. After all this time, he had broken his curse.

Suddenly, Klaus was thrown backwards into the air. Bonnie entered through the tress chanting in Latin. She was giving everything she had; she knew what she had to do.

Greta realised what was happening and raised her hand ready to attack Bonnie. She wasn't quick enough. In an instant, Damon had snapped her neck. Greta's limp body fell to the ground.

Now the witch was dead, Damon could only think about one thing. He needed to find Charlie.

His blue eyes searched the area. First, they found Jules… and then Jenna… he wished he could have done something to help her. He would have taken her place... but his blood was impure... he'd been bitten by a werewolf.

Next he found Elena. He took a deep breath. Her neck was covered in blood. Her body unmoving... she was dead. He hoped more than anything Bonnie's spell had been successful and she didn't come back as a vampire.

Knowing Stefan couldn't move, Damon picked up Elena and brought her to his brother. He laid her on the ground beside him.

"Elena," Stefan whispered.

Damon ripped the stake from Stefan's back. He groaned in pain and rolled over. He was already beginning to heal.

"Can you get Elena out of here?" he asked Stefan.

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

"Where's Charlotte?" Damon demanded.

Stefan's eyes glanced towards a dark shape hidden by the tress. Damon followed his gaze and his eyes stopped on Charlie's body.

Damon was instantly beside her. His eyes filled with tears but he held them back. He pulled the stake from her chest before checking the rest of her body. He gave a sigh of relief, there were no bite marks. She'd wake up soon.

He gently brushed the red curls from Charlie's face before picking her up in his arms.

He headed back towards Stefan who now had Elena's body in his arms.

"Let's get them out of here," he shouted to Stefan. "Bonnie and Elijah will be okay from here." Damon started to walk away.

Stefan nodded and followed Damon out of the quarry.

* * *

><p>Damon brought Charlie's body into the old abandoned house. He laid her tiny frame on the couch. He noticed the colour was already returning to her face, the veins fading from the surface of her skin. It wouldn't be long now.<p>

"I can't believe you did that to me. I could have lost you," Damon whispered, as he stroked her hair.

He looked over at Stefan who was watching anxiously over Elena's lifeless body.

Alaric and Jeremy burst into the room. "How's Elena?" they asked together.

"I don't know yet," Stefan whispered.

"And Charlie?" Jeremy added.

"Klaus didn't bite her, she'll be fine," Damon answered.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

Damon glanced over at Jeremy and Alaric. He didn't say a word but he didn't have to, the look on his face said everything.

"No," Alaric breathed.

Jeremy remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Damon apologized before looking back at Charlie. He continued to stroke her hair, her face, her arms, just hoping she would wake. He then noticed her hand twitch.

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes shot open, she jumped up from the couch, her chest moving in and out heavily.

She looked around the room disorientated.

"Charlie, Charlie, you're okay," Damon said gently. He took her face in his hands making her look at him. "You're safe."

Charlie nodded processing his words. When she realised it was Damon she flung her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck.

"It's okay," Damon said rubbing her back, holding her close to him. "Tomorrow's problem."

She pulled out of his arms. "Is Klaus dead? Did they kill him?"

He shook his head. "I don't know yet."

"And Elena?"

Charlie followed Damon's gaze till her eyes found Elena. "Oh my God," she breathed.

Suddenly, Elena let out a gasp. She sat up straight, panicking slightly as she panted for air. Everyone gathered around her.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked Elena.

Elena continued to breathe in and out heavily. "I feel fine."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. Elena closed her eyes in relief. She was okay, she was still human...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlie stood alone staring out of Damon's bedroom window. She'd needed sometime alone to process everything.<p>

Klaus was still alive and Elijah had betrayed them. Klaus now had the power to kill her... What if he came back for her? She had promised to go with him...

Jenna was dead, everyone had put themselves in danger and it had all been for nothing.

She heard Damon walk into the room but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"Charlotte?" he said weakly.

She ignored him continuing to look out of the glass in front of her.

"I brought you a drink," he added. "Double shot."

"I don't want a drink, Damon," she replied lifelessly.

He put the glass down on the nightstand and slowly approached her.

"Are your wounds healed?"

"I'm fine, Damon, I had some blood. Now, just leave me alone."

He gently touched her shoulder. "No. I'm not leaving. Talk to me."

She shrugged away from him. "There's nothing to talk about."

He grabbed her wrist firmly. "Just tell me what you're feeling."

"No," she breathed.

He spun her around to face him, holding onto her shoulders. "Tell me," he urged.

Charlie let out a loud sob. "Jenna died in vein, Damon. Klaus... he survived. Elijah screwed us over... Klaus not only walked free but he's now a Hybrid, the most powerful being on the earth… And you know what, I feel guilty. I believed in Elijah because he was my father and he betrayed all of us." She took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears. "I just thought he cared about me."

Damon sighed deeply. "I'm sorry about Elijah, Charlie. I know he's your father but at the end of the day he's still an original, we should never have trusted him."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, at the end of the day you're still Damon, I can't trust you either," she said with no emotion, and she began to walk away.

He grabbed her forearm tightly. "What?" he demanded.

"You heard me." She easily pulled away from his grip.

"After everything that's happened you're still holding that against me?"

"You cheated on me, Damon. I don't understand how you just expect me to forget that."

"I made a mistake, Charlie. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" He sighed angrily. "And if anything I can't trust you," he scoffed. "Elena told me about the deal you tried to make with Klaus... what if he holds you to it? What if he comes back for you? He can kill you now. Not to mention he doesn't know Elena is alive. How could you be so stupid?" he yelled.

They were right up in each other's faces now, both breathing heavily from their anger.

"Okay, I was stupid. But at the time, all I was thinking about was protecting you. Because I love you," she shouted in his face. "You hurt me, and I want to hate you for it... but I can't. I love you, Damon."

Damon suddenly pulled her to him, kissing her hard and deep... They kissed for several moments before pulling apart.

For the first time, Charlie looked at him, really looked at him. His face was sunken, his eyes rimmed with black. He didn't look good. "Damon, are you okay?" she asked worried.

He took a deep breath. His face almost afraid. She'd never seen him like this before. "Charlotte, I need to tell you something..." he trailed off.

She gently touched his arm. "Tell me what?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said looking at the floor. He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her he was dying. "I can't... it's just..." He stopped mid-sentence, hurrying from the room.

Charlie remained frozen. She had no idea what had just happened but she knew Damon was hiding something from her... something bad.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Damon stood in his room wearing a black suit, a glass of whisky in his hand. Throwing his head back he downed the rest of the glass before slamming it down onto the table.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Charlie, he'd been avoiding her since last night.

He pulled his sleeve up revealing his bite wound. It was getting worse and the pain was becoming unbearable.

But how could he tell Charlie he was dying? After everything they'd gone through to find each other, to get to this point, how could he tell her she was going to lose him? He knew he'd have to do it soon. The bite was making him ill, he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

Damon poured himself another glass and drank it in one gulp. He straightened his shirt and tie before heading downstairs to join the others.

Charlie was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a soft flowing black dress that stopped at her knee, black heels and her red curls in a loose bun.

"Stefan's gone to get Elena and Jeremy. He told me that you sorted the graves for John and Jenna"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I compelled two grave diggers to do it." He picked up Charlie's car keys tossing them to her. "You drive, let's go," he said flatly, heading to the door.

Charlie didn't argue and she followed him to the car.

Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Charlie, Jeremy and Elena were all gathered at the cemetery.

Elena held four red roses in her hands. She crouched down in front of John and Jenna's graves. She placed a red rose on each. Tears falling heavily from her eyes.

Taking a shaky breath, Elena walked to her parent's tombstone. She kneeled down and placed two more red roses on the ground in front of her. One for her mom and one for her dad, they would always be her real parents.

Caroline and Bonnie held each other for support, they were both crying. Elena was there best friend and she had lost everything.

Jeremy let a tear fall but quickly wiped it away. Charlie squeezed his hand but he pretended not to notice.

Tears began to fall down Charlie's cheeks. She hated seeing the people she cared about in so much pain. She leaned against Damon's side and he automatically wrapped his arm around her, holding her even closer to him.

Alaric took a deep breath holding back his tears. He leaned down and placed a single rose on Jenna's grave. He gave Jeremy a small nod before walking away.

Elena looked over at Damon as she stood up from her parent's grave. She was still crying and her face was stained with her tears.

Damon smiled lightly before pulling away from Charlie and disappearing through the trees. He couldn't bear to be here any longer, not when he knew he would be next...

Damon stood further down the cemetery staring into space. He heard Stefan's footsteps behind him but he didn't bother to turn around.

"There you are. Charlie's been worried about you. We're going to head back to the house."

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes," Damon replied with no emotion.

Stefan sighed. "Damon, Elena needs us right now. Charlotte does... All of us do."

Damon finally turned to face his brother. "And then what's the plan, Stefan?" Damon snapped. "The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother? Klaus is a danger to both Charlie and Elena. We need to do something."

Stefan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I have no idea."

"You need to get an idea." Damon instructed. "And fast."

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother," Damon scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowed.

Damon rolled up his jacket sleeve revealing the wolf bite to his brother. He frowned as he looked at it, it was even worse than before. The wound spreading right up his arm.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me," Damon said. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and looked at it. He was horrified. He remembered what happened to Rose... he couldn't let that happen to his brother.

"We'll find something." Stefan promised. "A cure," he said trying to convince himself more than he was Damon.

Damon shook his head. "There's no cure, Stefan. And you know it."

"We kept Elena human right? We found a way when there was no way." Stefan said trying to be hopeful.

Damon didn't answer.

"Have you told Charlotte?" Stefan added.

Damon shook his head. "No. And I want to keep it that way... at least for a little while longer... I will tell her."

Stefan stayed silent.

"Look, you want to do something for me?" Damon asked. "Keep this from Elena, last thing she needs is another grave to mourn over."

Damon then walked away, leaving his brother speechless…

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter left :D<strong>

**Did you like the flashback at the beginning?**

**How do you think Charlie will react when she finds out about Damon?**

**Do you think she'll see Elijah and Klaus again?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Finale of No Turning Back! :D I seriously think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote in my life lol. **

**So so sorry it's taken me so long, I've had so much going on with my family. **

**But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Last chapter was the sacrifice, Jenna died and Klaus became a hybrid.**

**Elijah betrayed them leaving with Klaus.**

**Charlie told Klaus she'd go with him if he promised to leave her friends alone. Will he hold that to her?**

**Stefan found out about Damon's werewolf bite.**

**How will Charlie react when she finds out?**

…"**Have you told Charlotte?" Stefan added.**

**Damon shook his head. "No. And I want to keep it that way... at least for a little while longer... I will tell her." **

**Stefan stayed silent. **

"**Look, you want to do something for me?" Damon asked. "Keep this from Elena, last thing she needs is another grave to mourn over." **

**Damon then walked away, leaving his brother speechless…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Damon headed back to the boarding house alone. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do. He took off his suit jacket throwing it onto the couch and headed upstairs.

He walked into his room to find Charlie sitting on the edge of his bed. She was still wearing her black dress from the funeral but she was barefoot and her hair now loose.

"What are you doing here?" Damon grumbled. He kept his back to her, heading straight over to the desk. He picked up the bottle of whiskey he'd left there earlier.

"I think there's something you need to tell me," she said, standing up from the bed.

"I thought you were going back to Elena's for tea and scones," he mocked as he poured himself a drink.

"I was until I overheard the end of your conversation with Stefan."

He slammed the glass down onto the table, turning to face her. "You heard nothing."

She shook her head unamused. "Don't do that, Damon. I'm 260 years old and I've been drinking human blood. I know what I heard. So don't lie to me. What do you want Stefan to keep from Elena and me?" she asked raising her voice.

"You know my brother, he's always been one to over exaggerate."

"Don't blame Stefan. You're the one who told him not to say anything."

"And I said that for a reason, Charlie. I don't want you to know," he scoffed.

"You said the last thing Elena needs is another grave to mourn over..."

"It meant nothing, Charlotte," he yelled.

"Of course it meant something... and look at you... you look terrible," she shouted.

"Thank you," he said with the barest glimmer of a smile. "You on the other hand look beautiful. Your anger suits you."

"You're unbelievable. Stop deflecting, Damon. There's obviously something wrong with you... vampires don't get ill... unless..."

Damon turned away from her.

"Oh, my God. It makes sense now. The other day in the woods... Tyler bit you, didn't he?" she demanded.

Damon didn't answer. He remained silent, staring out of the window in front of him.

Charlie let out an angry sigh. "Damon you shouldn't have helped me. A bite from Tyler wouldn't have hurt me. Only Klaus can kill me and you know that."

"Well I did help you. I saw Tyler attacking you and I lost it. Sorry for wanting to protect you," he said bitterly. He poured another drink, downing it in seconds.

"Damon," she whispered. Not knowing what else to say. What could she say? Nothing was going to make this better.

"But here we are. You can't help me this time." He slammed the glass down onto the table.

"Don't say that, Damon. There has to be a cure. Stefan and Elena won't just let you die. And neither will I. Don't give up without a fight."

He finally turned to face her. "Then what's the plan, Charlotte? I mean, look at this." He yanked up his sleeve exposing his bite.

Charlotte held her breath as she took in the severity of Damon's wound.

"What are you going to do about that?" he said harshly before quickly pulling his sleeve back down.

"I don't know. But there has to be something. Vampires have existed for thousands of years. Someone out there has to know some sort of cure."

"So what? Are you gonna run to daddy original for help? Oh wait, he already betrayed you," he scoffed.

"Why are you being like this? I love you and I just want to help you. Besides, I wasn't talking about him..." She sighed deeply. "But maybe he does know a cure. I could go talk to him..."

"Great. You do that, Charlotte. You run to uncle Klaus and daddy Elijah, get bitten yourself and die. Awesome plan," he said, clapping his hands sarcastically. "While you're there you might as well tell them Elena is alive too."

Charlie shook her head annoyed. "Then what else do you suggest? Because I'm not just gonna sit around and watch you die."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Maybe it's just my time," he said with no emotion.

He then left the room, leaving a bewildered and frightened Charlie alone.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Fall 1863<p>

Damon glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit and bow tie with his dark hair slicked back.

Tonight was the annual Mystic Falls autumn dance, held at the Lockwood Mansion.

Damon had only returned home earlier that day, he was tired but he wanted to be with Charlotte. His father didn't approve of this decision, but he didn't really care.

Charlotte was his fiancée and the only thing he wanted was to be married to her and start a family.

He was straightening his tie when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Damon shouted.

"Looking smart, Damon," Stefan said as he entered the room.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," Damon smirked.

"Is that a compliment, brother?" Stefan laughed.

"Maybe."

"Well, thanks," he smiled. "Anyway, I came to tell you Charlotte is waiting downstairs for you. I'm going to ride with father."

"Give my regards to father," he mocked.

Stefan sighed. "Father means well, Damon."

"No he doesn't. It's all about what he wants. I won't be his little lapdog anymore."

Stefan just nodded before leaving the room. And Damon soon followed.

Damon couldn't wait to see her. He knew she'd be the most beautiful girl at the party. But more important, she was his.

He took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

He glanced out the window and noticed Charlotte waiting for him just outside the front door. She was stunning.

Her gown was emerald green, nipping in at the waist before flowing over her hips. The bodice was low and tight and showed off her delicate pale skin, and her red hair cascaded down her back in beautiful scarlet ringlets. The green necklace he'd given her earlier matched the dress perfectly. He smiled to himself.

The second he opened the door Charlotte's eyes caught his own.

"Damon!" Charlotte breathed, lifting her skirt slightly as she walked towards him.

"Wow, Charlotte, you look amazing." He gently kissed her cheek before offering her his arm. Together, they turned and walked towards the carriage, where the driver stood with the door open.

The road to the Lockwood mansion was filled with many coaches of all shapes and sizes. Despite being tired Damon felt a thrill of anticipation. This was the first time he and Charlotte had officially been to a party together as a couple.

They slowly made their way up to the mansion. The driver stopped the horses and let them out. Damon laced his fingers with Charlotte's and together they walked through the open doors of the mansion.

The high-ceilinged dining room had been cleared of all furniture, and the candlelight lent a warm mysterious glow. Flower garlands hung from the ceiling, and the marble floor was perfectly waxed. A band played in the corner and couples were already dancing.

He squeezed Charlotte's hand and she smiled up at him.

"Let's dance," she said, tugging Damon towards the large dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and their eyes met. In this moment Damon realised how right it felt being with her.

"I still can't believe you're back," she smiled.

He smiled back at her; a smile she knew well and loved. It was one of familiarity and tenderness but also sexy, and it got to her every time.

"And I can't believe how beautiful you look tonight," he said softly.

She laid her head against his chest as they danced, and he pulled her closer. Damon sighed with happiness, enjoying the moment. He'd missed her so much. He would be lost without her.

"Damon," a voice said, interrupting them.

Charlotte instantly pulled away from Damon feeling slightly embarrassed. Caught up in their own little world together they'd forgotten they were in public.

Damon turned towards the voice and found Thomas Fell and his wife Honoria.

"Mr and Mrs Fell," Damon smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, we'd heard you were back. Much to your father's displeasure that is."

"Father will realise that this is for the best. I can start my life with Charlotte now," he said grabbing Charlotte's hand for emphasis.

"Well, if that's what you want," Thomas said gruffly.

"Of course it is," Damon snapped.

"It's fine, Damon. Thomas means well," Honoria said softly. "Miss Dubois is a lovely young lady. And very beautiful. I've enjoyed the time I've spent with her in your absence."

"And who knows, maybe soon we'll be blessed by a beautiful baby Salvatore. Give your father something to be proud of," Thomas added.

Thomas took Honoria by the hand and they headed back across the ball room.

Charlotte felt a stab of guilt in her chest. She would never have Damon's children...

She remained still, avoiding Damon's gaze for several moments.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said to him, trying to reassure him despite the fact she felt so guilty.

"You sure?"

"Of course," she lied, trying to smile.

Through the crowded dance floor, Damon spotted his father, Jonathan Gilbert, Thomas Fell and the rest of the Founders whispering furiously in a far corner. He sighed deeply. He didn't trust any of them.

Charlotte noticed Damon's angry expression.

"You okay?" she asked, gently rubbing his arm.

"No," he whispered huskily. "Let's go home."

"What?"

Damon's expression softened, his famous smirk appearing instead. "Let's go back while we have the house to ourselves."

Charlotte giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her across the dance floor. She quickly grabbed the side of her skirt with her free hand. Everyone was looking at them but neither of them cared.

Hand in hand, they snuck out through the kitchen, much to the confusion of the servants, and exited out the back door of the house.

They sprinted into the dark night, oblivious to the cold air and burst out laughing at the fact they'd just run out of the social event of the season.

Their coach was tied near the Lockwood stable. The driver nowhere in sight.

"After you, Miss," Damon said, lifting Charlotte by the waist and placing her in the passenger seat.

He then got up onto the driver's seat and cracked the whip. The horse immediately started towards home.

Damon smirked at her. They had an entire evening of freedom in front of them and it was exciting. Everyone was at that party. No father to worry about, no Stefan, no one. Just hours of uninterrupted bliss.

"I love you," Damon yelled, the heavy wind muffled his words but Charlotte heard him perfectly.

She stood up in the coach, her long red curls whipping wildly around her face. "I love you, too," she shouted back before collapsing into giggles on the seat.

The second they reached his room, Damon pulled the dress off her slim shoulders and, seized by his passion, gently ran his lips against her neck. He continued up to her jaw line and eventually to her lips.

After several kisses they pulled apart, staring at each other for a moment before he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips with his again.

This time he was in no hurry to end the kiss, and when she opened her mouth underneath his, he didn't think twice before taking what she was offering him. It felt so good, felt so right as his tongue slid along hers.

She moaned into his mouth as their kiss turned into something slightly more heated.

She lay back on the bed, arranging her hair on the pillow. Her deep red curls against the white fabric were mesmerising.

Damon lay down next to her, tracing the curve of her chin with his index finger as he put his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Charlie woke up alone. She barely remembered falling asleep. The empty bottle of scotch on the bed beside was probably the reason why.

Still wearing her black dress and yesterday's makeup, she decided to freshen up before she dealt with the day ahead of her.

She had a quick shower. As the warm water fell down her back, she smiled to herself, thinking back to the night her and Damon snuck away from a Lockwood party. A time when their relationship had been fun and carefree. She wondered if they could ever get back to that.

She then dressed in blue faded skinny jeans, a loose white blouse, gray cardigan and gray ballet flats. She left her red curls cascading down her back and added some simple makeup.

She started downstairs when she heard the front door open. She ran and hid behind the nearest doorway and waited. There was still a chance Klaus or Elijah could come back for her.

She sighed as Damon walked into view and took off his jacket throwing it onto the couch. He looked so… broken. He'd completely given up. She'd never seen him this way before.

Charlie remained hidden as Damon headed over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He poured the amber liquid into a tumbler and took a large gulp. He groaned as pain shot through his arm.

He walked over to the window and opened the large red curtains. Sunlight flooded into the room and the warm rays covered his skin. He took another swig of his drink before setting it down onto the table.

She watched, confused, as Damon continued to stare out of the window. He wrapped his fingers around his ring and Charlie realised what he was about to do.

Damon looked at the ring for a moment, twirling it in his hand before dropping it to the ground. His skin instantly began to burn.

Charlie suddenly knocked him to the ground away from the sun's harmful rays.

"Get off me!" Damon shouted trying to shove her off of him. It was useless; she was too strong for him.

She then slammed him into a wall making sure he was out of the sunlight.

"You're not doing this," she yelled back.

"Just did," Damon mocked.

Stefan then entered the room, a puzzled look on his face.

Damon turned towards him. "Stefan understands. He knows what happened to Rose."

Charlie furrowed her brows. "Rose?"

"She was a vampire, Damon cared about her. But she was bitten by a werewolf and things didn't end well for her," Stefan replied. He turned directly to Damon. "I do understand why you'd want to do this but I don't care. You're not dying today."

"And I didn't know Rose so I don't care either. I'm not losing you today," Charlie added before speeding down to the basement with Damon. She threw him into the cellar and locked the door.

Stefan immediately joined them.

Damon glared up at Charlie and his brother. "So what's the plan, Superman and Lois Lane?" Damon asked his voice full of sarcasm.

"We're going to find a way out of this."

"Oh right, a miracle cure." Damon said with no emotion. "Good luck with that one."

"I've got Bonnie looking for something," Stefan told him.

"You have?" Charlie asked, hope filling her eyes.

Stefan nodded.

"Always the hero, Stefan." Damon replied. "And I know you'll do everything you can to help, Charlie. But both of you just tell me goodbye, get it over with." Damon suddenly groaned in pain and began to cough up blood.

Charlie put her hand over her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was watching Damon suffer like this.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength," Stefan ordered. He then turned on his heel and left the cellar.

Charlie looked at Damon with tears rolling down her face. "I love you. I won't let you die," she whispered before following Stefan back upstairs.

She slowly walked into the living room and saw Stefan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and quietly sat beside him.

After several moments of silence Charlie spoke. "Do you really think we'll find a cure?"

Stefan looked up at her. "I don't know. But I have to try. I owe that to him. I'm the one that made him turn..."

Charlie held her hand stopping his words. "No. I owe it to the both of you. In 1861 if I'd never got on that boat to America... Katherine wouldn't have followed me to Mystic Falls... It's my fault."

Stefan shook his head. "You didn't turn us, Charlotte. You never once fed from us. You never compelled us. All you did was fall in love with Damon. Nothing is your fault."

Charlie gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault either, Stefan. You don't need a reason to want to help him; he's your brother, that's enough. And like you I love him. I'll do whatever it takes to save him."

Soon after, Charlie and Stefan joined Bonnie at the abandoned house. Stefan believed they could contact Emily through Bonnie, he hoped she would know a cure for Damon.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked Charlie. "First Elijah betrayed you and now Damon... I'm just so sorry."

"I'd be lying if I said I was okay," Charlie said with little emotion.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure this is going to work."

"Just try. Please, Bonnie," Charlie pleaded.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches will know a way to help Damon," Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay. But let's just hope they want to."

Bonnie then closed her eyes and began to chant a spell. Hushed voices soon filled the air around them. Bonnie remained frozen.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Stefan said his brows furrowed.

Bonnie suddenly opened her eyes. "Emily," she said, Emily's voice coming from Bonnie's body. "Why have you come here, Stefan? Charlotte?"

"We need your help. We need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite," Stefan told her.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything," Emily replied.

"That's a lie and you know it," Charlie said raising her voice.

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Perhaps it is his time to die," Emily told them.

"No. You don't mean that," Charlie cried.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment," Stefan snapped.

"I will not give you what you want," Emily said.

"Emily, please," Charlie begged. "Tell us. I can't lose him."

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give?" Stefan added.

Bonnie stared at them blankly.

"Please, if you know something, just tell us. Help me save my brother," Stefan pleaded.

Bonnie suddenly screamed and fell to the floor.

"Bonnie!" Stefan said, instantly crouching beside her. Charlie did the same.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power," Bonnie told him.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell us," Stefan replied.

"I heard them say a name," she admitted.

"A name?" Charlie frowned.

"What was it?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus."

Charlie and Stefan exchanged worried glances.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Bonnie asked them.

"I think we should tell Elena everything," Stefan replied.

"Then what?"

Neither Stefan nor Charlie answered but Bonnie could tell by their faces what they were thinking.

"You're really going to go to Klaus?" she deduced.

Stefan nodded. "I have no choice."

"I'm coming too," Charlie said firmly.

"No. Charlie, are you insane? Klaus is a hybrid now. One bite and you're dead," Stefan told her.

She shook her head. "I don't care. It's Damon we're talking about here. And Klaus is my uncle. He'll listen to me. He has to."

* * *

><p>While Stefan headed to the town square to talk to Elena, Charlie decided to check on Damon. She had to see him before she went to find Klaus, she knew deep down there was a chance that Klaus could kill all of them.<p>

As she walked downstairs to the cellar, she could hear Damon muttering to himself. The hallucinations must have already started. She'd never seen the effects of a werewolf bite for herself before but Stefan had told everything that happened to Rose. And it didn't sound good.

She looked through the small window of Damon's cell door. He was lying on the ground, sweat covering his face and his eyes were glazed over.

"I think Stefan will be company enough," Damon whispered his voice weak.

Charlie looked at him curiously. She had no idea what he was talking about.

His next word stung right through her chest. "Katherine…" he muttered affectionately.

He was hallucinating about her. Charlie felt a small jab of jealousy but quickly pushed the feeling away. She didn't have time to think about Katherine right now, not when Damon was so ill.

"Damon?" Charlie whispered into his cell.

Damon looked up at her, his eyes so far away. He was still deep in his dream. "Charlotte?" he asked. He suddenly seemed confused.

"Yes, it's me," she said gently.

"I'm so sorry. I won't betray you, Charlotte. Not ever. It's you I love, not her."

Charlie realised Damon was mixing reality with fantasy but she answered him anyway. "It's okay. I love you too, Damon… I forgive you."

"You do?" he asked as his pale eyes began to close.

"I do," she said close to tears.

Seconds later Damon fell into a deep sleep. Charlie quietly entered the cell and crouched down beside his weak body. She brushed his hair from his sweat covered face. She hated seeing Damon so helpless.

Leaning down, she pressed a light kiss to his lips. She pulled back slowly before glancing at his arm... It really wasn't good.

"Damon?" a voice suddenly shouted.

Charlie instantly jumped to her feet. She spun around to see Alaric.

She left the cell and joined him outside the door.

"He isn't good, Ric," Charlie said holding back her tears.

Alaric nodded and to Charlie's surprise he pulled her into a hug. "He'll be okay. It's Damon, he has to be."

* * *

><p>After informing Elena about Damon's condition and their plan to find a cure, Charlie and Stefan headed to Alaric's apartment in the hope of finding Klaus.<p>

They entered and saw Katherine sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Katherine," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead," she snapped getting up from the bed.

"We ran into complications," Stefan explained.

"Complications?" she asked.

"Doesn't really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Charlie demanded. She didn't have time to explain things to Katherine, she needed to help Damon.

Katherine suddenly grabbed them both and slammed them against the wall. She put a finger to her mouth telling them to be quiet. They then heard the door open.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine moved away from the wall and dragged Stefan and Charlie with her.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus said staring at Stefan with distain. He then turned to Charlie. "Hello, my little niece, do you have a death wish too? Then again you did try to make a deal with me."

Charlie glared at him and Klaus laughed.

"We need your help... For my brother," Stefan said.

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Charlie's eyes went wide. Brother? Was Elijah here too?

Elijah then walked through the door, his eyes avoiding Charlie's confused gaze. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah said to Stefan.

"So, that's why you betrayed us?" Charlie suddenly yelled. "You really believe that Klaus will give you your family back?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotta. But Klaus gave me his word. They're your family too remember."

"You may be my father but I will never be part of your family," she shouted.

Klaus smirked. "That's a little harsh."

"Charlotta, please. I know you have every right to hate me, but Klaus promised to reunite me with them. I want you to meet them too."

"And so I shall, brother," Klaus smiled darkly. He then stabbed Elijah with a silver dagger straight through his chest. Elijah fell lifelessly to the ground.

Charlie screamed. "You liar. He trusted you." She shoved Klaus with all her might and he slammed into the wall behind him.

Klaus straightened himself up and a sly smile covered his face. "I suggest you behave, young Charlotta, or you'll be joining your father," he said now inches from her face.

Charlie took a step back from Klaus. She knew he was serious.

"Good girl." He then turned to Stefan. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Before Stefan could react Klaus drove a stake into his back. He immediately fell to the floor in pain.

Charlie remained silent. She knew interfering would only make things worse.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead," Klaus said darkly.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine said quietly.

Charlie looked over at Katherine surprised. She couldn't believe she was trying to help Stefan.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want," Stefan breathed, finding it hard to speak through the pain.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," Klaus smiled pouring himself a glass of blood.

Stefan lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath as his body started to heal. Klaus sipped his blood as Katherine and Charlie looked on afraid.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus smirked.

Charlie looked over at Stefan, his eyes caught hers and she could see his shame flash in them. She'd heard stories about Stefan in his ripper days...

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan said quietly.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town," Klaus told him as Stefan stood up.

"Katerina, come here," he instructed.

Katherine cautiously walked closer to him. He took her arm in his hands eyes as his face began to change and eyes became yellow. He suddenly bit her.

Charlie gasped. He'd actually bit her... What if he bit her next?

"Aah! Aah! No. No. No. No," Katherine pleaded.

Klaus smiled darkly and bit his own wrist. He shoved his blood into Katherine's mouth. Her wound immediately healed. Katherine relived she wasn't going to die, cowered into a corner.

"You want your cure? There it is," Klaus smirked. He looked over at Stefan, then at Charlie.

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan replied.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus smiled. "Now... I think the three of us need to have a little talk. I have plans for both of you."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Klaus ignored her and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the counter and sat down on a barstool. "First, Stefan."

Stefan slowly walked towards Klaus.

"You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? I have big plans for you when we leave this town," Klaus said as he cut his palm with the knife and dripped his blood into a vial.

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan told him.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus smirked as he began to pour the blood down the sink.

"Wait," Stefan shouted.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink."

Klaus threw him a blood bag. Stefan stared at it for several seconds before he took a small sip.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal," Klaus instructed.

Stefan immediately drank the rest of the bag. Once he was finished Klaus threw him another one.

Charlie looked over at Katherine, their eyes met for several moments but Katherine quickly turned away. She was done trying to help them.

"Again," Klaus demanded.

"Please don't do this to him," Charlie suddenly said.

Klaus was instantly in front of her a dark smile covering his face. "How rude of me, Charlotta, I'd almost forgotten you were here."

He turned towards Stefan, tossing him two more bags. "Drink it and when you're done, start on these two."

Klaus then turned his attention back to Charlie. "I see the way you look at me. With confusion and uncertainty... But you are right. We have met before. We were both just different people back then..."

"I don't know you," she snapped. "Not until recently when you came into my life and hurt a lot of people I care about."

He gently stroked her cheek. "But you do, Charlotta. We met around 90 years ago in Chicago. I'll let you figure out the rest."

She shook her head. "The only vampire I met in the 20s was a guy named Nik..." she trailed off.

Klaus' smirk widened.

"Oh, my God. Your name is Niklaus... That was you, wasn't it?"

"Clever girl," he smiled. "So if I was you, I'd do exactly what I want because you never did pay me back for helping you. Technically you still owe me."

Stefan looked over at them, blood still dripping from his mouth but he tried to keep control of himself. "You knew Klaus in the 20s?"

Charlie nodded. "I did. I just didn't know it was him. He was known as Nik back then. And it's a part of my life I never want to relive."

"What did he do for you? What does he have on you?" Stefan demanded.

Klaus laughed darkly. "That's a secret she will never tell."

Charlie dropped her gaze to the floor. The 1920s hadn't been a good time for her. After she'd found out Katherine had turned both brothers, she'd done a lot of things she regretted... and until now she'd pretended that it'd never happened.

She slowly looked up at Klaus. "I don't understand. How did you remember me? I went by Lottie in the 20s. Did you know I was Elijah's daughter then?" she asked Klaus.

"I knew of your existence, just not that it was you at the time. Brice informed me that Elijah had a daughter that was a threat to me in the early 1800s. But it didn't take me long to figure out it was you. I couldn't compel you, your slight French accent, your past with the Salvatores, and you knew Brice and Katerina. Soon after you left Chicago, I went looking for Brice. I showed him your picture and he confirmed it."

Charlie nodded. "So what do you want from me now then?"

Klaus smirked. "Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't understand."

"I want nothing... yet. No doubt if I take you with me you'll try to undagger Elijah and I can't have that, nor can I have you knowing where the rest of our family are. For now I want you to leave, continue your boring life in this sad little town. I'll come for you when I'm ready for you."

"What about Damon? How do I know you'll cure him?" she demanded.

"That's for Stefan here to decide. If he does exactly what I say, Damon will get his cure tonight. I promise." He turned back to Stefan, tossing him yet another blood bag. "Drink."

Stefan immediately grabbed the bag and began to drink the blood. Charlie got the feeling Stefan was beginning to enjoy it now. He greedily gorged the blood.

"Now Leave, Charlotta," Klaus said with his back to her.

Charlie looked at both Katherine and Stefan apologetically before disappearing from the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was stumbling through town searching for Charlie. He suddenly stopped in front of a statue, his bite making him hallucinate again. In front of him was Charlotte, dressed in the green gown she'd wore to a party in 1863.<p>

"Charlotte?" he whispered.

"Damon!" a voice shouted.

Damon turned towards the voice and saw Jeremy running towards him.

Damon looked back at the statue where Charlotte had been seconds before... she wasn't there. He then looked back at Jeremy's confused face.

"Where's Charlotte? I need to see Charlotte now," Damon said weakly.

"Let's just get you out of here first. Come on."

Jeremy grabbed Damon's arm and flung it behind his shoulder, supporting most of his weight. He headed towards the Grill. Jeremy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Charlie's number. She immediately answered.

"Jer, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I'm with Damon at the Grill. He's not good, Charlie. Where are you?"

"I'm almost at the town square. I'll meet you at the Grill. Keep Damon there."

Damon turned around and saw Liz with her gun. As Liz pulled the trigger Damon fled out of the way and the bullet hit Jeremy straight through the chest.

"Jer? Jeremy? I heard a gunshot. Jeremy what happened?" Charlie asked frantically but she received no answer.

She ended the call and rang Elena.

"Is everything okay, Charlie? How did things go with Klaus?" Elena demanded.

"No time to explain. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back into town. I've just had to break out of the police station. The sheriff is after Damon."

"Great, another problem," Charlie said sardonically.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just on the phone with Jeremy and I heard a gunshot. You have to get to the Grill, Elena. Find out what happened. I'm going to look for Damon."

"Oh, my God."

"Can you do that for me?" Charlie insisted.

"Yeah, I'll go. Just find him, Charlie. Please."

"I will. Don't worry," she said before hanging up the phone.

Charlie ran desperately through the town square trying to find Damon. She stopped and looked around still seeing no sign of him. She then heard a voice behind her.

"Charlotte," Damon whispered. He was so weak he could barely get his words out.

She turned around and saw Damon. Her eyes took in his appearance and she gasped at the sight. He was pale, sweating and completely dazed. She quickly ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, supporting his weight.

"Oh, my God, Damon. Come on, we need to get you out of here. We need to hide you."

"Where are we going?" Damon asked still dazed as Charlie dragged him across the square. In his mind it was 1864 and he was running through the woods with Katherine.

Damon tripped doing the same in his daydream. He almost fell but Charlie grabbed him in time. "Hey, hey, you're okay, Damon. Look at me."

He looked up at her and he seemed confused. "Charlotte?" Damon breathed. "You came back."

She gently rubbed his arm. "It's me, okay. Relax. We need to get you out of here."

Still thinking it was 1864 Damon suddenly pinned her against a tree.

"Please don't be mad, Charlotte. I know what this looks like. But I thought I'd lost you forever. Katherine told me you'd left me and you weren't coming back. I love you. I want to be with you," Damon mumbled still hallucinating.

"Hey, look at me. Everything is okay. I don't care about Katherine. I only care about you," she tried to calm him but Damon was still dazed.

"I know in a way I've betrayed you. But you have to trust me. Please believe me. That I want you not her," he begged as he held onto her upper arms tightly. "Don't be mad." He shook her hard with the little energy he had left.

She gently pushed against his chest, not wanting to hurt him but he was holding on pretty strong. "I'm not mad. I do believe you. Now let go of me so we can go home."

Damon continued to stare at her with glazed eyes. His mind still lost in the past.

"Please snap out of this, Damon. Katherine isn't here. She doesn't matter. I love you so much. Come back to me."

Damon suddenly stopped shaking her and let go of her arms. He pulled away dazed and confused as he looked up at her. "Charlie?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Everything's okay. You're going to be okay."

Completely exhausted Damon fell to his knees. Charlie knelt down in front of him and pulled him against her. He rested his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. She held Damon for several seconds allowing him rest before she pulled him back to his feet with her arm around his shoulders. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Charlie took Damon back to the boarding house. She managed to get him up to his room and onto the bed. She grabbed a small towel and soaked it with cold water before sitting beside him on the bed. He didn't look good, sweat was dripping down his face and he was breathing heavily.<p>

"Shh," she soothed as she dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead.

She heard him whisper her name. "Charlie?"

"It's okay, Damon, I'm right here."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

Charlie grabbed his hand. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly. "You're crazy for thinking I'd actually leave you."

"Get out of here!" He cried out in pain, lifting his hand up to his chest. He started to cough frantically.

She climbed onto the bed trying to soothe him. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay, Charlotte. It's not okay," Damon repeated weakly. "All those years I've blamed Stefan. I've blamed Katherine. I've even blamed you. But no one forced me to love her. It was my choice. I made the wrong choice... Falling in love with you again showed me that..."

"Shh," she breathed, holding him close.

He looked up at her. "Tell Stefan and Elena I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't talk that way," Charlie said. "You're going to be fine." She rocked him in her arms.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought," Damon whispered.

"There's still hope," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

She looked directly at him and shook her head. "Don't say that. That's not true."

Damon's eyes were now half-closed. "I do, Charlotte. But it's okay. 'Cause if I'd chosen differently I wouldn't have found you again. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I know I've hurt you..."

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I forgive you." She took his hand tightly in her own and lay beside him putting her head against his chest. She let out a small cry. "I love you so much."

"You need to know how much I love you too," he said weakly. He could barely keep his eyes open now.

"I do," she cried into his shirt. "Just don't give up yet. Stay with me." She felt as if her heart was almost breaking in two.

She slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. She could feel his lips smiling beneath her own. She slowly pulled away not wanting to let go of him. "I love you, Damon. Never forget that. Promise me that you'll never forget that," she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

Damon managed to open his eyes slightly to look at the woman he loved. "I promise you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you."

Damon smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Just kiss me." He slowly pulled her to him and seized her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. He was using the last of his strength but it was worth it.

Charlie slowly pulled away, and held his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead.

Damon twitched his mouth again before shutting his eyes completely.

"Thank you. I never deserved your love but thank you for giving it to me," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she sobbed. She knew this was it... he really was dying...

"Well, it's me you should be thanking," a voice said behind them.

Charlie turned her head and saw Katherine leaning against the doorframe. She walked towards them as Charlie got off the bed.

"I mean, I'm the one who's brought the cure," she added, holding up the small vile of blood Charlie had seen earlier.

Katherine sat on the edge of the bed beside Damon.

Damon used what little strength he had left to look up at her. "You got free," he stated.

"Yep. Finally," she said feeding him Klaus' blood.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Katherine smiled lightly and touched his face. "I owed you one." She then turned to Charlie. "I owed both of you." She stood up from the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Charlie asked her.

"Why do you care?" Katherine smirked. "Your boyfriend is safe now."

"What happened to Stefan?" she insisted. "For Klaus to hand over that cure... Stefan must have given him something in return."

Katherine sighed and held up the vile. "He's paying for this. You were there when Klaus offered him that deal. He gave himself over to him. I wouldn't expect Stefan anytime soon."

"So he's really just left town with Klaus?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah. He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including Elena," she explained.

"Oh, my God," Charlie breathed.

"Don't worry. Maybe you and Elena can both share Damon now," she winked. "I don't think Damon would mind."

"You're unbelievable," Charlie glared at her.

Katherine just laughed. "Goodbye, Charlotte. She started to walk away but stopped at the doorframe, turning back towards her. "I'd be careful, Charlotte. When Klaus wants you, he will come looking for you. If I was you, I'd get the hell away from Mystic Falls before it's too late. Because once Klaus had you, there's no turning back." She tossed the vile to Charlie before speeding out of the room.

Charlie stared after Katherine with her mouth open. Katherine was right. Klaus had her exactly where he wanted her. Waiting... always wondering when he would come back for her...

She suddenly heard Damon groan and immediately turned towards him. He started to sit up now. Damon met her gaze with wide eyes and both of them didn't say word.

Damon got up from the bed and pulled Charlie into his arms. "We'll get him back, don't worry. I'll get Stefan back, no matter what I have to do."

Charlie shook her head. "Klaus should have taken me not him... but he's torturing me. Making me live in fear. I have no idea when he'll come back for me. Two years time... five, ten, fifty... Katherine's right, I should leave town, not only am I in danger but if Klaus comes back I'm putting Elena in danger too. I'm putting all of you in danger."

She took his arm and looked at it. The bite was slowly healing. She gave a sigh of relief.

Damon cupped her face in his hands. "I won't let Klaus take you or Elena. And we're not leaving our home. Not for Klaus. Not ever. We'll get Stefan back and we'll find a way to kill that hybrid dick. I promise you."

Charlie laughed despite the situation; Damon was more like himself already.

Damon smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you, Charlie. No one is taking you from me. Never again. I won't make that mistake again."

She smiled back. "I love you too." She took a deep breath. "Can you do something for me?"

Damon nodded.

"Just hold me."

Damon lay down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She put her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair. And they just lay there, pretending that not else mattered but the two them, not Elena, not Elijah, not Stefan, not Jeremy, not even Klaus. No one. Just them.

Tomorrow all their problems would still be there...

* * *

><p><strong>The sequel isn't far away I promise you :D I have so much planned for it!<strong>

**So what did you think?**

**Are you glad Charlie didn't leave with Klaus?**

**Are you glad she was with Damon and not Elena?**

**Do you think she'll try to save Elijah?**

**Would you like to know what Klaus did for her in the 1920s?**

**Any ideas you have for the season 3 storyline just let me know :D**

**The sequel is Called Blood Red Lies. I'll try to have it done as soon as I can. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	29. Sequel

I have updated the first chapter of the sequel Blood Red Lies. Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
